An alternate dimension
by Emily Snow21
Summary: AU hence the name. When Kori, Richard, Gar, Vic and Rachel find that they have suspicious doppelgangers of themselves, their lives are changed in a weird way...and Teen Titans just happens to be very popular in Jump City. Rob/Star BB/Rae R
1. Chapter 1

**Yay a one-shot! I seriously don't know why I'm doing this, but maybe to make up for the long delayed chapter for my other story? I really, really wanted to write this so here you go!**** (Sorry if it's a bit off topic at first, I'm just introducing you to all the characters). **

Kori Anders walked down the bustling corridors of Jump City High, aiming to reach her locker. Once she did, which was quite a feat considering the amount of people she had walked through, she opened it and started swapping her books for her next class. As she was doing this however, a single voice startled her.

"Boo," In shock Kori screamed and her books accidentally went flying in the air. She was given glances from other people as she hastily picked up her books.

"I didn't think you'd jump," said a low, smooth voice.

"Richard, I told you to stop doing that!" Kori said sighing after she had picked up her books.

"Oh sorry, I forgot," Richard smirked. Kori sighed and shut her locker door until she realised…

"Where's my Spanish Text Book?" she gasped.

"Here, let The Amazing Richard find it for you….Abracadabra!" Richard pulled Kori's wanted Spanish Text Book from behind his back. Kori raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks," she said. Just then a girl with short purple hair and dark clothes came up to her.

"Hey Kori," the girl said.

"Hey Rachel," Kori greeted.

"What about me?" Richard whined playfully.

"Hi Richard," Rachel added.

"So Rachel, what brings you here? You do not have Spanish next,"

"Victor told me to tell you to meet him at the school car park after school," Rachel explained monotonously.

"What, just Kori?"

"No, me, Kori, you, Gar and himself," Rachel said.

"What about the Karen? And the others?" Kori asked.

"He just told us," Rachel said simply. "I've got go for Math, bye." And Rachel rushed off.

"We better go to Spanish then," Kori said. "And you have to get your books."

"Oh that reminds me…I kinda forgot my Spanish books," Richard said sheepishly.

"Again? Ok, you can share with me," Kori said smiling, already predicting what Richard was going to ask. "What else is new?"

"Thanks…hey!" Richard said. Kori giggled and rushed off to class. _Her giggle is so cute…wait! Why do I keep doing this? And her emerald eyes- Richard stop! You shouldn't keep dreaming about Kori! It's not like I have a crush on her…or do I? _Richard thought to himself.

** ** ** ** **

Kori and Richard reached their Spanish class in plenty of time. They sat down next to each other as this was their seats, what other reason would they sit next to each other? Gar who was apparently also their friend, sat near them.

"Oh dudes, Vic told me to tell you to meet him at the school car park," Gar informed a little too late.

"Don't worry, Rachel already told us," Richard said.

"She did? Aww man, how come she always gets to do things quicker than I do?" Gar complained. Before Kori could answer his question, a horrible, dreaded screech started hollering through the classroom.

"Richie-poo!" the voice screeched in a manically happy way. Richard groaned as well as Kori and Gar sighed. (A/N I always wanted to write a stupid Kitten's and Richard's fight, dunno why).

"Here she comes," he muttered.

"Richie-poo, Richie-poo! When shall we go on our date tonight? I was thinking we should go to a romantic Italian re-," the screech, manically happy voice was interrupted.

"Kitten for the last time, I don't and never will go out with you!" Richard said.

"Oh Richie-poo, you shouldn't keep lying to me! You told me yourself you wanted to go out with me!" Kitten said.

"I didn't! I hate you and I never said I wanted to go out with you!" Richard half-yelled. The class didn't take notice of this argument because it happened almost every day.

"Oh Richie-poo you know you don't mean that! Now, the prom is coming up and I was wondering…"

"Kitten…I will _not_ go with you to the prom!" Richard said again, very annoyed.

"Why not Richie-poo? I am smart, pretty and gorgeous!" Kitten boasted. Gar put his hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing his head off. Richard couldn't hold back a smirk and Kori attempted to hold back her laughter too.

"See Richie-poo? You believe me!" Kitten gasped happily. She threw her arms around his neck which made Kori's anger and jealousy rise. She didn't know why she always did this when Kitten ever got close to Richard...maybe she wanted to do that herself? But Kori always denied she that and she had a crush on Richard but everyone else knew that Kori's crush on Richard and Richard crushing on her back was written in _diamond. _(Oh yeah, diamond is way harder than stone! *sticks tongue out*)

"No I don't! I can't go with you!" Richard shouted.

"Why not? Not like you're going with someone else," Kitten scoffed.

"Yes I'm going with Kori!" Richard suddenly babbled immediately regretting what he had just said.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!

Kori gasped, Gar gasped, in fact everyone gasped.

"You _WHAT?!" _Kitten screeched even louder and more painfully than before. "You're going with that b-,"

"_Don't you dare_ say anything mean about Kori!" Richard shouted infuriated. Kori couldn't help feeling that Richard was her Knight in Shining armour. Kitten huffed.

"Fine! Have it your way Richie-poo!" and she stormed off. Richard sat down amused with what he just did but when he faced Kori…

"I'm you're date to the prom?" Kori questioned.

"I…err…" Richard stammered.

"Or was that just a cover-up?" Kori said, feeling hurt. Maybe Richard didn't want to go to the prom with her after all.

"No no! I mean…um…Wou-Would y-y-you go to the p-p-rom with m-m-m-m-m,"

"Just add the 'e' dude and get on with it!" Gar interrupted.

"Me?" Richard added.

"I'd love to!" Kori squealed, trying not to sound so eager which unfortunately wasn't working.

** ** ** ** **

Finally lunch arrived to the pleasure of the students at Jump City High. After a long trail of boring lessons, a break was exactly what they needed. Kori was eating the school lunches which in fact wasn't as bad as they said. Does pepperoni pizza, sweetcorn and a fudge sundae sound bad for you? Kori arrived at their table or Her's, Richard's, Gar's, Rachel's, Victor's, Karen's, Jenny's, Wally's, Roy's and Garth's table and expanding. Well, sometimes new people were added to their large circle of friends but only sometimes and they were usually brought in by Kori as she was the friendliest. At the moment there were only Vic, Gar, Rachel, Richard and Karen on the table.

"Hello," Kori greeted her friends as she sat down.

"Hey Kori, I heard Richard was your date for the prom?" Karen said.

"How did you know that?" Kori asked, surprised.

"Well…while you were in the girl's toilets you kept singing 'Richard's taking me to the prom, Richard's taking me to the prom!'" Karen explained. Kori blushed furiously and had the urge to disappear off the face of the world that very moment.

"And I saw a lot of girls glaring at you in English," Rachel said.

"Kori…is that true? About you singing?" Richard asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Yes but…I was just happy that I actually got a date for the dance," Kori lied.

"Are you kidding me Kori? What about those twins from 7th Grade? They were love struck with you!" Gar exclaimed.

"And ten math geeks asked you, four jocks, three game geeks and one normal guy," Vic counted.

"Oh so you've been keeping count on how many guys asked Kori for the prom Mr. Big Brother?" Rachel said sarcastically. Well not sarcastically when it's true because Victor acted as Kori's big brother whenever someone hassled her or random guys asked her out.

"Err…yeah I have," Vic said sheepishly. Kori smiled.

"I am glad you like being the big brother I never had," Kori said.

"So Gar who are you taking to the prom?" asked Richard. Gar shrugged.  
"I dunno," he mumbled.

"Why don't you take Rachel?" asked Karen. "We all know you have a crush on her."

Rachel and Gar turned red.

"I do not!" Gar protested helplessly.

"Yes you do Gar," Richard said.

"I don't want to go to the prom anyway," Rachel muttered.

"Rachel, you must not miss the prom! You might have fun, you know!" Kori insisted. She was always making Rachel go places so she might have more 'fun'.

"No it won't, all you do is dance, sip punch and watch other people make-out," Rachel said monotonously.

"Which is all fun…well apart from 'watching people make-out' part,"

"Exactly,"

"Please Rachel? You would be having a great time with your beloved!"

"No and I don't have a beloved,"

"What about Gar?" asked Vic pointing at the green-haired boy. Yes, he had dyed his hair green because that was his favourite colour. You got a problem with that?

"He is so _not _my beloved, no offence Gar," Rachel commented.

"None taken," responded Gar through a mouthful of his tofu which was his favourite food. After a while of talking, the bell rang for the classes starting and Kori set off for her next class along with Richard because their lockers were next to each other. While Kori was at her locker sorting out her books a deep voice started talking to her.

"Hey Cutie," said the voice. Kori turned around to face Xavier who was always trying to seduce her to go out with him because he himself was very handsome and always had girls drooling all over him but not Kori and her friends. Or in other words people who had IQ over thirty.

"Hey Xavier," Kori mumbled and shut her locker forcefully. Behind her was a fuming Richard who positively (or negatively) hated Xavier's guts, mostly because he kept hitting on Kori, which made him very jealous for some reason.

"So the Prom's coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me cutie 'cos all the other girls aren't as cute and clever as you," Xavier asked.

"No thanks I already have a date," Kori declined. Richard started smirking at Xavier's shocked expression.

"Who's the lucky boy then?" Xavier said, still attempting to seduce Kori.

"Richard," Kori declared happily and tucked her arm in Richard's which made him a very happy boy. "Now if you don't mind, me and Richard want to go to our next class without being rudely interrupted by you again." And she and Richard went off, leaving a gobsmacked Xavier behind.

** ** ** ** **

After school ended, students started rushing out the school happy that the boring classes were over. Richard, Kori, Rachel, Gar and Vic all met at the car park, by the asking of Vic. They all met by his 4X4 which Gar said some time ago, 4x4s were bad for the environment.

"So Vic, what is it you want to tell us?" asked Kori.

"Yeah dude, I've being dying to know!" Gar exclaimed. Rachel nodded.

"I've been a little curious to,"

"So have I," Richard agreed. "But why didn't you tell anyone else to come?"

"Well y'all," Vic started while opening his car's trunk or boot or whatever Americans call it. "My invention can only fit five people."

"Invention?!" the others chorused.

"Aw dude, I thought you bought new game station game!" Gar complained.

"Gar, this is way better than a puny game!" Vic commented. He reached in and took out a large metal tall machine. It was quite wide and a little long but it looked like if Vic went in it would fill the space up with his large muscles.

"Whoa," Richard said surprised. "I didn't know you liked inventing."

"I didn't make all of this, my dad made this at Star labs and I helped," Vic explained.

"Do you think we'll all fit in there?" asked Kori uncertainly. "If we are going?"

"Yes, but it might be a bit uncomfortable," Vic said.

"A bit?" Rachel said.

"Dude, so what does it do anyway?" Gar asked.

"It takes you to other dimensions!" Vic said proudly.

"Wow, really? I always wanted to go to a dimension with bunnies and sugar and rainbows and ponies," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Rachel you won't be joking when you can see what this baby can do!" Vic exclaimed. "Now hop in!" The other four looked at each other, thinking if they should or not. Kori went in then Richard, then Gar and then Rachel, even though she hated tight spaces. At first it was okay, but when Gar and Rachel came in, air seemed to disappear. Kori, Richard, Gar and Rachel started blushing when they realised how their bodies were pressed together…'nuff said. After hitting a few buttons Vic entered and then the real problem started.

"Ow dude, get your elbow out of my eye!" Gar complained.

"Who is touching me in the wrong places?"

"I think I'm going to be a whole lot thinner when I come out," Kori gasped as she started losing air. She felt so uncomfortable being squished against other people but what made matters worse was that she was being squished against her _crush's_ well defined body. Well technically it didn't make matters worse but…

"Are you sure this is going to fit all of us?" Rachel asked muffled.

"Sure I'm sure," Vic said calmly. The machine started whirring loudly and suddenly the congested feeling disappeared as air came between the five friends. They felt dizzy as they spun round and round. Sickness overwhelmed them immensely as dizziness. Finally what it seemed like an eternity, they touched the ground. After all that they found out that…they were still in Jump City! They were outside the well known pizza place which they often ate at. All the buildings were the same as their old town!

"Did it work?" asked Gar.

"Doesn't seem like it," Richard said. Suddenly someone flew past them which made everyone's hair follow the breeze left behind. They turned to look at the person until Vic dragged them the four off and behind a trash can.

"We can't let anyone see us!" Vic whispered.

"Why not?" asked Kori.

"You know why if they saw us reality would be gone and stuff," Vic said.

"Oh,"

"Who was that kid anyway?" Gar peeked out behind the large trash can. "Hey dudes, look! It's that weird computer kid from school! You know, from that group!" Everyone looked at the person who Gar was talking about. He was 3 feet tall and he had no hair. Everyone called him Gizmo because he was great with Gizmos but used his talent for bad purposes. The five were quite surprised to see he was wearing this weird green suit with all these gadgets and stuff. But he was still recognizable as the kid from their school.

"What's he doing here?" asked Gar. "He didn't build a dimension go-er thingie too, did

he?" Vic shook his head.

"No, probably not," they continued looking to find that the big bully kid from school was there too which they called mammoth for his great strength. And another kid whom they just recognized but it was hard because of the large eye covering his face. He seemed to see everything without being there which shocked lots of students at Jump City High. They noticed the 'Billy' kid who seemed to be at a couple of places at once at school. And the silent goth kid. And they were all wearing weird costumes.

"Are they fighting someone?" asked Kori.

"Probably," Richard said. Suddenly a green flash hit Mammoth which sent him flying.

"What was that?" Rachel asked. Then a black sort of power which seemed to be telekinesis lifted up the 'eye' kid or 'Seemore' kid and threw him off. Straight after that, a blue ray thing hit Gizmo while a quick green animal seemed to throw Billy off guard. Lastly, a foot whose owner could not be seen, hit the silent goth kid which sent him to the ground.

"Oh dudes, they lost to the bad guys!" Gar complained.

"I think they _are _the bad guys," Rachel said.

"What makes you think that?" asked Gar.

"Because they were attempting to steal from a jewelry store,"

"That was quite interesting," Kori commented.

"Maybe," Richard shrugged. "Vic, how do we get back? This isn't much fun especially since we can't let anyone see us."

"I've got this," Vic showed them a little remote with a red button on it. "It would take us back, but for now let's explore this dimension."

"In other words let's explore our home," Richard joked. The five started tip-toeing out with the exception of Rachel who was just walking low. Richard, Kori, Gar, Rachel and Vic walked across the road while looking both ways but when they looked left…

They saw themselves! They practically jumped out of their skins.

Five teenagers which seemed to be the same age as the five friends looked back at them, gobsmacked. Shocked. Surprised. Amazed. They seemed to be a mirror image of them expect their clothes were different. Opposite Kori was another girl who had the same red, ruby hair, emerald eyes, model like figure, sweet innocent face. But her clothes consisted of long purple boots with a short purple skirt. She was wearing a tank top which showed a lot of her tummy and a neckplate. She wore metal arm gauntlets and a metal arm band was on her left arm. Beside Kori was Richard who stared at his double. Everything was the same but his other double had a mask covering his eyes and a weird traffic like spandex suit with an 'R' on the right side of his chest. He wore green _tights_ and a tight red top and green gloves. Heavy metal boots were on his feet and Richard was amazed he didn't look…_gay. _Vic was opposite some sort of high-tech Cyborg with all this machinery Vic's father loved playing with. The main colour theme was blue and silver. Gar's twin was also wearing spandex but it was mostly black apart from a large pink stripe down the middle and Velcro shoes with silver gloves. Rachel faced a petite figure which was exactly the same as hers apart from a large blue cloak and she was wearing a black leotard with some loose belt. A red gemstone was on the middle of her forehead.

Weird…

I mean who the heck are these people? Aliens?! Half-demons?! Part robots?! Changelings?! Humans?! Probably not!

"Who are you?"

**I was debating whether or not to make this a one-shot or just a very short chaptered story. As you can see, it's a very short chaptered story. Say two? Three? Hundred? **

**Ok I'm kidding! Please review! I will update soon…which is pretty stupid since I should be updating on my other story TTCRLIITA! Please don't make me say the whole name! **

**:-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter 2!!! Um…..please review? I dunno.**

From last chapter:

_I mean who the heck are these people? Aliens?! Half-demons?! Part robots?! Changelings?! Humans?! Probably not!_

"_Who are you?" _

** ** ** ** **

They ran. They RAN. THEY RAN! **RAN**!!!! They ran to get away from these weird doubles of themselves…it felt way too weird to comprehend, to see, to acknowledge. Not taking any chances, they immediately took off before any further discussion could arise with their alternate dimension selves. They tried their hardest to avoid anymore people's stares but unfortunately they weren't strong at that point. Even Rachel wasn't thinking about how silly or strange they looked, running, looking scared for no reason whatsoever. Finally, after losing too much breath they decided to rest behind a dumpster which had a horrible, disgusting stench that would have made the five some throw up but they had too much on their minds to think about where they were.

"Vic, who were they?" said Richard, shocked.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know?" Vic hissed.

"What dimension are we in? That might give us a clue," Rachel suggested.

"Dudes, I'm so freaked out," Gar said, panting heavily.

"Aren't we all?" Kori said.

"Let me check which dimension we're in," Vic said. He got out a little control panel which looked oddly like a iphone (ooh I want one) but no one asked any questions. After a few tapping Vic announced their dimension.  
"We're in dimension…456," Vic announced.

"Well that's helpful," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok let me look into the details," Vic suggested.

"Vic, if you do not mind me asking but isn't that an iphone?" Kori dared to ask.

"Well yeah, I modified it," Vic explained.

"Oh….I thought you were messing around with us," Gar said.

"Gar, you're the only one who does mess around with us," Rachel said. Gar frowned.

"Ok let's see," Vic said. "We're in…Teen Titans dimension, jump city."

"_Teen Titans_?!" Richard sniggered. "That's the lamest team name I've ever heard!"

"Dude, that is so…so…weird! I won't ever be caught in a team like that!" Gar commented.

"It is a bit weird I suppose," Rachel agreed.

"I do wonder who thought of that," Kori nodded.

"Well I gotta admit, it is pretty lame," Vic said.

"So….what do we do now?" Richard asked.

"Hey, how about Vic takes us back home?" Rachel suggested sarcastically.

"Well-"

"C'mon Vic, what's the point in staying here? And you did say some weird thing will happen if anyone saw us. Let's go before that happens," Richard encouraged.

"Yes, I want to go home now," Kori agreed. "I need to get my dress ready for prom." Kori smiled at Richard.

"Well I don't but I want to finish the book I was reading," Rachel said.

"Ok fine, get ready," Vic said. He pushed the red button and suddenly a familiar but uncomfortable swirling sensation began again. Dizziness was ample during this time and after a minute of this they found land…and squishiness.

"Not again!" they all mumbled as they found themselves in the narrow dimension transporter once again.

"Dude, open the door!" Vic turned the handle and immediately they all fell out onto the hard floor.

"Ow…I don't know which position is worse," Richard mumbled.

"Me either," Kori agreed.

"What's the time?" asked Gar.

"About…3:45 pm," Vic answered.

"Isn't that the exact time we went inside the machine?" Kori pointed out. Before any of them could answer, a girl's shadow towered above them.

"Hi Robbiepoo!" Kitten gleamed. Everyone moaned.

"Go away Kitten," Richard mumbled into the hard concrete.

"Oh Robbiepoo you're so funny!" Kitten screeched. This time, she had her fellow posse with her, Mandy and Cindy who were just as bad as Kitten. Well almost…

"Girls, help him up!" Kitten ordered. Her two 'servants' to pick Richard up, much to their pleasure.

"Let go of him! He's mine!" Kitten declared, pulling a clinging Mandy off Richard. Kori felt heat rising up in her again. If only she had a punching bag to hit…

"Kitten, go away," Rachel said firmly

"Ew look, the Goth Girl is bossing us around!" Kitten said snorting.

"Hey! Her name's _Rachel _and you're the on who's always bossing everyone around!" Gar said a bit too fiercely.

"What she's your girlfriend now?" Kitten said. "Now Richiepoo, you know that you're my date for the prom-"

That did it. Kori grabbed Kitten by the collar of her shirt and held her up in the air…she's pretty strong, isn't she?

"For the _last_ time, Richard is NOT going out with YOU!" Kori screamed. Kitten trembled with fear.

"Now about you run off to fairyland where you can make friends with the unicorns, hmm?" Kori said again and let go of Kitten who immediately took off along with her friends. All of her friends stared at Kori.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Gar laughed. "That was awesome, dudette!"

"Maybe I did lose my temper there…" Kori said sheepishly.

"Well at least you got Kitten out the way," Richard smiled.

"Well, I'm going to walk home now," Rachel said. "Bye."  
"Hey Rachel, I can drop you off," Vic offered. "As well as everyone else."  
"Oh ok," Rachel said climbing into Vic's 4X4. Everyone else followed suit and lastly Vic sat down on the driver's seat.

"Hey wait, your invention!" Kori gasped.

"Oh," Vic realised and got back out the car to put his invention in the boot or whatever you guys call it.

** ** ** ** **

The next day, was school yet again much to everyone's displeasure. Kori arrived before most students were in school so she didn't have to survive the packed corridors yet. She reached her locker easily so she could swap her books for the day. Much to her surprise, Richard was already there!

"Richard? What are you doing her so early?" asked Kori surprised. Richard usually came a bit later for obvious reasons. Richard shrugged.

"I dunno. Woke up early, was bored came to school," He said with a bored voice.

"Right…" Kori nodded. "Well err…hi,"

"Hi,"

No more talk continued after that because Kori started getting her books out.

"Did you finish the math homework?" Richard asked.

"Yes…you didn't did you?" Kori smiled.

"Well…no, I didn't do it," Richard admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you do it yesterday?" asked Kori sighing.

"Well…I forgot?" Richard said lamely.

"Yeah, sure you did," Kori handed him her homework. "Here."

"Thanks Kori, you're the best," Richard said and immediately started scribbling down the answers. While he was doing that, Rachel came over to them.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi Rachel," Kori beamed. Rachel looked at Richard.

"You're copying Kori's homework again, aren't you?"  
"Am I that predictable?" asked Richard.

"Yes," Rachel said simply. Just like on cue, Gar and Vic came along.

"Why are you guys so early?" Kori laughed.

"Well me and Vic had to do the maths homework still and we had to…" Gar trailed off when he saw Richard. "Dude, why is he copying Kori's homework again?"

"Ssh! Not so loud Gar," Richard hissed.

"Why doesn't Kori let me copy her homework?" Gar whined.

"Maybe because she doesn't have a crush on you?" Rachel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kori and Richard said at the same time.

"Nothing," the other three replied.

"So Vic, did you find anymore about the…what was the name again…Teen Titans?" asked Gar.

"Why?" asked Vic.

"'Cos I swear I heard that name before dude, but I don't know where!" Gar said. Just then a large group of voices were talking loudly…

"Did you hear about that show?"

"What show?"

"It's called Teen Titans," All of the five looked at each other, exchanging glances.  
"It's so awesome!"  
"I love the characters!"

"Isn't the anime the best?"

"I don't know why it's for kids!"  
"Beast Boy's so funny!"  
"And Raven is funny when she makes fun of Beast Boy!"

"And Cyborg's cool too!"

"I loved Starfire, she's so adorable!"

"She and Robin make the cutest couple!"

"Just like Kori and Richard!"  
"Hey, don't you think those two look a lot like them too?"

"And the others look like Rachel, Gar and Vic!"

"They're probably just people who look like them,"

"Yeah probably,"

"Though, it's still weird,"

The group was out of earshot after that and the other five were left in complete and utter shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Kori gasped. "Teen Titans is a _show?_"

"Sounds like it," Rachel said.

"Dude, I swear those people we saw were them!" Gar exclaimed.

"Nice work genius," Rachel said sarcastically.

"When is the show on?" asked Vic. "Then we can see it for ourselves."

"Let's ask them," Gar suggested.

"Ok you do," Richard said.

"Why not you?"

"You ask them Gar,"  
"You do!"

"No you!

"You!"

"God's sake!" Rachel sighed. "Does it really matter? Gar, you ask them!"

"Fine!" Gar said and strode up to 'Teen Titans' fan group.

"Hey dudes!" Gar half-shouted to them. They all turned around to look at Gar.

"What do you want?" asked one of the girls, some reason not at all happy to see Gar.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew when Teen Titans was on," Gar asked.

"You don't know?!" asked one of the boys shocked. "It's at seven!"

"Thanks dude," Gar said and went back to the other four.

"See how easy that was?" Rachel said.

"Dudes, it's at seven!" Gar said, completely ignoring Rachel.

"That's good, let's all watch it at seven when we go home tonight, agreed?" asked Kori.

Everyone nodded, which exactly after the bell went.

"Come on let's go to class,"

** ** ** ** **

Kori and Rachel both had Art, so they set off together in the different direction of the boys. Once the reached the classroom, they sat down and started to get their art materials out. While they were doing this, someone came up to them.

"Wow!" the person said, gaping at Kori and Rachel. Kori was a bit taken aback at the person's way of approaching.

"…yes?" she asked.

"Can I have you're autograph?" he asked excitedly. Kori stared and Rachel was a bit shocked too.

"Excuse me?" Kori asked surprised.

"Please, please please!" he pleaded. He held out a notebook which Kori signed. He looked at it.

"I thought you're name was Starfire?" he asked questionably.

"Um….Kori's my nickname," Kori made up randomly.

"So you're Starfire?" Before Kori could say 'no' the boy was already shouting. "EVERYONE! STARFIRE'S HERE WITH HER SIDEKICK RAVEN!!"

CRASH.

Everyone clambered out of their seats, over seats, knocked over seats and scrambled around Rachel and Kori which caused a huge uproar. Hands appeared between people's screaming faces, holding out notebooks, exercise books and even homework. Kori and Rachel were getting practically _trampled_ on with all the attention. In the middle of all this, the teacher came in.

"Hello Class, today we'll be learning-WHAT THE?" Quickly and efficiently, the teacher opened her desk drawer and pulled out a shiny whistle and blew extremely hard into it. Everyone stopped shoving and pushing and screaming abruptly.

"Everyone, go back to you're seats!" the teacher shouted. "I would not have this silly behaviour!" Obediently, everyone went to their seats. Kori and Rachel were left with paint all over them and their hair was crumpled and screwed up. The teacher sighed.

"Wash up in the bathroom please girls."

** ** ** ** **

Richard, Vic and Gar all went to the changing rooms as they were doing P.E. that period. As soon as they entered the changing rooms, everyone went quiet and started whispering.

"Don't they know it's rude to whisper?" whispered Gar.

"You're whispering Gar," Vic pointed out.

"Oh," Gar said.

When they had finished changing, everyone went out to the Basketball courts where the big, buff P.E. teacher was standing with a whistle hung around his neck which seemed similar to Mrs. Tiller's one (Art Teacher).

"Ok, Mike Halls and Richard Grayson for team captains! We're having a game today!" Everyone cheered as they all mostly liked Basketball.

"Ok…I pick…um…" Mike looked around the class and settled to look at one student. "Cyborg!"

"Cyborg? Who the flip is Cyborg?" asked Vic gobsmacked.

"You stupid! You're Cyborg!" Mike laughed. Vic looked at Richard who was just as confused as he was. Vic, reluctantly, went over to Mike who was practically gleaming.

"Ok I pick-" Before Richard could say anything else, everyone started going 'ME!'

"PICK ME Richard!"

"Please pick me!"

"PICK ME!"

"Oh my GOSH! He's so HOT!"

"I want to be in YOU'RE team Richard!"  
"Oh PLEASE!"

Richard was bemused at his classmate's reactions. Well…they did used to say he was 'hot' before but this time he couldn't tell which gender had said that…

"Um…" His eyes looked around a class of jumping students.

"I choose Gar," lots of people moaned while Gar went to Richard, with the exactly same expression on his face as him.

"Of course he'll choose Gar, he's his best friend!"

"I thought his best friend was Starfire?"

"But she's not here right now!"

"Dude, what the heck are those people talking about?" Gar hissed.

"I think they're talking about that show," Richard hissed back.

"Oh, was it Titan Teens or something?"

"I don't know, I didn't try to remember!" The choosing went on like that for ages, and the people who were chosen by Richard practically glowed and the people who were chosen by Mike….well they 'glowed' too.

"Grayson! Hurry up! Don't stare at everyone's faces!" the P.E. teacher yelled. "And you lot! SHUT UP! We're wasting valuable Basketball time here!"

That didn't work. So, consequently the coach chose and the game started.

Richard bounced the ball as he ran swiftly, out running other people. He was coming across the basket and the defence on the opposite team (who happened to be a girl) was doing nothing about Richard's attempt to shoot a ball in the basket. Instead, she stared at him dreamily like she had just been shot by cupid.

SCORE!

Richard punched the air in triumph and the Vic came up to girl and started yelling at her about 'not defending' and 'why are you defence anyway?' and 'are you listening to me?', who apparently was taking no notice of what Vic was saying.

"Yes…yeah yeah…whatever," she muttered. "Excuse me…" she started walking to Richard who didn't realise until she screamed into his ear.

"HI!"

"Ahh!" Richard fell over in shock.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Robin!" she shrieked. _Robin? _Richard thought inside his head. _What kind of stupid name is that?_

"My name is not Robin, its Richard!" Richard said.

"Oh you're so silly Robin! And you're eyes are gorgeous…" the girl gazed into his blue eyes.

"My name's Richard,"

"Robin, you're so funny,"

"I don't know anyone called Robin, thank you very m-,"

"Of course you don't, because you are Robin silly!"

"I'm Richard!"  
"No you're not, you're Robin!"

"You can't tell me who I am, I'm Richard!"

"Your name's Robin,"

"Richard,"

"Robin,"

"Richard,"

"Robin,"

"Richard!"

"Robin,"

"Richard!"

"Robin,"

"RICHARD!"

"Robin,"

"Oh my god!" Richard yelled, and stormed off steaming.

** ** ** ** **

School finally ended after what it seemed like hours and Richard, Rachel, Vic, Gar and Kori left the front doors and looked like they had just run five miles.

"I think I ran four miles just to get away from people," Gar gasped. (I was close!)

"What's with these people anyway? How can we be people on a show when we haven't even _seen _the show?" Rachel said, the only one who didn't seem so tired.

"Well Rachel, that's what we've got to figure out," Gar said smiling.

"Well, try to remember to watch that show tonight," Vic reminded. "And we'll see what's so strange 'bout it."

"Well I hope we do, I got asked to the dance five times today," Richard said.

"What?!" Kori said indignantly. "What did you tell them?"  
"I told them I was already going with you, why?" asked Richard, puzzled.

"Oh…no reason," Kori said, calming down and slightly flushed.

"She was thinking that you would've said yes to another girl," Gar teased.

"Don't worry Kori, if Richard did that, I'll punch his guts out." Vic reassured. They reached the school car park and said their good byes to each other as they went for their directions home.

**Don't say anything. You can review but so sorry about the lateness! At least it didn't take me a whole year…and I am going to update on TTCRLIITA soon! Just…dunno when…any way, here you go guys! School's killing me and even though half term's here I doubt if I'll update any quicker…sorry…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh dear...when was the last time I updated? You guys must be tired of hearing me say sorry it took so long to update but I'm just so busy! And I get major writer's block! And lastly, I'm part of this role play...but here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

"_Oh…no reason," Kori said, calming down and slightly flushed.__  
"She was thinking that you would've said yes to another girl," Gar teased.  
"Don't worry Kori, if Richard did that, I'll punch his guts out." Vic reassured. They reached the school car park and said their good byes to each other as they went for their directions home. _

Kori got home quite quickly as she lived pretty near. She unlocked the front door with her key and stepped inside. The house seemed empty so Kori decided that she'd first do her homework as she was such a good girl, and then let Richard copy tomorrow. When she thought of him she started smiling goofily but snapped out of it and started getting her homework out. She finished an hour later and saw it was five thirty. Her parents were probably going to be back soon and her sister was probably round her friend's house or something. It didn't really matter to Kori- she and her sister didn't interact that much. Since she was now pretty bored and homework free, she decided to turn on the television to see if any of her favourite soaps were on. While she was watching, her cell phone started ringing so she immediately picked it up.  
"Hello?" Kori said into the phone.

"Hey girl! Did you hear about the new show?" It was Karen, one of Kori's good friends and Vic's girlfriend.

"You mean Teen Titans?" Kori asked. She guessed everyone had heard it now.

"Yes! It's really good! But it's so weird...I mean the characters look like you and Richard and Vic and Rachel and Gar!"

"We heard about it this morning. All the kids wouldn't leave us alone! Me and Rachel got paint in our hair in art..." Kori smiled a little bit at the memory.

"Girl, do you know anything about it? Are you the actor of Starfire?" Karen asked suspiciously. "And Starfire has all your love interests too!"

"My love interests?"

"Have you forgotten Richard already?"

"Oh him." Kori blushed and glad Karen couldn't see her.

"Yeah, Starfire seems to have a mega crush on Richard's equivalent, Robin."

"It's probably just a coincidence."

"A really big fat coincidence!"

"Have you called Vic or Rachel yet? Because they know about Teen Titans too. In fact, we plan to watch tonight to see how it is and if anything is  
suspicious." Kori explained.

"Well you better watch it tonight! It's so awesome; you'll love it like mad. Well I gotta go, I need to do some homework for tomorrow." Karen said.  
"Bye."

"Bye." Kori chuckled softly at Karen's last sentence. She doubted Karen would do her homework and if she did, it would be tomorrow lunchtime.  
Kori checked the time on her watch: 5:39pm. Maybe she'd start making dinner as it was her turn to make it, and as Koma would get home around 11pm. At the _earliest. _While the pasta was boiling and the minced meat was cooking (yum, unless you're a vegetarian...) Kori decided to watch more T.V. to pass the time. Nothing good was on for ages so Kori was glad to get up and check on the pasta. Finally everything was finished so she set the table and piled the plates with pasta. She only set out three and left some in the pan in case Koma wanted some (which I highly doubt). Then her parents came in and they both seemed exhausted from a hard day's work. Kori's parents owned some big company and they made quite a bit but they always wanted to donate some to the poor. Even by doing that, they still had lots of money so Kori could get some nice things if she wanted to. She never abused that advantage but her sister did- she and her sister were complete opposites!

"Wow, Kori that smells nice!" her mother complimented. Her mother had long black hair which Koma inherited but she did not inherit her kindness. In fact, she didn't inherit any of her parents' kindness.

"I'm always looking forward to your meals Kori," her father said, smiling. "I'm starving. And where's Koma?"

"I think she went round a friend's house or a party or something. I don't think she left a note." Kori said.

After dinner Kori asked if she could watch T.V. at seven 'o' clock (they usually watched the news at the time...boring!)

"Sure, sweetie. Me and your dad her are having an early night anyway. We have to go to Gotham City tomorrow for a conference." Her mother said.

"Well, Kori, what are you going to watch?" her father asked out of interest.

"Just some new show that everyone seems to be talking about." Kori shrugged, half-lying. She didn't want to tell her parents about seeing her and her friends' virtual selves yet. So her parents went to bed and Kori sat in front of the T.V.

** ** ** ** **

Rachel had gone straight to her room to finish her homework. She didn't have any siblings to worry about and her father was usually at work until very late. And her mother was visiting her sister in California so she wasn't going to be back in a while. She and her father weren't very close but they didn't _hate_ each other. They just respected each other's space and treated each other as roommates instead of family. Rachel was good the relationship with her father so she didn't mind. After doing her homework she started reading her big fat book. When it was getting it was getting near seven, she closed her book and went to her lounge to watch the show they all agreed to watch. Her 'after school' routine was pretty much the same apart when Kori forced her to come to a girly sleepover (which in fact isn't so bad). She turned on the TV and looked for the channel with Teen Titans. Then her black and dark purple mobile went off. She reached over and grabbed it (as she had left it in the lounge) and pressed the answer button.  
"Hello?"

"Hello, Rachel. I was just wondering if you remembered that you had to watch Teen Titans."

"Yes, I did. Is there another reason you called me?" asked Rachel.

"Yes...well...Karen called me earlier and said the show was really good. And she said...'Starfire' had my love interests."

"You mean Richard? You finally admit it?" Rachel smiled slightly even though Kori couldn't see.

"Yes. No. I mean...I am really suspicious about this show. How come the girl likes the same boy I do? Not the same...looks the same but you know what I mean. And yes I admit it." Kori sighed.

"Well we'll see what's it like about now. Bye."

"Bye Rachel." And the phone hung up. It was seven 'o' clock exactly when Rachel stopped talking. At this same time the other three boys were sitting on the sofas waiting to see the show. But they weren't the only ones. Almost all the school was on the sofas were on the same channel about to watch the show.

**The show! (YESSSS!)**

"_Zop! Yark! Mesnef!" screamed Koriand'r. She continued hitting the pillar as hard as she could. It started crumbling but her heavy handcuffs didn't even have a scratch. She was about to his again then a birdarang hit her across the face. She turned around angrily to see a teenage boy standing there._

"Who are you?" he said.  
  
Kori leaned forward in her seat as she show continued. Sometime later...

"_Stand down." Robin said._

"What do you think, you the boss or something?" said Vic.

"Just give me a chance." Robin said. He started walking towards Koriand'r who was panting heavily.  
  
Kori anticipated what was going to happen next.  
Rachel anticipated what was going to happen next.  
Gar anticipated what was going to happen next.  
Vic anticipated what was going to happen next.  
Richard anticipated what was going to happen next.  
I got a feeling they're thinking what's going to happen next, don't you think so?

_Robin got near Koriand'r who raised her hands and they flared. Robin took a step back and then said calmly: "Easy. My name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you_." _Then he got a tool from his utility belt. "I just want to help." Koriand'r had no idea what this was so she continued to flare her starbolts."Gokta! Gokta Buhovna!" Robin showed her a small lock pick._

"It's okay. Look." She stopped flaring her starbolts and he started unlocking the handcuffs. They dropped on the floor and Koriand'r started massaging her wrists. (Do you know what happens next?) __

"There. Now maybe we can be-" Robin was cut off when Kori dragged Robin so she could kiss him. They kiss for a few seconds and then she pushes him on the ground roughly.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" shouted Koriand'r and flew up.  
  
Kori and Richard were both gaping in horror and maybe not so horror.

"Master Richard, why did you post a video of you and Miss Anders kissing?" asked Alfred as he peered onto the T.V. screen.  
Richard didn't reply.

** ** ** ** **

**The next day**

It was sunny morning and Rachel was at school early. She had actually enjoyed a T.V. show! She never really watched T.V. that much, she preferred books. So liking a T.V. would be pretty shocking for her friends. She started getting her book for the day and then Vic came over to her.

"Hey Rachel!" he greeted casually.

"Hi." She said.

"Did you watch Teen Titans last night?!" Vic suddenly blurted out, with the complete change of tone.

"Yes."

"Was it good or what?!" he said excited. "One of the best T.V. shows ever!"

"I guess it was O.K." Rachel said.

"O.K.?! That's all you can say?"

"DUDES!" screamed a voice from the far end of the corridor. Vic and Rachel turned around. Gar was at the end of the corridor and now was running towards them.

"Did you see Teen Ti-!" he slipped right in the middle of his sentence and landed hard on the floor.

"Gar!" Rachel ran over to him and Vic came over too. "Are you alright?"  
Gar was silent.

"Gar? Gar?" Rachel was worried now. Was his leg broken? Luckily, hardly anyone else was around so they wouldn't come crowding over.

"Come closer," he croaked. Rachel lent closer.

"Closer," he said again. Rachel lent a bit more.

"Just a bit more..." he said, sounding weak. She lent close so that her ear was right above his mouth. Silence...

"WASN'T TEEN TITANS AWESOME!??!?!?!?!??" Rachel almost died of shock right there. She jumped and a shocked look was plastered over her face. Vic almost died too. Of laughter.

"Gar!" Raven's face was now red with fury. "Don't do that ever again!"

"Haha!" Gar laughed. Then he stopped laughing. "Rachel, you sounded really worried. Do you actually _care_ about me?" Vic stopped laughing and now was looking at Rachel.

"Yeah, Rachel?"

"No! Yes! I mean, I'm your friend Gar; of course I care about you. I bet Kori would panic and worry even more." Rachel said, trying to sound believable. Gar shrugged.

"Ok. Anyway, Teen Titans was awesome! Who cares how weird the name sounds? The first episode was so amazing!" **(A/N: I'm making 'Go' one of the first episodes for reasons). **

"Man, no wonder everyone's so hyper about it!" Vic said. Nearby, some people were talking and they were talking quite loudly but it didn't sound deliberate.

"Did you see Teen Titans yesterday?" one of the girls said.

"Yes!! I think it's so cool how the Teen Titans meet!" a boy said.

"It should be on every hour of every day!" a girl said.

"And the kiss was totally meant to be!" the other girl squealed.

"Have you noticed that Robin looks a lot like Richard Grayson?"

"Yeah, but I guess lots of people looks the same."

"No, but I mean he looks _exactly_ like him."

"Na, I just think it's someone who looks like him."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

The group walked off.

"Oh yeah! The _kiss_!" Vic started sniggering. "I wonder when Richard is going to make his move?"

"Probably never." Gar laughed. "Ok next Christmas, get some mistletoe..."

Then Kori walked up to them.

"Mistletoe? What for?" she said, oblivious of their conversation.

"Err...nothing. So did you watch Teen Titans?" asked Vic.

"Yes! It was really good!" Kori said brightly. "I think it has just the right amount of humour and serious stuff." They continued talking about it and even Rachel joined. Vic and Gar noticed that Kori wasn't mentioning anything about the 'kiss' so, because of their evilness (...), they decided to bring it up.

"Hey, Kori, what did you think about the Kiss?" asked Gar. Kori went red.

"Um...err...I thought it was good." She said lamely.

"Right...you know, did you think about anything while you watching it?" asked Vic.

"...No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So you mean you did think about something?"

"No! I meant yes that I don't think about anything while I was watching it!"

"Maybe you got the 'yes's and 'no's mixed up?"

"No, I didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You mean yes that you _did_ get the 'yes's and 'no's mixed up?"

"Just get straight to the point!" Rachel said, fed up. "Ok, what I think Gar and Vic are trying to say that would you like to kiss Richard?"  
"....would you believe me if I said 'no'?" asked Kori.

"No." Gar said.

"Well, I'm still saying 'no'." Gar was about to say some more but Rachel gave him a look saying stop-pestering-Kori. Kori had only admitted to Rachel that she liked Richard. If she told the boys they'd just tell Richard!

"So...did you do your History homework?" asked Kori. Gar's face lit up with realisation.

"No! Oh well, I can do it at lunch." He said.

"Why don't you do it the night when you _get_ the homework?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, but it's easy for you! You get 'A's all the time! You're smart!" Gar praised. Rachel couldn't help smiling at this comment.

"I could tutor you if you want." She offered.

"Really? That would be great! Thanks Rachel." Gar said, smiling.

"Awww, what about me?" asked Vic. "I need tutoring too!" Rachel's smiled faded.

"Oh...err...I could tutor you if you want..." she said vaguely.

"Na, joking, you can have Gar to yourself." Vic laughed.

"What!" Rachel sent evils in Vic's direction.

"Err....forget what I said." Vic said sheepishly as Rachel's evils were terrifying.

"Hey guys." Richard had finally come to school. He usually came in late because he wasn't usually bothered to wake up in the morning.

"Did ya see Teen Titans!" Vic asked.

"Yeah I did, it was pretty awesome." Richard commented.

"You do know that we were supposed to watch it to see if anything was suspicious?" Rachel pointed out.  
Realisation hit the boys and Kori.

"Oh..." they said in unison. "Well nothing seemed suspicious to me. Just a normal T.V. show." Vic said.

"Yes, but I mean is anything really weird or anything?" Rachel said. "Were supposed to find out why those characters look like us!"

"They don't look like us completely, you know!" Gar said. "Seriously, when's the next time we're going to wear tights?"

Richard and Gar laughed.

"Well I'm guessing that's their superhero costume." Rachel said.

"Yeah, even though I wear tights on the show I still look hot!" Richard laughed.  
Kori privately agreed.

"I look good too!" Gar protested.

"Not with the goofy mask your character was wearing!"

"It wasn't _goofy_, it was cool!"

"If that's cool then our Maths Teacher is James Bond."

"Dude! Not funny!"

Gar and Richard kept arguing and Rachel rolled her eyes. Then the morning bell rang and they all went to class.

**Richard's and Vic's class**

Richard's and Vic's first class was maths and their 'James Bond' teacher was Mr. Psimon. But everyone called him Brainiac as that was true (he can solve quadratic equations in his head if you don't believe me). Richard and Vic sat in their usual seats and then Garth Waters sat next to Richard.

"Hey, Richard." He greeted.

"Hey Garth. How's Toni?" asked Richard. Toni was Garth's newly found girlfriend.

"Great! How's yours?"

"Mine? What are you talking about?" Richard used to be a playboy six months ago but he stopped when all his friends weren't talking to him  
because they thought he was a jerk. A really big one. And Kori was extremely annoyed when he kept dumping and dating pretty but obnoxious (and stupid) girls. He stopped as soon as he realised this; he hated having his friends not talk to him especially Kori.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"What about Kori?" Garth asked.

"Yeah but she's my friend." Richard said. "Nothing more." He added.

"I thought otherwise when I saw Teen Titans last night." Garth said.

"Ok, to make this clear, those people aren't _us_!" Richard said, annoyed.

"Oh. They look a lot like you though." Garth said.

"Really?" said Richard sarcastically. Then he thought about telling Garth about seeing their virtual selves but then decided not to- maybe later. Then Mr. Psimon entered wearing his weird pink robe. He was from some country where the people wore pink robes but when someone asked he told them to go away. He was also quite a mean teacher so when he walked in everyone went silent.

"Open you're textbooks at page 126." He ordered as he faced the white board. It was kind of weird that he was facing the white board instead of them but no one bothered to ask why. During the lesson Mr. Psimon left because someone was punching some kid in 7th Grade. As soon as he left and was out of earshot, everyone started talking. So a boy near Richard took his advantage to talk to Richard.

"Hey Robin!" he said. Oh he wanted to talk to _Robin_. Richard turned around and stared at the boy.

"I'm not Robin."

"Yes you are, you have spiky hair like him!" _Not this again_ Richard thought to himself.

"Lots of people have spikey hair!" Richard said.

"But you have black hair like him!"

"Lots of people have black hair!"

"Not black _spiky _hair!"

"They can make it spiky by using hair gel!"

"But not as spiky as yours! You and Robin have identical hair!"

"That doesn't mean I'm him!"

"You're the same height as well!"

"What...? How do you know?"

"Because I saw him!"

"But I...You...he...argh!" Richard turned back around frustrated. Then there was a tap on his shoulder and Richard turned around. This was really  
bugging him now.

"Hey, Robin." The girl said dreamily. Her face were in her hands and she had a dreamy look on her face.

"I'm not Ro-oh forget it. What is it?" Richard asked warily.

"Do you want to go to the prom with me?"

"No, I've already got a date."

"Who?"

"You don't need to know."

"Who?"

"You don't need to know."

"Who?"

"You don't need to know!"

"Who?"

"You don't need to KNOW!"

"Who?"

"Who? Who? Who?" Richard never knew such annoying people existed. Apart from Kitten...

"Kori!"

"Oh...that's understandable since she is your girlfriend." The girl said disappointed. Richard wanted to strangle someone right now but stopped  
his hands from going around the girl's neck and turned to face the front, pretending to be calm. While he was talking Vic was also being annoyed.

"Hey, Cyborg!" Vic turned to the voice.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not part robot!"

"Of course you're Cyborg!" the boy said.

"What? Man, are you blind?"

"No! What makes you think _that_?"

"'Cos you think I'm part robot!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What's so obvious?"

"That you're wearing a well designed stretchy, opaque skin colour suit over you're metal and that costume has a small quantity of a holographic substance."

"...what? You just made that up!"

The boy looked sheepish.

"Well, it's obvious you're Cyborg!"

"Man, I don't have time for this!" Vic started mumbling words under his breath like 'stupid' and 'annoying' and 'weirdo'.

"Hey!" someone suddenly shouted out. "Robin and Cyborg is in our Maths class!"

The best way of describing what happened next is saying that it was like a photo signing without security guards. There was screaming, pencils, maths books, and 'sign my maths book!' and 'you're awesome!' and also 'you're so hot!'. Did people take a _hint_? The squabble continued and a smug looking person was sitting in the corner, looking pleased with himself. At that moment, Mr. Psimon came in.

"Now, I hope you have finished all five exercises-WHAT THE?" Mr. Psimon quickly opened the desk drawer and pulled out shiny whistle (which was very similar to the Mrs Tiller's whistle and the P.E. teacher's whistle) and blew extremely hard into it. Everyone stopped screaming and shoving.

"Get back to your places at once!" Mr. Psimon ordered. Richard and Vic were left standing lamely with pencil marks and scratches all over their faces. Their clothes were torn at the edges and Richard's hair was messed up (SHOCK! HORROR! DISASTER!)

"So it's you again, Richard Grayson?" Mr. Psimon said. "Always wanting attention." He shook his head.

"But I-"

"Go to the principal, _now_."

Annoyed and frustrated, Richard and Vic left the classroom. But look on the bright side- they got to miss Maths!

** ** ** ** **

**Lunch**

The cafeteria was always extremely busy and loud. People were always chatting, gossiping, shouting, picking up their food and sometimes there were the occasional food fights. Kori has just picked up her food and went to her table where Rachel, Gar, Richard and Vic were sitting. The School's cafeteria food in fact wasn't that bad as people assumed when they first arrived in this school.

"Did you guys sign books in class?" asked Kori.

"Yeah, and Mr. Braniac made us go to the principal because he thought the shouting and screaming was _my_ fault!" Richard said.

"What did the principal say?" asked Kori.

"He had no idea why he sent us." Richard said. "And we had no idea either."

"I think Mr. Braniac hates us." Vic said

"Dunno why though." Richard said.

"Maybe because you call him Mr. Braniac instead of Mr. Psimon?" suggested Rachel.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that..." said Richard. "Wait maybe he heard us...but who's going to be bothered to say 'Mr. Psimon'?"

"I do." Rachel said, matter-of-factly. Richard raised his eyebrows.

"You do?"

"Yes and I haven't been told off or been sent to the principal when something wasn't my fault." Rachel said.

"I also call him Mr. Psimon." Kori said.

"Dudes, who wants a bit of my tofu?" asked Gar.

"Ewww, man, why do you eat that stuff?" Vic said, disgusted.

"'Cos it's delicious!" Gar insisted.

"Man, I'm going to throw up." Vic said and he wasn't lying.

"Don't be sick on me, be sick on Gar." Richard said.

"No! I don't want you're meat infused sick on my tofu!" yelled Gar.

"Oh," Rachel looked away. "Boys are so disgusting."

"I know." Kori agreed. "But they are funny at the same time."

"Kori, you find the good side of everything so could you help me find a good side for Gar living?" asked Rachel. Vic and Gar heard what Rachel said.

"Oooooh!" they both said.

"That was harsh, Rach." Gar said, pretending to be hurt. "Hey Kori, at the same time could you help me find a good side for Raven's books?"

"Oooooh!" Vic and Richard said.

"Ok, please don't start an argument." Kori pleaded. "I should answer your questions. Rachel, a good side for Gar living is that you have a crush on him and the good side of Raven's books is that they are very interesting, Gar."

"I do not have a crush on him!" Rachel protested. "Then next time I have a crush on Gar is the next time Kori says she hates Richard!"

"If that's the case," Vic said. "I'm sorry Kori that you hate Richard. But at least we now know Rachel likes Gar!"  
Rachel was pretty annoyed now and decided not to retort. She shouldn't get too angry anyway.

"Rachel, can you come to the Mall with me after school?" asked Kori.

"No." Rachel replied.

"Please?"

"Hey, how about we all go?" suggested Richard.

"Go shopping with Kori?" Gar asked. "You must like her a lot Richard."

"No! I meant err....we could go to the arcade or something." Richard said.

"Are you sure? I mean you can still go shopping with Kori if you want!" Vic said. "You know...check out the shops...let her ask your opinion on the clothes she's wearing..."

"You know, Richard like...short skirts and tank tops and stuff..."

"Shut up! I'd much rather go to the arcade than go shopping with Kori!" Richard protested, trying to blush at what he would see if he _did_ go with her. "Err...no offence Kori or anything."

"None taken." Kori said. "Vic and Gar please stop teasing Richard, I am only going to buy my prom dress and I would not want Richard to see that anyway."

"Ok, fine Richard: we'll go to the arcade. I want to beat Vic in Mega Monkeys four anyway!" Gar said.

"Why do you still like playing games?" asked Rachel. "It's pointless.""

"Hey, you have no right to say that when you've never tried it!" Gar protested.

"Fine then. I'll try it and afterwards I'd be dead caused by boredom."  
Everyone stared at her.

"You...what?"

"I said I'd try the game and tell you-,""

"Really? Then prepare to eat your words, Rachel!" Gar said. Just then, Kitten came over and the five could tell she was coming because of the click-click of her heels. When she arrived at the table, she and Kori glared daggers at each other and then she turned to Richard.

"Richie-poo, I am so not going to call you Richie-poo anymore since you're in this lame T.V. show!"

"What?"

"I mean like seriously, why are you wearing _tights_? And Robin is such a lame name!" Kitten screeched. "We are so breaking up, like now!"

"But I'm not-" Then Richard stopped and realised. "Yes, I am Robin."

"Goodbye forever, Richard!" "

"I'd try to embrace my pain, Kitten. I don't know how I'm going to live without you." Richard said. Then she walked off. When she'd gone, the five started sniggering.

"I'm glad everyone thinks I'm Robin now." Richard said, smiling. "We finally have Kitten off our backs."

"Well, _your_ back." Vic laughed.

** ** ** ** **

The students at Jump City High started treating Kori, Rachel, Richard, Vic and Gar like mini celebrities. Kori and Richard were asked out a few times, they had to sign lots of exercise books which caused the teachers to blow on their shiny whistles. In case if you haven't realised yet, every teacher in the school had one. The five of them either had pen lines over their faces, scratches or paint. At least they got to miss lessons but everyone else's behaviour towards them was starting to annoy Kori, Rachel, Vic, Richard and Gar. So when the end of school bell rang, the five of them exited the main building and clambered into Vic's car as he had offered to take everyone to the Mall.

"Let's hope no one decides to jump in our car." Said Richard. But, just then the same girl from maths class appeared with her face pressed on the window with a gleeful look on her face. When Richard turned around to face her, he had such a shock that he bumped his head onto the roof of the car.

"Drive, Vic, drive!" yelled Richard. The girl was creeping him out. Wasn't it the exact girl from the Basketball game? Vic immediately pressed the accelerator and started to back out. The girl stayed on the window until the car started moving and then she started running after them!

"Robin!!! Robin!!!" she was screaming, but it was only getting fainter as Vic had entered the road.

"I now understand the life of a celebrity." Richard said. They continued the rest of the journey in silence.

**Yay! I'm finished! I can't believe it! So sorry if this chapter doesn't really move the story on but it was getting too long when I wanted to add something important. Don't worry guys, I still have ideas....MWHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**I still haven't finished the TTCRLIITA chapter. Oh well. Please review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter of Alternate dimension! I hope you guys like it!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

"_Drive, Vic, drive!" yelled Richard. The girl was creeping him out. Wasn't it the exact girl from the Basketball game? Vic immediately pressed the accelerator and started to back out. The girl stayed on the window until the car started moving and then she started running after them!  
"Robin!!! Robin!!!" she was screaming, but it was only getting fainter as Vic had entered the road.  
"I now understand the life of a celebrity." Richard said. They continued the rest of the journey in silence._

Once they were at the Mall, they got out of Vic's 4X4 and entered the large and impressive building. Richard, Gar and Vic walked towards the direction of the arcade (and Richard was making sure no girls were going to pounce on him or anything) and Kori and Rachel went upstairs to go to the shops. Rachel said that she would try the game (she regretted that she had said that) after Kori bought everything she needed. Hopefully Kori would take ages...

** ** ** ** **

"What colour, Rachel? Purple or Pink?" asked Kori. She was holding up two different dresses and Rachel had an urge to say that they were too girly but she didn't want to hurt Kori's feelings.

"Purple." Rachel said. Kori nodded.

"Yes, purple is a really nice colour...so which one?" Kori held up two more dresses which were both purple but one had a fish tail.

"Um...that one." Rachel said, indicating the one without a fish tail.

"Ok! So which one?" Kori held up another two dresses again and Rachel paled. _This is going to take forever_. One was a V-neck and the other was very long.

"Er...that one..." Rachel pointed to the one which was very long.

"Yes...so which one?" Kori held up another two dresses.

"Kori...why...why do you have so many choices?" Rachel asked.

"Oh...they are all such lovely dresses." Kori said. "I can't choose quick enough!"

"Well...I think that one would suit you a lot." Rachel said. She was being truthful in fact.

"Rachel, you have such good taste in dresses!" Kori beamed. Rachel was relieved. Kori had made her decision. But then Kori was a bit unsure.

"Do you think Richard would like it?"

"Of course Kori, he'd think you'll look beautiful if you came to the dance in a potato sack." Rachel said.

"You really think so?" Kori said.

"Yes, now buy the dress!" Rachel couldn't wait to get out the store. She couldn't stand to look a prom dresses any longer.

"Not after we buy _you_ a dress!" Kori said.

"You what?" Rachel was shocked. "No! Kori I told you, I'm not going to the dance!"

"Yes you are." Kori said firmly. "I'm completely positive Gar will ask you out."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will. You want him to ask you out, right?" Kori said.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Rachel I'm still going to make you buy a dress. Just in case?" Kori pleaded.

"Fine..." Rachel said reluctantly.

"Great!" Kori led Rachel over to the blue prom dresses. "Which one do you like?"

"Kori, why do you _want_ me to get a dress?"

"I want you go to the dance and have a good time, Rachel. You'll be left out when me, Karen, Kole, Toni, Jen and everyone else go to the dance without you!" Kori said. "And Gar would have no date."

"Yes he would. He'll just ask that Tara girl." Rachel said 'Tara' with disgust. How she hated that girl. She used to be in their group and Gar liked her lots (which made Rachel very jealous) and once, she and Tara got in a fight! After Gar saw how mean Tara was (she called Rachel some pretty rude names) he stopped having a crush on her and Tara stopped being friends with everyone in the 'group'.

"Rachel, why on earth would he do that? He doesn't like her at all! Now, do you like this dress or this one?" Kori was holding up two blue dresses which were quite pretty.

"I don't like either."

"Great! This one would be beautiful on you!" Kori said, completely ignoring what Rachel had said about the dresses. "Should I pay for you? It is really expensive."

"No, don't worry Kori, I'll pay for it." Rachel took the dress from Kori. As soon as she got home, the dress would miraculously fall into a dirty puddle...

Kori and Rachel went over to the counter to pay for the dresses. The cashier seemed to be a teenager and when she saw Kori and Rachel, she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you Starfire and Raven?" asked the girl, excited. _Not this again_ Rachel thought.

"No." Rachel said firmly.

"Oh." The girl stopped being so ecstatic. "You sure look a lot like her."

"I've been told that a lot." Rachel said. "How much?"

The girl named a price which was a bit high for Rachel. Kori knew that so she said:

"Don't worry Rachel, I'll pay for you." Kori offered. Before Rachel could say anything, Kori typed in her pin number for her card.

"Oh sorry...I forgot! You guys are superheroes, right? Well that means you get a discount!"

"But we just said-"

"Ok so..." the cashier named a stupidly low price.

"That's too low! I won't pay for it." Kori refused.

"Sorry but you already have." The cashier said and handed Kori back her card.

"Oh..." Kori realised.

"Have a nice day!" yelled the cashier a little too loudly. Kori and Rachel grabbed their bags and ran out the store.

** ** ** ** **

**With Richard, Vic and Gar**

The three boys were walking to the arcade when Gar spoke.

"I wonder why we're aren't being attacked by girls yet." He said.

"I thought you liked all the attention, Gar." Vic said.

"I did...but I now I feel like I'm going to suffocate when they ask for autographs!" Gar said. "I...hate it!"

"I don't want that happening again..." Richard said, making a face when he remembered what happened in the classroom. "I don't think it will though...no one's noticing us."

"Maybe only school kids watch that show..." Vic said.

"Dude! There it is!" Gar said. "The Game Paradise!"

"Ha! I'm going to beat you in Mega Monkeys Four again!" Vic cheered.

"Dude! You're not!" Gar and Vic started running to the arcade which in fact was the biggest in Jump City. So it was pretty big. It was a heavenly paradise for geeks- sorry_ gamers_ like Gar and Vic. Richard followed them. The three stepped inside and Gar stared around in awe. Gamers- sorry _geeks_ were playing the latest games avidly and the extremely large room was very loud. Gar went over to the Mega Monkeys four game.

"Come on Vic! You're not un-cooked, not going to be eaten chicken, are you?" Gar yelled.

"Yo! I'm not chicken! Now...let's start!" The two started pressing buttons rapidly while Richard decided to play the DanceMaster 3 (now available for a cheap price of £1000!! Get it now!). After ten minutes, Vic and Gar finished their game and guess who won.

"Aw, dude! Not fair!" Gar complained. WINNER flashed across the screen and Vic cheered triumphantly.

"Yeah, man! Who's da man? Who's da man?" Vic chanted. Gar was disappointed.

"You only won because you cheated!" Gar accused.

"I did not!" Vic yelled.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Whoa!" someone said behind them. Vic and Gar turned to them and the both raised an eyebrow.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"You're like fighting over video games!" said the geeky boy.

"Err...yeah?" Gar was bemused by the boy.

"Do you fight over meat and tofu too?" he asked. Vic and Gar looked at each other and they were both thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" asked Vic.

"'Cos you're Beast Boy and Cyborg with a holographic ring!" the boy said.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Gar groaned suddenly, staring up to the sky. "We're _not_ Beast Boy and Cyborg! We're Gar and Vic!"

"Just when we were thinking no one had heard of Teen Titans..." Vic mumbled to himself.

"You guys are funny!" the geeky boy laughed. "Gar and Vic are your _real _names! Not your superhero names!"

Gar and Vic were both confused.

"Hey, is that Robin? Oh my gosh, he isn't wearing a mask!" the boy yelled, pointing at Richard who was doing really well at DanceMaster 3 that people were coming around to watch. Richard was so focused in the game that he wasn't hearing people muttering "Is that Robin?" Vic and Gar went over to him.

"Dude...he's going to get the high score!" Gar said, excitedly.

"Not now Gar...we need to get out of here before we get another autograph episode!" Vic hissed. "Err...Rich!"

"Not now, Vic!" Richard said, eyes focused on the arrows on the screen.

"Yes now, Rich! We need to go now!" Vic hissed.

"Why?" Richard hissed back but didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"They think we're those Teen Titans again!" Vic whispered as if he said it too loudly everybody would hear.

"What?" Richard couldn't hear him. "And it doesn't matter; I'm going to get a new high score!"

"Dude! Seriously! Get off! We're going to have to sign autographs again!" Gar whispered.

"What?" Richard repeated.

"We're gonna sign autographs!"

"What?"

"We're gonna sign AUTOGRAPHS!" Gar yelled. Everyone went silent and Richard stopped dancing which made him lose the game.

"Why do we need to sign autographs?" Richard asked.

"OH MY GOSH!" someone screamed. "It's him!!! It's really him!!! ROBIN!!"

"Oh...." Richard realised. "That's why..." The three looked at each other simultaneously for a second before they yelled at the top of their voices: "RUN!" so that's exactly what they did. The three boys crashed through the doors of the arcade and they were now running down the slippery tiles of the mall. Richard bravely look behind him and saw that the fan group was catching up with them!

"We need to run faster!" Richard yelled. The three of them were acting like the fan group were a group of hungry lions rather than people.

"They're gaining on us!" Vic said. Suddenly, Gar slipped. Right on the tiles. He slipped and he was in midair for a second. Just before the fan group could grab him, Vic caught his hand and yanked him so he was in front of them.

"Thanks dude!" Gar said breathlessly.

"No time for thanking, run!" Richard said. The boys ran past all types of shops and when they did, they got people glancing at the doors when they ran past them. There was first a blur and then some loud screaming if you were watching them run past. In their haste they bumped into people, made people trip up or drop whatever they were holding.

** ** ** ** **

"I'm sorry for that I'm done, Julia." said a extremely handsome man, looking straight into the girl's eyes. She was sitting opposite him and had a dreamy smile on her face and was looking straight into his eyes back.

"I forgive you for cheating on me 427 times." She said sweetly. She was completely lovestruck at the sight of the man.

"Let us celebrate our relationship with a heavenly, gorgeous chocolate cake." The man said and he placed a chocolate cake in the middle of the table. It looked simply delicious.

"Yes, lets." They both leaned in to enjoy a romantic kiss but suddenly someone stamped their foot on cake, who jumped over the table which consequently broke their kiss. Then it happened again with a bigger foot and lastly with a huge foot leaving a big dent in the cake. Both of the lovers looked at the cake with disgust. Before they could say anything however they were both trampled on by hundreds of feet and the table and chairs toppled over. Left behind were two trodden on, annoyed, surprised, shocked lovers.

** ** ** ** **

**With Kori and Rachel**

Kori and Rachel were in a shoe shop and Kori was currently choosing what shoes to wear for the prom. Rachel just stood there bored even when Kori said she should pick out some shoes too. Kori had currently tested out about fifty shoes and she was still choosing. Finally, Rachel couldn't take it any longer and said: "Kori, could you hurry up? I told Gar that I would try out that game...he'd probably put tofu in my books if I didn't go." Rachel said. "You've already tried out 52 pairs of shoes! The ones you're wearing are fine."

"Really?" Kori looked at the shoes which were purple high heels with gems studded on them and straps.

"Yes...let's go before I die of boredom." Rachel said.

"You're right, they are really nice." Kori commented. She stood up. "Ok, I'll go and pay for them." Kori did go over and pay for them and received the same behaviour as she had when she bought her dress.

"People keep giving me discounts!" Kori said. "It's like I'm practically stealing what I buy."

"These people don't get it when we say 'we're not Raven or Starfire'." Rachel said.

"Oh...I think I want to return this..." Kori said, holding up a bra. Of course, it wasn't really embarrassing holding a feminine item as the shop only permitted girls and nobody really noticed.

"Ok but we need to make it quick..." Rachel said.

"Ok...EEP!" Kori squeaked as she saw who was at the shop entrance. Rachel's eyes widened with shock too.

"What are you guys doing here?!" she yelled.

"We need to go now..." Richard stared at what Kori was holding and she blushed deep red and quick as a flash threw what she holding behind her.

"Um...why do we need to go?" Kori asked, pretending to ignore what just happened. The boys were shocked for a moment but then Gar spoke.

"Dudes, people are chasing us for autographs again!" Gar yelled.

"What?" Kori and Rachel said simultaneously.

"No time for talkin', let's go!" Vic and Richard grabbed the girls' hands before they could say anything and dragged them out the store.

** ** ** ** **

The boys at first were running so fast that Kori and Rachel were in midair and hanging onto the boy's hands before they yelled them to slow down. The fan group was now bigger as girls from the store Kori and Rachel joined the group. They zoomed down the escalators despite the fact it was going to wrong way. They crashed through the spinning doors and into the parking lot.

"Where's the car?" Gar said, looking around.

"There!" Vic and the others ran to the car and jumped in, and fastened their seatbelts at the same time. Kori looked behind them and saw that the fan group were now going through the spinning doors.

"There they are!" a girl yelled and she pointed to a car.

"Oh no!" Kori gasped. "I forgot my bags! I'll just go and get it-"

"Are you crazy, woman?!" Gar yelled. "You'll die! Now drive, Vic drive!" Vic slammed his foot down on the accelerator and started to reverse.

"I can't go, they're in the way!" Vic said.

"Run them over!" Richard said.

"Then we'll be in trouble with the police." Rachel said.

"Do you want to have an aching hand, torn clothes and scratches all over your face? If you do, then jump out!" Richard said.

"Who cares about the law? Get us out of here!" Gar said.

"I can't! These people won't move and I think I've trodden on someone's foot without them knowing!" Vic said. He started beeping the horn loudly. Really loudly. But the fans still stayed there screaming.

"Ow..." Gar put his hands over his ears as did the other three.

"Ok, y'all...time for my Sound Booster!" Vic started looking through the car cabinet (yes there is one) and pulled out some small speakers.

"That's it?" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow.

"It might not look like much, but you see it was designed at S.T.A.R labs and I made it myself. There's the metal wiring inside and a special object which boosts the volume of sound by 200%, and-"

"Dude, just use it!" Gar interrupted. "Your car's getting scratched!"

"Say what?! No one scratches my baby!" Vic plugged the speakers into a socket and handed ear plugs to everyone in the room.

"Prepare for the mega car horn!" Vic said and plugged in his ear plugs. He switched the speakers on and pressed the car horn. Immediately there was a loud explosion of noise and the five groaned as the noise screeched for miles. One by one, the fangirls and fanboys fainted or ran away. When they'd gone, Vic turned the speakers off and pulled out his earplugs.

"Don't worry, you'll only be deaf for a couple of minutes." Vic said.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Richard said.

"What did you say, Richard?" Kori asked.

"Dude, my ears feel like they're going to fall off!" Gar moaned.

"I'm glad I can't hear anyone." Rachel said.

"Man...I'm just going to go and drive!" Vic reversed and drove off.

** ** ** ** **

The five, who were now able to hear, were at Vic's house and were in the living room.

"We can't have people chasing us around like this," Kori said. "And we're not even those people on the show."

"We need to make ourselves unknown somehow..." Gar said.

"How are we going to do that? Reverse time to when they were about to shoot Teen Titans?" Rachel suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Gar said. "If Vic can make an alternate dimension thingie and I'm pretty sure he can make a reverse time thingy!"

"No, going back in time is harder to do than to go to another dimension. It's because in other dimension's it's the same time period and they don't exist. So...I was kinda wrong about if they saw us something would happen..." Vic said.

"Well the dimension I _we_ went too seemed to exist." Richard said.

"How are we going to make fans stop following us?" Kori asked.

"We'll have to wait until Teen Titans stops being so popular." Rachel said.

"We need to make it cancelled or something...then people would stop watching it! But that's not going to happen for a long time." Richard said. (A/N Think again Richard, think again...)

"Dudes!" Gar said suddenly. "I've got an idea!"

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"We'll disguise ourselves so no one will recognise us!" Gar said proudly.

"That's a...good idea!" Rachel said impressed. "Never thought I had it in you!"

"Thanks Rae!" Gar said.

"Don't call me Rae." Rachel said, immediate change of tone.

"That is a good idea! But what would be dress up as?" asked Kori.

"Spacemen?"

"Rock Band?"

"Doctors?"

"Fire fighters?"

"Geeks?"

"Drug addicts?"

"Emos?"

"Punks?"

"Rappers?"

"Dude! We need to be rappers!" Gar said. "Nobody will suspect us!"

"Um..." Kori was doubtful.

"Why not?" Richard said. "We could try it."

"But Rachel and Kori need to be guys..." Gar said.

"Why can't we be girl rappers?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...you don't really get girl rappers these days...and err..." Gar said.

"I guess..." Kori said. "But we'll need to hide our faces so no one will recognise us."

"And we'll need to tell the others about our plan." Vic said.

"Fine." Rachel said. "We'll be _boy_ rappers."

"Ok y'all, we need to get the right clothing like hoodies and y'all need to learn how rappers talk!" Vic said.

"Like you?" Gar said.

"I don't talk like a rapper!" Vic insisted.

"So we're going to have a 'how to be a rapper' lesson? Great." Rachel said sarcastically.

"They only hoodie I've got is pink." Kori said.

"I don't even have a hoodie." Richard said.

"Ok...I'll ask Karen to get us some hoodies." Vic said. "She loves shopping I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Right well...let's just learn how to be a rapper...then..." Richard said, realising how silly that sounded.

"Yeah dudes, let's get to work!"

** ** ** ** **

**School next day**

"Did you see Teen Titans last night?" a girl asked, excited. "I was so worried, I thought the Teen Titans were going to be over!"

"They wouldn't make the Titans be over in one of the first episodes." Her friend said. "But it was still so cool..." Behind a wall, some voices were whispering amongst themselves.

"Everyone's talking about teen titans now!" someone hissed

"Think we don't know that?" another said sarcastically.

"Ok guys, remember what to do...ok now!" Five people emerged from behind the wall. They were all wearing black hoodies which hung over their eyes and covered part of their faces. They walked in the same stride and same pace as they went down the hall. The tallest, muscular person was at the back with the three middle height people in the middle and the shortest (but not by much) at the front. While they were walking you could hear 'Soulja Boy' in the background. It was suddenly stopped by the screeching of tape when somebody talked to them.

"Are you new here?" the girl who was talking about teen titans asked.

"Err...yeah we are!" one of them said in a deep voice.

"We've just come from Gotham city." Said another deep voice.

"Hmm...you guys look familiar..." the girl said, squinting hard. The five held their breath, hoping they weren't discovered already.

"Only joking!" she said, laughing. "So are you rappers or something?"

"Yeah, like yeah like word!" the shortest one said. He started using hand gestures randomly.

"Um....then you might want to go the rapper and punk area of the school." The girl said. "It's down there and if you go left you can't miss it."

"Ok thanks!" one of them said in a suddenly higher voice. "Uh...I mean...Like err...thanks and word!"

The five, which I hope you, now know are Kori, Rachel, Gar, Richard and Vic, set off for the directions the girl said.

"I never knew there was a rapper area." Rachel hissed to Gar.

"Why would you know? You've never been a rapper." Gar said.

"And you haven't been one either! 'Like yeah, like word?'" Rachel said. If you could see Gar's face then you could see he was looking sheepish. She was right, they couldn't miss it. As soon as they did enter the rapper area, the walls were painted black! When the five entered, the other rappers looked up.

"Errr...hiya peeps!" Richard said randomly.

"Hey. Are you new to this type of thing?" one of them asked who was leaning against a wall.

"Kinda..." Gar said.

"Well, before you learn how to be a proper rapstar," the boy said. "Tell us your nicknames."

"Nicknames?" they'd forgotten all about nicknaming. "Well I'm...Skater..." Vic said.

"I'm...X-treme..." Kori said.

"I'm Cool Kid..." Rachel said.

"I'm err...Homie..." Richard said.

"And I'm Shizzle fo Nizzle off the hizzle for the drizzle." Gar said, using hand gestures. The others stared at him.

"Nice!" one of the boys said. "But you know, rapstars need caps that you wear sideways."

"Oh...we just thought hoodies would be cool...word!" Kori said, mimicking a deep boys' voice.

"Right...well you need to first learn the lyrics to Soulja Boy." One of the boys said. "By the way, I'm Punk."

"I thought you were a rapstar!" Shizzle fo Nizzle off the hizzle for the drizzle (Gar) said.

"Yeah, but you can still be called Punk! He's Emo," Punk jabbed his finger in Emo's direction. "Ok, Emo, start to music!" Soulja boy started playing loudly and the other boys started singing along out of tune. The five of them exchanged glances.

"Do you think these guys are wanna-be rappers?" Richard whispered to the others.

"Yeah." Vic agreed. "Singing? Really?"

"Let's just leave," Rachel said and the five agreed to do that but someone spoke to them.

"Come on! You need to sing too!" some boy said to them. Reluctantly, and to keep their cover, they started singing aimlessly and was feeling foolish. After the music, fortunately, ended the five of them were regretting the idea of ever dressing up as rappers. Or were they punks? They had no idea.

"Now, time for the handshake!" Emo stepped up and started doing a complicated routine with his hands which consisted of flapping birds wings, twists and turns, interlocking fingers, handshakes, high fives and many other stuff I can't be bothered to list. The five watched with wide eyes (that is if you could see their eyes) as Emo did his stuff. When he finished ten minutes later, the other wanna-be rappers clapped. Rachel rolled her eyes underneath her hood.

"Let's just go now, this is just stupid." Kori said. "Those aren't real rappers."

"Why did we agree to this anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Dudes, the whole point is for people to not recognise us!" Gar insisted.

"But Gar, this is so lame." Richard said. Then the morning bell went, signalling the start of lessons.

"Let's go y'all...and never come to _this_ area of the school again." Vic said. The others nodded and walked off to get to their classes.

**Yay! I'm updating quicker than usual! *smiles* Well...I hope I am. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what to improve on because I need to improve a lot! Please review too!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of alternate dimension! I think I'm updating waaay too quickly! Well then again, this chapter doesn't have much in it. I was hoping for more but then I started writing too much. Sorry! He he...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

The rest of the day the five of them were attempting to continue to be rappers and not like those stupid wanna-be rappers. I mean come on? Singing?! They had to talk like a rapper but they only had a vague idea what they sounded like so they failed miserably on that. Raven also couldn't read her book because apparently rappers didn't read books. They all also had to make sure the hoods were covering their eyes so no one could recognise them apart from their friends. Everyone one of them were thinking that the idea was kind of pointless and maybe they should just be themselves at school so people would get used to having 'the Teen Titans' in the school. So Rachel decided to bring it up at Lunchtime when no one was overhearing them.

"Gar, I'm starting to think being 'rappers' is pointless." Rachel said. Kori nodded.

"I agree. I can't be a rapper in a million years." She said.

"Well, you seem to be pretty good at it! No one's recognised you yet!" Gar pointed out.

"Gar." Kori said in a tone which meant You-Know-what-I-mean.

"Fine...but it's not completely my fault dudes!" Gar said.

"We didn't say anything about it being your fault." Richard said.

"Oh..." Gar realised. "Well, it isn't anyway! You guys agreed to the idea!"

"The tofu-lover has a point." Vic said. "But if we just walk around school, some Teen Titans crazed fans will keep hunting us down!"

"Ssh! Not so loud Vic! Or they'll hear us!" Richard hissed.

"Oops. Sorry y'all."

"I guess we need to just get used to it." Kori said, sighing. "But I really hate it. I feel really sorry for celebrities now." Everyone else agreed. Then, Karen, Garth and Roy came to their table.

"Hi, Skater, X-treme, Cool Kid, Homie and...err...what's your name?" Karen asked.

"Shizzle fo Nizzle off the hizzle for the drizzle!" Gar said with all the gestures and everything.

"And Shizzle fo Nizzle off the hizzle for the drizzle." Karen added.

"Cut it out Karen, we're not really happy about this." Richard said.

"But your names are so cool!" Roy insisted. "Especially Gar's one."

"Thanks, Homie!" Gar said. Then he smacked his fist into his chest three times and held up a peace sign. "Peace." Rachel rolled her eyes beneath her hood but she found it amusing.

"Why did you guys become rappers?" Garth asked after he swallowed a mouthful of his lunch.

"It was Gar's idea." Rachel or Cool Kid said.

"That makes sense." Karen admitted. "How long do you think you're going to pull this off?" Kori or X-treme kid shrugged.

"I don't know but hopefully not long...not like I want to be a 'celebrity' again but I don't like these hoodies."

"Hey! I bought them for ya!" Karen said, annoyed.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry, girl! I was jokin'." Karen said. "Oh look who comes now."

"Who?" Roy asked, looking in the direction where Karen was looking. "Oh." Kori, Richard, Vic, Rachel and Gar looked around simultaneously.

"Oh no." Richard or Homie said groaning.

"Hi!" a girl's voice screeched. Richard, since he was supposed to act like a rapper or something like that, he tried to ignore the fact that he disliked the girl.

"What's up?" he said.

"Like, you guys are new right?" she said, pointing to the five wearing hoodies. "Well expect you." She looked at Karen, Roy and Garth with disgust.

"Has ya mum ever told ya not to point?" Karen asked irritated. The girl ignored her.

"If you guys don't know my name, my name's Kitten." Kitten said. Yes, did you guess it was her?

"What's shakin' Homie?" Gar asked with a err....rapper accent.

"You talkin' to me?" Richard or Homie said with the same tone.

"Na, to that Homiess!" Gar said.

"Well, since I am the most beautiful girl and smartest girl in this school-" Kori, Karen and Rachel tried their hardest not to snigger at this complete lie-"I have the right to go out with all of you."

"SAY WHAT?!" the five of them shouted in unison, not forgetting to be rapper-like.

"I mean, you are all guys right?" Kori was about to throw up at the thought of going out with _Kitten_ and was about to say she was a girl but she remembered that she was supposed to be a guy!

"What if we don't wanna?" Kori asked.

"Why would you wanna go out with us?" asked Richard. He was hoping Kitten couldn't see through their disguises.

"Look, I'm the like play girl around here so I go out with ever guy who looks appealing!" Kitten screeched. All of their mouths dropped open. "But I'll need to see your faces first." Kitten reached for Kori's hood but Kori held onto her hood.

"That won't be like necessary...word!" Kori said, forgetting to lower her voice. "I don't wanna go out with _you_ anyway!"

"How dare you!" Kitten said annoyed. "Why not? Am I not appealing? And why is your voice so high?" Kori gulped. Their cover was blown.

"I was...blowing up balloons for the Prom....with helium..." Kori made up randomly.

"Oh...but isn't it a little _early_ for blowing up Prom balloons?" Kitten narrowed her eyes.

"Um..." Kori had no answer for this. Yep, their cover was definitely blown all over to Austrailia. _Oh no...back to signing autographs again..._

"You guys are weird..." Kitten said. "Girls!" Two girls came up from behind her and the others were surprised that they didn't notice them. "I want to see who these people _really_ are."

"No thanks, I'll like to keep my identity to myself thanks." Rachel said coolly.

"You're saying _no_ to me?" Kitten said, outraged. "I want to see who you rebels are! Now, girls!" Mandy and Cindy grabbed Kori's and Gar's hoods (they were the nearest to them) and Kitten grabbed Richard's hood and they all attempted to take them off while Kori, Gar and Richard tried to stop them from doing that. It was like tug of war but with hoodies.

"Hey!" Karen yelled. "Leave them alone!"

"They want their identity kept to themselves!" Garth added.

"You're so not appealing!" Roy yelled at Kitten. Unfortunately, just yelling comments weren't doing any good but fortunately, Kori, Gar and Richard were stronger than Kitten and her group as they weren't really bothered if they broke a nail.

"Ugh! Mandy and Cindy, get the boys!" Kitten ordered as she looked at her nails. Mandy and Cindy clicked their fingers twice and immediately two heavily muscled jocks sprung up to them.

"Rip their hoods off!" Kitten said. So that's what they did. With a simple tug, their hoods were ripped off from their actual hoodie and into the jocks' hands! The five of them gaped at what just happened as did Roy, Karen and Garth.

"How did they do that?" Roy hissed but after that there was silence in the cafeteria. The sound of cloth ripping seemed to alert everyone from their lunches. Everyone turned around to face them. Kitten, Mandy, Cindy and the two jocks stared at them. The dinner lady who was about to pour soup into someone's bowl, dropped her ladle. Someone was about to put something in their mouth, dropped their fork. Someone who was about to dive under the table, stopped. It was like time was stopped completely.

"You're...you're...YOU!" Kitten yelled. "I can't believe I almost went out with someone who wears tights!" More silence. The silence was starting to get to Richard, Rachel, Kori, Gar and Vic and they knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Oh my gosh, like it's the Teen Titans!" a girl said, gasping with excitement. Straight after that the five of them disappeared in a whiff of smoke while the opposite of silence started filling the hall. Screams were abundant as well as yelling and tables, chairs and people were knocked over. Dust and a huge mess of things was all that was left behind in the cafeteria. That and some people who never really heard of Teen Titans a.k.a People who don't watch T.V.

** ** ** ** **

"Man, I'm getting bored of this!" Vic yelled over the noise. They were currently running for their sake and were hoping like mad that the people will finally realise that they weren't the actual actors of those people in Teen Titans. But of course, that would be a miracle. The school doors were burst open as the five of them ran into them. They did a sharp left turn and another one so the fan group following them went straight ahead. Panting for breath, the five of them lent against the school's brick wall.

"Man...I guess we can't be rappers again." Vic said, breathing heavily. "That fan group was fast! They really need to go to track." Richard nodded.

"I hate being a celebrity when I'm even a celebrity..." Richard said.

"We need better disguises..." Gar said thoughtfully. Suddenly, Gar looked inspired and was about to say something when Rachel interrupted him.

"We're _not_ having one of your ideas again, Gar." Rachel said firmly.

"Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with the scariest books on the world on top?" Gar pleaded, showing his puppy dog eyes.

"You can't persuade me by using puppy dog eyes." Rachel said, but she was lying. _He's really cute when he does that..._ she thought. _Wait? What am I saying? Thinking Gar is _cute_? I must be crazy..._

Rachel couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes any longer and let Gar say his idea.

"Ok dudes!" Gar said. He retrieved a chalkboard from his back pocket and placed it in front of them. A world map was stuck on top.

"Ok, dudes! We're here, right?" Gar made a cross in New York where Jump City was. Then he started drawing detached lines.

"So from here....we go to Canada! So we stay there and work as brick-layers for three months then we travel by boat to...Russia and then we start teaching kids German for about five months which then takes us to France where we will work in a crossiant shop for about 2 months...then by ferry we'll go to England where we can say 'hi' to Mr. Mod's Grandfather and then throw American Flags at him! After that exciting event, we can go to Australia and meet some called Didgeridoo Blower who can teach us how to play the African Drums. We can stay there for 1-2 years-your choice- and we can go back to Jump City after that when everyone has forgotten about Teen Titans! Any Questions?" Gar looked around at them all who were exchanging glances.

"I have one." Rachel said. "Is your face resistant to slapping?"

"Err...no." Gar answered lamely. SMACK!

"Dude! Why'd you do that?" Gar yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry Gar, but we're _not_ going with that plan." Kori said.

"Gar, it had to be done." Rachel said. Then she noticed Gar's cheek was a little red. "Does it really hurt?" Gar shook his head.

"No, but why on earth did you do it!" Gar asked, a little loudly.

"We need to be quiet or those fans are going to catch up with us!" Richard hissed.

"Man...Gar, are you blonde underneath all that?" asked Vic.

"Yeah...this is dyed." Gar said indicating his hair. "And dude! That's just mean! Blondes aren't stupid! It's just stereotypical!"

"Ok, ok, sorry man!" Vic said, holding his hands up. "I didn't mean it...but your plan is the worst ever." Gar shrugged.

"I thought so too. I was wondering if you guys would actually go with it!" Gar said, laughing.

"Ok...that was about 2 minutes wasted." Rachel said. "Maybe we should think of a better disguise."

"Well...I have an idea..." Kori said, but she looked doubtful and started twiddling her thumbs.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Um...you guys won't like it..." she started.

"It doesn't matter! Will it keep us undercover?" Vic asked. Kori nodded.

"But I'm serious. If you guys went with my plan then you'd probably-"

"Just tell us Kori." Richard said.

"Ok...I was thinking that since girls are usually dressed up for boys as disguises and that perhaps makes it easier to tell if someone's wearing a disguise, I thought we should maybe...dress up as..._girls_." Kori said. "Snobby, snooty girls...we'll see if it works..." The guys stared at her.

"You're joking, right?" Vic said, laughing. "I'm so _not_ dressing up as a girl!"

"See? Girls are fine dressing up as boys but when it's the other way round, boys have no intention of doing it." Rachel said. "And it will be funny to see them trying to dress up as girls."

"Dudes! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not _gay_!" Gar said.

"Please? We'll just see if it works." Kori said.

"And if it does? You expect us to come to school every day looking like a girl?" Richard said. "No way."

"Well, did you expect _us_ coming to school dressed as guys?" Rachel retorted.

"Well..."

"I didn't think so."

"Just try it? Please?" Kori asked. She started using puppy dog eyes, like Gar.

"Oh no...ok don't look at her face, don't look at her face!" Vic said, looking away. _Wow...she's really cute when she does that...wait what did I say?! _Richard thought.

"No. Seriously, Kori. No." Richard said shaking his head. Somehow he managed to resist it. Maybe the idea of being discovered dressed as a girl would damage his reputation so badly, that he'd actually use Gar's plan.

"Kori...it would be just so embarrassing if we were found out!" Richard said.

"Well didn't you think it was embarrassing for us?" Rachel said.

"No..." Gar said. "People are used for girls dressing up as guys, not the other way round!" Kori started thinking about it.

"Fine, I guess it was a bad idea." Kori admitted. "You guys will never pull it off."

"Why not?"

"You're guys...you can't really act as girls as easily as we can act as boys." Kori said. _But really just because Richard's so cute...wait! I shouldn't thinking about him like that...he's just a friend...but do I want us to be more than friends?_

"Dudes, why don't we just try lots of different disguises...like...spacemen!" Gar exclaimed.

"Say what?" Vic said. "...no actually, let's try it. We've got nothing to lose."

"Expect our dignity." Richard said.

"Right dudes, how about this...we rent lots of costumes from the costume shop downtown and then we can bring them into school and stash it in our lockers! So when we one of our disguises doesn't work, we try another!"

"People would get suspicious about new people arriving each day when five people disappear." Rachel pointed out. "I think this is pointless. We just need to go in there and endure the idea of fans all over us."

"Rachel's got a point." Richard said. Then the lunch bell rang. "Let's just change and just go to classes...and try and ignore everybody." Everyone agreed and they left to go into the school, all that time talking gone to waste.

** ** ** ** **

At the end of school, the five of them unfortunately experienced the same treatment from people as they did at the mall. Hair messed up, clothes slightly torn and tired looking expressions on their faces, the decided to go to Richard's house to sort it all out. Correction: Richard's Mansion. Whenever Gar came round, he always stared at the upholstery in awe and usually went to the massive game room with Vic.

"Dude! Can we go to the game room? You told me you had Night Ninja 7 and that's not even out yet!" Gar asked enthusiastically.

"No man, we need to do something about people falsely accusing us as those actors in the Teen Titans show." Vic said. "But afterwards..."

"Ok fine." Richard said. "Let's going to the casual lounge."

"You mean you have more than _one_ lounge?" Gar said.

"Five in fact...didn't I tell you?"

Gar shook his head. "Dude...you're rich!"

"You just noticed?" Rachel said sarcastically.

"No, I mean really rich! Really, really rich!" Gar said.

"I think we're getting a little off topic." Kori said. "Let's just go and talk about our situation." Everyone agreed and trooped off to the casual lounge Richard had suggested.

** ** ** ** **

The lounge was casual alright but also huge! There was a large semi-circle sofa which was in front of a huge T.V. and not just plasma screen huge, it was wider and taller than an average bedroom! There was also a small kitchen, just in case you wanted to eat anything which in fact Alfred, Richard's Butler, asked. They declined and Gar and Vic jumped onto the sofa and kicked their legs up.

"It's a pretty sweet lounge if you ask me." Vic said.

"Yeah dude, and you're calling this casual?" Gar commented. Richard shrugged and kicked his legs up too. Rachel just rolled her eyes and sat next to Gar while Kori sat next to Richard.

"So y'all, what do you think we should do about this?" Vic asked. "We can't have people chasing us around every day."

"But they should start getting used to us." Kori said.

"I don't think they will." Rachel said. "Teen Titans only just started and it seems to be really popular."

"Oh that reminds me...you guys staying to watch Teen Titans, tonight?" Richard asked.

"Yeah dude! Look at the screen!" Gar pointed at the screen.

"Are you guys just going to admire Richard's home or are you actually going to help think of an idea to stop us from being so popular?" Rachel asked.

"You know dudes, I thought when I became famous-"

"_When_?" Rachel said, raising and eyebrow.

"Ok I thought _if_ I became famous then I thought life would be a breeze." Gar said.

"I guess you didn't think about the autograph massacres, did you?" Vic said.

"No dudes and I really don't want to be a celebrity when I grow up." Gar said.

"Too late for that." Richard said. "People are thinking that you are one."

"Maybe we should start hiding?" Rachel suggested. The other four looked at her.

"Hiding?" Kori questioned. "Going incognito?"

"No, I mean hiding when we go to school." Rachel said. "If say a person is coming towards us, pretend to read a book."

"I'm not reading a book!" Gar protested. "I don't have one! Apart from those nursery rhymes from a couple of years ago..." Vic stared at him in shock.

"A _couple_?!"

"Yeah...wait...no..." Gar hesitated. "I meant ten years ago."

"What...that makes no sense!" Vic said.

"Sorry dude, I just realised how many years a 'couple' meant." Gar said.

"Are any of you guys paying attention?" Rachel asked, irritated.

"Sorry." Vic and Gar apologised.

"You know, Rachel's coming onto an idea." Richard said. "We'll still be the same people without anyone noticing us."

"Yes, I think it's a great idea! But how do you think we'll keep it up?" Kori asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but we can try it for now." She said.

"Great, y'all! We got an idea and let's go to the Game room!" Vic declared. He and Gar were both eager to try out the game which wasn't even released yet.

"Ok!" Richard agreed and jumped off the sofa and started heading to the Game room. Rachel was about to say something but decided against it. Instead she got out a book, opened it on a particular page and started reading. The print was extremely small and Gar would've classified it as 'impossible to read'. Well if it was impossible, why was Rachel reading it? Kori looked at her for a moment and then stared down at her thumbs. She had nothing to do as she didn't have any sort of hand held item to use for amusement. After a few minutes, she decided to talk.

"Rachel..."

"Yes?" Rachel replied, holding the book so it wasn't covering her face.

"I need to ask you something." Kori said. She was acting a bit nervous.

"...what is it?"

"You know that people can get crushes?" Kori started. Rachel knew where this was going.

"Yes and everyone in the whole world knows you have a crush on Richard." Rachel said.

"I know that you know that but I was going to ask you how I should...show him my feelings?" Kori asked. "Ugh...I never knew it could be so hard to tell someone you love them!"

"I guess it is hard." Rachel said. "Not that I have any knowledge on that, of course."

"You're lying, Rachel. We all know you like Gar." Kori teased. "You are so cute together!" Rachel blushed slightly at the thought of Gar but Kori noticed it.

"See! You blushed!"

"Ssh! I don't want anyone to hear!" Rachel hissed. Kori smirked.

"Like Gar?" Kori said.

"..." Rachel said nothing at first. "And like you're the one to talk, you have a massive crush on Richard and you're not admitting it!" Kori's expression changed from smug to upset.

"Oh...what happens if he doesn't like me back? Our friendship will be ruined forever!" Kori said. "I don't want that to happen!"

"Kori, don't worry about that! He likes you back, Vic and Gar and all of our other friends know so too." Rachel assured. Kori smiled.

"Really? That would be great...but I still don't want to tell him. Not yet." Kori said.

"OK. Whatever you choose." Rachel said simply.

"Now that's me sorted, what about you?" Kori said. "Gar likes you too, you know!"

"No he doesn't." Rachel said. "Why would he? He liked that _Terra_ girl." Rachel spat out her name in disgust.

"Oh Rachel...I didn't really think she meant to be so mean. Maybe she went down the wrong road in life..." Kori said thoughtfully. "And anyway, you said _liked._ He doesn't like her now obviously."

"Sorry for my mistake. I mean that he still likes her." Rachel said. "Even when she's gone and left the school now."

"No he doesn't." Kori protested. "He's moved on from her."

"And he probably doesn't want a girlfriend in a while. And if he did, it won't be someone like me." Rachel said and she looked down at her feet. She seemed pretty upset.

"Oh Rachel...you've got it all wrong. He likes you! Should I go ask him?" Kori said. "He's just up one floor you know."

"No!" Rachel said abruptly. "Don't! I have no intention of him knowing." Kori sighed.

"If you say so." Kori said. "But tell him soon!"

"Why should I admit my feelings when you don't?" Rachel asked.

"Ok. Let's make a deal." Kori started. "When one of us says our true feelings to that person, then the other person has to. Deal?" Kori struck out a hand.

"Deal." Rachel shook it.

"Yay!" Kori said ecstatically. "Let's just hope that isn't going to happen in a while!" Kori giggled.

"I agree." Rachel said.

"Should we go up and see what the boys are doing?" Kori suggested.

"We know what they're doing Kori. Burning their eyes out in front of a huge T.V. screen." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Which you find so attractive!" Kori teased.

"Excuse me? I do not!" Rachel protested.

"He he! I was joking...and let's just go and say 'hi' and maybe we should think about solving the problem of out popularity a bit more." Kori said. "A few sentences and a 'yes' isn't enough." Rachel gave in and the two of them went upstairs to the Game room. Luckily, they didn't get lost in the huge mansion and the entered a rather large Game room. Flashing lights were blaring from the arcade machines and Rachel commented: "There should be a warning about seizures in here." They found Vic and Gar playing intensely on Night Ninja 7- two player of course. Richard on the other hand was waiting impatiently for his turn.

"Hi!" Kori greeted. "Who's winning?"

"I am!" Vic declared, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Dude...you just stabbed me with your sword!" Gar yelled. Two high graphic and detail figures were on the screen and they appeared to be in some sort of dungeon. Sound effects were practically shouting from the T.V. speakers and both of the players had some sort of weapon.

"Ha! Right where it hurts!" Vic smirked.

"Ow...even though it's virtual, I can feel that ninja's pain." Kori said.

"Vic, hurry up and end the game, I want to beat your butt next." Richard said impatiently.

"Hey! Who said you're going to win?" Vic yelled.

"I did." Richard smirked.

"Well, we were thinking that we should discuss more about our sudden popularity." Kori said. "You can play Ninja Night 7 another time."

"T.V. rots your brains. Not like you have much left Gar." Rachel commented.

"Haha! That's funny..." Gar said before he realised that Rachel was talking about _him_. "Dude! That's not funny! I totally have a brain!"

"Sure." Rachel said. "Now stop playing."

"We can talk about that another time." Vic said vaguely.

"No, now." Rachel said firmly. "Or I'll turn the game off." Gar paused the game and gaped at Rachel.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." Rachel said. "You only need to press a button." She taunted them by hovering her finger above the off button.

"Ok, ok!" Vic said, giving in. "We'll talk about it!"

"Hey! What about me? You never let me have a turn!" Richard said, annoyed.

"You can go later Richard. I'll make sure you get a go first." Kori said, smiling at him. Richard softened and said:

"Ok fine." Before Vic or Gar could comment of Richard's immediate change of reaction, little lumps of plaster came down from the ceiling and there was a big crash from outside.

**Did you like it? I bet you didn't. Well if you did or didn't, tell me what to improve on and what was good or bad. I need constructive criticism! Not too harsh though! Don't worry about me not having ideas! It's all in my head...hopefully it won't fall through my sieve for a brain. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh no! I forgot to add 'what happened in the last chapter' in chapter 5! Sorry! But they don't really do much help...anyway! Here's the chapter and be honest guys...I **_**am**_** updating faster, aren't I? Please review! Or....I might stop updating quickly! *crowd gasps* **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans

"_Hey! What about me? You never let me have a turn!" Richard said, annoyed._

"_You can go later Richard. I'll make sure you get a go first." Kori said, smiling at him. Richard softened and said:_

"_Ok fine." Before Vic or Gar could comment of Richard's immediate change of reaction, little lumps of plaster came down from the ceiling and there was a big crash from outside. _

The five of them stopped themselves from moving any further towards the door. They simultaneously looked at each other and slowly turned their heads to face the window. Nothing was there apart from a classic, hand lookalike tree branch.

"What was that?" Kori whispered.

"I have no idea, dudes...let's see." Gar moved himself towards the window and looked through it.

"I can't see anything." Gar declared after a few seconds and he turned around. He noticed that the four others were looking scared and frightened all of a sudden.

"What's the matter dudes? I haven't turned into a vampire, have I?" Gar asked. Richard shook his head and pointed to the window. Gar, confused as he already checked it, turned around and suddenly screamed.

"Ahh!" he screamed. He was looking at a crazed, scary, horrific, terrifying, mad-mad looking, drooling, obsessed...girl. A girl with blonde pig-tails even though she looked older than eight.

"It's the girl from my P.E. class and Maths class!" Richard yelled. "She's stalking me!"

"She's _what_?!" Kori gasped.

"Man...she's one crazy girl!" That girl of which Vic was talking about was looking at Richard hungrily. Not that she wanted to eat him of course, she was just very obsessed with him and his spiked hair.

"Dudes! Ok! Don't open the window!" Gar instructed.

"What makes you think we'll do that?" Rachel said. "We need her to get off the window or she'll get hurt."

"I don't honestly care what happens to her!" Richard said. "Ok, I'm going to get Alfred to make her go away."

"Um...why can't you make her go away?" Vic asked questionably.

"Are you kidding?! I'll be ripped to shreds!" And with that, Richard left the room to find Alfred. When he'd gone, Rachel commented:

"Honestly, he's acting like she's a hungry lion or something." Rachel said.

"Well, you've got the hungry part right." Gar said. "And you'd be scared too if someone...something...like _that_ was stalking you!"

"Girls these days." Rachel said. "Can they get any more obsessed?"

"Before you know it, she'll try to get into Richard's bathroom when he's taking a shower." Vic smirked and he and Gar laughed. Kori didn't of course.

"She...if she does she'll be wishing she was never born..." Kori said scathingly.

"Chill, Kori! I was joking!" Vic said. Before he could make a comment about Kori and Richard, Alfred and Richard came in.

"Richard, please tell what's the hassle?" Alfred asked in his strong British accent. (A/N You rock Alfred!)

"There's...there's a girl at the window!" Richard explained.

"A girl? At the window? Do not mean 'at the door'?" Alfred asked.

"No! Alfred, there's some stalker girl from my class at the window!" Richard protested. "Look!" He pointed to the girl who was still clinging onto the window. Alfred looked at her and then looked baffled.

"How is she staying on there?" he said.

"Maybe she's Spidergirl." Gar said. "In disguise."

"Of course." Rachel said sarcastically. "She's Spidergirl."

"Can you get rid of her Alfred?" Richard asked. "I'd get rid of her myself but she'll probably rip me in half."

"Let me see." Alfred said and walked across to the window. He squinted at the girl who wasn't changing her expression. The other five silently watched and anticipated what Alfred was going to do about this girl. He started knocking on the window hard and he yelled: "Excuse me! Would you mind getting off the window? You're making Richard feel uncomfortable." Her expression _now_ changed to a 'huh?' look. She didn't seem to hear him. He repeated himself only to receive the same look. After five tries, Alfred gave up.

"Master Richard, I think I should call the Police as they can get rid of her more expertly." Alfred suggested.

"Don't worry Alfred. I've got an idea." Richard marched to the window and the girl suddenly looked delighted. She watched him in awe as he reached for the window handle slowly and...opened it as quickly as he possibly could. It seemed to work and he could hear faint screaming. Alfred was shocked.

"Master Richard! Why on earth did you do that?" Alfred asked. "The girl might be seriously hurt!"

"I won't worry about her Alfred." Richard said. "She's a really big fat nuisance."

"Way to go man!" Vic cheered. "I wonder how many bones she's broken!"

"Why are you fantasying if she's hurt or not?" Kori asked.

"Hey! You were the one going on about that if you got hold of her then you'd-"

"Um, may we have dinner now?" Kori interrupted before Gar could finish.

"Yes of course." Alfred said, nodding. Just after he said that, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Alfred said to himself. Alfred then went downstairs to answer it while the others stayed upstairs.

** ** ** ** **

Alfred walked towards the large front doors of Wayne Mansion and he opened it quite easily, despite the fact it looked quite heavy. He was very shocked at who was there.

"Excuse me, but if you're wondering Master Richard isn't having a party today." Alfred said.

"His name's _Robin!_" one girl yelled, pushing towards the front of a very, very large group of people. She was the exact girl who Richard supposedly flung off the window.

"Are you not the girl who Master Richard got rid of quite vigorously?"

"His name's Robin...not 'Master Richard'!" the girl scoffed. "What kinda stupid name is that? It was so romantic when he flung me off the window..."

"I see...well I don't think Master Richard-"

"Oh, shut up old man!" the girl said rather rudely but Alfred wasn't the person who got offended easily. "I'm going to find _Robin_ whether you like it or not!" the girl pushed past Alfred and walked in the house.

"Hey! You guys can come too!" the girl yelled. There was suddenly a large flurry of people, barging to get in. Alfred was shoved as everyone entered the mansion. Shocked and furious, Alfred picked up the phone and started dialing a number.

** ** ** ** **

**Meanwhile....**

"Ok dudes, do you think we should go down now?" Gar asked. "I'm starving!"

"Wait..." Richard said and pressed his ear to the closed Game Room door. The others copied. They could hear loud stomping and shouting. People were yelling: "This doesn't look like Titans Tower!" and "Where's Robin's room?" and "Let's see how stinky Beast Boy's room is!"

"Don't these guys take a hint?" Vic muttered. "Why'd Alfred let them in?"

"Oh man..." Richard groaned. "Stupid fangirls..."

"Do you honestly think that those obsessed fans would listen to Alfred? They probably pushed past him." Rachel said.

"Dude, we need to escape somehow! Those girls are gonna pummel us to a pulp with their petrifying pens and pencils of problems!" Gar yelled. "Hey! Alteration!"

"Why can't they understand that we're not those people on the T.V. show? We're not even wearing those funny costumes they were." Kori said.

"Well I'm not really going to think about why they're chasing us now. All I want to do is escape...from my own home..." Richard said.

"They're still up on this floor." Rachel said. "How long do you'll think they'll stay here?"

"'Til they find the 'Teen Titans' I guess." Richard said. "Ok...let's go out there and run for our lives."

"Ok dude. I guess that's the only way..." Gar said. He took a deep breath. "Prepare for suffocation."

"Ok..." The five of them lined up at the door. "On the count of three, we crash down this door and run like our lives depend on it." Richard instructed.

"Well our lives _do_ depend on it." Vic said.

"Ok...1...2-"

"Wait!" Gar said.

"What?" Richard asked, irritated.

"Do we go on three or do we go when you say 'go'?" asked Gar.

"_When _I_ say GO!"_ Richard yelled annoyed. "Ok...1...2...3...GO!" As soon as he said 'go' they pushed with all their might onto the door which crashed down onto the floor. Then they started running. Richard obviously led the way as he knew this place from the back of his hand. They were nearing Richard's room and Richard noticed the door was open.

"Someone's in my room!" he yelled. "Ok, they're getting out _right_ now!"

"Dude! Wait!" Gar shouted but Richard had already marched into the room. He froze when he saw who was in the room and what they were doing. The girl from the Basketball game, maths class, stuck on Vic's car window and the game room's window was...looking through Richard's drawers. She wasn't looking through the T-shirts or the jeans or the jackets or whatever...but his _underwear_ drawer.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, completely oblivious he was there.

"Dude, get out of the room!" Gar hissed peeping in. "Wait, is that the girl from the...dude WHY'S SHE LOOKING THROUGH YOUR UNDERWEAR DRAWER!?!?!?!?" Gar shouted. The other three entered because of Gar's outburst and the girl gasped and turned around. You'd think she'd be embarrassed and red in the face but instead she had a big smile.

"Oh hi Robin! It's nice to see you take your mask off once in and a while!" the girl said. Richard was positively ready to kill this girl. But he was like that, imagine...

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING LOOKING THROUGH RICHARD'S UNDERWEAR!" Kori screamed. "You stupid idiotic-!"

"Oh, it's _you_." The girl said. "Well it looks like I got it here first."

"What is she talkin' about?" Vic whispered.

"Bad move...bad move...." Gar muttered. "Ok, let's go and stop Kori from strangling that girl."

"OH MY GOSH YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE!" Kori lunged but Gar and Vic were holding her back and Richard was just shocked at the whole situation. Rachel went over to the girl, picked her up by the scruff of the neck and placed her outside Richard's room. Then she closed the door and turned to Kori.

"Why did you just do that?" Gar asked.

"So Kori doesn't kill her." Rachel said. "I'm privately finding this amusing."

"Why was she so annoyed?" Richard asked, completely oblivious of something everyone knew about. Rachel decided she wouldn't tell him that Kori liked her as she probably would want to tell him herself when the time was right.

"You know Kori, she gets mad at anyone who upsets someone." Rachel said. "And that obviously made you pretty upset and angry so Kori was angry at the girl. You remember the time in 2nd grade when Kori was mad at the boy who stole Gar's biscuit..."

"Wait, wasn't that you?" Richard said. Rachel widened her eyes in realisation.

"Y-yeah...but you know what I mean." Rachel said. "Let's get out of here before another fan finds us."

"Yes we should!" Kori said a little too loudly and barged out the door. They'd completely forgotten the girl was still there. Yes. She was waiting for them to come out. All five of them jumped when they saw her and were punching themselves for their stupidity.

"Hi." The girl said, looking at Richard. "Remember me?"

"Um..."

"Ok, let's skip all the talking...Robin will you go out with me?" she asked and she flipped back her hair like snobby girls like Kitten did to make themselves look more attractive. Man, this girl was really stupid.

"Doesn't the _guy_ usually ask the girl out?" Gar inquired.

"No thanks whatever-your-name-is and I've got to go!" Richard and the others ran off in a puff of smoke.

** ** ** ** **

The five of them ran down the stairs and towards Alfred who was still picking himself up.

"Alfred! Alfred!" Richard yelled. "Can I have the key?" The others had no idea what he was talking about and exchanged glances. But Alfred seemed to understand.

"Master Richard, why on earth are there people running around looking through all the cabinets and looking under the sofas?" Alfred asked. "Is this your way of partying these days?"

"Long story short Alfred: We're somehow celebrities and those are our obsessed-with-Teen-Titans-fans." Richard said. "Can I just please have the key? I know I haven't used that place in a long time."

"Yes...nine years in fact." Alfred said. He went over to a small cabinet and then took out a key from his trouser pocket. Then he inserted the key in a lock on one of the compartments and he opened the drawer. He picked out a rusty looking key and handed it to Richard.

"Here it is, Master Richard. I think I should call Master Bruce and ask him to somehow sort out this mess..." Alfred said. "Oh dear..." he handed Richard the key and Richard walked out the front doors, beckoning the others to follow him.

"Dude, what's that key for?" Gar asked. "It's all old..."

"I'll show you." Richard said. They started walking around the house and into the back garden which was extremely extravagant and beautiful. They occasionally ducked so they wouldn't be seen by the crazy fanatics and soon enough, the entered the back garden. Because of the situation, neither Gar nor Vic commented on the scenery and Richard led them to a tree. It appeared to be like ordinary trees expect it had some sort of small abode nestling in between the branches. It was bigger than average tree houses and appeared to be strong enough to hold all five of them but only just.

"So this is a tree house?" Rachel asked. "Why do you have a tree house? With a lock?"

"I asked for a lock to be fitted in." Richard replied. "Are you guys ready?"

"For what?" Gar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To climb." Richard said and he started climbing swiftly. The tree trunk had knobbles to put your feet on and Richard climbed in almost no time at all which caused him to get a few stares from the people below.

"That was...fast." Vic commented. "Ok, I'll go next." Despite the size of Vic's muscles, he seemed to get up easily enough. He was extremely sporty and was captain of the school's soccer team. Gar decided to climb next. He got up eventually and then Rachel started climbing up.

"Don't look scared Rachel; I'll catch you if you fall." Gar reassured.

"I'm not _scared_." Rachel said firmly but couldn't help feeling happier that Gar seemed to care about her. She reached the top too and Vic (who took the key of Richard) was already inside the tree house.

"This is a pretty nice place man...for a tree house anyway." Vic's voice yelled from inside. Gar entered inside too as well as Rachel. Kori stared up at the tree and she was looking very scared.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Richard asked concerned.

"I...I'm scared." She said timidly and felt stupid for saying that.

"It's ok Kori; I'll go down there and help you up." Richard said and he started climbing down. Kori wanted to protest as she didn't want to feel like a baby for being scared to climb up but Richard already got down.

"Ok, so one foot at a time." Richard instructed. Kori gingerly put her feet on the little knobbles of the tree.

"I was never good at rock climbing." She said.

"It doesn't matter." Richard said. Kori started going up and she was feeling so proud of herself as she wasn't even on any ropes or anything. Suddenly, she missed her footing and she lost grip to the tree trunk altogether. _I'm going to die!_ She screamed inside her head. She expected hard impact, but instead felt herself in strong arms. (Guess who).

"Where...why am I not on the floor?" Kori asked confused.

"Because I caught you, Kori. You don't need to be so worried." Richard said and he was right. Kori smiled up at him and after a few moments she said:

"You can let me down now."

"Oh." Richard blushed and let Kori down. She started climbing again, reassuring herself that Richard would be there if she fell. She finally made her way to the top and then Richard copied and climbed up but only much quicker.

"Um...thanks for catching me..." Kori said nervously.

"It's alright." Richard said just as nervously. Then they both entered. There was a battery lamp lit in the corner and surprisingly, there was a T.V. too! There were also cushions laid out everywhere and an old, tattered notebook which was covered in dust. Well, everything was covered with dust but the air for outside swept some of it away.

"This is a really cool place dude!" Gar said, relaxing on the cushions. "You didn't tell me you had a tree house!" Richard shrugged.

"I didn't think it was important. I stopped using it ages ago." Then Richard locked the door and shut the curtains (well pieces of cloth on some hung up string).

"Those fans will never find us here!" Vic said. "Great thinking, Rich."

"Why did you make this tree house?" Rachel asked.

"When Bruce had just adopted me...I didn't like it here very much." Richard said. "So I came up here and...I just made myself secluded from everyone." Richard didn't say anything else and the others didn't press on it as they knew this was a touchy subject. Instead, Vic started talking about the T.V.

"Does it have cable? Then we can watch Teen Titans, y'all!" Vic said. He looked at his watch. "It's almost seven!"

"You're thinking about Teen Titans when that show is the exact reason we're up here?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? It's a good show!" Gar defended. "So does it have cable, Rich?"

"Yep." Richard answered and he lay back onto the cushions. Gar switched the T.V. on which was a bit small for their liking. He switched it to the channel with Teen Titans.

"Hey, how did you get a T.V. in here anyway?" Gar asked. "There's no electrical current!"

"Well, I got Bruce to get me a battery powered T.V. with a laptop." Richard explained.

"I never knew there was such thing." Kori said.

"I didn't think so either, but Bruce got one anyway." Richard said.

"Ssh! Teen Titans starting!" Gar hushed. All of them looked at the screen.

_On the T.V._

_The screen was fuzzy at first but then it became clear and a logo appeared on the screen. A woman started talking about the Hive academy and then three people came up on a platform. The woman continued to describe their many talents while they demonstrated. _

"_...and for the right price. This ideal team can be yours." The screen fuzzed again but then it settled on the logo and an old woman came up._

"_Well, Mr. Slade?" she got a reply from someone in the shadows and when they did a close up of him, it still wasn't enough to recognise who he was. _

"_...they'll have to pass one final exam. Destroy the Teen Titans." _

"Dude, no!" Gar whispered. "Man this dude is evil!"

"Ssh!" the others sshed. The screen went black and then the theme tune started playing.

"This is a really rubbish theme tune." Richard commented. "Hey look! There's my face!"

"Dude all our faces are on there! Expect mines green..."

"They're exactly like those people we saw when we went to that dimension." Kori said thoughtfully. "Of course, they are the Teen Titans anyway."

"Rich's right. The theme tune does need a bit of work." Vic said. "It's starting!"

_On the screen, the room was extremely messy and Cyborg was lifting up a sofa while Beast Boy was looking over at the CD racks._

"Hey, that looks like your casual lounge!" Gar pointed out.

"_I don't believe this! How could you lose the remote?" Cyborg yelled. _

"_What makes you so sure I lost it?" Beast Boy replied._

"_Err, because your you!"_

"_Hey! Just because I lost that video game!" Cyborg started listing a whole lot of other items Beast Boy had lost and they started arguing._

"That's me and Gar alright." Vic chuckled. "Wait! How'd they know we do that?"

"Ssh!"

_Raven started to get annoyed so she shut her book and stood up._

"_Simple. You just get up and change the channel."_

"_Don't even joke like that." Cyborg replied, narrowing his eyes._

"_I wasn't joking."_

"_Good, 'cos it wasn't funny!" Raven was irritated now and mumbled something about pointless argument. Then Robin and Starfire came in._

"_And that is the secret for travelling faster than light." She said and then she gasped when she saw that Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing. _

"You can travel faster than light?" Richard asked Kori, interested.

"No, this is a T.V. show," Kori said, laughing.

"_Whoa! Take it easy Titans! Combat Practice is this afternoon!" Robin said._

"_We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them." Starfire said and walked over to the fridge. She opened it and inside was disgusting, blue covered food._

"That's disgusting." Rachel commented.

_Some scenes later..._

_The Titans were fighting the Hive five after they set up bait for them by surprise. _

"Dude! They're losing!" Gar said. "Look behind you! He's attaching a rocket on your back!!!"

"I know him!" Vic suddenly said, pointing to a short person on the T.V. screen. "He was that dude we saw when we went to that dimension, and he goes to our school! He keeps hacking into the school's computer systems...man...this show is really accurate!"

"Look! Richard fell to his doom!" Gar suddenly said.

"I what?!" Richard said, looking at the screen. "I don't think he's dead...they won't kill people after the first few episodes." Then the adverts came on.

"I've got to say, this show is pretty good." Rachel commented. "And I don't watch many shows."

"I agree." Kori nodded. "Though, the adverts take ages."

"I don't want to know about shampoo!" Vic yelled at the T.V. After a few minutes the shows started again.

_Raven and Beast Boy walked into the main hall with Beast Boy limping. _

"_That didn't just happen...tell me that didn't just happen..." Beast Boy said as she sat down on a chair._

"_It did happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it." Raven said. She noticed Beast Boy was rubbing his leg so she started healing them with her powers._

"_Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks." Beast Boy said. _

"_No problem." Raven replied._

"You two are flirting!" Kori giggled.

"No we're not!" Rachel said defensively.

"_Maybe y'all should call me Flyborg. I__was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back. So what'd I miss?" Cyborg noticed the sad look on Raven's and Beast Boy's faces. _

"_Tell me how we kicked their butts. Come on, I gotta have the play-by-play." Cyborg continued. _

"_Where is Robin?" Starfire asked. _

"Of course she worries about him." Vic mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Vic?" Richard asked.

"Nothing!"

"_Um Star? We're not sure." Beast Boy said uncertainly._

"_Not sure? Why are you not-"_

"_We searched everywhere. All we found was this." Raven held up Robin's utility belt which made Starfire gasp in horror and Cyborg groan._

"_I shoulda been there. I let that kid sneak up on me and-what was I-? It was a trap, and I-I shoulda known." He said to himself. _

"_I do not understand! How could you not find him? People do not just vanish! He has to be someplace so go there and look!" Starfire's voice got louder and louder. _

"_Easy, Star. Come on. This is Robin we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second." Beast Boy reassured. Then there was a knock on the door._

"_Awesome timing!" _

"_Robin!" Starfire said and started walking towards the door which suddenly exploded and burst open. In came the three bad guys from before._

"Isn't that Jenn?" Rachel pointed out.

"I thought she'd be a good guy!" Gar said.

"Well, she did used to be a bully before..." Kori said.

"Ssh! I want to see what happens next!"

_The Titans split up and the battle begun. They went to different areas of the building, which didn't stop the trio from finding them and defeating them_.

Gar, Richard and Vic started shouting at the T.V. with stuff like: "Behind you!" and "Watch out!" Rachel kept silent and just rolled her eyes when they did shout at the T.V. Then it came the time where the Titans were kicked out of their own house!

"Hey! The good guys don't lose!" Gar said indignantly.

"Keep watching!"

"_But you are so damaged and-" Starfire said but she was cut off by Cyborg. _

"_I said I got it!" he snapped._

"_Hey! She only wanted to help! What is your problem?"_ _ Beast Boy said. _

"_What do you think? We got kicked out of our house, a pint-size Poindexter took me for a joyride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left-handed!" Cyborg yelled._

"_Enough! We need to control our emotions!" Raven said._

"_Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?" _

"_I wish Robin were here." Starfire said._

"_Well he's not! Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost. IT'S OVER!!" _

"_Then...the Teen Titans are finished?" Beast Boy said._

"_Not yet." A voice said. The Titans turned around. Robin was standing there and appeared to be in some sort of spotlight._

"_Not if I can help it."_

"That's so corny." Richard commented.

"You just said you're corny." Gar said.

"No, I said _Robin_ was corny! There's a difference." Richard said. The rest of the show was how the Teen Titans beat the Hive and when it ended, Vic turned off the T.V.

"Well, that was a nice break from real life." Vic said.

"That looked like real life to me Vic." Rachel said. "We really need to find out why they look like us."

"Well, for now I'm just worried those fans haven't found us." Gar said. He opened the makeshift curtains and looked out.

"Nope. I think Bruce got rid of them somehow." Gar said.

"I swear...I've heard someone called Slade before..." Richard said. "But I just can't put my finger on it."

"Well, dude, I haven't heard of him." Gar said unhelpfully. Richard glared at him and then suddenly, his phone started ringing. He got it out and said 'Hello?' the others listened in to try and hear what was being said. Then he ended the call and the others waited for him to say who he was talking to.

"That was Alfred. He said Bruce got rid of the fans." Richard said.

"Dude, how'd he do that?" Gar asked, surprised.

"I really don't know..." Richard said. "He didn't say. But I guess this means it's safe to go down now."

"Great y'all, cos it's past seven and I haven't had dinner yet!" Vic said.

"Yeah, I need some tofu!" Gar said.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Vic asked him. "It's gross!"

"You've never tried it!"

"I don't want to try it thank you very much!" the two of them continued arguing their pointless argument which we would be how Rachel would put it. They made their way down the tree and then started walking back to Richard's Mansion.

**Sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations! Especially the end...I was just eager to finish it! Please tell me ways to get better but only constructive criticism! I was really hoping to put something good in this chapter but...I write too much. Sorry guys! I PROMISE it will be in the next chapter! If you guys have any ideas, tell me them! If you do post an idea I don't use it, please don't be offended! It's probably because I couldn't fit it in the plotline! Pleaseeeee review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Chapter seven! I'm not too sure how long to make this story, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be at least ten chapters so don't worry about it being finished soon!! Please review, it means loads to me! I'm still open for ideas! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! How many times do I have to say this?!**

"_That was Alfred. He said Bruce got rid of the fans." Richard said._

"_Dude, how'd he do that?" Gar asked, surprised._

"_I really don't know..." Richard said. "He didn't say. But I guess this means it's safe to go down now."_

"_Great y'all, cos it's past seven and I haven't had dinner yet!" Vic said. _

"_Yeah, I need some tofu!" Gar said._

"_How can you eat that stuff?" Vic asked him. "It's gross!"_

"_You've never tried it!"_

"_I don't want to try it thank you very much!" the two of them continued arguing their pointless argument which would be how Rachel would put it. They made their way down the tree and then started walking back to Richard's Mansion._

It was the day after the fans at barged into Richard's house. The five of them decided to talk a bit more about 'hiding from fans but still going to school' problem and they decided on one solution. Also at dinner, Gar had to ask Alfred how Bruce got rid of the fans and Alfred told him that he got rid of the fans by simply saying: "Look! I just saw Robin like walking down the road!" This had creeped everyone out because Alfred had said that in a very good, girly American accent...and he was British.

Keeping that out of his mind, Gar walked into the school earlier than he usually came in. Actually, there was no one else around! If he came at his usual time, there would be probably loads of people around and he'll just be swamped in an autograph Tsunami. He went over to his locker and started to check if he had done all his homework. Of course, the answer to that would be a 'no' so he decided he'll go off to the library when Rachel came. _Wow...never thought I'll go to that place..._A few minutes later, Rachel came over to him.

"Hi, Gar. Ready for tutoring?" she asked. Gar's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh yeah dude! I almost forgot!" he said. "Sure! I need help with Maths homework..." Rachel nodded.

"Let's go to the library- luckily there won't be any of those idiotic fans there." Rachel said so they both walked together to the library. They were silent as they walked together and they still hadn't past any people. Gar kept his hands in his pockets and for some reason, was feeling shy. Rachel was feeling the same and sometimes glanced at Gar. _He is so cute...wait!!! What am I saying?! I do not have a crush...oh forget it, Rachel. You know you do have a crush on him and you can't do anything about it! I'm officially crazy, I'm talking to myself. _Rachel shook those thoughts from her brain and entered the library.

"I've never been here before." Gar said, looking around. "Dude...this is a lot of books!" Rachel decided not to make a snide remark about what Gar just said like she always did. She wanted to have nice time with Gar, even though it was only tutoring.

"Let's sit over there." Rachel indicated an empty table and they both sat down. Gar got out his books and then someone came over to them.

"Hey." A dull, bored voice said. Gar and Rachel looked up to see a black haired kid who looked sort of like an Emo.

"Hi, Goth Kid." Rachel greeted. _Goth Kid? _Gar thought. _Weird name...and who is this guy, talking to Rachel? Does he know her? His he her boyfriend? I already hate this guy...wait! Why do I hate this guy? So what if he's going out with Rachel? And I'm jumping to conclusions...he only said 'hi'..._

"How's it going?" Rachel asked.

"Um Rachel...isn't he going to as for our autographs?" Gar hissed. Rachel shook her head.

"He's not really the type of guy who'll do that." Rachel hissed back.

"I'm ok. Who's this guy?" Goth Kid asked.

"My friend, Gar." Rachel said. "I have to tutor him."

"Oh?" Goth Kid said. He looked in Gar's direction with a sort of smirk. "I'll see you around." And he went off somewhere.

"Who's that dude?" Gar asked Rachel.

"I usually talk to him when I come to the library." Rachel said.

"Oh...do you like him?" Gar asked.

"Um...yes as a friend...why?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..." Gar blushed slightly. "Err...I need help with Maths...I don't get how you find X and Y! I keep using trial and error and it never works..."

"Ok, look." Rachel started explaining it to him while Gar listened intently.

** ** ** ** **

Kori opened up her locker and started swapping her books. She was wondering where Gar and Rachel was but decided she wouldn't bother them. She had tied up her hair into a bun and stuffed it all under a Baseball cap. She only faced inwards towards the lockers rather than facing the people who crossed the corridors, so no one could recognise her as the suggested 'Starfire' from Teen Titans. This was their plan- to make sure no one saw their faces. They could still go to school...just make sure no one saw them face-to-face. Kori had a feeling it wouldn't work, but hey, you've gotta try everything.

"Hi." Richard's voice said as he suddenly appeared beside her. He was reluctantly wearing a Baseball cap too even though he hated squishing his hair into a hat or anything.

"Hi Richard." Kori said. "This is hard...just staring at the lockers..."

"I know." Richard said, laughing a little. "Um..." he had no idea what to say next. Kori didn't either so they both stayed quiet.

"Are you....looking forward to the dance?" Richard asked awkwardly. Kori suddenly gasped.

"Oh no! I don't have a dress! I left it behind!" she gasped. "I'll...just have to ask Karen to get me one. I don't want another autograph episode..." Richard had the urge to say: "You'll look beautiful in anything you wear, even if you wore your PJs." But obviously he decided against it.

"Have you seen Vic?" he asked, trying to steer away from the Dance topic. As if on cue, Vic's voice started talking to them.

"Hey y'all...so far our plan's working." Vic said. "And I haven't heard any talk about Teen Titans yet!"

"Good!" Richard said. Then two people passed them without noticing them.

"Did you watch Teen Titans last night?"

"Yes!! It was so awesome! And I swear...isn't that Jenn and that weird Gizmo and Mammoth kid from the bad side of the school?"

"Yeah, but Jenn's not one of them now...strange..." Once they were gone, Kori spoke.

"You were saying?" Kori said. "Oh, I wish Teen Titans wasn't so popular."

"Me too." Vic agreed.

"Me three." Richard said. "And do any of you know where Rachel and Gar are?" The three of them looked at each other and exchanged glances.

"They're probably spending some quality time together." Vic smirked.

"Ooh! Maybe she's doing some _tutoring_ with him!" Kori squealed. "Maybe he'll ask her out to the dance!"

"Why do you want him to ask her out so badly, Kori?" Richard asked.

"Because it's so obvious that they like each other!" Kori said dreamily.

"Yeah!" Vic said. "_Almost _as obvious as you too!" It took a few seconds of the pair of them to realise what he was saying and they both blushed.

"Ya see? I'm gonna go and find Karen." Vic announced.

"Why?"

"I...need to ask her to the dance..."

"You haven't yet?" Kori gasped. "Did you just think it was automatic that if you're their boyfriend or girlfriend you go to the dance together? Ask her now!" Kori insisted.

"Yeah..." Vic said but then saw the look on Kori's face. "Ok, Ok! I'll go now and hopefully no one will notice me..." Vic started walking keeping his head down so no one could see his face. He was wearing a Helmet so the mouth guard covered most of his face. Fortunately, none of the students of Jump City High noticed him. Kori and Richard both unconsciously turned around as they watched Vic go and they completely forgot about 'hiding' from their fans.

"Hmm...the dance is in two weeks time..." Kori said, reading the notice board opposite her.

"Kori! Quick! Someone's coming!" Richard hissed. Kori squeaked and at the same time, they both turned on their heel and slammed their faces straight into the lockers. Two chatting girls passed them and then it was safe.

"Thanks..." Kori said. "I completely forgot the plan!"

"Someone's coming again!" Richard said and they repeated the turning of the heel and smacking face-first into the hard, metal lockers.

"Ow..." Kori moaned.

"Ow..." Richard also moaned. "That really hurts." He started rubbing his forehead (he was wearing his cap sideways). They both stood there with the occasional sound of crashing and moans.

"Excuse me, Kori Anders and Richard Grayson." Someone said. In shock that someone recognised them, Kori slammed her face into the locker again but this time she hit the locker harder. She felt slightly dizzy and started falling back but luckily, Richard caught her and pushed her back up. She threw him a grateful smile and turned herself to the person who just spoke.

"Hello, Principal." She said.

"Please come to my office during Break, after Period one and bring Victor Stone, Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan too please." He said. "I have to talk to all of you about something that may affect your lives in a good way." Kori and Richard looked at each other and then back at the principal.

"Ok." Kori said, nodding. "We will be there."

"What's it about?" Richard asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The Principal said insufficiently and walked away.

** ** ** ** **

**At the Library**

"So...X is...." Gar looked at the maths equation hard before coming up with the answer. "A half!"

"Well done." Rachel congratulated. She sounded pleased even though she did use her normal monotone voice.

"Dude...everything makes sense now!" Gar said pleased. "I didn't get why you had to divide by 2 but now I do!" Rachel smiled at him and then the bell rang, signalling the start of lessons.

"Do you want to carry on tonight or tomorrow morning?" Rachel asked. "We can tackle History or Geography."

"Hmm...tonight! I need all the tutoring I can get...I want to get good marks to get into college." Gar said. "What do you have first, Rach?" Rachel decided not to pester Gar about using the shortened version of her name.

"English." She replied. "You?"

"Maths!" Gar said, cringing slightly. "But hey, maybe Mr. Psimon won't shout at me for once!" They both walked out of the library.

"I'll see you later, Gar." She said and walked towards the English Department while Gar went the opposite way.

** ** ** ** **

During the lessons, the five of them sat at the back of the classes and in the far corners. They always kept their heads down so they wouldn't be picked to answer a question and so no one would notice them. Richard had his luck pointing to 'unfortunate' when he realised the Robin-obsessed girl was in his class. But still, he wasn't recognised so he was glad. The lesson ended, both Kori and Richard hurried out of their classrooms to find Vic, Gar and Rachel. Kori found Rachel and Vic coming out of English, again with heads down and at the edge of the corridor.

"The Principal told us to tell you that we need to go the Principal's Office." Kori said.

"What? Why? We didn't do anything!" Vic said.

"I don't know!" Kori said. "I have no idea why we have to go!"

"Well, we better go and hurry." Rachel said. "We can escape the fans then." Kori nodded and the three of them went off to the Principal's Office, avoiding everyone's gazes. When they finally got there, they saw through the window that Richard and Gar were already inside and the Principal was talking to them. They let themselves in, hoping they weren't too late.

"...and you can raise money to help with the school funds." The Principal was finishing his sentence. "Oh hello, Kori, Rachel and Victor! I was just telling Richard and Garfield that you should start thinking about college and grades." Gar was silently thinking that he was already thinking about that anyway.

"Oh ok." Kori said and she sat down gingerly on one of the seats. The other two copied and they all fell silent.

"Extra credit will now start to be an issue for all of you, and the school have thought of a brilliant idea which will benefit the school and your grades."

"Really?" Rachel said, interested.

"What is this idea?" Kori asked.

"For the next couple of weeks the six of you will be controlling money-making stands in the Assembly hall." The Principal started. The five of them looked at the Principal in confusion. _Six?_ There were only five people here! Gar even mentally counted everyone in the room besides the Principal and he got five.

"Excuse me, but who's the other person?" Richard asked.

"Oh I'm sorry! Jennifer Hex will be joining you too. She is willing to help to boost her extra credit." They all nodded.

"I'll show you what's going to happen. Follow me, students." The Principal said and he walked out of the office while the other five followed. They were prepared to duck out of sight again, but strangely enough no one was in the corridor. Only some glasses-wearing geek was reading a notice on the notice board about Chess club. Everyone was probably hanging out in the cafeteria or something. The Principal stood outside the double doors of the Assembly Hall.

"Here is where you'll be working at for the next few weeks." He opened the door and Vic, Rachel, Gar, Richard and Kori were so shocked that they could've nearly fainted. They gaped at the scene...there was a huge burst of colour and it did make a lot of change to the normally boring assembly hall. All of the colours of the rainbow were present- Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet. Stands were scattered all over. There were paper chains hanging from the ceilings with the colours of red, orange, dark blue, green and light blue. Large printed words were stamped onto big posters and were so loud with colours even someone blind could see the words. Pictures of people were also on posters which were hung around the hall. Many people were rushing around helplessly, some still putting up decorations for no reason, some were chatting to their friends and some were painting the stands so it looked a little nicer.

Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone all knew what this was about. They just needed to look at everything for a few seconds to realise what the money-making idea was all about. Their 'hiding' idea hadn't worked. They were staring at...*drum roll*...*more drum roll*...a Teen Titans Comic Con.

"Oh my f-" Vic stopped himself when he remembered the Principal was still there.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?!" Gar yelled suddenly. The Principal appeared not to have heard him.

"Now, you see you will be working here as Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg." The Principal said. "This if you don't know, was a request from the many students of Jump City High."

"Surprise, surprise." Richard muttered through gritted teeth.

"You will be following rotas. I will give you the schedule at Lunchtime when there will be a bit more time to sort things out." The Principal said.

"There are six stands." The Principal explained. "One of them is Superheroes Signing, then there's Photo with your favourite Hero, Kissohero, Autograph Animal, Hug your favourite Hero and Drawings with your Hero."

"Um...what do you do in each of them?" Gar asked nervously.

"Right, well. Superhero signing is when people get to sign their names on your clothes. Photo with your favourite Hero is when you get your photo taken with your favourite hero. Autograph Animal is a stand where you simply sign anything people ask you to sign. Hug you Favourite Hero is exactly what the name implies- people get to hug you. Drawings with your hero is the most expensive one but people will still enjoy it as they get to sit with their favourite hero for some time while an artist draws them. That artist, is Jennifer Hex if you were wondering."

"What about the 'Kissohero'?" Richard asked.

"That's when someone gets to kiss their favourite hero." The Principal said. "Whoever's turn it is will be doing an average of 150 kisses per session."

"What?!" Richard and Gar said in unison.

"Oh man..." Vic moaned. "Whose stupid idea was that?"

"My daughter's." The Principal said, annoyed. "Mary Holden. She's really excited for it! Mary!" The Principal called his daughter's name and an innocent looking girl appeared. Expect, the five of them knew she wasn't innocent. She was the exact girl who was in Richard's Basketball game, Maths class, girl on Vic's car window, girl on Richard's mansion's window and the girl who was helping herself to Richard's underwear. And they were all guessing that her father didn't know anything about that.

"She's your _daughter_?!" Richard spluttered. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Excuse me, Richard Grayson but I believe you have no right to use that tone with me! She's my perfect angel." The Principal looked lovingly at his daughter who smiled sweetly up at him.

"Now please come back at lunch where I will guide you through the rotas again. Eat your lunch quickly!" The bell went off again which meant break was over. "Now get to class!" The five of them nodded and trailed off to class, feeling so annoyed and infuriated with everyone to do with the Comic Con. Why were their lives suddenly getting worse? And worse? And worse?

** ** ** ** **

**Lunch**

Surprisingly, they were still not swamped by fans yet. In fact, even when someone looked at them they didn't ask for their autograph! They only said: "OH MY GOSH! Hi, Robin!! How's life?! Are you okay?! Did you like maths?!" but no asking for autographs. Or continuous sayings of 'I love you'. They were all relieved by this and they were also planning to talk to Jenn about last night's Teen Titans episode and that she had 'appeared' on it. They all sat on the same table as Karen, Garth and Roy.

"I _swear_ that was Jenn!" Roy said.

"I know!" Karen agreed. "Why is _she_ in the show too? And that weird Gizmo kid..."

"And that large mammoth like kid..." Roy said. "Wow, the creators are really accurate! Apart from Jenn being a bad guy."

"This is getting weirder every day." Rachel said.

"You're right Rachel." Gar said. "But right now I'm going to worry about that extra credit thing that dude is making us do."

"Dude? What dude?" Garth asked confused.

"By 'dude', he means the Principal." Vic explained. "He's making us earn money for the school for extra credit!"

"Ooh...let me guess...A Teen Titans Comic Con?" Garth guessed.

"How did you know that?" Gar asked, surprised.

"I just looked at the posters. They're up on every notice board in the school!" Garth explained.

"I'd much rather sell Lemonade on the streets for a couple of months than be 'heroes' for a couple of weeks." Rachel said.

"I'd sell lemonade for half a year!" Richard said. "Or just donate my bank account!"

"Yeah, that would probably beat the profits by miles." Vic said.

"You never know, people are willing to pay a lot to meet celebrities." Kori pointed out. Just then, Jenn and Wally came over to sit on their table.

"Hey guys!" Wally greeted with a mountain of junk food on his plate. He loved anything unhealthy. No one was surprised by that; he could probably eat everything on his plate and then ask for dessert.

"Ew...dude! How can you eat those hamburgers?!" Gar was grossed out by Wally's eating habits.

"Not this again!" Jenn moaned. "When are these guys going to stop?" Karen shrugged. Roy didn't do anything, he was too busy checking out some girl at another table like he always did.

"They're full of meaty goodness! Right, Vic?" Wally looked at Vic who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, man! How can you not eat these?" Vic asked, indicating a large burger on his plate.

"Dude....I think I'm going to be sick..." Gar went slightly green and looked away.

"Don't you get it? He really doesn't like it so stop teasing him!" Rachel said harshly at Vic and Wally.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Vic said apologetically. "Since when were you so defensive of Gar?"

"He's my...friend! Of course I'll defend him." Rachel said.

"Sure, sure." Vic said, waving his hand.

"Jenn, did you watch 'Teen Titans' last night?" Kori asked Jenn.

"Yes! People are really bugging me now!" Jenn said suddenly.

"How?"

"They keep saying stuff like 'I shouldn't be a bad guy' and that 'Your friends with nice guys so why are you bad'? And I keep telling them 'I'm not Jinx!!!' But will they listen? No!" Jenn ranted.

"Sounds like déjà vu to me." Richard said. "I just can't be bothered to tell people I'm Richard Grayson not Robin, anymore."

"Me too!" Kori said. "Some people seem to go deaf when we say that."

"Actually...I think one of them _was_ deaf..." Vic said, thinking back.

"Me three!" Gar added.

"Oh...well they're lucky!" Jenn was talking about Wally, Karen, Roy and Garth. "They don't have people telling them they're someone else!"

"Yes. I feel really privileged." Roy said sarcastically after he stopped looking at the girl. Richard looked at his watch and groaned.

"We need to be at the hall by now or the Principal's going to kill us." Richard said.

"He wants you guys there that badly?" Garth asked. Richard nodded.

"Aw man! I didn't even get to start on my burger!" Vic moaned.

"C'mon Vic! Stop whining and go get your extra credit! Why'd you think I said yes when you asked me to be your date?" Karen said.

"Ok fine." Vic grumbled.

"Oh...yeah, guys I have to go too!" Jenn remembered. "They asked me to be an artist for one of the stands and I'll earn extra credit."

"You too?" Wally moaned. "Who else am I going to spend my lunch with?"

"Those guys." Jenn said pointing at Karen, Garth and Roy who were sending slightly irritated looks at Wally. "Bye." The six of them got up and left the cafeteria very reluctantly.

** ** ** ** **

**In the hall or Teen Titans Comic Con**

When Richard, Kori, Vic, Gar, Rachel and Jenn arrived at the hall, people were already waiting for their superheroes to arrive. There seemed to be even more paper chains and posters than before and there were even expensive looking velvet ropes out to indicate waiting lines. All of this was official looking.

"Wow...this place has way too many bright colours." Jenn said, wrinkling her nose.

"I know." Rachel agreed.

"You're late!" a voice shouted at them. They all turned their heads to the Principal.

"We are?" Gar questioned.

"42 point seven seconds late! My daughter has been so eager to start along with many others!" the Principal indicated loads of other people who were now waiting in line. Kori noticed that the biggest line was the KissoHero's line.

"Now here are the rotas I mentioned earlier." The Principal had almost immediately changed his mood. He handed six heavily printed rotas to each of them. The writing was extremely small so they decided they'll read it later or something.

"Do you remember the purposes of each stall?" the Principal asked. They all nodded apart from Jenn.

"Um...no..." Jenn said. "I wasn't here."

"Oh, well, you'll find out soon enough. You're over at the 'Drawings with your hero' stand. Have you got your artistic talent with you? I've seen your results in Art Exams and I'm quite impressed." The Principal complimented Jenn.

"Oh really?" Jenn said. She couldn't help but feeling happy.

"Yes. Mary!" the Principal yelled his daughter's name and everyone apart from Jenn instantly paled.

"Mary? Who the heck is Mary?" Jenn asked the others.

"...you don't want to know." was Rachel's reply. "But unfortunately, you will."

"Hi daddy!" said a sickly sweet voice. Mary Holden was smiling like the best little girl ever even though she wasn't little at all and was Kori's age most likely.

"Hi, Mary!" the Principal smiled at her. "Well, here they are!" The girl smiled at Richard but frowned at Jenn.

"Why's _she_ here?" she asked distastefully. "She's a bad guy!" Jenn gaped at her and was furious. She was about to retort but Kori gave her look which said _Don't!_

"Well she's the artist! She won't be in charge of any of the stalls." The Principal reassured. Mary still frowned at her.

"Ok, now I first need all of you to change." The Principal said.

"Change?" Richard, Kori, Gar, Rachel and Vic asked in unison.

"Yes! You need to wear the costumes!" the Principal said as if it was the most obvious thing. They exchanged glances with each other. He got out a large bag and handed each of them some costumes.

"Quickly get changed so I can explain everything else." The Principal ordered. The five of them nodded and they all trailed off to the toilets to get changed in privacy.

** ** ** ** **

Kori arrived back at the hall feeling cold in her outfit. We all know that Starfire in the show has to wear some 'moderately' revealing outfit and Kori wasn't used to it yet so she felt really cold.

"I never knew how cold the hall was..." she muttered to herself. "This is so revealing...hopefully dad won't find me in this or he'll probably yell at me..." then Richard came in talking about how stupid Robin's costume was.

"Stupid costume..." he muttered to himself. He noticed Kori and he was pretty shocked by how she looked.

"Hi Richard." She said. "I feel like a total fool."

"No you don't..." he muttered not realising what he was saying. _Man...she's really beautiful..._he thought.

"What did you say Richard?" she asked. Kori couldn't help also thinking how cute Richard looked in his outfit. Who knew boys could look attractive in tights? Richard flushed. "Where are the others?" Rachel as if on cue came in with Garfield.

"Um...Gar...why are you green?" Kori asked.

"Face paint..." Gar answered and stared at Kori for a few seconds but then stopped when he saw Richard's death glare. "Nice tights Richard!"

"Right back at ya." Richard retorted.

"Dude! Why do you get a cool mask? And the cape?" Gar moaned childishly.

"Because I'm cool." Richard smirked. "Nice outfit, Rachel."

"Don't rub it in..." Rachel glared at Richard. "I feel like an idiot."

"You don't look that bad, Rachel!" Gar said. Rachel was surprised.

"I didn't say I did, Gar."

"Oh!" Gar realised. "Heh...forget I said anything..." Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Now! I see you're all ready...where's Victor?" the Principal asked.

"He said he was having some trouble with his costume." Gar said. "But he should be here by now." They could here faint mutterings from outside the doors and then Vic came in.

"This costume is so heavy!" Vic complained. He was looking like the exact Cyborg from Teen Titans. He had all the metal parts and the costume was looking pretty realistic. Maybe a bit too realistic...

"No complaining!" the Principal ordered. "OK for today this will be the rota- Victor Stone will be in Autograph Animal, Rachel in hug your favourite hero, Kori Anders in Drawings with your hero then-"

"Daddy!" the dreaded fangirl came up to her dad. "Are we starting yet? I've been waiting for ages!"

"Sorry, pumpkin! This lot are so slow!" the Principal said inside his daughter's ear but the others heard.

"Hey! Where's Jenn?" Kori asked the Principal when she realised she wasn't anywhere near them.

"She's over by at the Drawings with your Hero stand," the Principal said. "Now Mary, are you going to visit any of the stalls?"

"Yep!" she nodded. "I'm going to go to Kissohero, Autograph Animal, Hug your favourite hero and Photo with your favourite hero!" Kori was glad she hadn't mentioned 'Drawings with your favourite hero' as definitely didn't want to sit with a brat like her.

"Hey, wait a second! There are six stands but there are only five of us!" Gar pointed out.

"I hope you'll enjoy your time!" the Principal said to his daughter who ran off. "Some stands will be in action and sometimes they won't be. Now back to the rota..." The Principal looked at his list again and they all held their breath.

"Right so I said there was Kori Anders on the Drawings with your Hero stand, Victor Stone autograph Animal and Rachel with Hug your favourite Hero and..." the Principal squinted at his list.

"Garfield Logan in the Photo with your favourite hero." The Principal said. "Now what does that say?"

"So Kori's for the Drawings with your Hero stand," Gar said. "Vic's with the Autograph Animal, Rachel's for Hug your favourite Hero and I'm with Photo with your favourite hero so the person who's on the Kissohero is..." The Principal finished Gar's sentence by accident.

"Richard Grayson."

**I'm no good with cliffhangers! And how did I manage to write this in two days?! I really hope you did enjoy this and I wanted to put this in chapter **_**5**_**! Ugh...and yes I kept calling the Principal 'Principal' instead of 'Mr. Holden'. I just did that for fun!! He he! She's his daughter...the creepy stalker girl...I know. Was that a good idea? :-) I WILL APPRECIATE REVIEWS IMMENSELY SO REVIEW. Give any constructive criticism!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight! Wow...never thought I'd get this far so quickly!! Reviews shall be appreciated greatly and if you don't review, you have no heart! Ok, I'm joking but I'm going to assume if you don't review, it means you didn't like it...so tell me you liked it!! Wow...I'm practically forcing you to review...sorry about that...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. What makes you think I did? **

"_I hope you'll enjoy your time!" the Principal said to his daughter who ran off. "Some stands will be in action and sometimes they won't be. Now back to the rota..." The Principal looked at his list again and they all held their breath. _

"_Right so I said there was Kori Anders on the Drawings with your Hero stand, Victor Stone autograph Animal and Rachel with Hug your favourite Hero and..." the Principal squinted at his list._

"_Garfield Logan in the Photo with your favourite hero." The Principal said. "Now what does that say?"_

"_So Kori's for the Drawings with your Hero stand," Gar said. "Vic's with the Autograph Animal, Rachel's for Hug your favourite Hero and I'm with Photo with your favourite hero so the person who's on the Kissohero is..." The Principal finished Gar's sentence by accident. _

"_Richard Grayson." _

Richard Grayson. Richard Grayson. Hearing his own name being read out to be the person manning the Kissohero was shocking! Well, not that shocking because he always got the bad luck. He had the sudden urge to scream 'NOOOO!' but he didn't. He never did anything he had thought of in his head. His eyes, sorry, _mask_ had widened with surprise. Kori had gasped and Gar and Vic just started laughing.

"Is there something wrong?" the Principal asked them, oblivious for the fact that he had just done something terrible for all those people who wanted Kori and Richard to get together. Rachel was wondering what was going to happen to Kori while she stood there, watching Richard get kissed by numerous girls who were complete strangers. She honestly thought the whole 'Kissohero' idea was stupid and who likes kissing random people they just met? Especially 150 kisses. On average, anyway. Rachel was certainly not pleased when she found out she was about to be hugged by strangers but compared to kisses, the hugs would be pleasant.

"Yes, there's something wrong!" Richard suddenly blurted out. "Look at the line! It's huge!"

"Don't make him do it!" Kori half-shouted at the Principal.

"Why?" the Principal asked, narrowing his eyes. "I don't want students telling me what to do! That's _my_ job!"

"Um...what if there was a person who...liked him more than a friend?" Kori said, trying to think up of a reason. "And they saw him kissing another girl? Won't she get the wrong impression?"

"Hmm...they would..." the Principal said thoughtfully, while stroking his imaginary goatee. Rachel mentally slapped herself. Kori was practically saying that she liked Richard, _in front_ of Richard. She seriously didn't want to tell Gar how she felt about him and was now wishing she had never accepted the deal they both accepted yesterday.

"Yeah...that girl would be really upset!" Gar said, trying to help Kori out.

"She would be! Especially if she was standing _right in this very room_!" Vic added emphasis to the last part but of course Richard didn't pick up the hint.

"She is?" he said interestingly. "Who is she?" he seemed to be genuinely asking that and Gar, Vic and Rachel had the urge to slap him.

"I dunno...maybe she might be you know..._near_ you!" Vic said.

"Maybe a few _metres_ away!" Gar said. "Maybe even _centimetres_!"

"Um...I don't think Rachel's got a crush on me but nice try." Richard laughed.

"...your right, I won't try..." Vic said, shaking his head in defeat.

"Please?" Kori was still persuading their Principal to close down the Kissohero.

"I would...but my little girl wants it so bad!" the Principal smiled at Mary who had suddenly appeared.

"Yes! I really want the Kissohero to _stay_." She said, grinning evilly at Kori. "Can I be first in line?"

"Sure sweetie!" the Principle said. "You can have it free, if you want!"

"Thanks, daddy!" she said and sent one more evil glance at Kori and then pushed herself into the front of the line, ignoring girls' protests. Richard paled even more and he wanted to throw up. Sure, he had kissed loads of girls in the past and he regretted in doing that. He had the status of Play Boy back then and he suddenly realised that there was no point kissing random girls when you didn't love them. The only girl he ever truly liked was Kori and if he did kiss all those girls it would be like déjà vu from ages ago and he may never get a chance with Kori.

"Now, hurry up! We've wasted enough time! GO!" the Principal yelled and Rachel, Gar and Vic rushed off to their stations at the sound of his voice while Kori just trailed sadly towards hers. If you were watching her go, you could probably see the jealously and hatred in her eyes as she passed the Kissohero. Richard watched her sympathetically and he suddenly jumped when the Principal spoke to him.

"Why aren't you going Richard?" he asked suspiciously. "There's money waiting to be reeled in!"

"I need to go and throw up." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You what?! Well, go and then come back quickly!" Richard just ran out of the doors and tried to think of some good plan to get out of kissing girls. Random ideas started swarming through his head and they were what the name implied-random. No...he couldn't move to Canada right now! And he couldn't fly...and why was he thinking about Pandas? He could've laughed at himself but he was too busy thinking of an idea to do that. Suddenly, he did have the sudden urgency to throw up...he started running towards the boys' toilets when he passed the cafeteria. And no sound was emitting through the closed doors when it usually did because of all the students having lunch there. Out of curiosity, he opened the doors to find Karen, Roy, Garth, Wally, Kole, Joseph and Toni turning upturned chairs over and picking up mess from the floors.

"Stupid people..." Toni muttered to herself in her British accent. "Why did they make us clean the cafeteria?"

"Why are you guys cleaning the cafeteria?" Richard asked predictably when he came in.

"Well when people heard there was a Comic Con they rushed out of the cafeteria and..." Roy looked up to see what Richard was wearing. "HAHA!" everyone else looked up at the sound of Roy's laughter and started sniggering too.

"Nice outfit _Robin_." Toni sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Richard asked annoyed. Then he remembered he was wearing a ridiculous costume. "Oh...that..."

"Are you wearing Robin's costume?" Kole asked, giggling. "Wow...you look exactly like him it's creepy!" Joseph nodded but of course didn't say anything because he was mute. But he did sign: _Very creepy_.

"Wow...that is so weird!" Karen exclaimed, looking at Richard. "Are you sure we aren't looking at the real Robin?"

"Don't ask me!" Toni said. "I have no idea. He's identical!"

"And he almost doesn't look retarded!" Roy added, snickering. Toni started smirking too.

"Shut up, Roy." Richard said.

"Dude...where can I get that costume?" Wally asked unhelpfully. Richard glared at him.

"So Robin, why are you here? Why aren't you helping out?" Karen asked.

"My name's Rich- I give up! Ok, well they're making me do the Kissohero and I'm trying to figure out a way to avoid kissing 150 people! Now tell me, why are you here, cleaning the cafeteria?" Richard asked.

"Because people somehow made a mess when they all rushed out of the cafeteria to go to the Comic Con!" Garth explained.

"Everyone?" Richard asked. "That would be quite a lot of people..."

"Well, mostly the girls went and some of the boys and then the girls' boyfriend's followed them which made the girls' boyfriend's friends follow him." Karen explained.

"Um..." Richard was slightly confused. "Ok..." his eyes travelled onto the school's menu for today. It read: _Today's Special: Sushi_ Garth noticed what Richard was reading and read it too.

"Sushi...why do people want to eat fish?" Garth said to himself.

"Yeah, I hate fish too." Toni said in disgust.

"Because it tastes good!" Roy said overhearing him and making it sound like it was obvious. "I had fish Tacos just yesterday!"

"I'm gonna be sick..." Garth moaned.

"Fish..." Richard was suddenly hit with inspiration. He started running towards a door which said STAFF ONLY. After a couple of seconds he came running back out with a raw fish. Kole and Joseph stared at him like he was mad.

"Um...why do you have a fish?" Toni asked.

"He's gonna eat it, obviously! And chop it with his amazing karate! Isn't that right, _Robin_?" Roy said. Richard ignored him.

"I'll explain later." Richard said to Toni and he left the cafeteria.

** ** ** ** **

**The Hall**

"Ok, you can sit beside Starfire and I'll start drawing you." Jenn said to the girl who was next in line. She happily nodded and sat next to 'Starfire' who was also referred to Kori (If you guys are wondering, Jenn is not wearing a Jinx costume because she's not one of the 'heroes', apparently).

"Now stop staring at Starfire and look at me!" Jenn said to the girl who was doing just that. She started smiling broadly at Jenn who started sketching right away. After a few minutes, Jenn noticed Kori's expression on her face.

"Are you alright, Kori?" she asked, concerned. "Something bothering you?"

"Her name's _Starfire_!" the girl protested but Jenn ignored her.

"Let's just say that a certain boy has to be the person girls get to kiss." Kori said vaguely but nevertheless, Jenn understood.

"Oh no...Richard's being a Dick again? Ha ha." Jenn laughed.

"No, he didn't _want_ to be the person there, Jenn." Kori said. "And what do you mean, 'again'? He's perfectly nice to me."

"Of course he is! Kori, don't you know he has a massive crush on you!" Jenn said, exasperated.

"Her name's _Starfire_!" the girl corrected again. Of course, they both ignored her.

"Oh yeah? Then why is he coming back in walking directly to the Kissohero?" Kori asked. Jenn turned around.

"He is?! Why, I'm so going to get the others to have a nice, long _chat_ with him." Jenn said sinisterly.

"Can you start drawing, please?" the girl asked irritated. "I have ballet club at one!"

"Um...ok!" Jenn said and continued to draw again. She was very talented at drawing so she was quite good at sketching which also made her be quick to finish.

**With Richard....**

"Where have you been?" the Principal yelled at Richard. "We're going to lose people at this rate!"

"Sorry, I was really _sick_!" Richard said, adding emphasis to the word 'sick'. Unfortunately, this didn't work for the girls as he was either too cute (um...) or they just didn't hear him.

"I don't care!" the Principal noticed that Richard appeared to be hiding something. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing." Richard said abruptly, walking sideways to the Kissohero stand where girls were enlightening at his arrival. The Principal raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"I'm as positive as that the sun will set today."

"I'm still unsure..."

"Bye!" Richard quickly raced to the Kissohero and stood behind the stand. As soon as he got there, someone grabbed him by the shirt.

**With Kori**

"Just a few more minutes..." Jenn said, as she started doing the shading and finishing touches. Kori was struggling to keep a smile on her face but it was drooping as she saw Richard go behind the stand ready for the kisses and by then, she was frowning.

"Kori!" Jenn said suddenly. "Smile!"

"Finally!" someone yelled loudly. Everyone turned to the direction of the shout and Kori saw her worst nightmare. Mary Holden and Richard Grayson, _kissing_. Right on the lips. A full smooch. Mary was making a really loud kissing noise and after for what seemed forever, she pulled away and shoved Richard backwards. Then she applied some more lip gloss to her mouth, rubbed her lips together and sauntered off while everyone was still staring at her. Kori was gaping, her jaw touching the floor.

"Holy..." Jenn whispered and didn't finish her sentence. Then she looked at Kori. "Um...are you alright...Kori?" Kori didn't reply even when the jaw was back in the right place. Jenn noticed her mouth was wobbling slightly as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Yeah...yeah..." she said vaguely, when her mouth had stopped wobbling. She was expecting that but...she never knew it could be that painful. Tears in her eyes, she tried to smile again and the girl sitting beside her seemed to be oblivious that she was really upset.

**With Richard...**

As soon as he had gotten behind the stand, someone had grabbed him by the shirt roughly.

"Finally!" someone yelled. He suddenly himself being yanked forward and onto somebody's lips. It felt disgusting and squidgy and all the other horrible adjectives in the world. He couldn't understand why he had liked kissing girls like that before. Or maybe this girl was just a bad kisser. _Please don't let Kori be watching, please don't let Kori be watching_ he pleaded inside his mind. When he finally had stopped kissing her, he was suddenly shoved back for no reason whatsoever and then he saw Kori gaping, Gar, Vic and Rachel staring and Mary sauntering off. Oh no..._Mary?!_ _I had kissed Mary?! Oh no...I really need to brush my teeth tonight...oh no...Kori was watching! She's going to be really mad at me now! What did I do to deserve this?!_ He got up and fortunately for him, everyone had forgotten about the kiss so he quickly picked up the fish (which he hoped no one had seen yet) and hid it from the next girl he was about to smooch. Yuck.

"Hi there." She said, fluttering her eyelashes. Taking a deep breath, he tried to use the most flattering and seducing smile he could and said: "Hello. Have you put on strawberry lip gloss lately?"

"Um..." she quickly turned around and started frantically putting on lip gloss and then turned back round, smiling.

"Yes," she answered. She leaned in to kiss, but then Richard stopped her.

"Wait! I advise you to close your eyes." He purred.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He said which was a rather silly reason but the girl closed her eyes hopefully anyway. They both started leaning in for a kiss and just before they did, Richard quickly put the fish between them! So now the girl was romantically kissing a fish and fortunately, no one could see that because it was looking like Richard was kissing her from behind. When she started opening her eyes, he quickly made the fish disappear so the girl didn't suspect anything.

"That was the best kiss of my life." She said serenely.

"Of course it was." Richard said but he was thinking: _I don't think she's kissed any one before to think a _fish_ is a good kisser..._

**With Gar...**

"Move over to the right!" the camera person instructed. The camera person was simply a teacher with a camera. And not a very good one at that. Mr. Mod was the teacher to be precise. "Come on, you little duckies!" An eighth grade girl was standing next to Gar (cough) Beast Boy (cough) and was smiling like mad. She had her arm wrapped around Gar who was started to get bored. At first he was happy enough to smile when people came to have a picture taken, but it was getting boring after the first fifty shots.

"Fine." Gar had a bored look on his face. There was a click and a flash of light when Gar was temporarily blinded and then the girl paid Mr. Mod, took the photo and walked off to the Kissohero.

"Bye, Beast Boy!" she called back.

"Dude! My name's Gar!" Gar insisted.

"Well my little snot, your name is _Beast Boy_ here so stop whining and start smiling!" Mr. Mod

"My name's Gar!" Gar protested. "And this Comic Con is stupid! And that's saying something because I love Comic Cons!"

"Now, now duckie! You're doing this for your extra credit, aren't you?" Mr. Mod said. "So stop complaining! NEXT!" a young boy came up and Gar groaned. This was _definitely _not worth extra credit. The boy just put his arm around Gar's/Beast Boy's shoulders as if they were best buddies or something. Gar witnessed another temporary blindness moment and then to his horror, the next girl came up. Expect, she wasn't an ordinary girl. She was about 10 feet tall and had huge muscles and she looked like she could squeeze Gar to death in a matter of seconds.

"Hello Beast Boy!" she said in an abnormally deep voice.

"Hi...err...who are you?" Gar asked extremely nervous.

"I'm Bertha. I'm the captain of the boys' wrestling team." She said proudly and stood beside Gar which was one of the most funniest sights you'd ever see. If you found height contrast funny anyway. Mr. Mod smirked slightly before yelling: "Now my dearie! Make sure you stand right close to Beast Boy over there!" She obediently moved very close to Gar who was starting to feel uncomfortable. She was like a skyscraper to him. He could just about see her head but only just.

"Give 'im a hug too!" Mr. Mod added. Suddenly, Gar felt all his life and breath and guts squeeze out of him. He started choking and spluttering and he felt like he was about to suffocate. The pain...the agony...and he thought _Kori's_ hugs were bone-crushing. This girl was _shredding_ his bones. After what seemed like a lifetime (which it probably was considering Gar might have been dead then) she let go and triumphantly smiled at the camera.

**With Rachel...**

Rachel groaned as the next person came up. She stepped out from behind the stand and stood there, motionless. The girl took this as a cue to hug her so she did and started hugging her tightly. Rachel was not really a fan of hugs, in fact she detested them but still sometimes let Kori hug her anyway. After a few, dreadful minutes Rachel had enough for some stranger hugging her.

"Ok, you've had your fill now pay and go!" she said irritably. The girl smiled at her who Rachel didn't respond to and then she paid. Rachel glanced the queue and saw that it was getting really long. Why on earth would people want to hug her?! What was the fun of that?! But despite all that, she continued receiving unwanted hugs and was thinking _One down, sixty three more to go._ The next person came up to Rachel and he was about the same age as Rachel. He gave her a big hug but Rachel noticed his hugs were slightly different. Almost like...a girlfriend hug! He was rubbing her back which was making feel Rachel uncomfortable and annoyed.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked in a low voice. That did it. Rachel shoved him off and stared him right in the eye with the most threatening look on her face.

"You do _not_ seduce me like that or you'll find your face rearranged in a few seconds. Got it?!" Rachel stared at him hard and he gulped, scared. The boy swore four eyes but then it was gone. He nodded meekly.

"Now go and pay and make sure you don't come here again!" Rachel snarled and the boy immediately scarpered.

**With Vic...**

"Cool!" a boy exclaimed as he started poking Vic's (fake) metal parts. "Is this real?" Vic wanted to say the truth and say 'no, they're fake' but didn't which usually happened to lots of people in this story.

"Do you want to autograph or what man?!" Vic said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok fine!" the boy said. "You know, I've always wanted to meet a superhero."

"Oh really?" Vic said, pretending to be interested. _Well you haven't yet_ were Vic's unsaid words.

"Yep! I can't believe you guys actually came to our school! But the teachers told us to treat you guys with respect." He said. _Words from elementary school..._Vic thought.

"Ok then...NEXT!" Vic yelled and the next person came up. He signed her Maths Book and looked over to Richard's stand. When he saw what he was doing he wanted to burst out laughing. And what made it even funnier was that no one was noticing yet. He then looked over to Kori who was still looking upset, even though she had a fake smile plastered over her face. _Richard better sort it out with her soon before I beat him up..._Another person had come up to him so he signed his playstation game and then looked over to a very bored looking Gar. He was pretty unlike himself but Rachel wasn't when Vic looked over to her stand. That was totally wrong stand for her and just her luck for her to get it first. Vic sighed as he saw how long the line still was. They were all praying this was going to be over soon.

** ** ** ** **

The bell rang.

Students started groaning as they left the Assembly Hall as some of them didn't get a chance to go to their favourite stand. The five of them were exhausted while Jenn just had an aching hand.

"I can't believe the school day isn't over yet." Gar said. "I felt like I was standing there for five hours..."

"At least you didn't get hugged!" Rachel said.

"I'd much rather get hugged than get blinded by flashing lights all day." Gar said. He accidentally bumped into a wall while they were walking.

"Ow! See? I can't even see properly!" Gar insisted. Vic, Kori, Jenn and Richard came over and handed their profits over to the Principal who looked at the money with a mischievous smile on his face. They were all too tired to figure out what that meant.

"I'm going to go to class before I get told off." Jenn said. "Bye." She left the hall.

"Can we get changed now?" Vic asked. "This metal feels like a ton!"

"I don't want to go to class looking like this!" Rachel said, indicating her Leotard.

"Well, you have about precisely 14.6 seconds to change-" As soon as the Principal has said that, there was a sudden rush of wind and smoke formed by dust. The Principal coughed for a bit.

"Those students should really join Track." He said to himself before walking out the door. He'd already gone when Kori and Richard came back from changing out of their (ridiculous) costumes.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Richard said trying to start up a conversation while forgetting that Kori might be slightly mad at him.

"No." She replied stiffly and crashed through the double doors so furiously that it was still swinging back and forth.

"Um..." Richard trailed off when she'd gone. Then he remembered what happened less than an hour ago. "Darn it..." he cursed.

"What's the matter?" Gar asked. He was still rubbing his face as there was still green face paint present.

"Kori's mad at me." Richard replied. "I blame that stupid girl..."

"Who, Mary or Kori?" Gar asked.

"No, not Kori! I mean..._her. _I can't even stand to say her name. I officially hate anyone called Mary." Richard announced.

"What about Mary from Homeroom? You know, the one you said was really nice?" Gar reminded.

"...I hate her too." Richard said.

"Dude!!! What if you had a child called Mary?!" Gar yelled.

"Shut up Gar." Richard said and left the hall. Gar also knew that Richard's mother was called Mary but he wasn't even sure if Richard remembered that. They had died such a long time ago and he had practically removed them from out of his mind.

"What's the matter with Richard?" Rachel asked when Richard had left.

"Kori's annoyed with Richard and Richard's annoyed with Mary and I'm guessing Mary doesn't like Kori much." Gar explained.

"So a hate triangle?" Rachel suggested. "We better go to class now or we'll get told off."

"Where's Vic?"

"He's still changing."

"Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"Yes, you should!" Vic yelled as he went over to them.

"That was quick! Just a few minutes ago you were still trying to get the metal off your left arm." Rachel said surprised. Vic shrugged.

"I found a way to get it off quickly." He said, shrugging. The three of them pushed the doors and exited the hall. Nobody was around so this meant that classes had probably already started.

"I was thinking we should go back to that dimension." Vic said suddenly. Rachel and Gar stared (up) at him.

"What?" they said in unison. "Why?"

"Well, you know that the people on the show look exactly like them," Vic said."I was thinking that they probably have somethin' to do with it." Rachel thought about this for a moment.

"You may be onto something, Vic." She said.

"I am? Oh yeah! Sure I am!" Vic corrected himself.

"Yeah, I'm thinking this concidence is a rather big concidence." Rachel said.

"So we have to squish ourselves in that 1cm squared area? I don't want a repeat of that dude..." Gar said. "I think I almost died."

"Ok, ok Gar! Because of your whining I'll adapt the machine." Vic said as they came across a corner. "Gotta go guys, see ya!"

"See ya." Gar said as he and Rachel turned the other way.

** ** ** ** **

"Now, here are some contour lines..." their geography teacher was droning on and on while nobody was taking what he was saying, in. Apart from some nerd in the far corner of the classroom who was taking notes. Jenn was leaning against her hand and was bored to sleep. She yawned once or twice but the teacher didn't notice. The teacher looked bored himself and he had bags under his eyes suggesting that he needed a lot of sleep.

"Remember that they..." he didn't finish his sentence as he lost control of his legs and flopped onto the floor with a loud thud. The class in unison was awoken from their slumber and peered at their teacher.

"Wow, he only fell asleep once. Must be a record." Someone commented. Everyone thought that their teacher falling asleep was an excuse to talk so that's exactly what they did.

"Hey, Jenn!" Wally said, nudging Jenn. Jenn didn't reply.

"Jenn!" Nudge.

No reply.

"Jenn!" Nudge.

No reply.

"Jenn!" Nudge.

No reply.

"Jenn!" Nudge.

"What?!" Jenn snapped at Wally.

"Right so four pokes..." Wally said to himself and started writing down something in his notebook.

"What was the point of that?" Jenn asked annoyed.

"The teacher told us to make a graph on any experiment we wanted. She told us to make it interesting." Wally said. "So I decided to do the number of pokes people need until they reply." Jenn started at him.

"Your joking, right?" she said.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Kidflash asked.

"Yeah, yeah it does." Jenn replied.

"Oh." Wally said. "Ok so I've done you, Roy, Garth, Toni and Joseph..."

"Um, Wally." Jenn said. "Joseph is mute. He can't talk."

"I know, I'm not stupid Jenn." Wally said.

"Could've fooled me..." she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm not deaf either!" Wally added. "Kole just said 'What!' for him but I'm still counting it as Joseph..." Jenn turned to Kole.

"Aww, you said something for Joseph, eh?" Jenn smirked. "I knew you were perfect for each other!"

"Shut up! He's right here!" Kole hissed, pointing to the boy sitting next to him. He turned around and waved which meant 'Hi! Are you talking about me?'

"I know he is! That's why I said it loud!" Jenn said.

"You make one tiny thing mean that I like him." Kole said.

"Because you do! Stop denying it!" Jenn said.

"I'll only stop denying it when _you_ stop denying you like Wally!" Kole said. Jenn turned red but luckily for her, Wally didn't hear that. He was too busy looking at his graph.

"I _don't_ like him! He's only a friend! Got that? _F-R-I-E-N-D_!" Jenn insisted.

"You missed out three letters!"

"What letters?"

"B-O-Y!" Kole said. "Boyfriend!"

"Ugh! I'll never convince you, will I?" Jenn muttered.

"Nope!" Kole said.

"Well, it's obvious you like Joseph you know." Jenn said.

"I do not!"

"What makes you think I'll believe you? Ok look! We'll make a deal." Jenn said.

"What deal?" Kole asked.

"If one of us tells our crushes, I mean _if_ we have crushes, then the other person has to do too. Alright?" Jenn held out a hand. Kole looked at it for a second and then shook it.

"Deal."

"Deal." They let go of each other's hands and turned back around. Just a few seconds after that, someone tapped Jenn's shoulder. As if she didn't have enough of _that_ already.

"What is it Wally?" Jenn growled.

"Hey! I didn't do it!" Wally said innocently. "It was that guy!" he pointed to a boy behind Jenn.

"Yes, it was me." He said which confirmed Wally's accusation.

"Ok, what do you want stranger?" Jenn asked.

"Why don't you like them anymore?" he asked rather forcefully which made no sense to Jenn.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Jenn replied. "Who's _them_?"

"Duh! Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven!" he said making it sound Jenn was dumb or something.

"Who?" Wally asked confused.

"They're talking about Kori, Richard, Gar, Rachel and Vic!" Jenn hissed to Wally from the corner of her mouth. "Ok, when did you get the impression that I don't like them?"

"You were _there_!" the boy said exasperated.

"I was? Where was I?" Jenn asked. "You are making no sense."

"When you crashed into Titans Tower! And you were with your boyfriend Gizmo and Mammoth!"

"You _WHAT?!_" Jenn shrieked which stopped the class shrieking at once.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend!" Wally yelled. "Do you? Because if you do, he's gonna get a piece of my-" he realised the whole class including Jenn and the boy was looking at him. "Um...pretend I didn't say anything."

"Are you talking about that weird, short Gizmo kid?!" Jenn asked furiously. "Because I hate him! And that tall guy with the extinct name!"

"And we hate her!" The 'Gizmo' Kid was standing at Jenn's chair but he was so short, Jenn probably wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't had talked.

"She's a traitor!" boomed a deep voice who was owned by the 'tall guy with the extinct name'. Also referred to as Mammoth and Gizmo.

"How do you kiss when he's so short? Does he have to climb a ladder?" the boy sniggered. He stopped laughing when Wally started shouting at him.

"Ok little boy with no name! She's _not_ going out with that Gizmo kid and she's _not_ a bad guy and she _hates_ them! Got it?" Wally shouted at the boy which was really unlike him. He was usually a prankster/jokester. Kole and Joseph were staring at the scene and the teacher was just snoring and drooling.

"Um...it's okay Wally." Jenn said nervously. "I've got this." He turned back around to her and immediately let go of the boy and sat down meekly.

"So err...shove off kid." Jenn concluded randomly and sat down too. The boy was looking rather frightened and sat down obediently. Gizmo and Mammoth just trailed off to their seats. Everyone just resumed back to chatter after that.

"See? Wally does like you!" Kole giggled.

"Well I don't like him back." Jenn said firmly.

"If you say so."

** ** ** ** **

The end of school bell was probably one of the best sounds for any student in Jump City High. Students shoved past each other to get to the front doors and escape the school infused air because it's obviously toxic. Vic had already told Kori and Richard that they were going to go to the Teen Titans again to see if they were behind anything. They both agreed but Kori was still a bit huffy with Richard, which everyone noticed.

"Don't worry about it Richard, she's Kori she won't hold a grudge for long." Gar had said to him. They also weren't ever trampled on by fans which were a surprise to them. They usually only waved gleefully when they saw them. Perhaps they had their fill during the Teen Titans Comic Con! They also all agreed to go by Vic's 4X4 again ("Dude! That's harmful for the environment!") to head for Vic's house. The drive was silent as no one had anything to say and Kori, who was usually the person to start up a conversation, didn't.

"Here we are, y'all." Vic said as they parked into Vic's garage. "The lab's in the basement."

"You have a lab in the basement?" Rachel inquired.

"It's only a small lab and it's used in emergencies." Vic explained. "My parents usually go to the actual S.T.A.R labs." The five of them walked down the stairs into the basement. Despite the fact it was small, it was quite impressive with all the hi-tech gear Gar was amazed by.

"Dude! Do you actually know what all of this is?" Gar asked, amazed. Richard, Rachel and Kori had a look around too.

"Yeah." Vic called from the storage cupboard. "Ok, the machine should be here-OUCH! Stupid metal detector..." The others ignored him and continued admiring the machinery.

"Um...Kori..." Richard said, clearing his throat. She turned around to face him. "I know you're mad but..."

"Richard, I _saw_ you kiss that girl so don't deny it." Kori said. "And it's obvious that you enjoyed it."

"What makes you think I enjoyed it?" Richard asked, shocked.

"You were all smirking and flirting afterwards." Kori answered. Richard took a brief moment to understand what Kori was getting at.

"Oh..." he said. "Well, I was actually..."

"I don't want to hear how nice it was thank you very _much_." Kori said harshly and walked off to look at something else. Richard sighed inaudibly.

"Girls..." he muttered.

"Hey Vic! What's taking so long?" Gar asked. After a few clunks and thunks, Vic got out with expression mixed with surprise, shock and fear.

"What's the matter, Vic?" Gar asked.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked. Vic waited for a moment before he said:

"Guys...the Machine's gone."

**MWHAHAHAHAHAH! I've left you on a cliff hanger! I'm getting good at this! So? Did you like it? Hate it? Don't know? Well please review on how you thought about it! They make me feel appreciated! **

**Yes, they (Kori and Richard) do have a child called Mary expect its spelt 'Mar'i'. I'm still open for ideas! I'm running out! *crowd gasps* So I put Kf/Jinx and Kole/Jericho in here for all you fans! And if you're thinking: "I thought she hated Kidflash/Jinx because she has an OC who goes out with him!!!!" well err....don't be! I couldn't care less about Kidflash/Emily's relationship! Don't ask why I even made that OC in the first place...I was young and foolish back then...He he! :-) **

**The part with the girl saying 'I'm the captain for the boys's wrestling team' was a joke from a T.V. show if you're wondering. So fine, I don't own it but it's still funny, right??? **

**Bye!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9...yay! Please read 'n' review! I was on sort of a writer's block for this one :-( It's kind of a pointless chapter...**

"_Hey Vic! What's taking so long?" Gar asked. After a few clunks and thunks, Vic got out with expression mixed with surprise, shock and fear. _

"_What's the matter, Vic?" Gar asked. _

"_Are you alright?" Rachel asked. Vic waited for a moment before he said:_

"_Guys...the Machine's gone."_

"You what!?" everyone else shouted at once, even Rachel. The Machine was gone? How? Who stole it?

"Are you sure you checked properly?" Richard asked. Vic nodded miserably.

"Yeah I did...oh no...What's my dad gonna say?" he said. "He's gonna kill me! That machine was worth _loads_!"

"Maybe somebody stole it to sell it!" Gar suggested.

"I didn't look very expensive Vic. No offence." Rachel added.

"It was Rachel because that sort of hi-tech stuff is not very common!" Vic said like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Oh no!" Kori gasped. "What are we going to do?"

"This is bad..." Gar said. "And dude...you need a name for the machine." After a few seconds Vic said:

"You've got a point..." Vic said.

"You're thinking about the name for something you've just lost?" Rachel questioned. "Goodness sake..."

"I know!" Gar said. "We can call it Dimension Taker!"

"Gar, that's a stupid name." Richard commented.

"Eh, it'll do." Vic shrugged. "Ok, back to the situation! _Who_ would want to the steal the machine?"

** ** ** ** **

The dark corridor was silent if you didn't count the footsteps walking along. Someone was humming to himself cheerily as he walked.

"Shoo bap bap...shoo bap bap..." he said aloud and he started to do little movements with his feet. His little dance was interrupted by a sudden beeping.

"Huh? What's that?" he asked himself. He looked up at the ceiling of the corridor but there was nothing suspicious there. He squinted his eyes, so he could focus more clearly. Then he spotted a small, flashing red light. It wasn't very obvious but yet the person had found it.

"What's this?" he said and he stood on his tiptoes to try and identify the object. But it was too high up. This was no surprise since he was quite short anyway. Suddenly, his body started change and after a few seconds, he had morphed into a green bird. He flapped towards the red light and was looking at it even more closely than before. He couldn't recognise what the object was but he did know this wasn't something that would be helpful so he just knocked it off with his beak and then morphed back into a human. As soon as he did, he smashed his foot on top of it.

** ** ** ** **

"Are you sure you can't find it, Victor?" someone asked Vic. Vic nodded.

"Yeah, I can't find it dad! We looked all over the house but we still couldn't find it!" Vic explained. Vic's father rubbed his chin in thought.

"Do you really need it?" he asked. Vic nodded.

"Well..." he sighed. "I can make it again but it could take months."

"Oh man..." Vic groaned. "Well guys, it looks like we're stuck with a mystery."

"Scooby Doo!" Gar whispered and he and Richard smirked.

"I'm sorry this happened, Vic." His father said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "If I see it, I'll tell you." Then he walked out of the lab.

"Vic, would you mind telling us all the things that machine could do?" Rachel asked.

"Dimension Taker!" Gar reminded. Rachel ignored him.

"Well..." Vic said, trying to remember. "It could take you to dimensions and also let you control that dimension." All of them went wide-eyed.

"Control!?"

"Yep!" Vic nodded. "You could pause and fast-forward time in that dimension."

"That's it?" Gar said, disappointed.

"Well yeah!" Vic said. "Do you _know_ how hard it is to actually control a dimension?"

"Um...no dude. I never took Technology." Gar said.

"Well, I think we should go now." Richard said.

"Yes. We should." Kori said, without looking at Richard. "Goodbye." She left the lab. They were all quiet for a few seconds.

"She's still mad?" Vic asked. Richard nodded.

"I'm going to try and fix this." He sighed and he left too. The three of them were left alone and were quiet until Rachel spoke.

"So what about the tutoring?" she asked Gar.

"Hmm...round my house?" he suggested. Rachel nodded.

"Ok. We'll see you tomorrow Vic." Rachel said.

"Have _fun_ with your tutor session!" Vic smirked, adding emphasis to the word 'fun'.

** ** ** ** **

"Kori! Kori! Wait up!" Richard was yelling after a fast-moving Kori. She had her arms crossed in an angry manner and was not taking notice of his continuous calling of her name.

"Kori!" Sighing, Kori stopped and turned around. "What is it?" Richard was breathless when he finally caught up with her and he had to take a few moments to regain his breath.

"Ok, I know you're mad but please! I can explain!" Richard pleaded once he was breathing regularly again.

"How?" Kori asked. "I saw it with my own eyes. Now I'm going to go home and perhaps forget about the events of today." She started walking off but Richard wasn't defeated just yet.

"I only kissed one girl Kori! I tricked the rest of them!" Richard shouted after her which consequently, made her stop.

"You tricked them?" Kori asked in a hopeful voice. He nodded, glad that Kori was listening.

"Yes! I made them kiss a fish and no one noticed..." Richard smirked at the memory.

"Oh..." Kori said, feeling foolish. "Sorry..."

"About what?"

"For giving you the cold shoulder without giving you a chance to explain..." Kori hung her head.

"It's ok Kori!" Richard reassured, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream?" Kori looked up, with a confused expression on her face. "Why?"

"Because an ice-cream truck's coming," Richard said, indicating a van in the distance which was making the well-known tinkling jingle. "What flavour?" Kori giggled and Richard tried not to think about how cute it sounded.

"Um...vanilla and a flake...but it's a bit late for ice cream..." Kori said uncertainly. Richard shrugged.

"Who cares? Everyone loves ice-cream." He said. The van stopped in front of them and a smiling man's face appeared.

"Now what would you kids like to have?" he asked in a Texas accent. They decided not to point out that they weren't kids and they were in high school.

"Caramel for me and Vanilla and a flake." Richard answered. They were quickly given two ice-creams.

"How much?" Richard asked.

"It's on the house for such a cute couple like you!" the man said in a jovial tone. "See ya!" The van drove off in the distance which didn't give Kori or Richard any time to say that they weren't a couple.

"Um...should I walk you home?" Richard asked after a moment's silence.

"If you want." Kori replied.

** ** ** ** **

Kori dumped her school bag in the corridor which she'd pick up later. She made her way to the lounge while licking her ice cream happily. Her sister Koma was there and she was looking at the T.V. with a bored expression on her face. She lazily flipped through the channels without even glancing at them.

"You're eating ice-cream?" Koma scoffed when she noticed Kori in the room.

"Yes. You're never too old for ice-cream Koma." Kori replied as she looked at the T.V. Koma just rolled her eyes and continued flipping through channels. After a moment of Kori's licking and Koma's flipping, Koma spoke up.

"I need your autograph." She said blankly.

"What?" Kori was surprised.

"Well, everyone's thinking that you're the actual Starfire from Teen Titans." Koma started.

"Yes...carry on..." Kori said.

"And since everyone loves that show and it just so happens that there's a cute boy in my class who loves Starfire..." Koma trailed off and Kori stopped licking her ice-cream.

"So you want me to give you an autograph which you'll give to that 'cute guy' and then he'll take you to the dance?" Kori guessed. Koma was shocked at Kori's excellent guess.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Ok, ok, so will you?" Koma asked. Kori thought for a moment.

"You can get the autograph if you pay for it." was Kori's reply.

"What?!" Koma spluttered. "Why!? You're my sister!"

"Koma, me and my friends have to work at this Teen Titans Comic Con for extra credit. It will bring money to the school and there's a stand were one of us signs anything people want us to sign. It's on a rota so when I'm at that stand, you can go get autograph from me." Kori said.

"I am so not going there!" Koma said, horrified. "It's for weird obsessed freaks." Kori frowned but didn't say anything because that was true for one person (Mary).

"Well...then you're not getting it." Kori said. She definitely didn't want to be taken advantage of by her own sister!

"Ok fine...I'll ask Brad to go get it himself..." Koma mumbled. "But make it free for him? Then he'll ask me out." Kori sighed.

"Fine...so his name's Brad?"

"Yeah." Koma said and continued to watch whatever she was watching. Kori slipped out of the room, grabbed her bag and went upstairs.

** ** ** ** **

"Mum! Dad!" Gar was yelling. Rachel had just left as she had finished tutoring Gar for today. Gar had enjoyed it a lot- more than he thought he would but he wouldn't say that to Vic or he'll keep teasing him. He ran into the lounge.

"What is it, sweetie?" his mother asked in a voice you used usually to speak children. "How was the tutoring?" Gar was used to her talking like that to him and said:

"It was good. Can I watch T.V.?" he asked abruptly.

"Well, we're watching the news right now Son." His father said.

"Please?" Gar whined.

"Well..."

"Please?"

"We're watching T.V..."

"Please?"

"The news can be educational, Garfield. Do you want to watch it?"

"Please?"

"Not right now..."

"Please?"

"Garfield, now come on..."

"Please?"

"Garfield! Listen! We're watching the news and-"

"Please?"

"Ok, fine!" his father gave in slightly irritated by Gar's continuous pleading. Gar happily jumped onto the sofa and put his feet up onto the coffee table. His mother wrinkled her nose.

"Feet off the table, Garfield." She requested and Gar reluctantly took his feet off the table. Then both his parents left the room, mumbling about that they should be more assertive with Gar. Gar relaxed on to sofa contently (then put his feet up), and switched the channel. Teen Titans was almost starting and Gar was anticipating the next episode of Teen Titans. Then there was an advert which caught Gar's attention:

_Do you like Teen Titans? _The T.V. asked.

"Yeah dude!" Gar said to the T.V., even though there was no possibility that it could hear him.

_You want more episodes?_

Gar nodded.

_Then come on and go on .com! Where you can vote on your opinion of the Teen Titans!_

"Dude...it only just started..." Gar mumbled to himself.

_Because if we get enough votes, they'll be a marathon next week with ONLY teen titans! _

Gar gaped at the T.V. A marathon? Wow! Gar made a mental note inside his brain to go on the website and vote.

_Vote quick because the voting closes on Sunday at Midnight! _

"Hmm...Only four days to vote?" Gar mumbled to himself. "That's awkward...they'll never make the shows fast enough..." Gar decided he wouldn't think about that any further as he was not complaining about the quickness of Teen Titans episodes. After the advert, the show started and Gar leaned on the sofa slightly because of the anticipation.

** ** ** ** **

**The next day (Thursday)**

It was quite early in the morning when Kori had arrived in the school. It was a habit to her now and she was planning on asking Karen to perhaps get a prom dress for her. Perhaps that dress she lost was in the lost and found...oh well. She bought it for hardly any money anyway...but it was such a good dress...Kori was wrapped in her thoughts so much she didn't notice Karen who was trying to talk to her.

"Hey! Kori! Hey! Girl! Are you there?" Karen waved her hand in front of Kori's face which was when she finally noticed Karen.

"Oh hi!" she said brightly. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's ok!" Karen said. "Now, I was wondering what are you going to wear to the dance?"

"Well...I don't know yet." Kori said sheepishly.

"You don't!?" Karen was shocked. "You need to get a dress, _now_!"

"Well I did!" Kori started. "But I left it behind when we were behind chased by fans! I can't risk going there again."

"So...?" Karen said expectantly.

"Well I was hoping if you could buy my dress-"no sooner when Kori had said that, Karen had squealed happily.

"Yes! YES! I can't _wait_! We need to get you the perfect dress with the perfect shoes and the perfect amount of make-up and everything has to be perfect!" Karen exclaimed excited.

"Wow, really?" said a sarcastic voice. Rachel was standing next to them.

"Oh, hi Rachel!" Kori greeted. "We were just talking about the dance."

"Ok then...I'm leaving." Rachel turned around but Karen grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't!" Karen said playfully. "We're _all _going to the prom whether you like it or not!"

"I don't really want to." Rachel said blankly. "I'm not really that into dresses."

"Oh please! You'll look great in a dress! Gar will be head over heels for you!" Karen encouraged.

"Why would I want him to do that?" Rachel asked though she already knew herself.

"Need I explain?" Karen asked. "Because he likes you! Right, so I'm going to get you both dresses today! You don't even have to come with me."

"Well...it's sounding slightly better." Rachel admitted.

"Great!" Karen said happily. "Ok, so you'd look great in a dark shade of blue..."

"Oh look! I need to go!" Rachel said, trying to stay out of the conversation.

"Why?" Kori asked.

"I need to tutor Gar." Rachel replied.

"Ok then. Go and enjoy your time." Karen said and let her go off. "So would you prefer emerald green or lavender purple?"

"I'm not sure..." Kori said. "Both are my favourite colours."

"Green will match your eyes but purple will look so _good_ on you!" Karen said. "Oh wait, here he comes." Kori was confused.

"Who's he? Vic?"

"No, you're _date_." Karen said, smirking.

"Hi." said Kori's date or Richard.

"Hi." Kori said, not knowing what to say. What Karen did next, didn't help at all.

"Well I'm just going to leave y'all by yourselves and find Vic." Karen said. "Bye Kori!" she walked off leaving both of them alone.

"So err...did you watch Teen Titans last night?" Richard asked trying to break the ice.

"Oh yeah! I did!" Kori nodded; glad they found something to talk about. "It was like the time you and Vic got into a fight."

"Yeah, in 5th Grade." Richard said. "The show's getting weirder every day." Kori nodded.

"And it's only three episodes in." Kori said. "Do you think it's based around us?" Richard shrugged.

"I have no idea but I'm not going to worry about it now." Richard said. "What I _am_ going to worry about is the stupid Comic Con we have to do today." Richard groaned.

"I really, really hate her..." Kori said scathingly. "She's _worse_ than Kitten!" Richard's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?"

"She's worse than Kitten." Kori repeated.

"I never thought I'd hear that." Richard said. "Wow..."

"Never hear what, Richard?" someone asked. It was Roy who was walking over to them.

"That someone was worse than Kitten." Richard said. Roy's eyes widened and he pretended to have a heart attack from shock.

"Seriously?" Roy said. "Who's the girl?"

"Someone called _Mary Holden_." Kori said, spitting out Mary's name.

"Who's she?" Roy asked.

"One word: Stalker." Richard stated. "You _don't_ want to meet her."

"Depends. Is she hot?" Roy asked unhelpfully.

"Roy!"

"Ok, ok! I'm joking!" Roy said. "In what way is she a stalker?"

"Well..." Richard started. "She first was insisting my name was Robin-"

Roy sniggered and Richard ignored him.

"-then she asked me if I wanted to go to the dance with her, then she was staring at me through Vic's car window and started chasing us, _then_ she was on one of my mansion's window and she brought along a couple hundred fans, then she was looking through my underwear drawer and to top it all off she _kissed_ me." Richard shivered and turned slightly paler. Roy was astounded.

"I don't want to meet her." He said plainly. "I'm gonna go and see if there are any hot chicks I can flirt with." Roy ambled off. Kori was unhappily reminded of that unpleasant experience even though she wasn't the actual person experiencing it. Kori and Richard were again quiet. Why were when they were alone, they had nothing to say?

"So...are you looking forward to the dance?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes...it's still in a few weeks though." Kori said. "Um...so..."

"So..."

"Hey!" someone called at them. Jenn was walking up to them with a rota in her hands.

"Hello Jenn." Kori smiled at her, very thankful she had come along.

"What's up?" Richard asked casually.

"Well, I finally managed to decipher the stupidly small print on the stupid rota." Jenn said. "And I've figured out what stands you're at today."

"Thanks Jenn!" Kori said thankfully. "I think I've misplaced mine..."

"I threw it in the bin." Richard said.

"Right..." Jenn said, raising an eyebrow. "Well it looks like Kori's got Superheroes Signing, Richard's got Autograph Animal, Rachel's got Drawings with your Favourite Hero, Vic's got Photo with your Favourite Hero and Gar's got to be at the Kissohero." Jenn looked sympathetic for Gar even though he wasn't here.

"Poor Gar..." Richard said. "I feel his slobbery pain." Kori giggled.

"It's great to know in advance..." Kori said.

"Mmm...have you seen Wally?" Jenn asked.

"Why? You miss him?" Richard teased.

"Like you can talk!" Jenn said. "What about you and Kori? I just wanted to know where he was so I could ask him how much people he's got recorded on his data thing..."

"Uh...ok..." Kori said, decided not to pester anymore as she was already blushing.

"I'll see you guys later then." Jenn said and walked off in a fast pace.

** ** ** ** **

**Lunch**

The six of them didn't get much attention as they expected but it didn't mean they didn't get any attention at all. Some girls waved eagerly at Richard/Gar and some boys punched Vic on the shoulder in a way which implied they were best friends. Boys sent flirting looks at Kori and Rachel which made Richard and Gar slightly annoyed with them (I can't imagine why!) and 'Bad' boys (also known as the wannabe rappers) flirted with Jenn which creeped her out. Wally wasn't too chuffed about that either so everyone was glad when Lunch came around. While Kori was heading towards Rachel's, Vic's, Gar's and Richard's table while holding her lunch tray, she suddenly felt her feet catch something. Kori felt herself falling over and she fell smack-down on the floor with a loud thud. Her lunch tray had gone flying and had hit someone on the head but Kori was already on the floor to notice who. Her nose felt broken and painful and she could feel blood escaping. She could also hear laughing and people mocking her which brought tears to her eyes. Who could do such a horrid thing? Sniffing, she got up and wiped her nose which left blood on her hands. Everyone was staring at her and she was feeling humiliated. She was expecting to see Kitten laughing at her, but instead saw _Mary Holden_ smirking her head off and her friends were copying her. Kori never knew she was _that_ mean! There was silence in the hall but it was interrupted when someone shouted:

"Starfire! Shoot her with your starbolts!" someone hissed. This just made Kori annoyed and infuriated.

"Kori! Kori! Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice. Kori looked up (she had been looking at her feet) and saw Richard. She wanted to lie and say yes but instead she just shook her head.

"Who tripped you over?" Richard demanded. "Who?" Kori glanced at Mary who was now having an angry expression on her face. Richard turned to her with and looked furiously at Mary who just cowered.

"Yes! Go punch her in the face!" the same voice hissed but Richard ignored it.

"Do you want a tissue?" Richard asked. He didn't need an answer and gave Kori the tissue anyway. Chatter started up again when everyone realised no fights were going to start so they weren't the centre of attention anymore. Kori wiped her nose but blood was still pouring out of her nose so Rachel came and offered to take her to the Girls' Toilets. Richard was about to ask if he could go when Rachel gave him a look and Gar and Vic laughed at his stupidity.

** ** ** ** **

Kori washed her face continuously so there was no sign of dried blood left.

"All gone?" she asked Rachel. She nodded.

"That Mary is so vicious..." Rachel said. "Come on...we should go now." Kori was confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"For the ridiculous Comic Con we have to do." Rachel said and Kori groaned.

"I don't want to go..." Kori said. Then she fell silent. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you dreaming about Richard again?" she asked wearily while Kori blushed.

"No-No! Of course not! It's just...he sounded so caring..." Kori said dreamily. "You should've _seen_ the look on Mary's face!" Rachel shook her head but was smiling slightly.

"I've gotta admit-you two are cute." She said.

"We are?" Kori said, blushing even more. Rachel sighed.

"You better stop being so obvious. I'm so glad Richard's blind when it comes to true love." Rachel said. "I so _don't_ want to tell Gar my feelings..."

"Ooh!" Kori giggled and they both made their way out of the Girls' Toilets. "You guys are even _cuter_!"

"Kori!"

"Don't deny it!"

"Let's just stop talking about this." Rachel said.

"Trying to get out of the conversation?" Kori teased.

"No, Richard, Gar, Vic and Jenn are a few metres in front of us." Rachel said.

"Eep!" Kori squeaked and immediately shut up when she saw them.

"Hi. Are you ok now, Kori?" asked Richard. Kori nodded.

"Yeah...should we go in?" Kori asked.

"No, the Principal said we need to be exactly on time." Vic said, rolling his eyes. "So thirty seven more seconds." Kori and Rachel exchanged glances.

"Right...so..." Kori trailed off.

"So did you guys watch Teen Titans last night?" Jenn asked them all.

"Yeah! Dude! It was funny!" Gar exclaimed. "Four feet tall and cheap hair jel! Ha! Perfect description of _you_ Richard!" Richard glared at him.

"I'm not four feet tall! I've grown!" Richard insisted.

"By an inch!" Vic sniggered. "You're still shorted than Kori!"

"HEY!" Richard said a little loudly. "Only by a centimetre!"

"But you still are!"

"Grr..." Richard 'grr'ed. "What about you Gar? You're shorted than Rachel!"

"W-W-Well! It's only by a centimetre!"

"That's exactly what I said you idiot!"

"Dude! I-"

"Excuse me!" The Principal's voice boomed at them. "Stop arguing! Now you need to change into your uniforms! Jennifer, please go to the 'Drawings with your Hero' stand." Jenn obediently opened the Hall's doors and went inside. The Principal shoved a large box at the five of them which caught them by surprise and shouted:

"You have two minutes! Get changed now!" the Principal ordered. The five of them quickly went over to their respective toilets to get changed.

**Sorry...this was kind of a pointless chapter wasn't it? At least I put some Robstar in it! :-) Hopefully, the next chapter will be slightly better! Please read and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Did you expect me to update sooner? He he...sorry about the sort-of-long wait. Got a minor writer's block but ONLY minor so I could only write stuff without enthusiasm...but it ended like four days ago and then I got a headache for I'm guessing spending too much time with Fanfiction but hey! It's up now! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

"_W-W-Well! It's only by a centimetre!"_

"_That's exactly what I said you idiot!"_

"_Dude! I-"_

"_Excuse me!" The Principal's voice boomed at them. "Stop arguing! Now you need to change into your uniforms! Jennifer, please go to the 'Drawings with your Hero' stand." Jenn obediently opened the Hall's doors and went inside. The Principal shoved a large box at the five of them which caught them by surprise and shouted:_

"_You have two minutes! Get changed now!" the Principal ordered. The five of them quickly went over to their respective toilets to get changed. _

A few minutes later, the five of them (Vic found a way to attack his fake metal parts quickly) walked towards the Hall but they moved at a slow pace. While they were walking, Kori realised that she still hadn't told everyone else (Vic, Rachel and Gar) their rota for today. Kori cringed slightly at the thought of when Rachel found out Gar was about to be kissed by 150 girls. On average. They reached the Hall was greeted by a: "You are twenty seven seconds late!" and then the readings of the rota.

"Kori Anders will be add the Superheroes Signing, Rachel Roth will be at the Drawings with your favourite Hero, Richard Grayson is at the Autograph Animal, Victor Stone is with Photos with your Favourite Hero and Garfield Logan will be at the Kissohero. Any questions?" The Principal asked them.

Gar put his hand up.

"No? Good! Now off and earn some money!" the Principal declared. Rachel was doing her best to try not show her rage and jealously when she Gar walk over to the Kissohero. What angered her even more is that he didn't look upset at all! And he looked very suspicious...

** ** ** ** **

Kori found herself wearing a thin white robe over her 'uniform' when she arrived at the stall. Quite a lot of people had queued and it did not look promising that all of their signatures would fit on a single white robe. Nevertheless, the signing started and five people at a time got out their pens and started writing on Kori/Starfire. It was quite boring just standing there and letting enthusiastic fans write on their favourite hero but the occasional prod of a pen was one thing that made the boredom slightly more interesting. In a painful way.

Kori found herself looking down at her robe and reading the writing which was stuff like: 'Will you go out with me? JacobXX' or 'You and Robin are soooo cute together!! AmyXXooXX' or 'How was Robin last night?' etc. These messages were slightly embarrassing (slightly?) for Kori so she tried not to blush at the ridiculous comments.

** ** ** ** **

Rachel was sitting on one of the stools with a bored, monotone expression on her face. She had one arm reluctantly around one girl's shoulders and she was looking the complete opposite of Rachel. Jenn who was drawing them knew there would be no point asking Rachel to smile as that would only result in a growl from her. Jenn also knew that Gar was doing the Kissohero so that wouldn't make her feel good at all. Jenn spotted Rachel glancing over at the Kissohero and then frowning in confusion. A few seconds later, she was _smirking_!

"Rachel! Are you alright?" Jenn asked her.

"Yeah..." she said, trailing off.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Jenn said curiously.

"Look." Rachel indicated the Kissohero so Jenn looked.

"Ha...I wonder why no one's noticed yet." Jenn said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Anyway, stand up straight little girl..."

"I'm not _that_ little!" said the girl. "I'm in tenth grade!" Rachel and Jenn stared at her. She was about four feet tall.

"...you're joking, right?" Jenn said.

"No, I have dwarfism." She said proudly. Jenn and Rachel exchanged looks and Jenn continued drawing.

** ** ** ** **

Richard quickly signed someone's T-shirt with boredom. He was getting ridiculous things to sign like a pencil case (eventually Richard found out his pen wouldn't work on plastic), some T-shirts, a tippex bottle and even a _pen_.

"Idiots..." Richard/Robin muttered under his breath when he had given back a signed pen. The next person a girl whom Richard detested oh so very much. But it wasn't Mary...it was _Kitten_! Richard gaped when he saw her- didn't she just 'break up' with him a couple of days ago? Wasn't she off him? Richard was secretly scared of Kitten because she was like a bomb- you could never tell when she was about to screech.

"Hi, Robbie-poo!" Kitten screeched at him.

"Kitten, what the heck are you doing here!?" Richard asked her annoyed.

"He knows my NAME!" Kitten screeched to the girls behind her which made them cross their arms in jealously. Then Kitten turned back to Richard with a big, trying-to-be-seductive smile on her face. The only word that crossed Richard's mind was: 'Ugly'.

"Kitten I thought you said you didn't like Robin!" Richard blurted out.

"Pfft!" Kitten snorted. "Stop lying, Robin. You never heard me say that!"

"Yes I..." Richard was very confused. Kitten had told Richard that she didn't like him anymore but that's when she was assuming he was Robin. And he said he was Robin when he was indeed not and now he was Robin when in fact he was Richard in a stupid costume and Kitten was thinking that he was really Robin so why did she just say Robin hadn't heard her say that she didn't like Robin. These thoughts were making Richard dizzy so he tried to have a flashback...

_Just then, Kitten came over and the five could tell she was coming because of the click-click of her heels. When she arrived at the table, she and Kori glared daggers at each other and then she turned to Richard.  
__  
__"Richie-poo, I am so not going to call you Richie-poo anymore since you're in this lame T.V. show!"  
__  
__"What?"  
__  
__"I mean like seriously, why are you wearing tights? And Robin is such a lame name!" Kitten screeched. "We are so breaking up, like now!"  
__  
__"But I'm not-" Then Richard stopped and realised. "Yes, I am Robin."  
__  
__"Goodbye forever, Richard!" "  
__  
__"I'd try to embrace my pain, Kitten. I don't know how I'm going to live without you." Richard__ said._

Wait! She was not thinking he was Robin then, but Richard who was _acting_ in a T.V. show as Robin?

Richard held his head in confusion and decided to try and erase all the thoughts he just had and then he looked at Kitten.

"Ok whatever, Kitten..." he said. "What do you want me to sign?" He regretted himself in saying that when Kitten had placed something in front of him.

Richard screamed.

What was just put in front of him was something boys didn't want to see from a girl they hated...everyone stopped talking and went and stared at Richard who had screamed, high-pitched. Vic saw what Richard had in front of him and paled.

"Oh man..." he murmured. Gar quickly removed the fish in front of the girl he was about to 'kiss' as she had opened her eyes and had turned around. Gar dropped the fish suddenly but no one noticed.

"Dude..."

Rachel and Kori had their jaws on the floor in utter shock. Kori's jaw was the longest away from her mouth.

The thing in front of Richard was none other the killer...

Bra.

Yes, yes...it was a feminine object that the most masculine population of this world did not desire to see unless it was from one of their close girl companions.

"So? Aren't you gonna sign it?" Kitten asked him smugly. The girls behind her was boring their eyes into Kitten's neck, imagining many horrible fantasies happening to her. But they weren't the only ones in doing so; Kori was imagining killer fantasies which probably lots of us couldn't even dream (or nightmare) of about Kitten.

"...where do you want me to sign it?" Richard asked her very, very meekly. But, so very fortunately for Richard, he was saved by the boyfriend.

"Kitten!" someone roared from the other side of the Hall. This caused many people to look at the person who had shouted. The Principal was actually taking notice of the soon-to-be chaos in the hall now.

"Excuse me!" the Principal said to the newcomer who ignored him.

"Fangie-poo!" Kitten screamed, horrified. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"What are _you _doing here, Kitten!?" 'Fangie-poo' or Fang said. He was one of the (proper) bad boys of the school and if you messed with him, you'll be sorry.

"I am just asking Robin to give me his autograph!" Kitten shouted at him. Fang stormed straight at the stall and shoved Kitten out of the way.

"Why did you give him your BRA!?!?" he yelled at her. Everyone else was silent, anticipating an exciting fight.

"He asked me too!" Kitten lied and Richard was shocked. Kori reattached her jaw and tore of her white (with pen) robe in anger.

"He did _NOT!_" Kori yelled.

"Yes!" someone whispered. "There's gonna be a fight..." Kori did not hear him and Richard was now taken aback by sweet, sweet Kori's fury.

"_YOU_ gave him your BRA you blonde airhead!" Kori ranted and it was now Kitten's turn to be shocked.

"You're just JEALOUS!" she screeched at Kori, pointing at her accusingly.

"Why would I be JEALOUS!?" Kori said, infuriated.

"You're just so JEALOUS that _Robin_ likes _me_ more than _YOU!_" Kitten laughed.

"Kitten! Why the flip would you want some weirdo liking you!?" Fang screamed at Kitten.

"Because he's waaay hotter than you!" Kitten screamed back.

"He doesn't like_ EITHER_ of you!" someone shouted and this made the Principal go:

"Mary!"

Yes, Mary had screamed at the two girls in front of her dad.

"He likes _ME!_ I've actually kissed him!" Mary roared smugly. Kitten's mouth was the shape of an 'O' and Kori just fell silent. Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"You _WHAT?!_" Kitten hollered. "Robbie-poo! Please tell me this isn't true!" Kitten fluttered her eyelashes and this angered Fang a lot.

"Listen!" he grabbed Richard/Robin by the shirt. "You _push_ _off_ my girlfriend or you'll find your face rearranged!"

"Get away from him!" Kori cried and suddenly shoved him over with all her might. This was so very shocking that a slim girl could push over a muscled boy with ease. Fang was on the floor and he started groaning. Well...sort of...

"Kori..." Richard breathed. "Wow..."

"She's on _STERIODS_!" Kitten accused Kori.

"You barge off my _MAN!_" Mary yelled at Kori and she ran and leaped at Kori which sent both of them to the ground. Mary started clawing Kori who tried to defend herself. Mary was furious at her and started yelling all sorts of rude comments like: "Idiot!" and "You think you look so attractive in some skimpy outfit!"

"Don't leave me out! I love Robin too!" Kitten shrieked and she started clawing and scratching Mary and Kori. This was turning into an aggressive cat fight and all people could do was stare.

Gar and Vic looked at each other and Gar suddenly yelped:

"Ha! I WIN! Give me my fifty bucks!" Gar laughed.

"What!" Richard said. "Why!?"

"I bet fifty bucks that you'll have a cat fight over you sometime this month!" Gar explained.

"Ah!" Kori screamed and she finally managed to escape the two furious girls. "Ow..."

"Kori!" Richard jumped over the stall and went over to Kori. "Are you alright? I'm sorry this keeps happening to you." Before their tender moment could continue three teachers burst through the doors along with the Principal.

"Right!" Mr. Jackson or the big, buff P.E. teacher was standing at the doorway of the hall with Mrs. Tiller and Mr. Psimon. "You lot are going to the Principal's office right _now_!" Mr. Jackson grabbed Richard and Fang by the collars, Mrs. Tiller grabbed Mary's and Kitten's ears and Mr. Psimon ushered Kori out. All of them were hanging their heads in anger/disappointment/embarrassment.

"And you two are coming too!" The Principal declared and started dragging out Vic and Gar, despite their yells. The Hall was left silent after that and everyone guessed that today's Comic Con had ended early. Rachel and Jenn were in a state of shock while everyone left, mumbling about not being able to get an autograph/kiss/drawing/photo etc.

"That was so crazy..." Jenn murmured. She and Rachel were the only ones left after the scene.

"Oh no..." Rachel said, groaning. "What do you think the Principal is going to do to Kori and Richard?"

"I dunno, but he won't just let them off." Jenn said. Rachel was secretly glad the Comic Con for today had ended early but she was not happy at all in _how_ it ended. The two of them trailed out of the room miserably and in silence.

** ** ** ** **

**The Principal's office**

"Right." The Principal paced his office like he was in deep thought. Gar, Vic, Kori, Richard, Kitten, Mary and Fang were sitting on individual chairs and they were all watching the Principal pace, apart from Fang who was just staring at a wall with obvious boredom. Kori was nervous at what might happen to her as she didn't usually go into the Principal's Office for doing something bad. In fact, this was the first time. This was Richard's second time in the Principal's Office for doing something against the rules: Two years ago he had started up a food fight with Kitten but she _still_ wanted to go out with him. Gar and Vic were newcomers too despite the fact they had been involved in said food fight. Finally, the Principal faced them all.

"You have all somehow been involved in the fight just a few minutes ago." The Principal started. Gar was about to protest but the Principal put his hand up to indicate silence.

"No talking. Now, I've come to a decision to how to punish you all." The Principal told them. Kori gulped.

"Mary-Sue Holden, Katherine Moth and Fang Spider going to serve detention for one whole week after school." Kitten was horrified, Fang didn't change his expression and Mary was outraged.

"Daddy! I don't wanna go to detention! Why are you giving me detention!? I'm your daughter!" Mary whined. Kori, Gar, Richard and Vic had exchanged glances when they had heard Mary's full first name. Then, they covered their mouths to stop themselves from bursting out in laughter.

"I am sorry, Mary-Sue but it had to be done." The Principal sighed. Mary started pouting and used puppy eyes which everyone else found disturbing. Despite that, the Principal seemed to soften and then say:

"Fine. I'll give you money for an intense shopping spree afterwards, ok?" he negotiated.

Mary kept the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok ok! Only three days of detention?"

More puppy dog eyes.

"Two?"

Mary kept the face.

"One?"

...

"Ok ok! No detention for you!" the Principal gave in and Mary squealed.

"Thanks! I can't wait for the shopping spree too!" she said sweetly and skipped out of the classroom. Kori, Richard, Gar and Vic couldn't believe what just happened.

"Right! Since Mary's not serving any detention, to make up for it you will both have two weeks of after school detention!" The Principal announced.

"WHAT!" Kitten stood up in fury.

"I am _not_ doing _any_ detention, thank you very much!" Kitten screeched. "I'm telling my daddy about this!" she stomped out of the office. The Principal didn't even try to call after Kitten, instead he just sighed.

"Well, it looks like you'll be doing three weeks of detention to make up for both of them." The Principal said to Fang. He just shrugged and continued staring at the wall.

"Can I go now? I need to beat up a kid by the water fountain in five minutes." He said lazily.

"Yes, you can." the Principal said and Fang got up and left the room. For a minute, the Principal simply wrote something in his diary while the four of them remained silent. The tension in the room was quite strong.

"Well, it looks like I'm left with you four." The Principal said, looking at each of them in turn. "Yes, Garfield?" Gar had put his hand up.

"Why are me and Vic here? We didn't do anything wrong!" Gar insisted.

"You were involved in the fight so you are here." The Principal said. Vic was shocked.

"We only did a bet-"

"Yes! And that's being involved in the fight! You had a bet that Richard Grayson would have a cat fight over him this month!" the Principal said sternly. Then in complete change of tone, he said to Gar: "You should've bet 100."

"Darn!" Gar cursed. Richard was just freaked out at how the Principal was behaving.

"Despite the fact you were involved in the fight, you will be not serving detention." The Principal said. The four of their eyes (one mask) widened.

"But instead you will be doing three more weeks of Comic Con than you originally were." The Principal said. "And that would be for free meaning you will not earn any more extra credit!"

"But!"

"No buts!" the Principal warned.

"Dude! What happens if I want to use mine?" Gar asked while the others mentally slapped him.

"How many weeks were we originally doing?" Kori asked quietly.

"You were going to do the Comic Con until the 28th of November but now you are going to do it until 18th of December." The Principal said. (A/N The dance is a 'Christmas' dance but I don't know if you can get those so let's just say you can and the dates are for 2010...)

"But that's on the day of the dance!" Kori gasped.

"Don't worry Kori, the dance is after school." Richard reminded her.

"Oh...yes also as part of your punishment, you are not attending the dance."

"WHAT!!!" all of them bellowed in unison. The Principal didn't flinch, instead he just smirked.

"You can go now." He said indicating they could leave. None of them had any intention to stay and now they all held a great hatred for their Principal.

** ** ** ** **

"Idiot!" Vic muttered to himself, once they were out of the office. Rachel and Jenn had been waiting for them. "Stupid Principal..."

"What punishment did he give you?" Rachel asked the four.

"Only three more weeks of Comic Con and that we can't attend the dance!" Kori said sarcastically.

"Oh...that sucks." Jenn sympathised. "That's kind of unfair because you didn't really do anything wrong."

"That's life, dudes." Gar sighed. "How much of Lunch do we have left?" Vic checked his watch.

"Twenty minutes." Vic answered him. "Well...what are we going to do now?"

"You might want to change out of your costumes." Jenn suggested. Kori, Richard, Gar and Vic glanced down at what they were wearing.

"Oh...ok...I'll be right back." Kori walked off to the girls toilets while the other three went to boys'.

A few minutes later they were all changed and they chucked their costumes into the Hall, regardless of that someone would have to pick it up later. They decided to go to the cafeteria to check if any of their friends were there. When they arrived, they found Karen, Kole, Toni and Joseph talking/signing together.

"Hi." Kori said glumly as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"What happened?" Karen asked them. "Why are y'all looking so miserable?"

"We have to do three more weeks of Comic Con!" Gar blurted out. "It's so unfair!"

"And we can't go to the dance!" Vic said. "Sorry Karen, I guess you're not going to have a date."

"So you're just giving up?" Karen said, sounding surprised.

"Come on! I'm sure there's one way you can go to the dance." Toni reassured.

"Maybe the Principal would forget about it?" Kole suggested.

"Fat chance." Richard mumbled.

"_Perhaps you should go in disguise?"_ Joseph signed.

"...Kole, what did he say?" Gar asked.

"He said that you could go in disguise." Kole answered.

"No way!" Vic refused. "I've had _enough_ of disguises for one week!"

"Oh dudes!" Gar said suddenly. "We heard what Mary's full name is!" Richard's once frowning face turned into a smirk.

"It's Mary-Sue!" Richard laughed and Vic and Kori started snickering.

"Seriously?" Kole said. "Perfect!"

"Suits her well." Rachel agreed.

"Ha!" Jenn laughed.

"Dudes, did you see the advert last night? About the marathon they're gonna do?" Gar said excitedly.

"What, for teen titans?" questioned Toni. Gar nodded.

"Gar!" Rachel said. "Teen Titan is the reason why you have to do the Comic Con!" Gar shrugged.

"Yeah but it's such a good show!" Vic nodded enthusiastically at Gar's opinion.

"We just need to go on the website and vote!" Vic said.

"_I haven't ever watched Teen Titans but I've heard of it." _Joseph signed. Kole didn't wait for someone to ask her what he had just signed.

"He said he hasn't watched Teen Titans and-"

"You haven't!?" Karen shrieked at Joseph. "Right, make sure you watch it tonight!"

"_I'll see if my dad will let me watch television...he's not really a generous dad if you must know." _Joseph signed again. The others looked at Kole expectantly.

"He said his dad doesn't let him watch television much because he's not a really nice dad." Kole translated.

"Oh...err...watch when you can then..." Gar said uncertainly as he had an idea who Joseph's dad was.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Jenn suddenly said. "Do you want to know _why_ they have to do more weeks of that Comic Con thing?" as soon as Jenn had said that, Kori and Richard paled/blushed.

"Yeah we do, love! Anything embarrassing?" Toni said hopefully.

"Well, Kitten came along and asked Richard to sign something." Jenn started while ignoring the _NO!!!! Don't tell them!!!_ Looks from Kori. "And it was her _bra_!"

"...WHAT!" Karen, Toni and Kole yelled in unison. Joseph just signed WHAT!

"...did Richard pale, barf or both?" Karen asked eagerly.

"No, he screamed." Rachel said. "I never knew he could get his voice up so high." Rachel smirked at Richard who flushed with embarrassment.

"I thought it was a girl who screamed at first!" Vic teased. Richard growled in annoyance.

"Anyway, then Kitten's boyfriend Fang or whatever came barging in and they both started shouting at each other." Jenn continued. "Kori then stood up for Richard when Kitten lied about Richard and then they started arguing and then Mary came in and started shouting that she kissed Richard or something. Then Fang was ready to kill Richard and Kori shoved him over."

"She _what_?" Toni said. "How could she push him over? He's like got a ton of muscles!"

"It shocked me too." Rachel said.

"So then Kitten accusing Kori being on steroids so _then_ Mary started having a cat fight with Kori." Jenn said.

"Really?" Kole said. "Why did I miss it?"

"Then Kitten started fighting them too and then Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Tiller and Mr. Psimon took them to the Principal's office and Gar and Vic had to go to." Jenn finished.

"Did you have to say all of the details?" Kori said hanging her head in embarrassment.

"Aww...you guys are so cute together!" Kole sighed.

"Like you and Jericho!" Kori retorted. Kole shut up, blushing while Joseph looked in the other direction. If he had a voice, he would have been whistling suspiciously.

"Wait! Why'd Vic and Gar go?" Karen asked her suddenly.

"It's cos we made a bet and Gar bet 50 bucks that Richard would have a cat fight over him this month." Vic explained. "That Principal is so mean!"

"He he!" Toni and Kole giggled. Karen smirked.

"I'd bet hundred, love." Toni said.

"That's what the Principal said!" Gar gasped.

"...why does everyone keep bets about me?" Richard yelled to no one in particular.

"_Everyone? Isn't this the first time?_" Jericho signed.

"He said that he thought this was the first time someone did a bet about you." Kole said to Richard.

"Oh no...this is the _fourth_ time." Richard growled, glaring and Vic and Gar who were looking extremely sheepish. Now _they_ whistled suspiciously. Luckily, they were saved by the bell (no, not boyfriend) so they all either happily/boredly went to their next class.

** ** ** ** **

**French Class**

Karen and Rachel both sat down on seats next to each other when they first arrived in the class. Rachel got a few over-enthusiastic greetings by practically the whole of the class but one of them stood out.

"Like, hi Raven!" a girl said happily to Rachel. Rachel turned around to face the hyper girl, irritated.

"Hi," Rachel spat out.

"So? How's life?" she asked, rocking on her heels. Rachel raised an eyebrow and she and Karen exchanged looks.

"Fine."

"Who's your boyfriend?" she asked suddenly. Rachel's eyes widened.

"_What_?" Rachel said. The class chatter died down to tune in the interesting conversation which was about to commence.

"Who's your boyfriend?" she repeated, taking Rachel's reply literally.

"I don't have one." Rachel said firmly.

"Why won't Raven have one? She's awesome!" the girl squealed. Rachel relaxed slightly when she realised she was talking about Raven not Rachel...

"Is it Beast Boy?" someone yelled out. Karen started smirking.

"He means Gar." Karen said to Rachel so Rachel in return, sent her a glare. Karen didn't flinch but just kept carrying on smirking.

"Beast Boy!?" the girl scoffed. "No _way_!" The person who had just shouted out said:

"Who then?"

"Duh! Robin!"

"What!?" Rachel yelled. Some of the class started whispering to each other about the idea. The girl laughed.

"He he! You guys are so cute together!" she said. Rachel was ready to tear her hair out not only because of the girl and her opinions, but everything that happened that week.

"Teen Titans has only _just_ started airing!" Rachel snapped. "Why are you thinking about pointless shipping now?"

"Because it's fun!" the girl said like it was obvious. Rachel felt a vein throbbing in her forehead and then swerved away from the girl towards the front of the class which indicated their chat was over.

"Err...Rachel...you ok?" Karen asked her gingerly.

"Of course I am." She said sarcastically. The teacher came in after that and she sat behind the desk officially.

"Good morning students." She said in a thick, French accent. "Today we will cover French verbs as I have noticed from your test results, some of you have been lacking the knowledge for that." Their teacher was called Madame Rouge and she was quite strict so what she had just said was said quite harshly. Rachel and Karen knew this wasn't aimed at them as they both did quite well on the test- Rachel had gotten 95% while Karen got 82%. But some people gulped as they knew they were the ones who failed the test and were probably going to get told off by Madame Rouge.

"Can anyone tell me all the forms of avoir?" asked Madame Rouge. Someone raised their hand.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"We studied that three years ago, Madame Rouge!"

"I know that! But some people here have no idea and pay attention to how nicely polished their nails are. Mary-Sue, do you know?"Because of immediate reaction, everyone turned their heads to Mary(-Sue) to await her answer. Mary didn't realise she was being asked a question because she was too busy painting her nails clear. Finally, Mary felt lots of eyes staring at her so she looked up and said:

"What?"

"Can you name all the forms of avoir for me?" Madame Rouge repeated, irked.

"No." Mary replied in a really annoying voice. "If you make me, I'll tell my daddy on you!" Madame Rouge was furious but didn't say anything else.

"Ok...fine!" she said. "Lucy, what about you?" Lucy started naming the forms and when she finished, Madame Rouge set them a long exercise for revising French verbs and some prepositions as well.

While Rachel did her work, she occasionally glanced up and saw Madame Rouge looking at her but then looked away. Confused, Rachel decided to ignore it when it happened and continued with her work. While she was in the middle of a question however, someone tapped her desk. She looked up to see Madame Rouge standing there.

"Can I have a minute with you?" she asked Rachel but not in a teacher-like way, despite the words she used. She seemed to sound slightly eager which was confusing and weirding Rachel out even more. Uncertainly, Rachel nodded and got up and followed the teacher out the door.

** ** ** ** **

Rachel came back in the room moments later with a flustered expression on her face. Madame Rouge was smiling-actually_ smiling_. The whole class were shocked at this and stared at her until she gave them looks meaning '_Get back to work!' _Rachel sat down in her seat gingerly and picked up her pen but she was a bit out of it as she stared at the French writing.

"Hey, Rachel? Are you alright?" Karen asked her. She checked if the teacher was noticing them talk but she wasn't paying much attention to the class. Instead she was paying attention to a piece of paper.

"Yeah..." Rachel said vaguely. "Expect..."

"Expect what?" Karen persisted.

"Expect...well...Madame Rouge kind of asked me to-"

"Go to college early?" Karen gasped. Well as much as you good gasp anyway while whispering. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"..."

"Sorry...Gar's always making jokes that you're so smart that you should go to college." Karen admitted. (A/n College in America is sort of like university in England right? Uhhh....)

"He...does?" Rachel blushed slightly.

"Yeah! He so totally likes you Rachel." Karen said, nodding to prove her point.

"Ok! Off topic!" Rachel reminded.

"Right, sorry...so what did Madame Rouge ask you to do?"

"...she asked me to sign an autograph for her."

**Not really a cliff hanger but I couldn't end it in any other way. So? How was it? Bad? Good? Don't know? Review anyway! Again, sorry for the slight delay but this chapter is one of my long ones so does it make up for it? Constructive criticism is requested! **

**Do you guys have ANY ideas? Please? C'mon! Two or more brains are better than one! And seriously...I **_**need**_** another brain to help me...**

**He he...I **_**had**_** to put a cat fight in! Who doesn't like a good cat fight? Ehh...I made Mary more of a...err...you-know-what in this one. I hate her myself! By the way, how do you like her full name? I actually didn't realise I could make her name longer until after I decided on a random name! Funny how things turn out like that...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am very, very sorry about the lateness. In case you hadn't checked my profile, I was on a writer's block when I wrote this. But now it's here, so I'm hoping you guys like this chapter! **

**Just want to say thanks for Fire-Star Studios for being a great reviewer and Black Raven 13 for good advice! Also to BGuate224 for giving me great comments! **

**In case you haven't noticed, I have changed this story to 'T'. Just in case but there will be no swearing. None at all. If something bad happens, just imagine they swore...heh...if you want anyway... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

"_Sorry...Gar's always making jokes that you're so smart that you should go to college." Karen admitted. (A/n College in America is sort of like university in England right? Uhhh....)_

"_He...does?" Rachel blushed slightly. _

"_Yeah! He so totally likes you Rachel." Karen said. _

"_Ok! Off topic!" Rachel reminded._

"_Right, sorry...so what did Madame Rouge ask you to do?"_

"_...she asked me to sign an autograph for her."_

"We need to find out who those people were." Said a leader-like voice as he faced four other people. They all nodded in agreement.

"Dudes! Did I tell you guys?" a green-skinned boy said.

"Tell us what?" said the same leader-like voice.

"I found this red blinking thing when in the hallway yesterday!" the green boy said.

"You did? Where is it?" asked the leader-like voice.

"...heh...I kind of broke it..." the green boy said sheepishly. This caused the others to glare at him.

"Beast Boy!" they all said in unison.

"Dudes, it was so tiny anyway you couldn't tell what it was!" the green boy or more efficiently known as Beast Boy, said.

"Right, Beast Boy, where did you find it?" asked the leader-like voice again.

"Near my bedroom." Beast Boy answered. "I don't think it's that important anyway, Robin."

"We still need to check, BB. It might give us a clue who those people were." A half metal man told him.

"Cyborg's right. Beast Boy, was that the only 'red blinking thing' you found?" Robin questioned Beast Boy.

"Well," Beast Boy rubbed his chin while he tried to remember. The other waited for his response avidly.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said finally, which made him receive a nasty glare from a purple haired girl. He chuckled nervously.

"Raven, do you think you could someone how track them?" Robin asked the purple haired girl or Raven. She shook her head.

"No. We just looked at them for a second. Even if I could, I probably won't be able to talk to them telepathetically anyway." Raven said.

"Why not?" a tall, orange-skinned girl asked her with a foreign accent.

"Because I'm guessing they're not from this world." Raven announced.

"They seemed pretty human to me." Robin said.

"No...I mean same time period, same earth but different...place." Raven explained. "A parallel universe maybe. I can barely remember what they looked like."

"Dude! You don't have to remember that! Just look at us! They look _exactly_ like us!" Beast Boy said. "Expect my twin had a nice tan! But green beats all."

"Yes, I thought my 'twin' was me looking in a mirror." The orange-skinned girl said. "I did like her taste in clothing."

"I certainly did _not_ like my double!" Robin said. "He was practically giving away my identity for free-BUH!" he quickly slapped his hands over his mouth which caused the others to stare at him weirdly.

"...if you're wondering, we didn't see his eyes." Raven said.

"Yeah dude, why does it even matter if we do?" Beast Boy asked him. Robin shook his head to indicate that he didn't want to talk about it.

"We're not talking about it." He said sternly, once he removed the hand from his mouth.

"Cyborg, perhaps you can make a device which would perhaps let us have contact with those people?" the orange-skinned girl asked Cyborg.

"That's a good idea, Starfire." Robin said thoughtfully. "Can you Cyborg?"

"I can try. But it will be difficult." Cyborg said. "So I'll get started on it now!" he exited to the room to start creating the device.

"I'm going to see if I can do some research on these people. See if they're a threat." Robin said as he started exiting the room.

"May I help?" Starfire asked her.

"Sure, Star." He smiled at her and she happily followed him out.

"Well, Rae do you wanna play video games?" Beast Boy asked Raven while jumping onto the couch. She rolled her eyes.

"No."

** ** ** ** **

"No."

"Please, Rachel? Just ten minutes?"

"_No_. We need to keep studying." Rachel said firmly. They were currently in Gar's living room instead of his bedroom for two reasons: 1. His room stank/was messy/disgusting 2. "Hello, Mrs. Logan! Where's Gar?" "He's up in his bedroom with his friend Rachel!" "..."

So now they were in the living room and Gar was trying to take a little break from History by playing a few video games.

"Please? You told me this week that you'll try out a game and prove it was boring!" Gar said indignantly. Rachel was quiet for a moment when he said this.

"I did..." she said, remembering. Sighing, she put the History text book down and said: "Fine. I'll play." She sat down grumpily on the floor with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Gar smiled.

"Right, Rachel! So here's your game controller." He tossed her a wireless Xbox 360 remote.

"...how am I supposed to use it?" she asked monotonously. Gar leaned over and started indicating what buttons to press by placing his hands over Rachel's and moving his fingers for her. She couldn't help blushing at the touch. Gar didn't seem to notice and Rachel only took in a couple words of what he was saying. His hands were soft and gentle and Rachel cursed herself for actually noticing that. She was disappointed when the explaining finished.

"...so you should finish off with the turbo boost!" he finished and went back to hold his own controller. "Got it?"

"Err...y-yeah." Rachel said meekly.

"Ok! Let's start!" Gar said brightly and started starting up the game. Rachel started pressing the only buttons she could remember how to use so consequently, she was last. (A/N They're playing some random racing game...) When the game ended Gar cheered as he was first and he wasn't used to that at all (as Vic always played with him).

"YES! WOO! Who's the man? Who's the man?" he started doing some randomly victory dances and Rachel rolled her eyes but she sort of found them cute. She couldn't understand why she was thinking that. Why did she like Gar so much? I didn't make sense to her. Love never made sense anyway. _Wait...love!?_ Rachel thought. _Why am I thinking about love? Ok...just concentrate on reality..._

"So? Did you like it?" Gar asked her eagerly after he stopped cheering for himself. She shrugged.

"Didn't kill me. That's a good sign." She said. Gar smiled.

"So? Does that mean I win? I was right!" Gar said. "YES! You didn't die of boredom!"

"No you didn't win." Rachel said smartly. "It was 'Mega Monkeys Four' or something that I was supposed to play."

"Hey! But you didn't say that before!" Gar argued.

"So? You should've remembered."

"...you're good..." Gar mumbled. Rachel smiled a bit at the slight compliment and then got up.

"Ok, Gar, let's get back to History." she said.

"Do we have to?" Gar whined.

"Yes." Rachel said. She went over to the sofa and picked up the History Textbook while Gar, annoyed, followed her and sat on the sofa too. While Rachel was explaining some important topics in History Gar listened but looked down at his hands for some reason. Rachel noticed this so she asked:

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Heh...yeah..." Gar said sheepishly. "It's just...I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Well...you know that we...err..." Gar seemed to be struggling for words. Then, he gulped audibly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes?" Rachel said impatiently.

"So you know we can't go to the dance? Well...if we _do_...can you be my...date?" Gar asked finally and Rachel stared at him. _OH MY GOSH! He actually asked me! Gar asked me! To the dance! Kori was right! Ok...calm down...you don't want to explode like that when you talk to him...but this is so great..._Rachel didn't realised he hadn't given him an answer which gave him the wrong impression.

"Oh...sorry, you already have a date." Gar said miserably. "It's that Goth Kid isn't it-"

"No!" Rachel said suddenly, a little louder than intended. "I mean...I'll love to go the dance with you."

"Really?" Gar perked up. "YES! I've got a _date_!" he punched his fist in the air. "Well...if I get to go to the dance anyway..."

"We'll figure out a way." Rachel reassured. She looked at the History Textbook, about to continue studying but then decided against it. She shut the book much to Gar's surprise.

"Let's stop early for today." She said which made Gar happier.

"Great! Hey Rachel, if you want you can stay for dinner." Gar offered. "We're about to eat anyway."

"I don't think you'll parents would-"

"They would! As long as your dad says yes." Gar said. Rachel thought about it. She knew there would be no need to ask. He'd probably at work anyway and if she did call him, he'll be busy.

"Don't worry about him. He's at work." Rachel said. "OK, I'll stay for dinner."

"Great! Oh, Rachel do you wanna vote?"

"For what?"

"For the Teen Titans Marathon thing!!!" Gar said excitedly. "Please? We need all the votes we can get!" Rachel rolled her eyes but it was only playful.

"Ok."

** ** ** ** **

**Gar's Room...don't get any ideas!**

"Teen Titans...rocks...dot...com..." Gar was typing in the address in the internet search box. He found the search results and clicked on the first link. When he did, the computer suddenly blared brightly and started playing the Teen Titans theme song on loud volume. Gar had squint and cover his eyes as did Rachel.

"That's really bright," Rachel said. "What stupid people made this website? People are going to have seizures at this rate." Gar shrugged.

"Oh well...it's stopped anyway. Ok...where's that poll..." Gar scanned the colourful website. It had pictures of the Teen Titans all over the screen. There wasn't a square millimetre of space where a Teen Titan wasn't covering up. Rachel had to admit, the website was slightly creeping her out because she was practically looking at herself. It was very weird that her twin had purple hair like her. Not many people these days had purple hair, or green hair, so it was a really big coincidence. Rachel stopped wondering about this when Gar found the poll.

"Found it! Right...do you like teen titans?" Gar read off the screen. There were five options: NO!! I HATE IT!!!!!!!, No not really, I don't know, Yes of course and YES!!!!!! TEEN TITANS RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Which one?" Gar questioned Rachel.

"...I don't mind. Aren't we just voting once?" Rachel asked him.

"Nope! We're both voting."

"The computer won't accept two votes from the same computer." Rachel pointed out. Gar tapped his nose.

"Vic taught me how to do exactly that!" Gar exclaimed. "So? Which one?"

"Ok, ok...choose 'yes of course'." Rachel sighed.

"Wait! What about the other one?" Gar asked her.

"That option abuses the use of exclamation marks." Rachel quipped and Gar grinned. After choosing Rachel's option, he looked at the current results.

"Dude! Look! You're the only person not to choose the best option!" Gar said.

"I am?" Rachel looked at the results and was pretty shocked herself. There was a whole big area of yellow in the 'YES!!!!!! TEEN TITANS RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' option and a barely visible, sliver of yellow in the one underneath it. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm. It _is_ really popular."

"Time for my vote!" Gar said and started pressing lots of different key combinations with a thoughtful expression across his face. Like he was trying to remember what Vic told him, which probably was the reason he was so intently looking at the screen. Finally, it appeared to have worked when Gar voted again but with the best option.

"Right! Dude, I can't wait for the marathon next week!" Gar said and he put his feet on the table.

"So...should we just wait until dinner's ready?" Rachel asked him, ignoring the fact he had put his feet on an inappropriate surface.

"Yep." They were both silent after that. After a few minutes, the silence was getting to Gar so he spoke.

"So Rachel..." Rachel looked up. "Do...you...er...have you bought your...dress...yet?" Gar asked extremely nervously.

"Well, no because me and Kori left our dresses behind at the mall a couple of days ago." Rachel explained. "But Karen is happy enough to get new ones for us."

"Oh that's good...was it the time we had all those fans following us?" Gar asked her.

"Yes and I don't want to be reminded of it." She said.

"Gar! Dinner's ready!" Gar's mother called. Grateful for the timing, Rachel and Gar both went downstairs.

** ** ** ** **

"Karen, they are beautiful!" Kori gushed as Karen held up two expensive looking dresses, one long and green and one dark purple.

"Glad you like it girl!" Karen exclaimed. "I wanna ask you-do you recognise them?" Kori looked at her confused.

"Why would I?" she questioned.

"Just look at them." Kori obediently observed both dresses. The green one was an emerald green and had sequins in the shape of a large belt around the waist area. It was a spaghetti strap dress and it was very smooth, like silk. Karen also had bought emerald green high heels as well and decided that the heel would be small compared to the average high heel as...well...Kori was already taller than Richard and he'll feel pretty embarrassed if Kori was so much taller than him. The other one Karen was holding was a rich dark purple and was for Rachel to wear. In fact, in a certain type of lighting the purple could look dark blue. It was short sleeved and had a small V-neck. Ribbon traced the hem of the dress, the sleeves and the V-neck.

"Well...I do seem to remember them but I don't know why." Kori said.

"Because you bought them!" Karen exclaimed. Kori was very bewildered.

"What?"

"Well, remember when you went to the mall this week?"

Kori nodded.

"You bought dresses and then left them behind? Well, I asked the cashier in case she saw that bag and she did. I asked to see the dresses, not take them, and I got the exact same dresses you bought but a different colour. I thought emerald green and dark, _dark_ purple would suit you guys more." Karen explained. Kori gave Karen a grateful hug.

"Oh thank you so much for buying these! All we need to do now is figure out a way to be able to go the dance..." Kori said thoughtfully when she had let go of Karen.

"Don't worry about that, girl! I, Toni, Jenn and Kole will think of something." Karen reassured.

"Well hopefully you will," Kori said, sighing. "Hey, have you seen Rachel around lately?" Just on cue, Rachel was walking along the corridor with her eyes locked on the floor. Kori was surprised with her behaviour as it almost seemed like she was embarrassed. But school hadn't even started officially for anything embarrassing to happen so why was she looking like that. Because of her curiosity, Kori held out her arm in front of Rachel before she could go any further and pass them.

"Hi, Kori," she said, a bit meekly.

"Is everything all right? You don't seem like yourself." Karen asked, concerned. Rachel nodded but unconvincingly.

"It's just that something really embarrassing happened yesterday when I was around Gar's house..." Rachel trailed off leaving Kori and Karen with slightly disturbing images in their mind.

"What happened?" Kori asked. "Tell us!"

"Ok fine I will...I was eating dinner around there because Gar invited me and do you know what Gar's dad said to me?" Rachel said.

"No, I wasn't there," Karen joked which received an annoyed glare from Rachel.

"What did he say?" Kori asked.

"He said that he was so 'proud that Gar finally had a girlfriend' and if we were doing anything 'special' up in his room because he couldn't hear us 'talking'." Rachel said. The other two girls were silent and glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Wow!" Kori laughed. "That _must_ have been embarrassing! For _all_ of you!"

"How did Gar react?" Karen asked, between giggles.

"It's not funny!" Rachel insisted. "I don't usually show emotion but right then I turned bright red I'm pretty sure you could've fried an egg!"

"Oh Rachel, we're just being a little silly," Kori said, ceasing her laughter. "So how _did_ Gar react?"

"He told his dad to shut up and then he told him that I wasn't his girlfriend," Rachel answered.

"But you wished you were, right?"

"No, _I_ _don't_!"

"Whatever you say...Gar's-soon-to-be-girlfriend," Karen added evilly. Rachel flushed.

"Anything else happen?" Kori asked her.

"...No..."

"Seems like you're hiding something,"

"It does?"

"Yes,"

"If you really want to know, Gar asked me to the dance and I said yes," Rachel said. She braced for more laughter but instead heard excited squeals which were in fact worse than laughter.

"Yes! I told you!" Kori said happily. "If you're wondering, Karen got you your dress."

"Really? Can I see it?" Rachel said, showing a bit more enthusiasm than the last time the word 'dress' was mentioned. But perhaps this was to avoid the subject of being mistaken for being Gar's girlfriend.

"Yep, here it is," Karen said, holding up the beautiful dress again.

"It's really nice," Rachel complimented. "Thanks."

"You're welcome! Here you are, you need to keep them," Karen put the two dresses in separate bags and handed it to them. After saying thanks, Rachel had to leave so she could tutor Gar for the morning session which Karen preferred to call 'study date', just to annoy Rachel.

** ** ** ** **

"That guy was just blubbing about the break up with his girlfriend for the entire football session! I mean really, that dude really should've got over her by now-Gar, are you even listening to me?" Vic looked (down) at Gar who didn't seem to be paying any attention to his best friend.

"Huh...err...what?" Gar said.

"What's wrong, man? You're not listening," Vic said. Then, he got a smirk over his face and said: "Something happen with Rachel?"

"No!" Gar said instantly. "I mean...yeah..."

"Really? C'mon man, spill!" Vic said.

"Well... you see...my dad thought Rachel was my...y'know...girlfriend..." Gar said sheepishly.

"Really!?" Vic said. "Man, that's gotta be embarrasin'. What happened next?"

"Well then my dad said if we were doing anything up in my bedroom because we weren't talking or anything," Gar continued. Vic burst out in hysterics.

"HAHAHAHAH!" he laughed. "That's priceless!"

"Dude! It's not that funny! I'm going to kill my dad for saying that," Gar said with venom.

"C'mon, you know you want that to be true, right?" Vic said sneakily.

"No."

"Fine, I'm not going to encourage you but we all know," Vic said. "So anything else happen between you and Rachel?"

"Well we voted for the Teen Titans marathon poll thingy," Gar answered. "And I...asked Rachel...to...the dance..."

"You did?" Richard said, overhearing the last part as he walked up to them.

"He did!" Vic said, nodding.

"Yes! High Five!" Richard said enthusiastically, holding up his hand playfully. Gar slapped it with in fact just the same amount of enthusiasm, despite he was annoyed moments before.

"So, we all asked our girlfriends or crushes out! We've all got dates," Vic said. "We're awesome, I mean we're like the first guys to get dates!"

"Yeah, the dance isn't till ages!" Gar agreed.

"Good to be ahead though," Richard pointed out. They continued talking and pestering Gar for what happened last night without noticing someone walking up to them.

"Oh? I see Garfield Logan has a date?" the Principal said suddenly which caught the three boys by surprise.

"Oh...err...hello Principal," Richard said uncomfortably.

"Hello Richard, Victor and Garfield. May I all see you in my office, now, please," the Principal said. Clueless about why the Principal wanted them, they followed him while feeling slightly anxious about what was going to happen to them. Was the Principal going to extend the time working at the Teen Titans Comic Con? Was he going to expel them for some weird reason? Actually, that wouldn't be as surprising as the Principal probably had brain damage.

The three of them followed the Principal like little kids and then the Principal passed Kori and Karen who were in deep conversation. Rachel was turning to leave until the Principal approached them. Unfortunately for them, the Principal 'accidentally' overheard their conversation.

"Dresses for the dance, eh? Kori Anders and Rachel Roth, follow me please to my office," the Principal said sternly and slightly embarrassed, Kori and Rachel followed the Principal leaving a confused Karen behind.

** ** ** ** **

This was the third time for Kori, Richard, Gar and Vic to be the Principal's office in one week. Where their parents going to find out? It was Rachel's second time but that wasn't exactly good either. They sat down nervously on the five seats already set out in front of the Principal's desk. The Principal himself sat down on the comfy chair behind the desk, clasped his hands together and faced the five.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here again, aren't you?" the Principal asked them. No one moved.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," the Principal reassured and this made them relax slightly.

"Yesterday, the four of you were involved in the cat fight which interrupted the fantastic, money-making Comic Con," the Principal started and Kori blushed when she thought of the _reason_ why that cat fight had began.

"And you were punished for it and part of that punishment was not to have the chance to go to the dance," the Principal continued. "So, I've decided that I'll let you go the dance."

"What!" Kori gasped a bit too enthusiastically. "Thank you so much!"

"Dude! Yes!" Gar cheered and smiled at Rachel who smiled back.

"But..." the Principal suddenly said and this made the happiness pause. "You will be answering fan-mail every Saturday morning for three hours at school."

Darn.

"What!" Kori shrieked, a little too loudly.

"Dude! No!" Gar whined.

"Stupid Principal..." Richard mumbled very, very quietly. He was so annoyed by the news that he was even willing to talk about the Principal rudely in his vicinity.

"You will come into school at 7:30am and leave at 10:30am," the Principal said.

"Excuse me Principal," Rachel said, trying to stay tactful. "Am I still included in this punishment?"

"Of course!" the Principal snapped. "Why else would you be here?"

The bell rang, signalling the start of classes.

"Now of you go and don't be late," the Principal reminded them. In silence, each of them left with a desire to murder the Principal.

** ** ** ** **

"So _now_ we have to answer fan-mail!" Gar exclaimed to the rest of his friends.

"That sucks," Roy said.

"I am _so _annoyed with the stupid Principal," Richard said. "I want to stick pins in his eyes."

"You can," Roy said, matter-of-factly. Richard raised his eyebrows.

"Err...I know I can but then I'll first be expelled from the school and then probably be arrested for killing the Principal," Richard said.

"No, no _not_ literally," Roy said quickly. "Thought it would be fun...anyway, all you have to do is make a wax model of the Principal's face and then stick pins in it!"

"Of course, that's so easy because I go to 'Making wax-models class' every Tuesday," Richard said sarcastically.

"Really!?" a girl squealed behind Richard. "Oh my gosh guys, Robin is going to 'Making wax-models class'!" Her bunch of friends squealed with excitement while Richard pretended not to hear. But Kori did.

"I didn't think there was a wax-model making class," Kori said, surprised. Karen shrugged.

"Me either. But this school has everything, I guess," Karen said.

"Yeah, like _fake_ Teen Titans," Richard mumbled.

"Speaking of Teen Titans, did you guys vote on the poll?" Gar asked everyone.

"No I forgot," Garth said. "But it confuses me why you like Teen Titans because that's the reason you have to answer fan mail and do the Comic Con."

"Dude, it's _that_ good," Gar said.

"Toni, Jenn, Kole have you got your dresses for the dance yet?" Karen asked her two friends. Toni nodded.

"Yeah, I have! It's amazing," Toni nodded.

"Have you?" Jenn asked Karen.

"Yes, and I got Kori's and Rachel's too," Karen said. "What about you Kole?" Kole shook her head.

"No, I haven't yet since no one's asked me to the dance," Kole said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Joseph? You haven't asked her yet?" Karen asked Joseph incredulously. Joseph blushed and looked down at his feet.

"It's kind of hard to ask a girl to a dance when you can't speak," Wally pointed out.

"But he can use sign language!" Karen retorted.

"Don't pressure Joseph to ask anyone out!" Kole said. "He might not even want to go to the dance."

"C'mon Kole, we all know you want Joseph to ask you out," Jenn said. Kole blushed.

"What about you and Wally?" Kole retorted.

"He's _already_ asked me out," Jenn said.

"What? Really?" Kole gasped.

"Yep," Wally said, nodding.

"Well y'all, it looks like we have to go," Vic groaned.

"To what?" Wally asked him, confused.

"The pointless Comic Con thing," Rachel said to Wally.

"But I didn't even start on my lunch!" Gar exclaimed.

"Just have a big meal tonight then," Vic told him.

"Looks like I have to go to," Jenn sighed. "Bye guys." After a few 'bye's, the six of them left the cafeteria with empty stomachs.

** ** ** ** **

While the six of them walked, Gar, Richard and Vic started talking about ways they could kill the Principal without getting caught. Rachel found it quite amusing but didn't participate. Kori and Jenn started talking about the upcoming dance. While they were in deep conversation, Rachel noticed a door saying: "Write your Fan Mail here!" Suspicious, Rachel walked over to the door and peered in through the window. There were countless people in the room and some were writing furiously, some were waiting in line to deposit a letter in a huge bin (though, it wasn't for throwing away) and some were just waiting for their friends.

"Rachel?" Kori called. "What are you doing?"

"Come here," Rachel beckoned the other five to come over. They obediently did and then also peered through the window as Rachel had been doing that.

"Do you think this is where they write letters for us?" Richard asked. Jenn also looked through the window and inspected the amount of letters piled up.

"That's a lot of letters...I'm so glad I'm not answering them for you!" Jenn said, relieved. The other five glared at her.

"That didn't really help, did it?" Jenn said sheepishly.

"Dude...this is totally unfair! Does the Principal hate us or something?" Gar complained. "Right Vic, I think we should add snakes to the fifty feet deep ditch."

"Oh...it won't be that bad, would it?" Kori said hopefully, trying to be a little optimistic. "Just a bit of reading."

"Yeah, but I don't get to have a lie-in!" Richard pointed out. "Come on, let's just leave or we'll be late."

"And the Principal would probably make our lives worse," Gar added. Then they all fell silent.

"Vic...what time is it?" Jenn asked cautiously.

"How about I just say we have forty-seven seconds left to get there?" Vic said.

"Then what are we standing around here for!?" Gar said frantically. "RUN!"

**Did you guys like it? I've got a few more ideas for this story but unfortunately, it would come to an end. Give me any constructive criticism because nobody's perfect (stupid song's in my head now...no offence if you like Hannah Montana). Please, please review! I like to know how you feel about my story! I get hits but not many people review! It's really annoying! And you know who you are who don't review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**ARGH! I'm really, really sorry about the super-long time to make an update. I'm losing inspiration...well...not really...but I need something to go in between my ideas for other chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Thanks for reminding me.**

"_Oh...it won't be that bad, would it?" Kori said hopefully, trying to be a little optimistic. "Just a bit of reading." _

"_Yeah, but I don't get to have a lie-in!" Richard pointed out. "Come on, let's just leave or we'll be late."_

"_And the Principal would probably make our lives worse," Gar added. Then they all fell silent. _

"_Vic...what time is it?" Jenn asked cautiously._

"_How about I just say we have forty-seven seconds left to get there?" Vic said. _

"_Then what are we standing around here for!?" Gar said frantically. "RUN!" _

**

Beast Boy rapidly pressed the buttons for the wireless controller as swerved to dodge someone's vehicle's missile. He was sticking his tongue out in frustration and his eyes were glued to the massive T.V. screen of Titans Tower. Raven was sitting some distance away from the green teenager and her eyes, instead of being locked on a game, were in a book. Beast Boy's occasional outbursts of annoyed yells at first passed over Raven but it started to get on her nerves as it became more frequent. Beast Boy was losing terribly. Then, she couldn't stand it any longer and shut her book loudly. Before she could tell Beast Boy to shut up, the team's leader entered the common room. He was also accompanied by Starfire and Cyborg.

"Titans, I've got some information on our doppelgangers," Robin said officially while he was holding bits of paper. Beast Boy paused his game and turned around with interest and Raven placed her book on a nearby table.

"Have you?" Raven said, interested. "What have you found?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to tell you," Robin said matter of factly as he moved over to the nearest table (which Raven had put her book on, if you're interested) and spread out the pieces of paper. Beast Boy bounded of the sofa and scuttled over to them. Most of the pieces of paper were actually blueprints which you could guess was Cyborg's upcoming invention. A few of them had endless writing on them which were only just legible to read.

"Raven, you were right about them being from another universe or 'dimension'," Robin started, glancing at Raven. She nodded.

"They're also completely human and don't have any 'unfound' superpowers," Robin continued saying the obvious.

"Dude, I think we already know that," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Yes, but I've also found that that isn't the only dimension around," Robin said. "There are other dimensions which are still unknown to us."

"How did you find all this?" Cyborg questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough," Robin replied. "I also discovered that out doppelgangers go to High School."

"Dude! Really?" Beast Boy was amazed. "Wow..."

"Robin, are you _guessing_ all of this?" Raven asked. He shook his head.

"You're joking," Raven said, disbelievingly. She couldn't think of any way on how Robin had found out all this.

"Trust me Raven and I didn't do anything illegal if that's what you're thinking," Robin joked.

"Yeah...so when can I actually started making the machine?" Cyborg asked, hopefully.

"Right now," Robin said and handed him a large amount of blueprints. Cyborg scarpered off.

"Dude...I forgot! What are we going to call the machine?" Beast Boy asked the Titans who were left.

"I do not think it matters," Starfire pointed out who hadn't really said anything in a while. Beast Boy was shocked.

"_Dude!_ Of course it matters!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How about...Dimension Taker?"

"No offence Beast Boy, but that's lame," Robin said.

"Whatever, dude, I'm sticking with it!" Beast Boy said adamantly. Then a question struck him. "Hey, did you find out what those red blinking thingies were?" Robin shook his head.

"No, I still haven't got one of those 'red blinking thingies'," Robin said, quoting Beast Boy.

"Oh," Beast Boy was deflated.

"Well, I'm going to research on these people more," Robin said. "There is a lot to be found out." He walked out of the common room and Starfire followed him. To avoid Beast Boy whoop and yell about the game anymore, Raven also exited the common room. Beast Boy shrugged to himself and continued playing his video game.

**

The six of them had no urge to be punished even more by the Principal for being late. He was extremely picky about lateness and took even the seconds into account. After some breathless running, they arrived the double doors of the hall and crashed in.

The hall was bursting with colour which was its usual state during the time for the Teen Titans Comic Con. The Principal was telling a student off for perhaps not putting up the decorations properly and didn't appear to have noticed them. The five of them started tiptoeing towards the bags of Teen Titan costumes but before they could grab them, then Principal spoke to them.

"Hello, Kori, Richard, Garfield, Victor, Rachel and Jennifer," the Principal said in his normal formal fashion and took his time to say all of their names to show that he registered the fact that they were all here.

"Hello Principal," they all chorused timidly, hoping that he wasn't in a bad mood. More punishment was definitely not a good thing.

"I'm certain that you've read your rotas for today, am I right?" The Principal looked at each of them and they went a bit fidgety. They didn't reply and the Principal assumed that they had.

"Good! Now change and off to your positions!" he ordered and he walked off to tell someone else off for breathing.

"Don't worry, I've got the rota here," Jenn assured them once the Principal was out of hearing range. Grateful that Jenn had remembered, they set off to the toilets to get changed into their ridiculous costumes.

When they all had come back, they gathered around Jenn who was holding up the rota which had annoyingly small print.

"Let's see..." Jenn squinted hard to try and make out the words. "Looks like Kori's on the Kissohero stand."

"What!" Kori shrieked in horror. "I thought only boys did that!"

"Kori! Don't be sexist!" Gar warned.

"Sorry...but I really, _really_ don't want to do it..." Kori pleaded as if Jenn could somehow change the rota. Jenn gave Kori a sympathetic look.

"I can't do anything, sorry," Jenn said.

"Wait!" Richard said. "Gar, go get the fish from your locker!" This was nonsense to the others but Gar seemed to understand Richard's words and went off to do what Richard had said. When Gar left, they went back to looking at the rota.

"Looks like I'm drawing Richard today," Jenn said. "Sorry, _Robin._" Jenn smirked in Richard's direction. Richard glared at her while Vic sniggered.

"What am I doing?" Rachel asked Jenn, peering at the paper.

"Superheroes signing," Jenn told her. "Where people write stuff on you."

"Joy," Rachel commented sarcastically.

"Where am I today, Jenn?" Vic asked.

"Err...um...you're at Hug Your Favourite Hero," Jenn answered Vic. Vic burst out laughing.

"HAHAH! I'd like to see people try and hug me!" Vic said. "They'll get a concussion!"

"From what?" Kori asked him, confused.

"From banging their heads on my metal parts!" Vic explained. Gar came back in, holding something behind his back which looked extremely suspicious. Richard noticed Gar so he took Gar's object from behind his back and passed it to Kori while trying to conceal it with his hands.

"Take the fish!" Richard hissed. Obediently, Kori took the fish though she had no idea what to do with it.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Kori hissed back.

"I'll explain later," Richard told her. Then he turned back to the rest of the group.

"What am I doing?" Gar asked Jenn.

"You're doing Autograph Animal," Jenn answered him. Before Gar could comment on that, the Principal came over.

"Why aren't you going to your stands!? GO!" the Principal yelled at them (particularly in Gar's face, much to Gar's dislike) and the six of them obediently rushed off. Jenn went over to the 'Drawings with your Hero' stand, Vic to the 'Hug your favourite hero' stand, Rachel 'Superheroes Signing', Gar 'Autograph animal' and Kori and Richard to the 'Kissohero'.

** ** ** ** **

Kori noticed the line for the Kissohero was very, very long and she gulped audibly. She looked at the smelly fish with disgust.

"How am I supposed to use this?" Kori asked Richard.

"Well, you first seduce them-"

"What?" Kori shrieked. "I am _not_ doing that!" Then a thought occurred to her. "_You_ tried to be seductive to those girls?"

"Uh..." Richard didn't reply immediately. "Um...well, it was really hard..." He was hoping Kori wasn't going to get mad again but she didn't.

"Wow...I feel sorry for you," Kori joked. Relieved, Richard started his teaching.

"Ok, so you seduce them so you make them all 'yes, she wants to kiss me' and you tell them to close their eyes. Then lean in and right before you kiss the guy (Richard tried to resist cringing at the thought of that) you put the fish between both of you!" Richard explained. Kori still wasn't eager to do that plan.

"What if I get caught?" Kori asked Richard. "And what happens if they don't want to close their eyes?"

"Then just say you won't kiss them," Richard said shrugging. "People are _really_ desperate in that line." Kori nodded but was still doubtful.

"I really don't want to do this..." she moaned.

"Well, you kind of have to," Richard pointed out as he indicated the impatience people waiting in the line. Just before Kori went, he leaned and whispered in her ear: "Good luck." And he walked off towards the 'Drawing with your hero' stand. Kori shivered slightly when he whispered in her ear. She didn't know why she did though...perhaps it was the close proximity he was to her. Reluctantly, Kori made her way towards the stand, while concealing the fish behind her back, and stood behind it. The first boy was geeky looking and was quite fat. Now thankful for the fish, Kori smiled at the boy in the best seductive way she could but she wasn't too good in that area at all. It didn't matter though as the boy seemed to fall for it.

"Hi," he said, trying his best to sound cool. "I bet you can't wait to kiss me."

_Yeah right _Kori thought in her head but did not say it.

"Same here," she replied, fluttering her eyelashes. She didn't notice Richard, who was looking at her from a distance; suddenly feel a surge of jealously. But he knew she was faking it.

"Well then..." the geeky boys pushed up his glasses in attempt to look attractive but instead, it made him look uglier. And the freckles and spots didn't help at all. Kori hated this by the second.

"Close your eyes," she whispered. Fortunately, he did and started leaning towards her. Kori quickly put the fish between them just in time or otherwise, she would have been receiving a slobbery kiss. He kissed it passionately and Kori was checking no one was watching. The boys behind the geeky boy didn't notice. When Kori removed the fish, the boy opened his eyes.

"Wow..." he murmured. He placed the money in the tray and walked off, eyes staring off into the distance dreamily. Kori groaned inwardly as she saw the amount of boys left. This was going to be a long day (or hour).

** ** ** ** **

**With Rachel**

Rachel at first wasn't thinking that people writing on her would be so bad. I mean, she was going to wear a white robe thing and all she had to do was stand. But she had assumed wrongly.

Surprisingly enough, people writing on her were painful. When people wrote, they dotted their eyes really, really hard and wrote while pressing down so it dug into her skin. It must have been because they were writing in biro and biro didn't write well on clothes. Why couldn't they use felt tips or ink pens!? The standing up was also very boring so Rachel sometimes glanced down to see what people had written on her. The stuff people wrote was mostly 'I love you!!!!!!' or 'You're awesome' but some were about her and Gar. Sorry, I mean Beast Boy. When she read the ridiculous comments, she found herself blushing and was hoping no one would notice that.

One comment though really annoyed her.

The same girl from French Class came over to her with a (stupid) biro pen.

"Hi Raven! You're awesome!" she exclaimed. Rachel was used to these common outbursts so didn't flinch or cringe. She was expecting some other normal fan message but instead she got something else!

'_Rob/Rae 4eva!' _ was what the girl wrote.

What the heck!?

Rachel wanted to get rid of that message before Kori or Gar saw it and she also wanted to cause pain to the girl. She just smiled sweetly at Rachel.

"So? When are you going to start going out?" the girl asked Rachel. Rachel unfortunately knew what the girl was talking about.

"_Never_," Rachel hissed at her. The girl appeared to not have heard her and skipped off. Rachel didn't know how annoying it was for someone to tell you that you liked someone you didn't, until now. She didn't press on with her thoughts as another pen had jabbed her in the leg.

"Ow!"

** ** ** ** **

**With Gar**

"Ow!" Gar moaned as he rapidly shook his hand. It was aching from writing on different surfaces for forty minutes. While he was attempting the 'shake out the ache' from his hand, he glanced at the analogue clock which was high up in the wall of hall. It took him a few seconds to calculate that he had fifteen minutes of autographing left. He had autographed many things- toy animals, animal covered pens, books, dairies, schoolbooks, pencil cases, mobile phones (that was really hard to do) and many more things he forgot. This was just plain torture. He swore that the same people came into the line five times. Despite that, he continued signing random objects as the Principal was looking at him.

"Hi!" someone said loudly, practically in Gar's ear. He jumped up in shock and tried not to glare at the person.

"What do you want me to sign?" Gar asked wearily. Happily, the girl put down the piece of paper she was holding in front of Gar. Gar's eyes widened when he saw what was on the piece of paper. Not the usual pieces of paper which were just simply essays people wrote; it was a picture. The figures of the picture were carefully drawn out and the colours were perfect. Gar was taken aback by the wonderful artistic effects on the drawing. What shocked him even more was that it was of him and Rachel...though it did say 'BBXrae forever'. In the picture, Gar or Beast Boy had his arm around Rachel and she was smiling...he couldn't believe how accurate the artist was.

"Wow..." Gar said, impressed.

"You like it?" the girl asked him hopefully. "It took me ages to draw..."

"You want me to sign this?" Gar said. He was afraid that he would ruin the artwork.

"Yes!" the girl nodded her head vigorously. "I mean, it's not every day that you have Beast Boy in your school hall!"

_Actually, it is_ Gar thought.

"Err...ok then," Gar signed 'Beast Boy' on the piece of paper in his scrawly handwriting and the girl happily paid and walked off.

** ** ** ** **

**With Kori**

She couldn't believe no one had noticed so far. Wasn't it obvious? She was holding a fish for goodness sake...she couldn't tell whether the people were lying or not when they said they enjoyed the kiss. Kori was quite grateful though, that no one had noticed and prepared herself for person. Up came a boy with blonde hair and obvious muscles. Kori had to admit- he was quite attractive but a little too flirty.

"Hey," the boy said, smoothly. "I'm Brad. And I'm guessing you're the wonderful Starfire." Kori wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't. Then something struck her- wasn't Brad that person Koma liked?! If Brad kept boasting about kissing Kori, her sister would surely kill her...

"Yes, I am," Kori or Starfire said, trying to be flirteaous too. She fluttered her eyelashes.

"So, are you ready?" Brad asked.

"For what?" Kori said, confused.

"To get kissed by the _wonderful_ Brad," Brad boasted.

"Oh...of course!" Kori said. Brad leaned in and fortunately he closed his eyes. Immediately, Kori got out the fish and put the fish between them. She tried to hide her giggles as Brad smooched the fish. Then, he started sniffing and his face showed suspicion. Quickly, Kori put the fish behind her back before Brad could catch a glimpse of it when he opened his eyes.

"What's that smell?" he asked her, still sniffing.

"Uh...my perfume?" Kori made up randomly.

"Oh," Brad shrugged. "Well you're an awesome kisser anyway." He put his money in the money tray, winked at Kori and walked off. _Now_, Kori rolled her eyes and hoped Koma wouldn't find out that her crush had 'kissed' her younger sister.

** ** ** ** **

**With Vic**

Much to Vic's displeasure and surprise, there was a long queue waiting to hug the famous Cyborg. Vic or Cyborg was wondering how Teen Titans got popular in a matter of one_ week_. Was that humanly possible? Unfortunately for Vic, no one got a concussion when they hugged him and the hugs sometimes lasted really long. He also couldn't understand why people wanted to hug some robot dude. He sighed when someone came crashing at him and he glanced over at the 'Drawings With Your Hero' stand. You could tell both Jenn and Richard were getting bored and the girl sitting next to Richard was literally just staring at him with dreamy eyes. He noticed Richard also glanced at the 'Kissohero' stand and he understood why. He found it pretty hilarious. Gar was about to fall asleep and Rachel looked like she was about to kill someone. When the person finally stopped hugging him, he gazed up in awe.

"You're like...so cool!" the boy exclaimed. Vic realised he was probably in 6th grade.

"Uh...sure..." Vic said.

"Like...these metal parts are awesome!" the boy said, prodding Vic's leg continuously.

"Hey! Stop that!" Vic said.

"Ooh...look at the _awesome_ eye!" the boy pointed enthusiastically at Vic's red eye. Vic restrained himself from telling the boy that it was all fake but if he did, it will give away that he was not actually Cyborg, the boy would get upset thus making the Principal have an excuse to give Vic detention and perhaps, 24 hours of fan-mail answering.

_Dang it, forgot about the stupid fan mail thing..._Vic groaned inside his head. The boy was still awing over him when suddenly; the end of lunch bell rang.

"Yes!" Vic yelled happily. He shoved past the boy. "Freedom! Freedom!"

The boy looked at Vic's retreating figure strangely.

** ** ** ** **

"How bad was it?"

"I think I have about ten scars on my leg." Rachel told Kori. "Ow...and I still don't get why people want to sign on you...it makes no sense really." Kori shrugged.

"I do not know the answer to that but perhaps our Principal does..." Kori said. "How was it for you, Gar?" Said Gar was shaking his hand furiously for a reason someone could only guess.

"It...was...painful..." Gar said in between vigorous shakes. Kori looked at Jenn which meant she expected an answer from her.

"Well, my arm's aching a bit too but y'know, it wasn't so bad," Jenn shrugged.

"Yeah, because you didn't have to wear goofy costumes!" Richard said. "My stupid costume was so tight for goodness sake..."

"At least you didn't have someone staring at your costume for five minutes!" Vic said indignantly. "That boy was just weird..."

"Hey dudes, did any of you manage to catch the episode of Teen Titans last night?" Gar asked them all which made him receive glares from everyone else.

"No, I forgot," Kori said. "I don't think it matters too much anyway..."

"Gar, how come you love Teen Titans when that's the exact reason your hand's aching?" Rachel questioned him.

"I love-hate teen titans I guess," Gar shrugged. "Well, here's my biology class...bye dudes," Gar disappeared into his said biology class. There was a chorus of goodbyes after him and then the rest of them parted to go to their respective classes.

** ** ** **

School was finally over.

People escaped from school doors almost all at once as they pushed and shoved. The crowds of different aged students were more concentrated near the school entrances but depleted as it came to the school buses and school car parks. Students clambered in the stuffy, congested buses while some students waited by the school fountain, which you could only guess that they were waiting for their friends. Gar, Kole, Garth and Kori were some of those people who were waiting for their friends to come out of the school. They were out together first as they had their last class together (English, if you're dying to know). They mostly talked about everyday things like how boring school classes were, or if they were doing anything interesting over the weekend.

"Oh yes. We're answering fan-mail for three hours," Kori said sarcastically.

"Ooh...that sounds bad," Garth sympathised. "I'm sure it won't be _all_ bad."

"You'll only be reading stuff! Nothing else!" Kole reassured. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"I fail to agree dudes," Gar said. "You didn't see how much reading we have to do."

"How much reading do you have to do then?" Kole asked. Kori and Gar exchanged glances for a moment, to try and give Kole an answer.

"Let's say that if I magically teleported to you in that room," Gar said. "You'd die of suffocation." Garth and Kole were surprised at the answer.

"Wow..." Garth muttered. "Well, I'm pretty sure you won't have to read all of them. That would be just unfair."

"Unfair is our Principal's middle name," Gar said. "Oh look! There's Rach, Richard and Vic!" Gar waved to said people who were only just visible through the midst of people.

"Joseph, Toni, Jenn and Wally's with them too!" Kole exclaimed, waving also. Finally, after a few shoves and pushes Richard, Rachel, Vic, Jenn, Wally, Joseph and Toni were with them. After a few chorused 'hi's, they started their conversations.

"My day sucked," Jenn told Kori, Gar, Rachel and Wally.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I think about seven different people had a go at me for 'defeating Teen Titans'!" Jenn exclaimed angrily.

"Uh...what?" Gar was confused. Then, he understood what Jenn was talking about. "Oh..."

"People these days..." Rachel muttered.

"_And_ two annoyed guys kept flicking paper balls at the back of my head!" Jenn said, exasperated. "I _really_ wanted to kill them."

"We get the opposite of hate..." Kori mumbled. "Well, at least you don't have to answer fan-mail."

"You have to answer fan-mail?" Wally said. "Oh! So that's what those letters were about!"

"You saw them?" Kori asked. Wally nodded.

"Yep, I think they're now blocking the hallway!" Wally laughed. "Man, you guys are going to take ages to finish reading all of those!"

"Not funny Wally!" Gar grumbled.

"Ok, Ok," Wally quietened down. "I never thought you'd say that Gar! Something that isn't funny!"

"That's usually my line," Rachel said.

"Or mine," Jenn added.

"Well, I'm not exactly in a good mood you know," Gar sighed. Gar then was hit on the head by a paper ball.

"Huh?"

The sound of boys laughing was heard ("Hahahahahahahahahahaha!") and Gar realised that Jenn was being pelted by paper balls. The ball that had hit him had probably had bounced off Jenn. The boys who were throwing them were standing some distance away and since the crowds of people had lessened, there were more of accurate shots. The paper balls were bouncing off various people and most of them landed in the fountain were they got drenched. The boys seemed to have an endless supply of paper balls.

"Hey! Stop throwing paper balls at Jenn!" Wally shouted at the boys defensively. They ignored him.

"Idiots," Rachel muttered.

"Too right," Kori agreed. "C'mon Jenn, let's get out of the way."

"What's so fun of throwing paper at someone?" Wally continued shouting at them.

"Wally, ignore them, they're just idiots," Rachel told him. She dragged him and Jenn off from the pelting paper balls. The paper balls did keep following them but the aim worsened and they just ignored them. They went over to the larger group.

"Where's Karen and Roy?" was the words Kori, Gar, Jenn, Wally and Rachel caught when they came over.

"One of the teachers wanted to have a word with them," Garth answered. "I don't why they're still not back yet."

"Are you guys up for some pizza? Around five thirty?" Toni asked them all. She got positive replies to the question.

"Should I ask Karen or Roy if they wanna come too?" Vic suggested. Toni shook her head.

"Na, Karen told me that her family were invited to a dinner round her dad's colleague's house so she can't make it. And Roy's got a date so he can't come either," Toni explained.

"Oh cool. So we'll see y'all around five then at the Pizza place?" Vic asked.

"Oh before we go, where were those paper balls coming from?" Richard asked. Jenn sighed.

"Some people who hate Jinx," Jenn said, rolling her eyes. "So we'll see you soon, ok?" After some byes, everyone parted to go their separate ways.

** ** ** ** **

**PIZZA!**

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Olives?" Vic and Gar ceased their potential never-ending argument (much to everyone's delight) and stared at Kori, the speaker of the pizza topping.

"You're serious?" Gar squeaked.

"No, I just wanted you to shut up," Kori giggled. "Sorry..."

"Oh..." Vic and Gar chorused.

"Right, since some _people_ have stopped arguing-" Toni glared at the two guilty people-"what do you guys want to order?" Vic and Gar opened their mouth to say something but Jenn shot them a look which meant _Talk and your head comes off_.

"How about beef, peppers and mushrooms?" Kole suggested. Garth, Kori, Joseph and Richard agreed to that suggestion.

"Right, so one beef, pepper and mushroom pizza," Toni noted this down mentally in her head. "What else?"

"Meat feast!" Wally declared.

"Aw yeah man!" Vic put his hand up for a high five which Wally accepted. He saw Jenn's look. "Hey! I'm not arguing!"

"Ok, Ok! I'll have the meat feast too." Jenn said. Toni nodded, remembering Jenn's choice.

"Hey! What about the vegetarian pizza?" Gar blurted out. "Who's going to have that?"

"I'll have it," Rachel said sighing after a moment of silence. "As long as there's no tofu on it." Gar nodded.

"Fine, no tofu!" Gar negotiated.

"I'm having the meat feast," Toni informed everyone. "So that's one extra large beef, pepper and mushroom, one large meat feast-"

"What about extra large?" Vic butted in.

"Are you sure you're going to finish all that with four people?" Toni asked.

"What? I meant extra large for _me,_" Vic said. He gained a few strange, but not surprised, looks after that and Toni sighed.

"Right so one large meat feast, one extra large meat feast and a small vegetarian pizza. Is that all of us?" everyone nodded. Because they were ready to order, Toni put up her hand and started yelling 'WAITER' really loudly. A few people turned around to the source of the voice but Toni didn't mind- she wasn't the person to get shy easily. Finally, a Toni got a waiter's attention and the waiter reluctantly went over to them. She held a notepad and pen and her eyes were fixed on the notepad.

"Hello, what would you guys like?" she asked wearily.

"We'd like one extra large beef, pepper and mushroom pizza," Jenn did the talking this time. "Two meat feast pizzas- one large and one extra large- and one small vegetarian pizza." Their waiter quickly jotted everything down.

"Drinks?" she asked. All eleven of them had already decided on the drinks before they chose their pizzas.

"Five cokes, two glasses of water, three root beers and one glass of orange juice," Jenn answered. After noting down their drink choices, the waiter walked away.

** ** ** ** **

**A little time later**

The pizzas had arrived steaming hot and everyone was enjoying their slice of pizza. They were all on the balcony of the pizza place and the sun was beginning to set. They conversed while they ate and Gar often made the odd jokes which sometimes were funny though, Rachel did not laugh. This made Gar determined to make Rachel to laugh so Gar was now cracking jokes every other minute. While they ate, some other people on another table were speaking loudly and some of them secretly overheard their conversation.

"I thought yesterday's episode was amazing!" one girl with brown hair exclaimed while she sipped at her milkshake. Gar, Vic, Rachel, Richard and Kori could only guess what she was talking about but their guesses were very accurate.

"I know! So _sweet _at the end!" the other girl agreed, clasping her hands together.

"What are they talking about?" Garth hissed to a shocked Kori.

"Teen Titans," Kori hissed back.

"Oh," Garth said. "Err..." Gar was eager to know what happened in yesterday's episode so he was tuning in to the rest of their conversation.

"I know! Robstar is the greatest!" the brown-haired girl said.

"Robstar?" Toni said, having no idea what that meant. "What the _heck_ is that?"

"I think it's Kori with Richard," Rachel informed her. "You know, like a couple."

"Oh..." Toni smirked in Kori's and Richard's direction when they flushed. Kori, Richard, Rachel, Gar and Vic continued to overhear their conversation and the others 'accidentally' started overhearing too.

"I hated her sister though!" the brown-haired girl said. "She's just like a Mary-Sue." This caused some snorts to emit from the group.

"I agree," her friend agreed. "And that goth kid was _way_ creepy..." the girl shivered. She took a bite out of her pizza slice.

"I swear, he wants to go out with Raven! I can see the lust in his eyes," the brown-haired girl hissed. Some of the group raised eyebrows at Rachel, wondering if it was true. Gar looked furious.

"Robin's line was _so_ cute! Amazing...I'm definitely going to watch Teen Titans tonight!" the other girl declared. She pushed her unfinished pizza slice away from her. "Let's go." Her friend nodded and left her unfinished milkshake on the table. The pair of them left and this ended the eavesdropping. Toni, Jenn, Garth, Wally, Kole and Joseph were a bit bewildered while the other five were interested to find out what the episode was.

"Were they talking about Teen Titans?" Jenn asked, wanting it to be confirmed.

"No, they were talking about Little Einstein's," Rachel said sarcastically. This was good enough for Jenn as she understood Rachel's sarcasm.

"Who's goth kid?" Kole asked the five of them, assuming that they would know.

"I don't know!" Vic shrugged.

"I think he might be the guy from the library..." Rachel mused. Garth and Wally exchanged looks.

"Does he have 'lust' in his eyes when he looks at you?" Wally asked.

"No, the girls are just making it up," Rachel said. "Like the shippers they are." Rachel mumbled that under her breath.

"The whaters?" everyone else repeated, obviously overhearing what Rachel said.

"Doesn't matter," Rachel sighed. "I'll tell you later."

"Dude, I need to see that Teen Titans episode!" Gar exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the table. Wally copied Gar's actions.

"Me too!" he said indignantly. "Though...how are we going to do that? There's going to be a new episode today."

"The marathon thing!" Gar said. "It's on all week next week! I'm so excited!"

"_I still haven't seen Teen Titans yet," _Joseph signed.

"Joseph said he hasn't seen Teen Titans yet," Kole translated for everyone.

"Dude...are you the only one who hasn't seen it?" Gar asked, shocked.

"No, I haven't seen it," Toni said.

"Well, see it tonight!" Gar demanded, practically making it an order.

"Well, I think it's time to go," Garth announced.

"Why?" Gar asked.

"Because there's no pizza left," Garth pointed at the empty pizza dishes.

"Well y'all, see y'all on Monday! And see you tomorrow," Vic said, the last part a bit glumly. Kori, Richard, Rachel and Gar didn't take offence though, as Vic was talking about the obscene amount of fan letters they had to read. After exchanging many goodbyes, they all departed the restaurant and went their separate ways.

**I FEEL SO BAD! I took ages to write this chapter! And I'm on a writer's block for SOMECHAPTERIDON'TKNOWTHENAMEOF so don't be expecting another update soon. So....did you like it? It was a long chapter...and I completely forgot whether Toni had watched Teen Titans or not so if you remember that she has, and then err...tell me please. I forget some stuff quite easily...**

**As always, please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I'd like to know...and if you are wondering, the next chapter of 'Earthquake Disaster' should hopefully be up sooner than next year XD. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I couldn't be bothered to check everything through. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! You know that my name has a couple of numbers in it? Well, I didn't want the numbers at first but I needed them because somebody had already taken Emily Snow. And I found that person! She said she got 'Emily Snow' from her two favourite things like stuff from books. She also likes yaoi and...no, I didn't talk to her if you guys are wondering. **

**I also want to thank ElvenQueen18 a lot for helping me with this chapter! Once again...enjoy! :-) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I'd still be writing this story as I can't really make it into an episode. I also don't own Cillit Bang. **

**Warning: The characters haves severe murder tendencies. **

"_Well, I think it's time to go," Garth announced. _

"_Why?" Gar asked._

"_Because there's no pizza left," Garth pointed at the empty pizza dishes. _

"_Well y'all, see y'all on Monday! And see you tomorrow," Vic said, the last part a bit glumly. Kori, Richard, Rachel and Gar didn't take offence though, as Vic was talking about the obscene amount of fan letters they had to read. After exchanging many goodbyes, they all departed the restaurant and went their separate ways. _

**

Cyborg pushed down the protective mask in front of his partly-human face and continued soldering a metal joint of the machine he was working on. The high temperature was intense but that did not bother him as he was used to this and had often came across such heat especially when making the famous T-car. As soon as the blazing heat ceased and Cyborg checked the joint was satisfactory, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Cyborg called. In came Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans.

"How's the machine going?" asked Robin inspecting the machine. It was in its embryo stage so you couldn't yet identify it was a dimension-travelling machine. Actually, even if it was finished; you _still_ probably wouldn't recognise it.

"Great, just doing the basic metal structure and once I'm finished with that, I'll start on the electrics," Cyborg answered, removing a steamed up protecting mask from in front of his face. Robin nodded.

"When do you think that'll be?"

"Say," Cyborg started waving his hand around a bit unconsciously. "A few days? Maybe even tomorrow if we get no villains disturbing us."

"I highly doubt that, Cy," Robin laughed. "So you want any help?"

"Na, I'll be fine. I don't think y'all understand anything about electrics anyway." Cyborg pointed out.

"True," Robin agreed. "Well, see you at dinner." Robin walked out of the room.

"See ya!" Cyborg called after him.

** ** ** ** **

"What shall I do now?" Starfire asked her green friend who was holding some cards in front of his face, to prevent anyone from seeing them. Raven was sitting in between Starfire and Beast Boy who were opposite each other. Starfire had a confused look on her face as she looked at her cards. They were not ordinary playing cards but cards which had weather symbols printed on them. Beast Boy lowered his laminated paper cards when Starfire asked her question and he seemed very weary when he answered her.

"Put down another card that beats fire," Beast Boy told her, trying not to let anyone see his cards and also trying not to sound annoyed.

"Water," Raven said quite suddenly as she hadn't said anything in a while. Beast Boy gaped at her while Starfire put down a card with a raindrop on it.

"Thank you Raven! But is it not against the rules to help others?" Starfire inquired.

"Yes it is, but Starfire you're _still_ not getting this," Raven said, sighing. "We've played this before." Starfire's face saddened.

"Oh...but this is still confusing for me!" she said sadly. "Why must it be so difficult?" Beast Boy and Raven decided not to point out that in fact, it wasn't that difficult at all but as she was an alien from Tamaran, this was all very new to her. Their game was interrupted by the alarm and Robin came rushing in immediately suggesting that he had been already on his way to the common room. Without any words of greeting, he rushed over to the computer and started looking for where the crime had been taken place. The other Titans crowded round wordlessly and Cyborg came rushing in.

"Who's committed the crime?" he yelled, ready to kick butt. After a couple of taps on the keyboard, Robin answered him.

"I don't know! It must be a new villain: at the warehouse!" Robin exclaimed. "Titans GO!" With no hesitation, the Teen Titans set off.

** ** ** ** **

Kori arrived home and she took off her shoes. She then dumped her school bag beside her shoes, noting down that she should pick it up later when she decided to do her homework. But it was Friday; she liked to relax on Friday. And boy, she needed to relax since she was to read countless (literally) numbers of fan letters which were rather unnecessary since the students of the school could just go up and talk to them...

In fact, fan letters were better.

Kori walked into the lounge and plopped onto the sofa and noticed her sister, Koma, was looking at her with a glint of venom in her eyes. At first, Kori couldn't realise why her sister was looking angry but then she remembered.

"Did you kiss Brad!?" her sister said suddenly. Kori sat up from her slouch. She shook her head like a little child.

"You're lying," her sister accused as she narrowed her eyes. Kori shook her head once more.

"No I am not!" Kori protested. "I didn't kiss Brad!"

"Then why was he going on about that he had kissed Starfire then?" Koma snapped.

"Oh...I made him think I kissed him," Kori told her.

"What? By hypnosis?!"

"No, he kissed a fish instead," Koma fell silent when she heard this. Most likely because the sentence was very strange and that Kori sounded like she was telling the truth.

"How?" Koma asked a bit weirded out.

"Before he kissed me, I put a fish between us and then got rid of it when he opened his eyes." Kori explained. Koma blinked in confusion and took a few seconds to understand.

"Ok...so you didn't kiss him?" Koma asked, just to be sure.

"No, I didn't," Kori said.

"Good...and also, did you watch Teen Titans last night?" Koma asked her. Kori shook her head.

"Nope." She answered, though she knew what she was getting at.

"Well, everyone kept telling me I was a jerk at school today for apparently 'stealing Robin from you'." Koma put the silly phrase in quotation marks which she formed with her fingers. "Stupid people..."

"Oh...I think they thought you were in it..." Kori calculated. "Wow that is very, _very_ creepy."

"Do you think they're stalking us?" Koma asked but didn't expect an answer. Just as well as Kori didn't reply as she and her friends had thought the same thing. There was no more talk after that as nothing else was left to be said. While they watched some outtakes of different shows on T.V., Kori debated mentally whether she should do her homework or not. She decided not to.

** ** ** ** **

Kole and Joseph were walking home together as they lived on the same street. Their journey home contained a bit of talking (and signing) at first but they were now silent. Joseph however liked the silence and he didn't know that Kole did too. Even though there was no communication between them, they both enjoyed each other's company. The only sounds that could be hear was the sound of feet making hard contact with the pavement and occasional voices drifting out from houses.

Joseph, while enjoying the silence, was also debating whether to ask his father if he could watch Teen Titans. He had no idea what he would say. He wasn't exactly a caring father but that didn't mean he hated him (Joseph knew that because he actually let him live in his house). Joseph's younger sister, Rose, seemed to get more attention from her father than Joseph. Joseph didn't mind so much but he wouldn't have minded still if his father actually showed he cared about him. When Joseph saw the sight of his house, a mixture of emotions swarmed inside his body. He waved farewell to Kole who also returned the wave with a smile Joseph loved.

Using the house key Joseph owned, Joseph opened the front door of the house. He silently took off his shoes and placed them in the shoe rack. He could hear sounds from the television which relaxed him slightly. Whenever his father watched T.V., he was in a good mood. But that did not guarantee a yes for Joseph question of course...actually, he might as well not ask as his father seemed to be enjoying the movie a lot. However, Joseph was willing to take his chances. He glanced through the translucent glass in the lounge door and waited a few moments before he opened the door and let himself in. He could hear his mother washing up the dishes from the kitchen but it was quite quiet. His father was looking at the T.V. in interest and was leaning forwards in his seat slightly which proved the point. Joseph noticed that his father was watching some sort of violence movie and he guessed it was something to do with wars. His father still hadn't detected his presence yet and Joseph doubted he ever will as he was very silent. He gently walked in, readying himself to ask/sign the question. But, before he could, his younger sister came in.

"Dad! Dad! I got it!" she said excitedly. Joseph was confused by what his sister was talking about but he guessed that he would find out soon. His father paused the movie and turned to his daughter, catching a glimpse of Joseph.

"Excellent, Rose," he said, but despite what he said, he sounded emotionless. Rose didn't seem to mind.

"Can I start the other move now? The Killer?" Rose asked. Joseph's eyes widened. _Killer?!_ He thought. His father thought for a moment.

"No, you need a little more experience and technique for that. We'll practice the basics again tomorrow and then you can try fighting me," Joseph's father told Rose. She nodded, happy with the plan. Rose Wilson, Joseph's sister, had a craving to learn martial arts when she was extremely young and Joseph's dad happened to be very experienced in that area of expertise. Since she was 12 she had been practising almost every day and Joseph had to admit- she was pretty good. But it appeared she wasn't good enough to master the 'killer move'. _Good!_ Joseph thought.

"What do you want Joseph?" his father asked suddenly. Joseph started signing rapidly and his father seemed understand it. His eyes narrowed.

"Teen Titans?" he asked a bit sceptical. Joseph nodded. His father did not seem happy and Joseph was ready to go up to his room and do his homework when his sister spoke.

"Teen Titans? Oh! That's the other thing I wanted to ask you! Everyone at school is talking about it and they're saying its very good and all so I was wondering if I, sorry we, could watch it? Just to see if their statements are true," Rose asked. Their father seemed to soften but he still had a hard look on his face. He glanced back at the T.V.

"Fine. You kids can watch T.V. I've seen this movie three times anyway." Their father said, a bit grumpily. He threw Rose the remote suddenly and she caught it easily. She sat on the sofa and called:

"Thanks, dad!" she said. Joseph could not do the same as his father had already left the lounge. Joseph sat next to his sister who was changing the channel to Teen Titans which was just starting.

"I didn't think you'd be the one wanting to watch this Joseph!" Rose exclaimed. Joseph signed _"My friends are all watching it and they told me to watch it. I'm also quite curious if Teen Titans is actually that good." _Rose nodded, understanding Joseph.

"Same here. My friends told me to watch it so I am now," Rose said. They watched the screen. It first showed two of the Teen Titans members, Beast Boy and Raven, talking. Beast Boy apparently was doing a prank to payback on Cyborg and Joseph was already very freaked out.

"_My friends were right! The characters do look like them!" _Joseph exclaimed. Well, as much as you could exclaim when you were mute. Rose's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan?" Rose asked. Joseph nodded. She looked back at the screen."Wow...how weird!"

"_They're really shocked about it too. But Gar still loves the show_," Joseph signed. Rose nodded and continued watching. Then, the Teen Titans theme song started playing.

"The Theme tune is a bit weird..." she muttered. Joseph privately agreed. Despite that, the two of them enjoyed the rest of the show but one part made Joseph and Rose feel a bit strange.

"That guy seemed a bit...familiar..." Rose said as the show ended. She was referring to the part where the old man who actually was quite powerful and he had some weird sort of voice that was so similar but neither of them could actually tell whose voice it was.

"What are you children watching?" Joseph's mother asked as she walked in.

"Teen Titans," Rose answered. "It's actually pretty good."

"Teen Titans? Hmm," their mother said thoughtfully. She looked at the T .V. screen which was now showing an anti-dandruff shampoo advert. She frowned. "Teen Titans is a...shampoo advert?" Joseph and Rose both looked at the screen in unison.

"No, it just finished," Rose explained, grinning. Their mother nodded. She got up. "Well I'm going to do my homework...but I can't do my Maths!"

"Joseph, why don't you help her?" their mother suggested kindly. Joseph got up which meant than he agreed to help his younger sister. Together, they left the lounge.

** ** ** ** **

**The next day **

Gar was wishing he had a moped while he ran to school. His tendency to kill the Principal was still intact and was planning to talk to Vic about a possible way to perhaps kill him. Or at least send him away to Antarctica. Gar was getting breathless as he took long strides and moved his arms to and fro. He was wishing he knew how to operate his stupid alarm clock...why did he shred the manual again? Gar was desperate to know the time so lifted his arm in front of him but there was no use trying to read it when he was going at forty miles per hour. As a result, he halted and peered at his watch. Two minutes left. Gar looked ahead. He could just make it...

Ignoring the protesting screams of 'STOP!!!!!' in his head, Gar continued his running but his legs were aching like crazy. Just before he died of exhaustion, he reached the school's entrance. Fortunately, the room which had the fan-mail in was on the ground floor. Gar slowed down considerably when he was inside the building knowing he'd get there in a couple of seconds. When he walked however, he saw Kori, Rachel, Vic and Richard's heads popping out of an avalanche of letters. Seeing this, Gar sped up towards them.

"Dudes! Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. The Fan Letters were sprawled all over the corridor floor. Some had skidded a few metres away but most of them were currently burying the four friends.

"No. Look at all the Fan Letters we have to read!" Rachel said, annoyed. She stood up and brushed any stray letters off of her black jumper (which Gar had to admit, Rachel looked nice in). Vic was looking around at the letters helplessly, a bit freaked out by the large amount. Kori was currently removing a letter from her long red hair. Richard just looked plain irritated.

"What? We have to read all of them?" Gar asked, surprised.

"Yes! The Principal told us...and he's so going to kill you dude. You're late," Vic informed him. Gar's eyes widened.

"Dude! Am I?" Gar said frantically. "I thought I was in time!"

"Don't worry man, he didn't mention a punishment...yet, anyway," Vic said, not very reassuringly. Gar glared at him.

"Would you mind getting out? You're kinda freaking me out dude...it's like you just have a head!" Gar asked. Vic got up, sending a shower of fan letters fall.

"Should we go in?" Kori asked, getting up also once she removed the letter from her hair.

"Is it safe? Are you sure no more fan letters are coming out?" Richard asked, cautiously.

"I think so," Rachel said. She stepped onto the fan letters lightly, and then padded into the room. Fan Letters were sprawled all over the floor, covering almost every inch of space. There were large mounds of letters which was covering the unseen teacher's desk. Some letters were small, others were big. Despite the sizes, it was most likely the small letters had the most writing. They all groaned simultaneously and walked to a random desk. Brushing some letters of their seat, they sat down. There was a small pile of letters at each desk which they could start with. But there was a problem.

"I don't know whose' whose!" Gar said, picking up random letters and scanning who it was for at the front. Some were for multiple people, others for one person and some for all of them. They all checked to see if the letters were jumbled up. Much to their despair, they were.

"Right," Rachel decided. "We should first, move all these letters into a pile over there." Rachel pointed to the existing mound of fan letters. "Then, we make piles which are separate from each other for a particular person or a group of people." The others agreed with this arrangement.

** ** ** ** **

Ten minutes later, the five of them had organised an efficient arrangement which aided them to read the fan letters more easily. They had lined up all the chairs against the walls and they had a small distance between them. The same was done for the small desks. The fan letters had been moved to the very large pile so the floor was clear of letters. However in the process of removing some fan letters, the avalanche of letters had cascaded slightly which made it even more difficult to leave the room. They removed the letters the five of them were sitting could sit on the floor, after checking it was free of any visible dirt. The other letters which were currently outside were forgotten for the moment. Hopefully, the Principal will slip up on them and get himself killed...

There were many different piles they realised once they finished sorting the letters out. There was one for Kori's letters, Gar's letters, Vic's letters, Rachel's letters, Richard's letters, Richard's and Kori's letters, Gar's and Rachel's letters, Vic's and Richard's letters etc. They had started with their own individual letters and then they were planning to move the other letters. They discovered that most of the fan letters were rather pointless like 'You're awesome!' or 'You rock' or 'You're so funny!'. But some were creepy, freaky, weird, strange, and long and Richard was currently reading a creepy one. Richard frowned as he read his.

"What's the matter Richard?" Kori asked him when she saw his expression. Richard simply handed her the letter.

"Look." Kori read it.

The fan letter:

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you! _

_Love (he he),_

_Mary-Sue Holden_

Kori frowned at it and then her expression changed to anger when she saw who it was from.

"Her!? Mary-Sue!? Typical!" Kori said loudly and handed the letter back. She seemed irritated so Richard silently took it back and planned to get rid of it later on. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Kori's outburst but didn't say anything. Instead, she pursued her letter.

The Fan Letter:

_Raven, you're so awesome! I mean, your powers are amazing! I can't believe you go to school! I mean, shouldn't you be saving the world? Wait...but you're just the actors, I get it! Your hair's the best! I'm going to cut my hair like yours on Saturday! Then we can be best buddies! Won't that be so so so so awesome? We could read books together! Like...William Shakespeare or something! Though, I can't understand it! He he, maybe you could explain it to me! Yeah? Won't that be fun?_

_From,_

_Jenny_

Rachel rolled her eyes at the content of the letter. These fans were really devoted! Purple hair wasn't exactly a common colour people had. Rachel got a lock of her hair and examined it. Who would want purple hair? Well, she had gotten purple hair when she was very young but she completely forgot why...or was it _natural_?

"Looking for split ends, Rachel?" Gar joked as he saw what Rachel was doing.

"No," Rachel said. "This girl wants to have her hair like me so we can be 'best buddies'."

"That's what I got here expect the person wants plastic surgery so he can have green skin," Gar said, a bit weirded out by idea. "Do they even do that?"

"Do you actually think that person would get plastic surgery?" Richard asked and he was actually serious. How far would these fans go to show that they loved Teen Titans? Gar was quiet for a moment when he thought of the idea.

"I think he would..." Gar said slowly. They all thought of the thought of that for a moment before hurriedly going back to reading the letters, cringing at the thought. Fortunately, most of the letters were short so it didn't take too long to read them. However, Vic was having some trouble to read his current letter as was Richard and Gar after a while. They kept turning their piece of paper this way and that, turning it upside down, squinting at it, bringing it close to their faces. Finally, Rachel had it.

"What's wrong?" she asked wearily. Gar continued examining his letter for a moment before answering.

"I can't read this!" he whined. Kori was confused.

"Gar, why can't you read it?" she asked. Gar handed her the letter without a word and Kori accepted it and attempted to read it. She too did the same gestures and movements as the other boys but instead started to read it out loud.

"Hi...I...I...am...an...aardvark? No, no...that's not it..." Kori muttered. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Vic, should I try and read it?" she offered.

"Be my guest!" he said and handed her the letter. She took it and read it also. After a few moments of scanning the paper, this was Rachel's reaction:

"Whoa," she said. "This person really,_ really_ needs to work on her or his penmanship." She continued to try and pursue it but no avail. It was just not legible.

"Hmm...I can see that's a 'u'...and that's an l...or is it a z?" Kori murmured to herself as she tried to somehow comprehend what Gar's letter said. While Kori was working on that, Gar got out another letter from his pile and started reading that. Kori was too busy trying to figure out the meaning of the scribbles to read her own letters.

"I give up!" she cried after ten minutes. She handed back Gar's letter. "We need to tell the Principal that we need people to write clearly."

"I still haven't worked what my letter means yet!" Richard exclaimed, frustrated though he wasn't reading that particular right at that moment which suggested he'd probably try and figure it out letter.

"Ditto," Vic muttered glumly. "You never know, we might just be tired of reading all of these darn letters."

"We've only been reading for an hour," Rachel sighed, disappointed that time was going very slowly, too slow for everyone's tastes. There separate piles were almost finished if you ignored the mountain of pointless unchecked letters outside the classroom. When Richard finished his final fan letter, he picked up the illegible one.

"Right...I'm going to try and figure out what this means," he announced as he tried to make out the letters.

"I'm still trying!" Vic said which meant he had started trying to work out what his illegible letter meant before Richard.

"Why do you _are_ you trying?" Gar asked.

"It wastes time," Richard informed Gar. "And errr...I know we're supposed to be reading letters but the Principal did say we needed to read everything...so it's not our fault is it?" Knowing this, Gar grabbed his illegible letter and started pursuing it too.

"I think all these letters are from the same person," Rachel pointed out.

"Thanks for telling us that, Mrs. Obvious," Richard said sarcastically. After a while of a few mutterings and guesses, Richard announced that he had figured out what the letter said. This grabbed everyone else's attention.

"Hello, my name is Sally with the Jam Jar," Richard read, seemingly oblivious of the randomness of it. "I you love my singing is great! Teen Tyrants are so cold! I hate my his stupid idiotic annoying green fingers! Jam Jars are awesome, are not they? They have a huge, small connection with the Titan Teens! Silly Billy said he hated me! I was so happy about that, aren't that it so annoyed too? Five hundred people in each person! So Kitty my dog told me it hated me which made me little sad. How do animals know that so hardly? Teen Titans is amazing! You suck, oh Rollin! You're so hoot! I bet you can you he she it! BYE!" Silence dawned amongst them after taking in the bizarre contents of the fan letter.

"I don't think you read it right," Vic said, after a while. Kori was pretty freaked out by Richard's interpretation of his letter as were the others.

"It's the best I can do," Richard said. He shoved the fan letter on the read fan letters pile. "Now, since that's over with let's start on the other piles. Are you guys done with yours?"

"Dude, I still need to read my letter!" Gar protested, waving the illegible writing printed letter in the air. "Would you mind helping me?" Gar added, with a bit of irritation. So, Rachel, Kori and Richard went over and stood behind Gar to try and read the letter.

"Oh, I'm fine reading this myself, thanks for asking!" Vic yelled, annoyed and sarcastically. Richard went over hurriedly to help him.

** ** ** ** **

"AHHH!"

The sound of someone's yell ceased the reading of the fan letter immediately. Richard, Kori, Rachel, Gar and Vic all whipped their heads around to the direction of the source of the noise. The classroom's door was open as a mountain of fan letters had cascaded down the entrance and into the hallway. Rachel craned her neck to let her eyes see through the doorway and she saw who had caused the noise.

"Principal!" she said indignantly. This one word was a shock to the others and almost immediately, they were scrambling off the floor and were climbing over the pile of letters. This was surprisingly as hard thing to do as if you grabbed onto a letter, you would simply slide down and end up on the floor once more. It didn't help that they were all going at once and frantically at that. However, they finally made it over after a few slides and small avalanches. They found the Principal had fallen over which explained why Rachel had shouted 'Principal!'. He was face first on the floor with letters splattered all over his body. Before, they were perfectly happy if the Principal had fallen over the letters and killed himself. At first they thought their hopes would come true but alas, the Principal groaned loudly which indicated his heart was still beating. At least the first half of their wishes came true...

"Are you alright?" Gar asked, concerned. The Principal made no movement. The five of them were worried about what was going to happen next. The Principal then pushed himself off the floor, put his feet down firmly and turned to face them.

Uh-oh.

The sight of his red face, the Rachel, Kori, Vic, Richard and Gar took a step back in fear. Red face, steam coming out his ears, eyes bloodshot...nope, not a good sign.

"WHY ARE THERE LETTERS ALL OVER THE FLOOR!?!" The Principal bellowed, flecks of spit going all over the teenagers'. How disgusting.

"There...was...a...letter avalanche?" Richard suggested weakly, chuckling nervously. Silent for a moment...

"LETTER AVALANCHE!?" It was a surprise that there wasn't a letter avalanche then, due to the extremely loud voice. Their ear drums were close to bursting. They didn't say anything else after that.

"Do you want another punishment!? Now, sort this out! We need to finish at least half of these letters today!" the Principal barked at them. He suddenly brought out brooms, Cillit Bang bottles (BANG! And the dirt is gone!) and a mop. He handed the cleaning equipment to Kori, Richard, Vic, Rachel and Gar roughly. "Clean this up! You have one and a half hour left!"

"One and a half!? Are you joking!?" Vic spluttered, without thinking. The Principal narrowed his eyes.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" The Principal snapped. One look on his face and you could practically see 'Serious' written across his forehead. Realising that was a rhetorical question, Vic gulped.

"You need to be faster! People paid good money to post these letters so the Teen Titans could read them!" the Principal said.

"Wait, money?" Richard was surprised. "You charge people to post _fan letters_?"

"Of course I do!" the Principal looked at Richard as if he was dumb. "This school is lacking money and we need money to restore swimming pool!" The five teens remembered that unpleasant incident almost immediately when the Principal said that.

"But...you're lying to people!" Kori exclaimed. "We're not the Teen Titans!"

"Sssh! Quiet, girl!" the Principal hissed. "Now go! Hurry up!" he stormed off, still furious. Rachel looked at her Cillit Bang Bottle.

"Why on _earth_ would we need this?" Rachel threw the bottle away and a cat meow could be heard afterwards. "It will make the letters soggy."

"I hate the Principal," Richard muttered, unhelpfully.

"Like we don't know," Rachel quipped. She grabbed a broom and started sweeping the letters in. Vic, who had been handed a mop, did the same method which Rachel used to dispose of it. He then did the work manually as the others used the brooms (he had handed them four brooms as the Principal can't count.)

** ** ** ** **

Richard and Gar flopped onto the floor. They were both worn out from the sweeping and carrying of fan letters into a huge pile. You might start thinking their lazy but in fact; putting about 1 million fan letters into a pile with them always sliding off is rather difficult. It was extremely tricky to stop letters from sliding down somewhere smooth off the mountain but eventually it had been done.

"My arms hurt..." Kori moaned as she tried moving her arm at the elbow joint. She whimpered. "I swear the Principal is trying to kill _us_."

"...you may be right," Vic said, agreed to what Kori said which surprised her.

"How much time do we have left?" Rachel asked who was the only one who wasn't showing any sign of pain or exhaustion (Richard and Gar were on the _floor_, Kori was whimpering and Vic was leaning against the wall breathing quickly). She didn't wait for an answer as she inspected the positions of the hands on a clock on a wall.

"We really need to hurry up, we have an hour left." Rachel said, deadpanned. Aching body parts were forgotten almost immediately and they sprinted back into action. Since their small piles were finished, they started to get to work on the group piles. The biggest piles were Robin and Starfire ones and Beast Boy and Raven ones (Kori and Richard and Gar and Rachel respectively). Vic found that _he_ had no piles that he could read (he had run out of his own fan letters).

"What should I do?" Vic mused to himself.

"How about sorting out the rest of the letters?" Rachel suggested. Vic was reluctant about that but he decided to do that anyway as they were going to run out of time soon. While Vic did the boring job, the others had to read their fan letters.

Kori, Richard, Gar and Rachel found that most of their joint fan letters were written by girls.

_To Robin and Starfire!!!!! WOW!!!!_

_Like you guys are like so cuuuuuuutttttttteeeeeeeeeee together!!! I MEAN SERIOUSLY!!!! Who can't see that!?!!?!?!?!?! Like, like, like ROBIN!!!!! Your hair's amazing!!!!! I MEAN SERIOUSLY!!!! I'd go out with you if Starfire wasn't around! But she's still awesoooommmeeeee! YOU GUYS NEED TO GET TOGETHER NOW!!!! NOW!!!! Or I shall kill you!!!! HAHAHA! Joking!!! You didn't realise that, did you?_

"This girl abuses the use of letters," Richard said bluntly. He whipped the letter in the read letters pile which was increasing rather rapidly. "What are we going to do with the finished letters?" Rachel and Gar stopped reading their letters to see how big the pile was getting.

"Shred it? Burn it? Explode it?" Gar suggested, getting more adventurous every time.

"I'd like to burn them," Kori said rather frankly. "On the roof the Principal's house." Richard, Gar, Rachel and Vic stared at Kori.

"Right..." Richard trailed off. "Um...well...let's go onto the next letter."

** ** ** ** **

_To: Raven and Beast Boy_

_Wow! You are so awesome together; I mean why don't you go out? Is Raven a bit too mean for you Beast Boy? She's probably doing that since she likes you! Though, it's usually the other way around but who cares? Please, please, please get together! I'd love you if you do! Can't you understand that you guys have feelings for each other? Are you blind?_

"Great," Rachel said when she finished the letter. "All these people say is that we look good together."

"Uh...same here," Richard said and Rachel noticed a red tinge on his cheeks. There was a similar tint of red on Kori's cheeks too. Rachel hoped she didn't look anything like them as well...didn't you read the letter!? It was quiet after that for a moment where all four of them seemed to be a bit pink with embarrassment and uh...stuff from the letters they read. Vic didn't notice as he was too busy sorting out the fan letters. But he _did_ notice the sudden quietness.

"Right, y'all, what's got you so quiet?" Vic asked as he turned around.

"Nothing," they all said simultaneously and rapidly grabbed letters and started reading them to avoid any questions from Vic.

**Gah...I'm taking longer than usual to update! Hopefully, when I finish one of my stories I will be a bit quicker...so did you like this? Again, review and I mean it. I don't just say this out of habit you know.**

**If you guys have any suggestions, I'll be very happy to use them! I want this story to continue as long as possible. Sorry about the lack of romance...**


	14. Chapter 14

**BGuate224 came up with a great idea of asking you guys to post fan letters...I might do that next time they have to read fan letters again. But that's going to be a long time and I need them to go to the other dimension! At this rate, they'll never go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**If you're wondering if I forgot or anything, there's no Teen Titans Dimension part in this :-) **

** ** ** ** **

Previously:

"_Great," Rachel said when she finished the letter. "All these people say is that we look good together." _

"_Uh...same here," Richard said and Rachel noticed a red tinge on his cheeks. There was a similar tint of red on Kori's cheeks too. Rachel hoped she didn't look anything like them as well...didn't you read the letter!? It was quiet after that for a moment where all four of them seemed to be a bit pink with embarrassment and uh...stuff from the letters they read. Vic didn't notice as he was too busy sorting out the fan letters. But he did notice the sudden quietness._

"_Right, y'all, what's got you so quiet?" Vic asked as he turned around. _

"_Nothing," they all said simultaneously and rapidly grabbed letters and started reading them to avoid any questions from Vic. _

** ** ** ** **

Parents embarrass you, right? All the time, in front of your crushes or your friends or somebody famous...the fan letters were no different (expect they're paper).

Richard, Kori, Rachel and Gar found two different trends in their fan letters. The first trend was when the fans wrote that they should get together and Rachel often said that she 'couldn't believe people were already shipping' as they were only in the first few episodes (on Teen Titans). The second trend was the complete opposite- telling them that they should _not_ be together. Kori and Richard discovered their one first:

_To: Robin and Starfire_

_I don't get you guys! What the heck do you see in her, Robin!?! I mean really!? She's just some freaky alien girl from outer space and she sooooooooooo doesn't deserve you! Raven does! Robin, just go to Raven and KISS HER! Are you blind or something? Can't you tell she loves you? Now stop being so thick and start listening to my advice!_

_From_

_Judith Jones_

As you probably guessed, this wasn't a very flattering letter for Kori who would've ripped it in half if Richard wasn't holding it as well.

"Look," Richard said, pointing at the words on the paper. "This person seriously hates Kori and thinks me and Rachel should be together!"

"What!"

"What?!"

"WHAT!?"

"I know!" Richard exclaimed. "These people keep...err...what's that word? Shipping...? Yeah, that's it." Richard threw the letter in the 'shred later' pile.

"Dude, that person is crazy!" Gar said. "What's her name!?"

"I think it was Judith Bones or something like that," Richard said, struggling to remember. Gar's eyes narrowed and Rachel noticed he seemed really angry over a pairing which didn't even involve him. It went the same with Kori as well as Richard noticed.

"Right...I'm so going to get that boy..." Gar said.

"Gar, Judith's a girls' name," Vic pointed out. Gar blinked out of his angry mood.

"Uh...it is? Oh well, that _girl_ is so gonna get it..."

"Gar, it doesn't really matter," Rachel decided to finally say. "It's just people's opinions. Though, I think it is kind of pointless asking people to get together. Why would we listen to them?" Of course, what Rachel said was probably the right thing but maybe in their situations they _should_ listen to them. No one said much after that but that didn't mean they weren't thinking deeply. So deeply that they only skim read (which they weren't supposed to do, oh well) through the fan letters and didn't notice the ones which protested different pairings.

Vic was the only one who wasn't in deep thought but instead, deep boredom.

"Kori's...Rachel's...Rachel's...Rachel and Gar's...Richard's...Richard and Rachel's...Richard and Kori's..." Vic droned as he threw different fan letters into the correct piles.

When he was about to faint from boredom, Vic was wondering how much time did they have left. So, Vic checked the clock on the wall and figured out the amount of time left in seconds. Thirty-minutes left! Thirty-four minutes to be more accurate but accuracy wasn't what was needed-instead, speed.

"Y'all, are you guys sleeping with your eyes open or something!?" Vic yelled. Kori and Gar jumped when Vic yelled and Rachel and Richard were brought out of their thoughts.

"No, why?" Gar asked him.

"You people have thirty minutes to read all of these letters!" Vic explained frantically and showed the huge pile of letters Vic had sorted out. Gar checked the analogue clock.

"Actually, we have thirty-four-"

The other four glared at Gar who shut up immediately.

Thinking was out of question when the five of them got to work with their assigned tasks. The original Robin and Starfire and Raven and Beast Boy piles were finished but Vic loaded them with more of those from the bigger pile mountain. They only skim read and also crunched up the unread letters' paper slightly to deceive the Principal and make him think they had read the letters thoroughly. The 'read' piles and 'shred' piles were increasing three times as faster than before and they were finishing a lot of letters.

** ** ** ** **

"We have five minutes left!" Vic announced. They all looked at how many letters they had left to pursue.

"We can't finish all of that in five minutes!" Gar squeaked.

"Let's hide it then!" Vic said.

"Where?" Richard asked.

"Watch!" Vic scooped up a huge mound of unread fan letters and went over to the storage room which happened to be in the classroom. He opened it and practically threw his cargo in and shut the door. Exchanging impressed glances, the others did the same but with less fan letters (as Vic was stronger than them). They quickly packed all of the letters in the storage room but it was a tight, _tight_ fit. So tight that the door wouldn't close properly.

"It's not closing!" Richard said, stating the obvious. Vic, Gar, Rachel, Kori and Richard had push against the door really hard. The letters were getting squished in the process. Just a little more push...a little more...a bit more...and...yes! The door was shut and closed so no fan letters could escape. Kori checked the clock as she sighed with relief.

"Just in time!" she said. "We're off fan-letter reading duty!" The three boys cheered.

"Let's go before the Principal can get us," Vic said.

** ** ** ** **

The five of them had exited the school and had avoided the Principal's eyes with success. They were now travelling in Vic's car despite the fact they could simply walk to their houses. All the reading and tidying up certainly affected each of their energy levels. Though, they all did have enough energy to talk.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Vic asked his friends. Gar was in shotgun (after a bit of begging) and Rachel, Kori and Richard were seated at the back in that order.

"I'm going to a bit of reading," Rachel said. "Maybe do some homework too."

"Rachel, why can't we go somewhere today?" Kori asked her friend. "Perhaps meet up with Karen, Kole and the other girls."

"You'll make me go to the Hair salon thing again."

"Wait...you actually got Rachel to go to the Hair salon with you!?" Gar said incredulously. Kori nodded. "Whoa dude..."

"I didn't like it at _all_ if you're thinking I did," Rachel said to Gar though she was half-lying. "Why don't we meet up at the park Cafe?" Kori agreed to this compromise.

"At 12 then," Kori said. "For lunch."

"Gar, is it okay not having the tutoring sessions tonight?" Rachel asked Gar who nodded.

"Hey, aren't we invited to his meeting thing?" Richard asked playfully. Kori giggled.

"No, you aren't a girl..." Kori replied.

"Or is he?" Gar said mysteriously.

"I'd laugh if he really was a girl." Vic chuckled.

"Who knows? Maybe he is," Gar said.

"I'm not a girl!" Richard protested. "Do I _look _like one?" Gar looked over at him.

"I dunno. You could be wearing a face mask right now," Gar said. Richard grumbled to himself, annoyed by the teasing. "Since the girls are doing something, what are we gonna do?" Vic shrugged and put his foot on the brake when he came across a red light.

"No idea man. I'm might just stay at home," Vic said.

"You guys can shoot some hoops round my house if you want," Richard suggested despite the fact Gar had been teasing him being a girl when he was most definitely _not_ (hopefully). Both Gar and Vic were happy about that proposal.

"Should we ask the other guys to come too?" Gar asked.

"I'll text them," Richard agreed. "At 1pm."

"All right! My team's so gonna win," Vic said smugly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cos I'm in it!" Vic and Gar started bickering about who was going to win the basketball match while Richard watched with amusement and the girls exchanged glances. The first stop was at Rachel's, then Kori's, then Gar's, then Richard's and lastly but not least, Vic's stop. At least their Saturday wasn't going to be as bad as they thought.

** ** ** ** **

Rachel's home was empty when she arrived and that's just how she liked it: silence. She planned to continue reading her book despite she already did read a lot today. But Rachel couldn't just wait to see what happened to Elizabeth and whether she survived in her novel. Rachel walked up the stairs and entered her dark coloured and furnished room. She grabbed her book from her bedside table and opened it from the last page she read. However, she stopped reading after the first few lines and slammed the book shut.

She was thinking about a certain someone.

She didn't know she felt different about him than any other guy. He was a perfectly normal person if you disregarded the green hair. She was surprised she didn't hate him because of how immature he was...but sometimes, he could really be serious and mature. And she liked that about him...

Most people would say Garfield Logan wasn't her type. And they were right. He wasn't...Rachel thought if she ever loved anybody, it'd be something with the same preferences as her (i.e. Likes to read) but Gar was almost exactly the opposite. But yet, she had feelings for him and she had admitted it to Kori. But why did Rachel like him?

She remembered the time when they were younger, 2nd Grade, when Rachel was being teased by the other kids about being different and reading 'hard' books. Gar had stuck up for her and told the bullies to 'push off'. She remember her kid self thinking that was so heroic. Rachel chuckled to herself. She started thinking about the time when Gar's first girlfriend broke up with him and moved away...

_Flashback:_

_Gar stared up at the black, velvet sky with the moon embroidered in, giving off sufficient light. Gar sighed deeply and continually thought about the events of that day. He still couldn't believe it...he could remember her hateful eyes just like if he had saw them mere moments ago. Gar's heart was broken (not literally) and he had thought it could never heal. Silence adhered to the air until someone spoke._

"_Gar," a feminine voice spoke. Gar, surprised, turned around to see who had uttered his name. It was Rachel._

"_Rachel," he said which confirmed that he knew Rachel was there._

"_How are you?" she asked softly as she walked up to his side._

"_I feel great. My girlfriend dumped me, told me that she hated me and left." Gar said sarcastically. _

"_You'll get over her," Rachel said after a few minutes. _

"_I doubt it," Gar said sharply and looked up at the moon again. It shone brightly and was extremely beautiful but Gar's horrible mood did not change._

"_Gar...I know how it feels like," Rachel said quietly. _

"_How?" Gar asked, looking at Rachel's pale but beautiful face. _

"_I've had past experiences," Rachel said. "I didn't think I'd get over it ever but I did. I dealt with the fact that it happened and that no one can change it. That's life."_

"_Life sucks," Gar commented. _

"_You say that now. Life sometimes has good things to throw at you, though," Rachel said wisely. "Don't worry Gar. Your heart will be fixed soon..."_

"_I never really got the broken heart thing," Gar said. "If your heart's broken, doesn't it mean you're dead?" Rachel chuckled._

"_Me either, but I was trying to make you feel better. And be a bit corny," Rachel said. Gar laughed slightly and Rachel smiled. Gar seemed to be 'healing' a bit already. They both stared up at the twinkling stars for a while, savouring their moment together. After a while, Gar spoke._

"_Thanks for coming Rachel. It was really nice of you," Gar said gratefully. _

"_Anything for a friend." Rachel replied with a smile. _

_End Flashback_

The reason why Rachel was suddenly thinking about her relationship with Gar was because of the fan letters. Their fans were continually saying for 'Raven and Beast Boy' to get together and that they were perfect for each other, opposites attract etc. Rachel had a scary thought about them being _right_ for once. So, she had decided to think the idea of her and Gar together through. She didn't know how complicated it was, just simply thinking about potential love.

"I need some herbal tea," Rachel decided to herself as Tea usually helped her think, and it tasted quite good in her opinion. She got up and went downstairs.

** ** ** ** **

"How bad were the fan letters?"

"Bad,"

"I'm guessing you didn't like it at all?"

"No,"

This was Bruce and Richard's (short) conversation. And it was very short because Richard was already climbing up the grand stairs to go to his room. Bruce decided not to call at him as when he usually left a conversation abruptly, he was in a bad mood. Alfred had knowledge of Richard's behaviour and what his mood was when he did something like this.

"I'm guessing he didn't like reading fan mail?" Alfred asked Bruce. Bruce sighed.

"Seems like it."

** ** ** ** **

As soon as Richard made it to his room, he flopped onto his bed with such as a force, it creaked. His eyes focused on the blue ceiling as his mind swarmed with thoughts. The stuff he read in the fan letters either encouraged him and Kori to get together while the others said they shouldn't (and there were a couple with girls saying he should be with them but let's forget about that now). Richard was thinking about Kori. How beautiful she was her flawless skin, her green emerald eyes and yet she wasn't all stuck-up. She was kind to everybody and was very optimistic and Richard often thought he did not deserve her.

Why would Kori possibly like him? Gar, Vic, Karen, Rachel and loads of other people tried to convince to admit his feelings to Kori but whenever he tried he just started talking about something else. He had seen Gar and Vic facepalm when they heard him chicken out. Why was it so hard to tell a girl you liked her? _Stupid hormones..._Richard thought in his head angrily. If he didn't tell her soon, then she'd probably go out with the many other guys who roamed the corridors of Jump City High. And he would _hate_ that. He'd probably beat the guy up out of jealously if he didn't control himself.

Richard's thoughts continued as he silently lied down on the bed. He had no idea of the time so he looked at his watch. 11:40am. He had been thinking for a long time...

"If Kori likes me," Richard announced to himself. "Then something should hit me in the face." Suddenly, his eyesight was blinded with something. In shock, Richard yelped and snatched the piece of paper off his face. _Wow...great timing...probably just a coincidence..._Richard thought to himself. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand and read what was on it, absentminded. It was a number. Someone's phone number.

_325-7583045_

Richard frowned. Why did someone just send him a phone number? But then he realised when loads more pieces of paper came tumbling through the window and on his bed or his clothes. They were pouring in at an alarming rate and Richard was trying to get the paper out of his eyes. He struggled through the storm of phone numbers and grabbed a random number. _325-8402332 _it read. It was on pink, flowery paper. Richard concluded this was from a girl.

"Oh no!" Richard moaned. "It's those fan girls..." The paper continued to thrash at him violently and he was even finding it difficult to walk against the force of the violent sheets of dead tree. He was going to get the bottom of this. Where was the paper coming from? Richard tried to observe where the paper was being pumped out but no avail. The pieces of paper harbouring girls' phone numbers were blocking his view. Some even tried to poke him in the eye. Good thing his eyes were half closed. He took large steps to get to his balcony door quickly but which unfortunately a large distance away. _Darn my room being so big..._Richard cursed in his head.

Finally, his hands grasped the cool, metal door handle and he opened the door and was invited by fresh air. He took a deep breath and sighed contently, glad he could finally breathe.

"Wow, he's so cute when he breathes..." a feminine voice said. Richard's eyes widened and he sharply turned his head to face his right. To his shock, there was a huge portable fan (which Richard recognised as his) and it was pointing upwards slightly, into his bedroom and through the window. Huge sacks of what Richard guessed, phone numbers, were nearby and two giggling girls were sitting, crouched, beside the sacks.

"What are you doing here!?" Richard shouted at the girls immediately. They were unfazed by his bad mood, in fact, they giggled even more. He was not in the mood for this. He was in the mood for thinking about Kori.

"We snuck into your house and came up here!" one of the girls giggled.

"How!?" Richard barked. Why would Alfred let them in? "The front door?"

"Oh no!" the other girl said, shaking her head. "We climbed up."

"You..._climbed up the wall!?_" Richard gasped incredously. These girls were more dedicated than he had first thought.

"Yep," the first girl who had spoken said. "It wasn't too hard. We only fell down three times." Richard didn't notice any scars and bruises on them however. He guessed they stole his fan from his room. He was starting to feel a bit bad for yelling at them now...still very annoyed but felt a bit bad. They tried really hard...

"Well, why are you fanning phone numbers into my bedroom?" Richard asked.

"Duh, because girls asked us too! They paid us to shove all their phone numbers into your room," the other girl answered. Oh. He didn't feel bad now. What people did for money...

"Well, what was the point of that?! I'm never gonna call any of them!"

"A text would've been good!"

"Urgh..." Richard facepalmed. "Look, just leave my balcony..."

"Awww...." the girl said. "I want to stare at you longer! You're so cute!" Richard growled, annoyed. He had heard enough of that via fan letters...

"Just...leave..." Richard pointed out the balcony door. "Or, you can go _that_ way if you want!" he indicated the wall downwards.

"We'll go...just take these!" one of the girls threw Richard the sacks and he almost fell over with the weight. "And this." Another small piece of paper was placed on top of his head and Richard deadpanned.

"Who's number is that?" he asked wearily.

"Mary-Sue's," the girls both answered in unison. "Bye, Robin!" they walked out the door. Irritated, Richard dropped the sacks of phone numbers on the floor. He waited for a few seconds before saying:

"Don't look through my drawers!" Richard yelled at them. There was a sad sigh and then the satisfying shut of his door. Richard walked back into his room and left the sack of phone numbers behind. He glanced at the mess of paper and couldn't be bothered to clean it up. He simply flung himself on the bed, despite the paper, and decided to forget that the girls could just look around his house if they wished to. Alfred would catch them...

** ** ** ** **

"Master Richard! Master Richard!"

Continuous knocks hammered on his door before Richard had the energy to say 'The door's open'. Richard sat up and rubbed his eyes, realising he had taken a short nap. Alfred stood at the door.

"It's time for lunch, Master Richard," Alfred informed him. Richard nodded and stood up. Alfred noticed the scattered pieces of paper all over the room and two sacks in the balcony's doorway.

"Why is your room a mess?" Alfred asked, peering around the room. Richard looked around the room.

"Oh yeah..." Richard said sheepishly. "I forgot to clean it up..." Alfred bent down and picked up the nearest sheet of paper.

"325-6849234?" Alfred questioned.

"Someone's phone number..." Richard told him. Alfred looked at him expectantly, wanting to know more about it.

"Ok fine! Stop giving me that look!" Richard said defensively. "Some girls were using my fan to blow in random girls' phone numbers into my room because people paid them too! I asked them to leave and they did...well I think..." Alfred frowned.

"Right...Master Richard, how can you be so sure they left the mansion?" Alfred asked him. Richard realised.

"Oh shoot...they're probably surfing through my DVDs or something," Richard said, sighing.

"Well Master Richard, should I clean this up?" Alfred asked him. He looked at the sacks far away at the balcony's door. "And get rid of those?"

"No, Alfred I will," Richard said before he could think about what he was saying properly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, clean after lunch please Master Richard as its getting cold." Richard agreed and walked out of his room with Alfred.

** ** ** ** **

Kori was the first to arrive at the Park's cafe and got a table for six for all her female friends- herself, Rachel, Kole, Karen, Toni and Jenn. The sun was out but there was a slight chill in the air because it was winter. The cold was soon forgotten when Jenn and Kole arrived.

"Hi Kori," Kole and Jenn greeted as they sat down in their seats.

"Hello, Kole and Jenn," Kori replied happily. "How are you?"

"We're good," Jenn said for both her and Kole. "You?"

"I'm great," Kori said. Kole examined the exterior of the cafe.

"I'm guessing Rachel suggested this place?" Kole asked Kori. She nodded.

"Yes, Rachel always liked places like these. Not too fancy but not too grubby. In the middle," Kori said. She looked out into the distance. "Speaking of Rachel, here she comes now with Karen and Toni." This statement was correct and soon enough, the three said girls had arrived. They exchanged greetings and Toni asked Kori and Rachel how bad reading fan letters was.

"It was worse than you'd think," Rachel answered. "We didn't just read. We cleaned up and deceived the Principal by hiding all the letters in the storage cupboard."

"You _cleaned_?" Karen said incredously. "How the heck do you do that with letters?"

"We didn't clean the letters themselves; we just had to clear up the avalanche of them. I still can't believe how many there were. Probably more than all the students in the school." Kole was shocked by this.

"Wow...that's a lot!" Kole exclaimed. "Did the Principal make you read _all_ of them?"

"He said at least half," Rachel corrected. "But we didn't have time to. I don't know why we have to read them to be honest, because it wouldn't make any difference."

"Well, I guess the Principal likes torturing students, 'specially you guys," Toni said.

"Oh Karen, how was dinner at your dad's colleague's house?" Kori asked out of interest.

"It was pretty good, we had paella and I got to meet the Spanish Twins."

"Spanish Twins?"

"Yep, they're my dad's colleague's sons. They're really fast; they could beat Wally in a race!" Karen said.

"I'd like to see that," Jenn said. "It'd be a miracle."

"It'll be all over the school: 'Wally West get's beaten by Spanish Twins!" Kole said.

"Ok, I'll ask them," Karen said. There was a slight pause before someone spoke.

"You were serious?" Rachel asked.

"Yup," Karen nodded.

"Wait, how old are they?" Kole asked. "Do they go to our school?"

"Nope, they're twelve years old," Karen answered.

"What!?" Jenn spluttered. "Wally is _so_ going to lose his reputation if he gets beaten by them." The girls agreed and snickered at the idea.

"Should we ask for menus?" Kori asked her friends. She received positive answers for this too so she meekly put up her hand and started calling 'waiter!'

"You're not doing it right," Toni told her after a minute. "_This_ is how you call a waiter." Toni's hand shot up into the air and she yelled at the top of her voice: "WAITER!!!" People nearby (including her friends) had to cover their ears to avoid bursting their ear drums. Toni didn't seem to pay heed to the fact her friends were struggling to protect a vital part of the body get destroyed. A waiter finally noticed that someone needed his assistance and rushed over.

"What would you like?" he asked, a bit flustered by the running.

"Menus, please," Toni answered. The waiter rushed back inside the cafe while the girls exchanged glances. The same waiter came sprinting back with six menus in his hand. He handed them each one of the duplicate menus. After he had regained his breath he started to speak.

"Today's special is the marvellous-"

"TOM! YOU'RE NEEDED HERE!" someone with a loud voice bellowed. Tom the waiter was interrupted in his sentence.

"Coming, sir!" he rushed off for the last time leaving the girls to decide what to order for lunch. Once the menus were opened, Kori, Rachel, Jenn, Kole, Toni and Karen scoured the meal choices printed on the laminated paper.

"What about steak?" Karen suggested.

"Karen, you're turning into Vic," Kole laughed. Much to her surprise, Karen agreed.

"I know, maybe I kiss him too much," Karen joked. Giggles and chuckles were emitted from the group.

"What about pasta?" Kori suggested. Toni and Rachel agreed to that choice.

"Ooh! Look!" Kole said, seemingly to be observing a picture in the menu. "This looks great!" She showed the picture to everyone else. It looked like a slice of meat pie and its appearance was very appetising. All the juices pouring out...

"I'd like a slice of that!" Kori exclaimed.

"Wow, that looks amazing," Toni commented. "I think I'll have some too."

"Na, I'm sticking with steak," Karen said. The other five were taken by the nice look of the meat pie so they decided to order it. Once again, Toni yelled for a waiter to take their order who came after a moment or two. It was Tom again.

"Have you chosen your orders ladies?" asked Tom, whipping out a notepad and a pencil.

"Yep. One medium-rare steak and five of these," Karen pointed to the appealing picture of meat pie on the menu. Tom seemed to recognise it.

"I see, the Teen Titan special? Good choice, good choice," Tom said, noting their orders down. All six of the girls' jaws dropped. Teen Titan SPECIAL!? This was getting bad...really bad.

"Um...I have a question," Kori said politely.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"What does meat pie have anything to do with the Teen Titans?" Kori asked, trying not to explode.

"It's not any type of meat pie!" Tom exclaimed. "It's a unique one with the most unlikely type of meat!"

"What type of meat is this?" Rachel asked, wanting to make sure they weren't about to eat some mould or anything.

"Ssh! I'm not allowed to tell you!" Tom said, changing to a hushed tone. "But I'll tell you anyway!" The girls, in an attempt to hear Tom, leaned in to try and be as near as possible without feeling uncomfortable.

"The type of meat we use is..." Tom did a slight pause for a supposed dramatic effect, "Robin Bird."

**

**Uh...sorry for taking a while. School has just started and it's not helping me at all! By the way, I don't know American phone numbers and I researched and they said the three digit number is the area on where you live. I made up the area number. They also said you don't need to put the area number if you live there but...Reviews shall be appreciated! :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Late update again, sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

_"What is it?" Tom asked._

_"What does meat pie have anything to do with the Teen Titans?" Kori asked, trying not to explode._

_"It's not any type of meat pie!" Tom exclaimed. "It's a unique one with the most unlikely type of meat!"_

_"What type of meat is this?" Rachel asked, wanting to make sure they weren't about to eat some mould or anything._

_"Ssh! I'm not allowed to tell you!" Tom said, changing to a hushed tone. "But I'll tell you anyway!" The girls, in an attempt to hear Tom, leaned in to try and be as near as possible without feeling uncomfortable. _

_"The type of meat we use is..." Tom did a slight pause for a supposed dramatic effect, "Robin Bird." _

**TT**

"This...is...not...going...to...fit!" Cyborg grunted as he tried his hardest to stoe all of Starfire's baggage, which was a lot, into the T-ship's trunk. Starfire waited for a bit to give Cyborg time to try but decided after five minutes she should have a go so she asked him. Cyborg declined at first.

"No, no little lady, I'll do it," Cyborg continued to attempt to store the baggage. He gave up when sweat started trickling down the side of his face.

"May I?" Starfire asked when she heard Cyborg's heavy breathing. Cyborg moved out of the way while grumbling about enlarging the T-ship's baggage space. To his surprise, Starfire managed to succeed in his task in a few seconds. She didn't comment about that fact though much to Cyborg's gratefulness as his reputation would not go awry. Otherwise, he'd get some serious teasing by Beast Boy.

"Oh, I cannot wait to see Tamaran again!" Starfire gushed as she boarded the T-ship which was parked on the roof. Robin's mood was the total opposite of Starfire's buoyant mood. Beast Boy was already in his rightful seat on the T-ship.

"Hey, Star, do you think they'll have vegetarian food on Tamaran?" Beast Boy asked Starfire hopefully.

"Vegetarian is when you do not eat meat, yes?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"I shall ask..." Starfire said uncertainly. Beast Boy got a sickening feeling in his stomach and started feeling a bit queasy due to the fact as he may be forced into eating alien meat.

"Something wrong, Robin?" Raven said monotonously to Robin who weren't in the T-ship.

"No," Robin replied stiffly.

"You're annoyed that Starfire's getting married, are you?" Raven asked dryly. Robin's eyes/mask widened. He almost asked 'how'd you know?' but stopped himself.

"No. I'm...just thinking who'll look after Jump City while we're gone." Robin lied.

"I'm sure nothing too serious is going to happen in a couple of days, so the police can take care of it." Raven said. Then she added: "You're a bad liar, Robin."

"I'm not lying," Robin replied gruffly and set off for the T-ship at a brisk pace. Raven followed and didn't press him any longer as she already knew the truth already. When everyone climbed into the T-ship in their usual places, they checked all the pressure was adequate for humans to survive in and all that stuff was correct and with a loud roar, they set off into the sunrise.

TT TT TT TT TT

"WHAT!" Kori, Rachel, Karen, Kole, Jenn and Toni yelled in unison. Tom was unfazed by their loud shout. Matter of fact, he said:

"I had the same reaction when I was told!" Tom said rather happily. Kori stared at him harshly.

"Is this some sort of joke! Why are you killing Robins to make pies!" Kori yelled at Tom. Much to the other girls' surprise, the other customers around in the vicinity didn't gasp or do any shocked reaction as they probably heard what Kori said. They simply carried on eating.

"Well, they are a lot around this season," Tom said matter-of-factly, glancing around the trees nearby.

"But...but...it's animal cruelty!" Kole exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air for effect. She accidentally whacked Toni across the face but no one noticed (apart from Toni).

"Little girl," Tom started while Kole glared at him. "Do you think killing cows is animal cruelty? Pigs? Chickens? No? I thought so. So what's different from killing a Robin bird?"

"You're crazy!" Jenn accused. "You really are! I'm _so_ not eating here!"

"But, you don't know how tasty Robin bird is!" Tom exclaimed.

"_Tasty?_" Toni repeated while rubbing the side of her face. "Why can't you use a different type of meat?"

"Because then it won't be a Teen Titans special!" Tom said like it was obvious. "Don't you get it? Robin? Bird? Teen Titans? Robin's in it? The leader? His name is after a bird?"

"I get it," Karen said firmly and Tom stopped listing prompts. "But you _better_ stop using Robin's for meat!"

"Or what?" Tom said. "You'll let Starfire on me?" Tom indicated Kori, or more widely known as Starfire.

"...I'm _so _leaving." Kori said abruptly and turned around and briskly walked off. Karen, Toni, Kole and Jenn looked at her for a moment before following.

"You're staying?" Tom asked Rachel with surprise.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that this cafe has bizarre ways of selling food." Rachel said bluntly and followed the others.

TT TT TT TT TT

Richard was bouncing a basketball casually with a look of slight boredom in his eyes. When typical, girly girls saw him like this they usually screamed at his, ahem, 'cuteness'. He knew this from experience. The ball was being bounced at his, own, private basketball court and the reason for the continuous thud of rubber touching concrete was because Richard was waiting for his friends to arrive.

Wally came first and this was no surprise considering his potentially high speeds of running.

"Hey, Rich!" Wally greeted when he appeared beside his friend.

"Hey, Wally." Richard replied, not shocked by the fact Wally was already standing beside him- he was used to it.

"Have the others come yet?"

"Nope." Richard said and kept bouncing the basketball.

"Oh! What was reading fan letters like?" Wally asked, leaning against the basketball post.

"It's worse than detention," Richard said. Wally cringed.

"Ooh...that's bad. I remember detention...it was one of the worst things in my life." Wally shuddered. Richard would've asked why he had gotten detention but Wally questioned him first. "How come reading letters is so bad?"

"First, it's really boring. Second," Richard bounced the ball on the concrete again. "We were supposed to finish at least half of the letters!"

"Wait..." Wally said, blank. "How much is that?"

"Times our school's population by seven," Richard answered like he was prepared for that question. Wally now understood and his eyes widened.

"Man, that's a _lot!_ Did you actually finish half?" Wally asked incredously.

"No, we sorta stuffed most of the letters in the storage room..." Richard said sheepishly. Before Wally could comment of the stupidity of the idea, Vic and Gar entered the basketball court.

"Hey dudes," Gar called at them. Richard and Wally returned the greeting.

"Oh by the way Rich, can Garth use your pool? He's already here." Vic said. "He said he'd much rather swim."

"Fine by me. It'll mean one team will have two people and the other three," Richard warned. Gar and Vic exchanged looks before Gar took a big step towards Richard and Wally leaving Vic by himself.

"You choose 'em now but who'll be crying when my team wins?" Vic taunted. Gar stood beside his other two friends defiantly. Roy came walking in at that point.

"Hey, is Joseph coming?" he asked when he noticed one of their younger friends wasn't there.

"No, he told me he doesn't like sports much," Richard said.

"Oh! Weren't you on date on Friday, Roy?" Wally said suddenly. "How was it? Did the girl run off screaming?" Roy glared at him.

"_No._ It went great and we're having another date next week," Roy said matter-of-factly.

"Who's the girl?" Richard asked.

"Jade Nguyen," Roy answered somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh, she's in my homeroom!" Wally said indignantly. "I heard she's gotten loads of detentions!"

"Ooh, you going out with a bad girl, eh?" Vic teased Roy.

"Can we just start the game?" Roy said, trying to move subjects.

"Right fine," Richard said. "You and Vic in one team and me, Gar and Wally in the other team."

"Wait, how come you get three people and we only get two?" Roy calculated. "One of you should be referee to make things fair." Richard and Wally looked at each other for a moment before looking at Gar.

"What...?" Gar said, noticing they were looking at him. Then he understood. "Ok, fine dudes! But I'm so playing in the next game." Gar trudged off, obviously irritated that he was going to be referee first.

TT TT TT TT TT

"I can't believe they would stoop so low to sell their horrible meat pies!" Kori raged. All six of them were walking in Jump City's park which was a nature friendly place. If you excluded the restaurant they last went to.

"Well, that's what people like to do. Sell stuff," Jenn pointed out. "And they'll do almost anything to do it."

"But...couldn't they at least _lied_ and said the meat was Robin Bird?" Kori exclaimed, frustrated.

"That's even worse...in a way..." Karen frowned.

"But...but..."

"Look Kori, I think you're overreacting," Rachel said.

"Rachel! How can you be so calm!" Kori squeaked angrily. "They're being...stupid! Killing Robin birds for pies!"

"Uh...Kori...um...we can just eat somewhere else..." Kole said.

"I'm not even hungry anymore. I lost my appetite," Kori sighed, calming down.

"Seriously, it's Gar's job to yell about killing Robin birds," Toni laughed. Kori stopped walking which made the others girl stop also to avoid colliding with her.

"Gar! We need to tell him and the others!" Kori said indignantly.

"Oh, no! First, we're going to eat something!" Karen started tugging Kori's arm towards the direction of the nearest restaurant (i.e. a couple of miles).

"I just told you I wasn't hungry!" Kori pointed out.

"Yes, but _I _am!" Karen said. The other girls exchanged glances before running after them before they went too far.

"You're definitely turning into Vic!" Kori exclaimed.

"Well girl, we need food to survive so that's why we need to eat!" Karen retorted.

"Fine! I'll have a salad!" Kori comprised. Satisfied, Karen stopped dragging Kori, trusting Kori to follow her.

TT TT TT TT TT

"Did you vote on the poll on the Teen Titans' website?" Kori asked all of a sudden. Karen, Kole, Toni, Jenn and Rachel put down their fork/knife/hand which were about to feed food into their hungry mouths.

"Random...?" Kole raised an eyebrow. Kori shrugged sheepishly.

"I did actually," Rachel said matter-of-factly and caused surprise to hit everyone in their group. "I said I didn't like it."

"Why? You _do _like it!" Kori said.

"Teen Titans is the whole reason we have to read fan letters, waste our lunchtime doing a stupid comic con repetively for extra credit and getting unwanted attention from people of the public!" Rachel said. "So I hate it. I really do."

"I didn't vote," Toni answered Kori's question. "I haven't even _watched_ it yet even when Gar told me to."

"Why not?" Kori asked.

"I had better stuff to do...no offence to Teen Titans anyway. But I might watch it tonight since I don't have much homework." Toni decided to herself before putting some egg salad into her mouth.

"Not much homework? Miracle," Karen laughed. "Right, if _you_ really want me to Kori, I'll vote and watch Teen Titans."

"So wait, none of you have watched Teen Titans?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, we told you that on Friday when we went out." Karen told her.

"You're the only smart people in this town," Kori said.

"I guess I'll be dumb when I watch T.V. tonight," Jenn joked.

"Well, you'll be freaked out when you see us on the screen," Kori said. "Wait, Jenn, _you_ haven't watched Teen Titans yet? I thought you would've since well, you've joined the comic con thing at lunchtimes."

"Nope." Jenn said. "Still haven't seen it." There was a moment of quiet as the girls finished their foods.

"Are you almost finished?" Rachel asked her friends when she finished her meal.

"Why do you want us to finish in such a hurry?" Kole asked when she swallowed her last bite.

"Because we need to talk to everyone else."

TT TT TT TT TT

_Bounce...bounce...bounce..._

The continuous bouncing of the basketball was the only sound around. Roy had claimed the ball and Richard was ready to steal the ball off him...but not before a moment of silence and thinking. He needed to be dead accurate, not the slightest mistake otherwise it would cost him some valuable points. They were into the last seconds of the game as Gar said and winning the game would be excellent for rubbing it in Roy's face.

Quick as a lightning bolt, Roy's hands were free of the tangy orange basketball and the ball was being bounced on the ground, heading its way to the hoop which would score Richard points. Roy chased after him, determined to not lose just yet. Richard was so willing to smack the ball down the hoop that he almost crashed into Roy who stood in front of him- he had overtaken him.

"Let's see you shoot now," Roy said, smirking. Richard felt himself crushing with concentration and there was silence all around the court. Almost like in slow motion, Richard's feet lost contact with the ground and the ball in his hands were slipping away from his fingers-

"Richard, some people at the door to see you."

You could practically hear screeching of tape when Alfred shouted. Richard's feet was in contact with the ground once again and he was almost angry at Alfred for interrupting him, despite the fact you could never be angry with Alfred. But if those people were fan girls...

"Tell them to 'shove off'," Richard replied.

"Ok then. I'll just tell Miss Anders that-" Richard's eyes widened and he dropped the ball.

"Coming!" he yelled and sprinted back into the house. The other boys exchanged looks of amusement before Roy picked up the ball and they all went into Richard's mansion.

TT TT TT TT TT

"Hi, Kori!" Richard said breathlessly when he arrived at the door. True, Kori was standing there but Karen, Rachel, Toni, Jenn and Kole were around too.

"What, no greetings for us?" Toni said, putting her hands on her hips pretending to be annoyed.

"Uh...hi..." Richard said sheepishly to everyone else.

"Where are the other boys?" Kori asked.

"They are coming," Alfred informed her. "Now, Master Richard, are you going to invite the ladies in or leave them standing in the porch?"

"Uh, come in," Richard said, somewhat embarrassed. All six girls obediently entered the house.

"Nice place you've got around here," Jenn commented, looking at all the fine furniture with interest.

"I can't believe I've only been in here once!" Kole exclaimed, surveying the hall.

"Fancy," Karen said approvingly.

"Err...thanks," Richard said. The boys finally came into the hall.

"Hey y'all, what are you doing here? I thought you were having lunch?" Vic asked.

"Well we finished," Karen said. "And Kori and Rachel want a meeting with Richard, Gar and you." Vic was a bit taken aback.

"Why...?" but Vic realised. It was related to Teen Titans.

"Sure, we'll go to the lounge," Richard told them and the five trooped off to that room, leaving the other six behind.

"Wanna play basketball?"

TT TT TT TT TT

Once everyone was settled in comfortable seats of their choosing, Rachel began talking.

"I think it's time we have a discussion about the current events." Rachel began.

"You mean the crime at the bank?" Gar questioned, confused.

"_No,_ I mean Teen Titans matters." Rachel told him.

"Well say that then!" Gar said. She gave him a look before continuing.

"When we went out to eat today, Kori, I and the other girls discovered something a bit disturbing and disgusting." Rachel said with stern. The boys looked at each other for a moment before setting eyes on Rachel again though, Kori spoke next.

"We found out that they use Robin bird meat for _pies!_" Kori half-shouted. Sounds of shock and surprise were the reactions which came from the boys.

"Robin bird!"

"Are you joking!"

"That's disgusting! And I _like_ meat!"

"Robin bird!"

"Yes I know!" Kori said. "They thought I was over reacting! This is a really serious matter!"

"Dude, what's the point of doing that? Killing Robin birds?" Gar said seriously. "Is that their way of selling stuff? Just make it somewhat related to Teen Titans? They think they can just kill birds? Well I'm not buying! Literally!"

"They're going too far! And it's only been a week!" Kori exclaimed. "And the worst part is no one else seemed surprised!"

"How is that bad...?" Richard asked, wondering if he missed something.

"Just...I don't know! It feels bad," Kori said a bit lamely. She sighed. "Do we have any other topics to talk about?"

Vic raised his hand. He was about to speak when Gar interrupted him.

"Wait, we're finishing on the topic already? We just started!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air for extra effect. "We need to sue these people! We need to get them out of business! We need to prank them! We need to-" Gar's rant was ceased when Vic slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Continue," he said while Gar appeared to be yelling (but not very loudly) incomprehensively.

"Oh...did I tell you about the phone numbers incident?" Richard asked them. They all (including Gar, his head wasn't restrained) shook their heads simultaneously.

"Well, while I was in my room, flying bits of paper were pouring in through the window. They all had phone numbers on them and when I went out onto the balcony, to try and get some air, there were these girls who had a huge sack of phone numbers. They said they were paid by girls in our school to fly them in my room." Richard said.

"WHAT!" Kori shrieked.

"They're really persistent," Rachel noted.

"Strange," Vic said/

"Mmmff!" Gar mmmff'd.

"I swear, they have mental problems," Richard said. "I think Mary-Sue's behind this." Gar would've snorted if Vic's hand wasn't over his mouth.

"I think so too. This is a typical plan that _girl_ would do," Kori agreed, spitting out 'girl' with distaste. She couldn't even say Mary-Sue's name.

"It's strange how her personality suits her name. She _acts_ overly-perfect but she's not. And she's _trying _to get the apparently 'attractive boy' but isn't. She'd be perfect in someone's unimaginative story." Rachel pointed out.

"Wait, so are you saying I'm _not_ attractive?" Richard said incredously.

"Well, yes. You're like my brother Richard so I don't really find you attractive." Rachel told him. Then she added: _"I'm_ not saying your ugly. Okay? But you really need to take a shower soon, you're sweating."

"Oh, you're right." Richard agreed. He suddenly felt a bit self-conscious- he was covered in sweat and he was around _Kori. _At least she hadn't run away yet screaming about how smelly he was...

"What else did they do?" Vic asked. "'Cos they're bound to have done somethin' else knowing fan girls."

"Well, they were about to look through my drawers but I told them not to," Richard said. "Nothing else." Kori was silently fuming.

"Mmmmmfff!" Gar mmmmmfff'd yet again. Vic realised his hand was still preventing speech from Gar.

"Whoops, sorry man!" he apologised, removing his hand.

"You better be!" Gar threatened. "Dudes, so back to the Robin Bird pie thing-" Vic raised his hand and Gar shut up.

"It took me ages to clean everything up," Richard said.

"Where did you dispose the pieces of paper?" Rachel asked.

"I asked Alfred to burn them," Richard answered her. Rachel was a bit taken aback but didn't say anything else.

"Vic! How's the machine going?" Kori asked. "I've been meaning to ask you but I forgot!"

"It's going pretty well actually. Dad says it'll be done by next month. We can go back to the dimension then," Vic said.

"What! Dude, that's ages!" Gar exclaimed. "Tell ya dad to hurry up!"

"Hey! At least it's not three months!" Vic warned. "You need to be really precise when it comes to making hi-tech machinery like that."

"Speaking of the machine, have you found out who took it yet?" Richard asked.

"Dimension Taker," Gar quickly said but no one seemed to have heard him.

"No," Vic answered.

"You didn't alert the police at all?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"Na...there's no point really. And besides, the Police are pretty busy anyway with the murder a few weeks ago. They're still trying to find the murderer."

"They still should have time to find the machine though." Kori pointed out. Vic shrugged.

"No point in asking 'em to look for the 'chine when my dad's started on it already," Vic said.

"You've got a point there." Kori nodded.

"Oh, dudes, did you guys vote on the poll thing?" Gar asked, sounding excited. "I can't wait 'till the marathon starts! I need to record every episode."

"Gar. Seriously." Richard groaned. "I didn't. I completely forgot."

"I did. I said I hated Teen Titans," Rachel told Gar. He opened his mouth to ask 'why' but Rachel answered that too. "I hate Teen Titans because it's the reason we have to read fan letters, get unwanted attention, get yelled at and go to the comic con every lunchtime. I told the others this before."

"Oh, I get it." Gar said nodding. "I still like Teen Titans though. It has such a great sense of humour _and_ Beast Boy really knows how to pull a prank! He just needs to be a bit more careful though..." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Gar, Beast Boy isn't real," she said before thinking about what she just said.

"Actually, I beg to differ." Gar said. "The actor who plays Beast Boy is real, isn't he?"

"Or her," Vic added and the other two boys smirked. Gar glowered at Vic before continuing.

"_So_, in conclusion, Beast Boy is real!" Gar said, proudly.

"But the actor may not have the same personality as Beast Boy though." Rachel argued. "So Beast Boy is _not_ real."

"Speaking of the actors, who are they?" Kori asked. "They look exactly like us but they're _not_ us. How can people look so alike? I'm hundred percent sure I don't have a twin."

"Perhaps the actors' names are on the Teen Titans' website?" Richard suggested. That idea roamed everyone's heads for a moment before they realised that was very likely.

"Games room," Gar, Vic and Richard chorused before the five of them rushed out of the lounge.

TT TT TT TT TT

"You think _what!_" Karen barked at Roy angrily.

"That girls are nowhere near as good as playing sports as boys," Roy said, smirking. Despite that Roy had offered if the girls wanted to play basketball, he now decided that girls were no good at sports and this angered Karen.

"Now, that's just sexist!" Karen accused. "How would your girlfriend like it if she found out you were sexist?" Roy's eyes widened.

"How did you know about Jade?" Roy asked, shocked.

"Jade? Nice name," Karen said. "Garth told me." Garth had been forced out of Richard's pool courteusy of Toni and was now with the rest of the group, listening to Karen and Roy's argument. While Karen and Roy argued and while Garth was trying to stop them yelling, the others talked amongst themselves.

"I wonder where Richard, Kori, Gar, Rachel and Vic are," Wally said while he watched Roy and Karen argue.

"They're probably discussing about Teen Titans and what happened at the cafe," Kole told him.

"What do you mean? _What_ happened in the cafe?" Wally asked, interested.

"Well, we were choosing what to order," Kole started. "And then I came up with ordering a meat pie. It looks all great in the picture-"

"Never judge a book by its cover." Wally interjected.

"-so we decided to order it." Kole continued, pretending not to have heard Wally. "The waiter told us that it was the Titans Special and Kori got annoyed and asked why. He told us that the meat was a special type of meat and that the meat was Robin Bird."

"Robin Bird?" Wally repeated.

"Robin Bird?" Garth questioned from a couple of feet away, only grasping the last few words of their conversation.

"Robin Bird!" Karen and Roy chorused.

"Yes, Robin Bird," Argent said. "We could've eaten Robin Bird."

"Disgusting, right?" Jenn said.

"Ew...why would someone eat Robin Bird?" Wally asked, cringing.

"Wait, I don't understand what's going on!" Garth cried.

Jenn, Argent and Kole explained the other two boys (Karen already knew of course) what they were talking about and why Wally was cringing horribly. Garth and Roy had similiar reactions to Wally.

"Birds are so small so they'll need a lot!" Garth said. "How could they be so cruel and injust?"

"That's people for you." Karen said. "Killing animals. We do it all the time."

"But that's not the same!" Roy pointed out. "Robin Birds are not _meant_ to be eaten."

"Vegans might think cows aren't meant to be eaten though," Argent said.

"But...but..." All seven of them continued their conversation about meat eating, forgetting to wonder what Kori, Richard, Vic, Rachel and Gar were up to.

TT TT TT TT TT

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up..." Richard muttered as he waited for the website to load. All five of them were gathered round one of Richard's laptops and were waiting (im)patiently in Richard's bedroom.

"I told you we should've used your other laptop!" Gar yelled at him.

"The battery died, okay!" Richard yelled back with the same amount of volume.

"Well, what about one of your other laptops?"

"I can't be bothered to get them!"

"Would y'all shut up?" Vic growled, irritated. Then he said: "Now, tell me Rich, why do you have more than one laptop?"

"...I have had bad experiences with laptops," He hissed from the corner of his mouth. Vic raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you need more than one laptop then?"

"You don't want to know why."

"Oooh, look! It's reached 99%!" Gar exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh! I need to warn you-" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence because the site had loaded. A bright flash of light was emitted from the laptop screen, temporarily (almost permanently) blinding everyone so they had to squint. Rachel was already prepared and had placed her hands in front of her eyes so she wouldn't be affected. The others weren't so lucky.

"Urgh..." the blaring light ended and it took the four a few moments to recover.

"People are gonna have flippin' seizures at this rate!" Richard groaned.

"I'm thinking they already have," Kori said. The website was fully loaded and it was an array of different colours, all over the screen. The Teen Titans characters were dotted around the page's background at random and it was rather disturbing for Richard, Rachel, Kori, Vic and Gar to see themselves on screen.

"Where's the actors section?" Rachel whispered to herself as she scanned the screen. All she could find, as well as everyone else, was an 'Episodes' tab or a 'Viewing times' tab or a 'Characters tab'. Out of interest, Gar told Richard to go onto the viewing listings so he did.

"Oh, dudes! Look, Teen Titans is on a double block tonight!" Gar said estastically. "At six-thirty!" Rachel made a sarcastic whoop.

"Why? I thought they were going to have a marathon," Kori said. Gar shrugged.

"Well I'm not complaining!"

"I'll never understand how your brain works Gar," Rachel said bluntly. He wasn't offended.

"Eh. I still haven't understood my brain myself." He said simply.

"Well, I can't see any tabs about who made the show and the actors so any suggestions where else that might be?" Richard questioned.

"How 'bout the characters tab?" Vic suggested. Thinking this was a safe bet, Richard switched to the characters tab. After a minute they could see the five characters in a group picture on the screen with the links to the characters' summaries.

"Let's check out Beast boy's bio," Gar said. Beast Boy's bio was clicked. There was slight anticipation about if they found the actor's name. Then, they could track him down and perhaps make more sense of the programme. Only Gar bothered to read what had to be said about the green-skinned character whereas everyone else tried looking for an actor's dedication. Unfortunately...

They didn't find it.

"What!" Richard and Rachel burst out angrily.

"Not helpful!" Kori grumbled.

"Stupid website," Vic muttered.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Gar yelped when the website window was closed.

"Well, that attempt was fruitless," Rachel stated. "Do you have any ideas how to find the actors?"

"Maybe there aren't any actors," Victor pointed out. "It could be all computer animation."

"No one looks animated though. Not even the special effects and the flying," Kori argued.

"Very _good_ computer animation?"

"Why don't we go to their dimension again? Vic, tell ya dad to hurry up," Gar said.

"Man, you can't just tell someone to hurry up! He's wasting his time makin' that 'chine, we better be grateful," Vic chastised.

"Why don't you help?" Kori asked. "Perhaps then machine shall be finished faster."

"How 'bout y'all help?" Vic asked. Richard, Kori and Gar quickly disagreed.

"It might be interesting," Rachel said, much to everyone's surprise. "I never dealt with mechanics before." A smile came onto Vic's face.

"Great! You can come round on Monday and we can work on the 'chine," Vic planned. Rachel nodded. Richard closed the laptop which meant their conversation about Teen Titans was over.

"Should we head back to the others now?" he asked them all. After putting the slow-working laptop away, the five of them trooped out of the room heading for outside.

TT TT TT TT TT

**Not one of my best work, I know. Please tell me whether anything needs to be improved. I must let you know, there may be no updates in the next couple of weeks but this is not certain. But don't keep your hopes up! **

**I appreciate reviews a lot :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen Titans.**

_Previously:_

"_How 'bout y'all help?" Vic asked. Richard, Kori and Gar quickly disagreed._

"_It might be interesting," Rachel said, much to everyone's surprise. "I never dealt with mechanics before." A smile came onto Vic's face._

"_Great! You can come round on Monday and we can work on the 'chine," Vic planned. Rachel nodded. Richard closed the laptop which meant their conversation about Teen Titans was over._

"_Should we head back to the others now?" he asked them all. After putting the slow-working laptop away, the five of them trooped out of the room heading for outside. _

TT

The half-metal man wiped his brow with a greasy cloth to get rid of oil but it didn't do much help, it only made his forehead dirtier. He happily whistled to himself, a tune which no one else really sang. He was walking down the hallway and was heading for the ops room.

When he got there, he entered and went over to the Kitchen to prepare a meal. It was breakfast time and the sun was blazing in the sky, casting a nice glow through the windows into the Teen Titans' living room. Only Beast Boy was in the ops room much to Cyborg's surprise. Beast Boy never got up early. He was busy tapping away on the computer and the large screen wasn't up so Cyborg couldn't tell what Beast Boy was doing.

"What you doing, BB?" Cyborg asked him cheerfully.

"Something...cool..." answered Beast Boy very vaguely.

"Yeah...care to elaborate?" Cyborg said.

"No," he said, a bit rudely.

"Hmm," Cyborg said, a bit annoyed. He decided to taunt him: "BB get out of the seat if you want some tofu! I'm making bacon and eggs today." The tapping stopped abruptly and Beast Boy jumped out of his seat and ran towards the kitchen.

"Dude, give me the tofu bacon!" Beast Boy ordered and Cyborg handed it to him (with the package still on, Cyborg hated touching tofu). While Beast Boy was busy with the tofu, Cyborg snuck over to the computer to try and find out what Beast Boy was working on. But before he could open the window, Beast Boy threatened Cyborg by saying he was going to throw away the bacon. A fight ensued after that.

TT

**Monday Morning**

Rachel scrubbed her hands viciously in soapy water often bringing her hands to check on her hands. She continuously put her hands back in and went on cleaning them. She worked more aggressively and was at a point which was so aggressive, it frightened Toni and Karen a little when entered the girls' toilets.

"...Rachel?" Toni asked a bit bewildered. Rachel turned around and noticed her friends had confused expressions on their faces.

"Hi," Rachel greeted.

"What are you doing? Are you afraid of germs?" Karen walked over to her and peered in the sink.

"No, I'm trying to get oil off my hands," Rachel told her.

"Oil?" Toni said.

"Yes,"

"You mean cooking oil?"

"No," Rachel said. "Oil grease."

"Oil grease?" Karen inquired. "How'd you get oil grease on your hands?"

"Well," Rachel started after checking if her hands were free of oil grease yet. They weren't. "I was passing Vic's house today and he yelled at me from the front door to come in and help with the dimension machine. I went into his lab and then I accidentally got oil grease on my hands." Karen and Toni thought about how valid that story sounded.

"Why would Victor have oil grease in his lab?" Toni asked, bemused. Rachel stopped the running tap.

"Ask him. I have no idea." Rachel went off to dry her hands and Karen and Toni followed her unconsciously.

"I didn't think oil grease took so much hassle to get off," Karen pointed out.

"Me either but oh well. Have you seen Gar lately? I need to give him his geography homework," Rachel said.

"No I haven't but why do you have his geography homework?" Toni questioned.

"I was making sure he did it right," Rachel answered. "I'm going to go find him now." Rachel exited the toilets and Karen and Toni exchanged amused glances.

TT

Victor and Gar were both hanging around their lockers with Gar getting a bit panicky and Vic trying to reassure him.

"Now Gar, don't worry! I taught ya all my moves you need to ask her out," Victor said. "And when I say my moves, I mean Rich's. He's the one who used to get the girls."

"I thought he'd forgotten those moves by now," Gar frowned. Vic shrugged.

"Eh, doubt it. Its life skills, you can't forget them." Vic said. Gar nodded but wasn't entirely confident. Gar spotted a fault in the plan.

"Hey Vic, didn't Rich use those moves on those stupid type of girls?" Gar said. Vic didn't hear him; he was too busy noticing someone walking towards them in the distance.

"Quick! Man, there she is! Now, don't mess it up!" Vic turned Gar around when he had a 'Huh?' expression on his face and shoved him forward. Gar took a deep breath before putting on a smirking, flirty smile on his face. He quickly realised Vic was still around and quickly sent him glances which meant he had to go. Vic comprehended them and backed away around the corner. The girl walked towards Gar while holding a couple of geography books in her hand.

"Hey, Rachel," Gar said, smiling his head off. Rachel was a bit taken aback by his behaviour.

"Uh, hey. Here're your books," Rachel held out Gar's geography books. Gar looked at them with distaste but looked at Rachel the complete opposite.

"Who cares about books?" he picked the books up from Rachel's hands and through them far behind him with a little _whoosh. _

"OW! Yo! Don't throw books at me, man!" yelled an annoyed voice but Gar completely disregarded it. Rachel raised an eyebrow and Gar took a step closer to Rachel. Her expression changed and she felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"You do know those were _your_ geography books?" Rachel said, trying to keep her voice calm and cool. But that task was difficult due to the closeness between her and Gar.

"So what?" he said smoothly. He smirked. "I'd much rather have you." Rachel was in full blushing mode now and felt her knees wobble. _What the heck is Gar doing anyway?_ She thought. _He was never like this before!_ Rachel tried to avoid looking into his sapphire pools he called eyes or averted her eyes away from his attractive smile. He did the complete opposite; he admired her beautiful purple hair and lovely dark eyes, almost amethyst.

"Um..." Rachel couldn't say anything. She couldn't believe such a corny line could make her feel as if she walking on air. They usually worked on those dumb girls who giggled at anything and Rachel certainly wasn't one of the. Gar drew himself closer and closer to her and he was like a magnet while Rachel was the metal-they were attracted to each other. If only his magnet was stronger and faster. Slowly, they came in, Rachel shut her eyes...

"AHH!" Gar lost his balance from leaning on his tip-toes too much and fell onto the tiled floor with a thud. Now, it was embarrassing enough he had fell, face flat on the floor but bringing Rachel _with_ him was even worse. She experienced banging her head on the floor though she didn't land face flat unlike Gar.

"What happened?" Vic exclaimed, rushing from the corner of the corridor. He advanced to his friends who now were being laughed at by pedestrians of the corridor. Rachel got up in a hurry, face flushed. She quickly sorted out any dust off her clothing. Then, she practically ran off but Vic didn't pursue her.

"Gar, get up! Get up!" Vic hissed. He kept moaning but it wasn't about pain.

"HAHAHA!" someone laughed and Vic recognised the laugh.

"Wally! Roy! Why the heck are you guys laughing?" Vic shouted at his friends who ceased their laughter immediately. People moved out of the way so they could be seen by Vic.

"Oh wait Roy! That's Gar!" Wally said, shocked.

"Oh man, the failing flirt is our friend?" Roy said agonised. Other people around them were reduced to giggles but they dispersed while they were at it.

"Failing flirt?" Vic repeated. "What, Gar already has a nickname now?"

"Yup." Wally zoomed over to Gar and inspected him. He knelt down and cupped his ear to hear for Gar's heartbeat. It was a rather inefficient way of doing it but it worked. Wally proceeded to try and get Gar up from the floor.

"Gar, get up dude!" Wally insisted. "You don't want to stay on the floor forever!" Finally, Gar started to talk and replied:

"Yes I do! I totally messed up! And it's Vic's fault!" Gar wailed or at least tried to. It was very difficult to do that under Gar's current placement.

"My fault?" Vic said, bewildered. "How the heck is it my fault? I wasn't the one flirting with Rachel!"

"But you gave me all the advice! You gave me the tips and tricks to get Rachel to go out with me! And it didn't work!" Gar moaned helplessly. Roy gave a big, thoughtful sigh before speaking.

"Gar, it happens. It's life. You'll never always get the girl. Especially in your circumstances-" Vic glared at Roy. "Um...yeah. The girl won't always say yes to you-"

"But I didn't even get to ask her!" Gar said, voice still muffled.

"What? Look, dude get up!" Wally hauled Gar up onto his two feet. "Now, carry on."

"I didn't even get a chance to ask her out! I just lost my balance and fell! How embarrassing is that? Now she'll never go out with me!" Gar groaned voice now clear and coherent.

"Well, why didn't you just simply ask her out?" Roy pointed out. "You should've used the humble guy trick and you should've kept stuttering. Girls love shy guys! Blushing and looking down at your feet would've been even better." Gar blinked at Roy for a moment as if he had said something extremely wise and important.

"Dude, I should've asked you instead of Vic!" Gar glowered at Vic as if it was his fault he was humiliated and had failed to ask Rachel out.

"Hey, hey, it's not my fault man!" Vic defended. "It's Richard's! It's all his tricks and moves he used to use!"

"Emphasis on _'used to'_," Wally said. "You can't keep using the same moves for your whole life! It's like fashion. It changes all the time and people like to change with it. So, moves you use on girls change as the girls change." Gar took Wally's words in.

"Y'all acting like you're the kings of getting girls," Vic snorted. Wally and Roy smiled, quite pleased with themselves. "And yet, you guys haven't got girlfriends yet..."

"Hey!" Wally protested. "I-I-I..." Wally would've said he had a girlfriend but then he'd be lying.

"I'm going out with someone! Doesn't that count? And she's my soon to be girlfriend," Roy said with pride. The bell rang which signalled the end of lessons. Gar felt a twisting knot in his stomach when he realised what lesson he had next.

"Oh shoot!" he cursed. "I have history next!" Vic, Wally and Roy looked at him, not understanding what was so bad about history. Gar then elaborated: "I have History with _Rachel."_

"Ooh..." the guys cringed. "Well good luck with that Gar."

"Oh man, this is so embarrassing..." he mumbled and walked off, looking at his feet. The other three boys felt sympathy for Gar as they headed for their next lessons.

TT

"What did you tell Gar to do?" Kori asked Richard as they were walking to History.

"Well, on Sunday we were talking about Gar's lack of a girlfriend-" Richard couldn't finish his sentence as he and Kori were grabbed by the shoulders and were dragged into a room. They were practically thrown on the chairs with such a force, left them dazed. Once they were alert, they realised they were sitting in the Principal's office and said Principal was sitting at the desk with a business smirk on his face. This meant he had an idea to rake money in for him, cough, for the school.

"What's going on?" Richard asked.

"What's going on young man is that I just came up with a brilliant, magnificent idea!" The Principal declared sounding enthusiastic to get the idea going. Kori and Richard exchanged glances- the Principal getting an idea was certainly not a good thing. If you don't believe that then you must have forgotten about the Teen Titans Comic Con.

"I hope it doesn't include-"

"SILENCE!" The Principal snapped. "Now, I'm sure you both are desperate to know what this idea is about..." the Principal started walking around them, observing them with utmost precision. They followed him with their eyes, a bit scared by his focus on them.

"Before I inform you of my idea, I have some news for you two. Make sure to tell your friends," the Principal said. "You will not be doing the Comic Con this week." Kori and Richard looked at each other with happy smiles. But, their happy smiles disappeared when the Principal continued.

"You will be hosting a talent show."

"Talent show?" Kori and Richard said simultaneously.

"Yes." The Principal said. "You six will be the judges of a Talent show. The talent show winner will perform at the Dance. I've stuck flyers on notice boards so people are informed that auditions are today. Auditions start at 12:10pm. Be there on time." The two of them were very doubtful about the idea and didn't really expect much talent out of a school who were so obsessed with Teen Titans. But you never know.

"Now get to class," the Principal ordered. Obediently they left the class, fearing that they were going to get told off by the teacher and second that the Principal was almost definitely mad and had a very whimsical nature.

TT

With a hasty pace, Richard and Kori squeaked across the floors to try and make it to History class in time. A lot of 'almost falls' occurred during their short marathon and they were both breathless when they opened the door into the History classroom. When they opened the door their hopes of being on time were diminished when they saw the angry look on the History Teacher's face. He was about to bark at the two, but they beat him to it.

"We're sorry we're late, Mr. Mod," they apologised in unison.

"You better be, my duckies! I was just about to retell the wonderful stories of Queen Elizabeth the first! Now sit down and listen!" Kori and Richard were about to go to their normal seats when they realised Gar was already sitting at their desk by himself while Rachel was sitting in her normal desk but without Gar.

"Sit here, Kori!" Gar hissed and pulled Kori down in the spare seat next to him. Baffled, she did so Richard was stuck with the seat next to Rachel.

"What's going on?" Kori and Richard both asked their neighbours while Mr. Mod was talking.

"Well...uh..." Gar said nervously, looking at his fingers with much interest. Kori waited expectantly. "You see...um..." Instead of burbling about nonsense, Rachel spoke much clearer when she answered the same question.

"Before school, I was going to give Gar's books back when he started..." Rachel blushed. "Flirting with me."

"Oh yeah!" Richard said. "Vic and I told him to because we knew how much he liked you." Rachel almost couldn't believe what Richard said but despite her surprise, she continued talking.

"He kind of failed flirting with me so I think he's really embarrassed now," Rachel said, glancing over at Gar who was looking suspiciously embarrassed. Huh.

"Oh shoot...I knew those were the wrong moves..." Richard chastised himself under his breath. He sighed wearily. "What did he do then?"

"He fell over." Richard could not contain himself from snorting out loud.

"Ssh! Mr. Mod might hear you!" Rachel hissed, indicating Mr. Mod who was blurting out facts and opinions about Queen Elizabeth. He didn't notice at all actually which wasn't much of a shock since he hadn't realised half his class were sleeping.

"Really? Never knew Gar was _that_ much of an idiot," Richard sniggered.

"He might _hear_ you!" Rachel snapped. He glanced over at Gar.

"I doubt it." He shrugged. "Too busy mumbling to himself." Indeed Gar was though he was mumbling to Kori instead. They both looked at him to check.

"He's probably telling Kori what happened. Well at least attempting too," Rachel said, stating the obvious.

TT

"It's so embarrassing though!"

"Tell me Gar! You were just about to tell me so finish what you were going to say," Kori said firmly wondering what event had caused Gar to be so embarrassed.

"Well...I was flirting with Rachel and I sorta leaned across to her and I think we were about to kiss but then I fell over and she did too," Gar babbled quickly at high-speed. Kori had her mouth open in surprise. It was a wonder no flies flew in. The reason Kori was so surprised was that if Gar didn't mess up and he successfully asked her out, and Rachel said yes, it would lead her to perhaps telling Gar she liked him more than a friend. And Kori remembered the deal they made...

"_**Ok. Let's make a deal." Kori started. "When one of us says our true feelings to that person, then the other person has to. Deal?" Kori struck out a hand. **_

"_**Deal." Rachel shook it. **_

_Ah shoot. Why did I make that deal again? _Kori thought bitterly.

"Uh Kori. You can shut your mouth now..." Gar chuckled nervously. Kori obediently did, not the least bit embarrassed as she was too involved in thinking about what her ears just caught.

"Gar, Gar, Gar..." Kori sighed, not really knowing why she repeated his name three times. "I suppose you have feelings for Rachel?"

"Are you kidding?" Gar said, but not after glancing at Rachel and Richard to check if they were listening. "I've always thought she was so smart and so beautiful...I didn't really think I deserved her."

"Of course you do, Gar!" Kori said in a low tone, without hesitation. "Why wouldn't you deserve her? You're funny, cute and all other things girls like to see in a boy."

"Yeah but there's Goth Kid who probably wants to go out with Rachel..." Gar had an expression on his face which meant he disliked this boy a lot.

"It's not nice to call people names," Kori said. She obviously thought Gar was being mean when he said 'Goth Kid'.

"I'm not. His name is actually Goth Kid!" Gar said, and he sounded a bit surprised himself. Kori blinked with surprise but didn't say anything else about it.

"So you think Rachel would want to go for this guy?" Kori said. Gar nodded, his eyes showing that he was quite upset.

"They have lots of things in common, like they both enjoy going to the library...though; Rachel can't really go anymore." Gar said.

"Oh..." Kori remembered something. "I'll tell you later. Anyway, that doesn't mean Rachel wouldn't like you! In fact, I'm 100% sure Rachel likes you back. You should ask her again..."

"No way!" Gar said a bit loudly. The teacher, Mr. Mod, was too busy babbling about Queen Elizabeth's great deeds which were actually _bad_ deeds. He quietened down a bit. "I'm too embarrassed now, Kori! She'd think I'm a klutz and stupid..."

"No she doesn't!" Kori said but she wasn't entirely sure. Gar sensed this.

"Don't try and make me feel better, Kori," Gar muttered, propping up his head with his hand, elbow on the desk. "Now what were you going to say?"

"Gar I...okay. Well Richard and I were stopped by the Principal and he told us he got a great idea. We don't have to do the Comic Con anymore-" Gar's face lit up, -"but we have to host a talent show." Gar's face turned to frustration and he was probably thinking of ways to kill the Principal again.

TT

Despite the fact they were talking quite loudly, they weren't caught for talking in class as Mr. Mod talked for the entire lesson, non-stop. The bad thing was though he set them homework which was an assignment on what he just talked about today. No one, not even Rachel, had made notes about they had heard so they were kind of stuck when they came across that assignment for homework tonight.

Kori had not managed to make Gar talk to Rachel as he claimed he was much too embarrassed to speak to her now. He sat next to Kori instead of Rachel at lunch and made sure he sat at an angle so he wouldn't be seen easily by her. Rachel had been informed about the Talent Show auditions and that they were meant to be the judges courtesy of Kori. They met up with Vic and Wally who were also told about the Auditions even though Wally wasn't a judge. It didn't matter though as Vic stated that he already knew and was ready to murder the Principal if Gar was ready.

Jenn wasn't too happy about being a judge either and had uttered a few choice words under her breath, probably about the Principal. The large group of friends were now currently talking to each other about the Auditions that were going to take place in five minutes. Due to the fact ten minutes was barely enough time to eat, Kori, Rachel, Richard and Jenn decided they weren't going to eat.

"But you'll be hungry for the rest of lunch time," Toni had pointed out.

"Probably not. I'd be too sick from watching acts," Richard joked.

"C'mon. Eat something! Look, you can share my grapes," Karen pushed some grapes to the middle of the table. The four people who previously weren't about to ingest edible food, pinched a couple of grapes off the stalks. They said a thank you and ate the juicy grapes.

"Ah, we have to go now," Jenn informed her friends. A volcano of groans erupted especially from Vic and Gar who were just about to tuck into their favourite sandwiches.

"Do we have to?" they droned childishly.

"Yes now come on before we get quadruple detention," Rachel said, yanking both Victor and Gar off their chairs with astonishing force. Grudgingly, they followed their friends out of the cafeteria after waving a farewell to the others.

TT

After some walking, the six of them bounded into the hall and noticed its furniture had been rearranged once again. The stage was more easily viewed now than before which the group of friends assumed where people were doing auditions. Tables were laid out a few metres away from the stage which were the student judges were meant to be judging.

"Aha!" a familiar voice declared. The Principal came charging over holding some familiar articles of clothing. Everything else could be guessed from that moment. The Principal ordered them to get changed into the costumes then to sit at the desks as soon as possible. Without hesitation, they hurried off to do what they were ordered and came back, feeling uncomfortable in the cheap costumes.

As they walked to the desks, Jenn observed how big the line was.

"Watching everyone audition is going to take weeks..." Jenn hissed to Rachel who agreed. They sat down in their seats; Gar trying to be as far away from Rachel was possible. The line for the auditions was muddled and messy with some people not even in the queue, just standing next to their friends for support. This made it impossible to tell how many people were actually auditioning. _When did they eat lunch?_ Passed through Gar's mind. Some of them looked relaxed; some looked bored as if they were forced to come here and some were hyperventilating. There was even a person who was mopping up some liquid off the floor...

Perfectly normal, in Jump City High's case.

"Right!" a low, bellowing voice sounded. Everyone knew this was the Principal speaking. "Auditions start now! Number 1, onto the stage please!" After a rumble of whispers, a very nervous looking boy walked up onto the stage. Silence went on from there; all six of them had no idea what to do.

"Ask what his name and age is and what he's going to do!" The Principal hissed into Vic's ear. Victor obediently did what the Principal asked.

"Uh, so what's your name?" Victor asked the boy.

"William." He answered with a high pitched voice. This suggested his voice hadn't broken yet.

"Last name?" Jenn prompted.

"Williams..." he whispered just barely. It would've been difficult to hear if his voice hadn't been amplified by a microphone. Richard's, Gar's, Vic's and Jenn's faces wrinkled, their mouths curving up to smile at the funny name. William recognised their look immediately.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I hate it when people laugh at my name." He mumbled. Kori and Rachel were the only ones who didn't laugh and they glared at the unsaid people who were about to crack up at the rather amusing name. They stopped smirking.

"Right, so what are you going to perform for us?" Victor asked, continuing with the audition.

"Piano," William answered. Only then did the six of them notice he had a Grade 8 Piano book tucked under his arm. They were impressed.

"Go ahead." Victor said, welcoming him to start playing. The Principal folded his arms, approving of what Victor was doing. William nervously walked over to the piano and sat down. He opened the book and placed the book in the built in stand for the grand piano (which also surprised the six as they couldn't remember getting a grand piano). He started playing and in the first few seconds in, Victor, Gar, Rachel, Richard, Kori and Jenn were mesmerised by the music. It was beautifully played, the keys being pressed at the right pressure- hard, soft. The tune was wonderful, the short notes and long notes melded attractively in the piece. The notes ranged greatly, increasing how astonishing the piece sounded like.

All was silent which let the piece take its pride in filling up the empty air. The people who were going to audition were staring, the judges were agape and the Principal could not believe his ears. The piece was dazzling and William wasn't even realising how well his fingers could play. The dynamics and articulation changed frequently which created a stunning effect.

Everyone's lives became worse when the music ceased and no other sound was made. Rachel, Gar, Victor, Jenn, Kori and Richard sat there with impossibly wide eyes and their brains switched off. It was a wonder how they were still breathing. Noiselessly, William got off the seat and walked into view.

"This is the end of my audition," he announced unnecessarily.

"Whoa..." Vic said, speechless.

"What...oh my gosh! That was amazing!" Jenn half-shrieked, ecstatic.

"You are so good at playing piano!" Kori added with much enthusiasm.

"You're through!" Richard announced, standing up and pointing at William.

"What! NO!" the Principal grabbed Richard's shoulders and yanked him down on his seat roughly. "We need to see all other two hundred and eighty one auditions today!" Richard stared at the Principal, right in the eye and he countered with a stare back.

"Are you _trying_ to kill us?" Richard hissed at him, forgetting the fact he was the head of the school and he could be shouted at for using that tone at a teacher. Instead, he simply ignored him and yelled: "NEXT!" William trailed off, his Grade 8 piano book limply grasped in his hands. The next person walked on with fluffy pom-poms, a short skirt, a brightly decorated top and she wore trainers/sneakers. To put things short she was a cheerleader.

"So...what's your name?" Rachel asked, deciding it was her turn to start of the audition.

"Judith Bones," she answered jubilantly. Something clicked in Gar's brain like the inside of a clock, everything moving and turning rapidly.

"You!" Gar declared, standing up and pointing accusingly at Judith Bones. "You're the one who sent us that letter!" Judith Bones was startled and blinked twice, very bemused and bamboozled and bewildered.

"I...I...I don't remember sending a letter!" she squeaked.

"Don't lie to me..." Gar narrowed his eyes. Richard looked at him weirdly.

"What the heck are you doing!" he said in a low voice.

"This is the girl who likes Robin and Raven!" Gar told him. Even though he and Rachel weren't really talking due to Gar embarrassing himself but Gar still liked Rachel in that way and his detest for Robin and Raven stayed alive.

"She is?" Richard said. He glared at her also. "What's your problem!" Judith whimpered.

"Garfield and Richard, what are you doing!" The Principal barked, marching over to Gar and standing beside him.

"I'm telling this girl off, what does it look like I'm doing, hugging a chicken?" Gar answered. Vic started making chicken noises but after receiving 'what the heck' looks, he stopped.

"Why, what has she done wrong?" The Principal asked. Richard and Gar turned the face him.

"Exactly the same question we'd ask you...expect replace the 'she' with an 'I'." Gar added, messing up his potential good comeback.

"You are making no sense Garfield." The Principal stated. A flurry of laughs was emitted by the people in the queue but Judith stayed stationary.

"Don't call me Garfield!" Garfield-sorry, Gar- whined.

"Well, be quiet and let the young lady perform. I don't see why you're getting so worked up about this." The Principal said. Simultaneously, Richard and Gar sat down at the same time, quietly. The girl was quite shaky but she started her audition. She did a series of common cheerleading tricks and poses and it wouldn't have been that bad if the music wasn't present.

It was the Teen Titan's Theme Song!

After a minute of some random poses and moves, all of the judges yelled for Judith to stop.

"I, I'm nervous!" she blurted out in hope that they would take that into consideration.

"Why are you dancing to the Teen Titans theme tune?" asked Kori.

"But...you are the Teen Titans so I thought it would be appropriate to use the Teen Titans theme tune." It took them all a few seconds to remember they were wearing itchy, cheap outfits.

"Oh. Well, still don't. We hate the theme tune." Kori said bluntly. Surprisingly, the Principal didn't seem to care. They were doing their job and he wasn't willing to give them help.

"NEXT!" Jenn shouted. Judith trailed off miserably while someone else took her place. He was smiling a false smile and had a microphone.

"Who are you?" asked Rachel.

"Ben Living," he answered.

"I hope he is," Vic whispered from the corner of his mouth. Gar grinned. Jenn simply raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you going to do for us today?" asked Richard.

"I'm going to perform impressionism." Ben announced. Richard nodded which meant he could start. His voice changed rapidly from low to high and it the voice was very familiar to the judges.

"Hello, my friends! Is it not a wonderful day today?" From the first few milliseconds, everyone recognised this was the voice of Starfire. If the real Starfire was listening to this (Kori is not the real Starfire!), she'd be very offended. Ben executed the words with a ridiculously high voice with somewhat fake, pleasant tone. It was quite disturbing how similar their voices were apart from that the real Starfire's voice didn't sound as annoying. However, the people in the queue loved it, thinking he was imitating Starfire as a tribute.

Ben included more voices such as Raven's voice, Beast Boy's voice, Cyborg's voice and of course Robin's voice. He was creating a strange one man play. There was a small storyline in his act which included weird Tamaraen food, shouting and Robin shouting at everyone. He made Robin sound very bossy and he seemed to have something wrong with his throat. This made Gar, Vic and even Jenn snigger. Funnily enough, Richard laughed too.

Ben finished and he received a round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you." He said in an obnoxious tone, bowing down and smirking as if he had won an Oscar.

"Right. You're done. Next!" A series of acts followed, some weird, some pointless, some reasonably good others not so good. The acts included juggling, dancing, miming, acting, singing, telling Teen Titan influenced jokes and more. The hour dragged on, slowly bringing down the eyelids of Jenn, Victor, Gar, Kori, Richard and Rachel until they were fast asleep. The acts continued until the bell rang, signally the end of lunch. This woke them all up with a start.

"Whoa! What happened?" Richard slurred.

"I think we went to sleep," Kori told him, rubbing her eyes. "That was incredibly boring."

"I agree. What does the Principal thin he is, anyway? A murderer?" Richard said.

"I hope not. I want to live the rest of my life." Kori said. The Principal wasn't in hearing distance; he was too busy instructing someone to fix up the hall to its original state.

"I'm so jealous of Toni and Kole." Jenn slammed her head on the desk. "They don't have to do anything like this. Ever."

"I agree, dude! And the others!" Gar added. Vic, who was talking to Rachel, was nudged by Gar. Vic turned around and Gar started whispering to him.

"Dude...err...do you mind if you tell Raven that I can't do tutoring sessions tonight?" he asked, a bit nervously. Vic understood immediately that Gar was opting to avoid Rachel.

"C'mon, you need to talk to her sometime." Vic pointed out.

"I know, I know!" Gar said. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. Please? Please tell her?" Vic sighed and glanced at Rachel and then back down at his best friend.

"Fine." He muttered and turned back to Rachel, informing her that Gar couldn't make it today for tutoring. While he was telling her that, Gar sidled off to avoid questioning from the girl.

"Is he embarrassed by the whole failed asking me out thing?" asked Rachel. Vic nodded.

"Yeah. He's really worked up about it. He thinks you'll never go out with him now." He told her. She blushed slightly and looked down at her feet. She had imagined how wonderful it would be to go out with Gar. A romantic dinner, his hilarious antics with her pretending to be annoyed...a few jokes and compliments here and there, obviously from Gar...then he'd walk her to the park where the fountain would be beautiful background noise when he told her he loved her...

_I'm being stupid_ Rachel told herself severely.

"Oh. So he's avoiding me? I'll talk to him tomorrow." Rachel decided. Vic nodded.

"I need to go and get out of this trash suit." Vic said, giving her a parting wave before going. Rachel looked around and realised she was by herself. She let out one last sigh before trailing out of the hall.

TT

**I've been embarrassingly late with my updates and I apologise. I've had a couple of writer's blocks so they've been a pain...arm...Reviews will be accepted gratefully! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans neither do I own part of the script for 'Crash'/'Deep Six' **

TT

Previously:

"_Yeah. He's really worked up about it. He thinks you'll never go out with him now." He told her. She blushed slightly and looked down at her feet. She had imagined how wonderful it would be to go out with Gar. A romantic dinner, his hilarious antics with her pretending to be annoyed...a few jokes and compliments here and there, obviously from Gar...then he'd walk her to the park where the fountain would be beautiful background noise when he told her he loved her..._

_I'm being stupid Rachel told herself severely. _

"_Oh. So he's avoiding me? I'll talk to him tomorrow." Rachel decided. Vic nodded._

"_I need to go and get out of this trash suit." Vic said, giving her a parting wave before going. Rachel looked around and realised she was by herself. She let out one last sigh before trailing out of the hall._

TT

"I may not be smart enough to do everything, but I'm dumb enough to try everything." Beast Boy stated proudly. Cyborg gave him a grin before spooning out some of Starfire's homemade soup and putting it in his mouth.

"Uh, I realize he is a cruel diminutive criminal who speaks the mean words and is not our friend...but still I wonder-what became of Gizmo?" Starfire questioned as Cyborg's facial expression showed much unpleasantness for his soup, made by Starfire.

"I really don't care to be honest." Raven admitted. "I'm sure, wherever he is, he'll get himself free." Robin wandered over to the high-speed computer (but not speedy enough to play Beast Boy's game) and started typing rapidly, searching for files. Cyborg, averted from Starfire's eyes, crept over to the rubbish bin and threw away the soup, with the ceramic bowl. Then he went back to the sofa and sat there innocently.

"The only bad thing out of this is that I can't really play Mega Monkeys Four anymore." Beast Boy said, disappointed.

"You can actually. My computer is powerful enough to run your game and I can also update the Teen Titans Main Computer." Cyborg told him. "But I'm not gonna to let you play on my computer, not after this!" Beast Boy sighed and sat on the sofa, understanding why he wasn't allowed to enjoy the levels of Mega Monkeys four.

"Titans!" Robin called. The other four titans trailed over. "I've found more information of our doppelgangers." They were all surprised. It had been a while before they had got any info about their twins so this perked up their ears and they handed Robin their undivided attention.

"I found one of the' red blinking thingies' as Beast Boy named them nearby my bedroom door." Robin started.

"Really!" Beast Boy said, suddenly excited.

"Yes. And they're in fact not 'red blinking thingies'," Robin said, facing them,"... they're cameras." Robin said, facing them.

TT

Surprisingly, it was overcast in Jump City with dark, grey clouds signalling a shower was about to commence soon. It matched Gar's mood as he forced his feet to move forward in front of each other. The lessons after lunch were pure agony as he sidled away from Rachel's eyes, avoiding conversation and awkwardness. He had received looks from people as a cause of his abnormal behaviour. He couldn't bear thinking about when he tried to rush out of class in Biology and had tripped up over someone's bag. That was really embarrassing and Gar learnt that the floor of H8 tasted revolting.

To sum everything up, his day sucked.

He remembered telling Vic he would communicate with Rachel tomorrow so he was dreading that almost as much he would dread eating meat for a dare (this was really bad as Gar's a VEGETARIAN). At first, he couldn't really understand why he was getting so worked up about it but by now, he realised. He was afraid if he screwed up, Rachel and he would not be friends anymore and that would break his heart. He really liked Rachel and had been prepared to go the next step- dating. But so far, that looked like only a dream.

Due to the whole embarrassment business, Gar hadn't remembered that the Teen Titans marathon was meant to be starting today. It was a doubt any of his friends had remembered about it either, unlike the teenage and younger population of Jump City. He walked up to his porch and fumbled around in his bag, endeavouring to retrieve his house keys. It seemed to take minutes to find them and they were making him frustrated. Finally, he found them and he, grumbling, slotted the key in the lock (after some more fumbling with the keys). The door clicked open and he stepped inside.

"Hello, Garfield!" Mrs. Logan greeted her son as he stepped in. "How was your day at school?" Even at his age, his mother asked him the question which was meant to be asked to kids much younger than he.

"Fine." He lied blatantly. He walked over to the stairs and started walking up. Mrs. Logan sensed his different behaviour.

"Garfield...are you sure?" Mrs. Logan asked him, concerned.

"Yeah." He replied, shutting his door with loud bang. She sighed. She decided to console with him later.

TT

Rachel barely concentrated on anything around her as many things were in her mind. It was similar to Gar's thoughts expect she wasn't feeling embarrassed at all. Actually, the only thing that was similar was that their thoughts were of each other. Her thoughts were focused on the fact Gar was actually flirting with her. She had never thought Gar had liked in her in that way especially because they were almost complete opposites. Rachel, before, didn't believe in any of the opposites attract junk but now, she thought otherwise. Well, she was_ considering_ otherwise.

She opened her door without trouble and stepped into the house. She immediately went up to her room and placed her bag in the neat corner of said room, where she always placed it. Strangely enough, a thought struck her- wasn't the Teen Titans marathon starting today? Hmm. Maybe she'll glance at the show today. But right now, a book was enough to entertain her in her recreation time. While she was reading the most angst part of the story, a couple of hours later, the home phone started ringing. She had a twinge of hope in her heart that it might be Gar. When she picked it up she discovered it certainly wasn't.

"Hello, Rachel." Rachel almost dropped the phone when she heard the voice. It barely strummed the strings of recognition first but after a couple of seconds, the beautiful tune of familiarity was played.

"M...Mum?" Rachel breathed. She couldn't remember the last time she had used that word. "Wh... why are you calling?" Rachel's mother hadn't called in a while, Rachel's parents were divorced at Rachel guessed her mother never called just in case Rachel's father answered. The pair of them hadn't talked in a while and Rachel was glad. Their arguments were probably the only ones which made her shed a tear.

"Can't a mother call her daughter every once in a while?" her mother chuckled. _A _long_ once in a while..._Rachel thought bitterly. She would've given her mother a stern lecture if she wasn't so shocked.

"Well...how have you been?" Rachel asked as that was the polite conversation line.

"I've been great. My book store is making high profits." Mrs. Roth, (or that's at least that's what Rachel knew her last), said. "How have you been doing, darling?"

"Fine." Rachel replied, though a lot had happened since her mother had left her. Father upset and getting drunk, new friends were made and lots of strange episodes (metaphorically and literally). However, Rachel's mother was determined to find out what happened to Rachel.

"Are you friends alright? Have you got a part-time job? Do you watch T.V. more often?" she asked rapidly. Questions were flying out like wind. Rachel barely caught her words. The phone was like a blow dryer- blowing out questions Rachel couldn't handle all at once.

"What? Mother, what do you mean? My friends are fine, I haven't got a part-time job and I...guess I watch T.V. more often..." Rachel answered.

"Oh... that's good... because... well..." Rachel's mother paused for a moment for what seemed like to take a deep breath. "Have you recently acquired the occupation of performing?" It took Rachel a couple of seconds to comprehend her odd word usage.

"No. No, I haven't started acting." Rachel answered.

"But I saw you on television!" her mother blurted out. Rachel froze. Her mother had seen her on television? She must've watched Teen Titans...

"I... I... I'm not in television!" Rachel denied blatantly. Rachel heard her mother sigh.

"Please turn on the T.V. Rachel on channel 400," Rachel's mother instructed wearily. Rachel carried the home phone down the stairs and into the living room. She turned on the T.V. and once it was on, she switched to the channel Mrs. Roth had mentioned. There was a blast of colour and Rachel backed up onto a chair, regretting that she had stood right in front of the television. She quickly glanced at the time: 6:05pm. Wasn't it the Teen Titans marathon? That would make sense as Teen Titans didn't usually air at 6pm.

"Are you watching the television?" her mother asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Don't you see yourself?" she said. Rachel looked at the television and watched what was happening.

"I... yes... oh, my gosh!" Rachel gasped, dropping her phone. The phone call ended with a beep.

TT

"_He is there!" Starfire cried._

"_No! That way!" Raven contradicted._

"_It's him!" Cyborg shouted. Cyborg started firing at Trident, missing him after a few shots before correcting his aim. The alarms went off._

"_He can't be in three places at once!" Robin said. "Head for that-" The power gauge for the T-sub started draining rapidly. _

"_The engines are fried!" Cyborg yelled. "We're going down!" The T-sub started sinking down the sea at an alarming rate. _

Kori was watching the television however; most of her attention was handed to her homework. She continued looking and writing on her homework until she heard a familiar voice from the televisions.

_A shadow appeared with two gleaming eyes. The water distorted as waves of energy was emitted from his forehead. _

"_You're friends are in danger." A deep, masculine voice said to the animal form of Beast Boy. _

Kori looked up immediately, and her ears perked up. Beast Boy or Garfield replied back but Kori didn't hear the person speak again. She watched the episode now, giving it her undivided attention and forgetting about her homework. Then, she saw someone rise out of the water and onto what seemed like stone. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh it's Garth!" she yelled loudly.

"SHUT UP!" someone shouted from upstairs but Kori disregarded them. She quickly got her mobile out of her bag and stared calling Garth, her eyes still focused on the T.V. She frowned slightly as the show continued.

"_I told the whales to bring you here." Aqualad said, as he went over to Raven. She blushed._

"_Okay...uh...thanks..." she said, blush intact. Starfire popped up and was blushing a lot too._

"_Oh, yes, truly, truly, thank you so much for saving us!" she exclaimed._

"Huh." Kori said to herself. She was really surprised how now, the show had included Garth as a handsome boy who appeared to love swimming and talking to animals. That was him alright. But now, it was starting to get quite creepy. The five of them included in a show was strange enough but the fact Garth was now in it made it even worse. What was even crazier is that, Kori hated to admit, that she and Rachel did acquire a mild crush on Garth when they first met him.

Teen Titans were officially stalkers. If that made any sense.

"Hello?" Garth had picked up the phone.

"Garth! Garth! Are you watching Teen Titans?" Kori asked hurriedly, eyes not off the screen. She didn't even offer him a reply to his greeting, she was very frantic.

"Er, no." He said. "I don't watch it. Kori, are you alright? You seem a little..." Garth tried to search for the right word but Kori didn't let him.

"Watch it! It's really strange! It's on channel 400." Kori ordered. Garth, behind his phone, started doing what Kori had told him to do and after a minute, he was watching Teen Titans.

"What's so strange about it?" he asked her before going silent. "...oh..."

"I know." Kori said.

"Wh...what! This is so..._weird!_ How can they get people who look like us?" Garth demanded even though Kori wouldn't know the answer. "Is it the Teen Titans marathon today? Gar mentioned it on Sunday."

"Yes." Kori said.

"I'm going to check out the other episodes...to see if anything else is freaky..." Garth wandered off. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Kori ended the call and then chucked her mobile at her bag and it landed softly on the top of it. Kori then ignored her homework completely and concentrated on the show in front of her, slowly getting captivated...

TT

Gar opened his eyes slowly at first as he recovered from the state of sleep. He had decided to take a nap after his shower (yes, he did one) and he was his mind was now clearer and more calm than before. He lay in his bed for a couple of minutes, trying to forget that he had homework to do. But instead he did remember than the Teen Titans marathon was airing. He at his own, comfortable pace got out of bed and out of his room. He brought himself down the flight of stairs and into the lounge where he planned to watch television. He turned said electrical appliance on and relaxed on the sofa, feet propped up on coffee table and remote in one hand.

He discovered Teen Titans already started and was a couple minutes through the episode. Gar let himself be captured in the episode and he focused on the plot. He forgot about worrying about his homework or his confrontation with Rachel tomorrow until...

TT

"Cathy! CATHY!" a girl yelled as she ran over to her friend with an excited momentum. She halted neatly in front of her. Her excited mood seemed to grow on her friend.

"What is it, Helen?" Cathy asked her friend to find out why she was acting so hyper.

"Did you, like, see the Teen Titans episodes last night?" she asked, jumping up and down. Cathy eyes seemed to enlarge and she jumped in sync with Helen.

"Yes! I saw all of Season One until midnight!" Helen yelled. Only then did Cathy notice the sagging bags under Helen's eyes.

"Helen, how much sleep did you get last night?" Cathy asked, frowning.

"Doesn't matter. Though, if you really want to know, four hours, the usual!" Helen exclaimed. "Anyway, didn't you find 'Mad Mod' so funny? And what about Masks? Amazing! Car Trouble was great too, you actually saw Raven smile! Deep Six, was so great! Aqualad reminds me of someone...The Apprentice episodes...just riveting!" Their conversation continued with Helen doing most of the talking. Rachel was in hearing range. She was eavesdropping in their conversation as she had only watched Deep Six and no other episodes. She groaned internally at how crazy they were over a T.V. show. Fortunately, people had been pestering them less than before as they pestered and interacted with them enough during the Lunchtime sessions.

Rachel cringed at the thought of those said Lunchtime sessions. She tried to drown them out of her mind by focusing on, once again, Gar. She exchanged her books from her bag to those in her locker while thinking what was going to happen today. She was absolutely sure a _lot_ was going to happen today. Especially with Garth's appearance in last night's episode. And what actually _happened _in the episode...

Let's just say, it was going to be difficult.

TT

"Garth! Garth! Where the heck are you!" Toni marched through the halls seemingly to have acquired anger. Everyone in the school knew of her fearful and blunt words so they backed away from her to avoid being snapped at. She was attacked with wary eyes from the students who made themselves diminutive. Toni's swagger also was a feature one should be afraid of. Finally, Garth was in Toni's sight and she strode over to him. He was a bit intimidated by her shouts despite the fact she was his girlfriend.

"Garth, did you _watch_ Teen Titans last night?" she asked immediately. Garth, after seconds of thought, understood

"Yeah. Look, Toni, I don't know _why_ I was in the show!" Garth explained. "They-they just _put_ me there!" Toni folded her arms.

"I see. And what's with charming all those 'ladies'?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes. Garth sighed. He was expecting this- even though it was only a show, he knew Toni would somehow get a bit irritated with the fact Garth's look-a-like was freely allowing Kori's and Rachel's look-a-likes drool over him. Perhaps it reminded her the first time Garth had introduced himself to the two...

"Look, me, I mean Aqualad is nothing to do with me. I can't help being attractive!" Garth exclaimed. "Anyway, you know Kori and Rachel don't like me in that way anymore. Actually, I don't think they ever did. It was only one of those childhood crushes." Toni unfolded her arms and her temper died down .

"Fine. But what I want to know is _why_ some random, creepy look-a-like was in that show. There's already about eleven of them." Toni said. Garth mentally thought of all of the look-a-likes in his head.

"Wait, eleven?" he repeated, coming up with ten (The five Titans...Kori's sister...the weird, short, smart kid...the tall, on-steroids teen, Jenn and himself) . "Who's the other one?"

"Mr. Mod." Toni replied. "Y'know, the British history teacher? He's some villain in the show. No surprise. I find it atrocious I share a nationality with him." Garth chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"But it doesn't make you any different." He said affectionately. "I didn't see the other episodes, I was put off by the fact I was in one of them."

"Eh. I guess you didn't miss much. Sure, the episodes were pretty good and I have to say Apprentice was a great ending for the season, but I don't think it's anything special." Toni said.

"Anything special! Of course it is!" Toni and Garth whipped their heads around to see Gar with a shocked look on his face. Toni and Garth raised their eyebrows at Gar's behaviour. He approached them.

"Gar, hasn't Rachel told you enough? Teen Titans is the exact reason why-" Toni was cut off when Gar interrupted her.

"I know, I know. And speaking of Rachel..." Gar looked nervous and worried. He seemed like he was unsure about something. "I'm not sure what to say to her, about yesterday." By now, mostly everyone in the school knew of Gar's terrible mistake yesterday and even Garth and Toni cringed when they were reminded.

"Well..." Garth started. "If it makes you feel any better, Rachel really likes you so don't be afraid of rejection or anything. And all you have to say is that you're sorry about what happened yesterday and whether she'd still like to go out with you or not." Gar stared at Garth for a bit, judging the information in his head and whether it was valid for success. He came to a conclusion that it was.

"Wow...that...sounds like a pretty good idea, thanks dude!" Gar beamed at Garth, anticipating what might happen if Rachel accepted his offer for a trip to a fancy restaurant...

TT

"Jenn! Karen! Hurry up, Roy!" Wally and Roy were speeding down the corridor which earned them a couple of awed glances, mostly at Wally because of his quick momentum. They were running for two reasons: one, so they could talk Jenn and Karen and second, so they could have a quick race after Roy remarked that he swore Wally had gotten slower over the past week. Of course, Roy was wrong as Wally reached the said ladies much faster than him. Wally didn't even break a sweat. Karen and Jenn weren't too amazed by that.

"Jenn! Karen!" he repeated. "Did you watch-"

"Yes we _did_." Jenn and Karen chorused, having already expected Wally's question. They had been interrogated two times before and were getting weary. Roy arrived at that time, panting and was in fact breaking a lot of sweat.

"You win." He panted, just barely uttering the words. He placed his hands on his knees for support as he bent down, trying to regain his breath. Wally, who was a little shaken by the immediate responses, grinned triumphantly while a hint of smugness flashed across his eyes.

"Great. You're gonna be my bag boy for the rest of the day." He got his rucksack off his shoulders and threw it on Roy's, a bit unwisely. He was shocked by the weight and his knees gave way, making him sprawled on the floor.

"Wallace Rudolph West!" Jenn snapped, using his full name so he could understand she was annoyed (and also to humiliate him...actually, that was the main point of it). Wallace, sorry, Wally cringed when his full name was said. A couple of people laughed in the hearing range as they'd never heard his full name before.

"Hey! What's so funny about it!" Wally protested. Everyone shut up.

"Anyway, Wally, what was your reason coming over here apart from killing Roy?" asked Karen.

"Karen, Vic wants to talk to you during Lunch." Wally said.

"Oh. Thanks Wally." Karen said. "Any idea what's it about?" He shook his head.

"Ooh! Did you see Garth in the episode Deep Six?" asked Wally eagerly. "It was so cool!"

"Yeah!" someone grunted. "Just about as cool as having a ton of bags on my back!" Three pairs of eyes swerved to Roy who was struggling to get up. They all helped him up, after a bit of struggling, and Roy attempted to straighten his back.

"What have you _got_ in there?" he muttered, showing signs of pain when he clicked his back.

"I'm finding each episode weirder and weirder." Jenn commented. "Even Mr. Mod was in one of the episodes! Can you believe it? Him? Seriously?"

"I know! How awesome is it?" Wally grinned.

"It's _not_ awesome, Wally!" Karen said firmly. "It's creepy. How is it that so many people look like us? One or two would be okay but eleven? They even have similar personalities. They're even similar, if not, same story lines for when we were younger! Like the time Rich and Vic had that argument..."

"Good point." Wally said after a moment. "What would you say Roy?"

"I'd say my back hurts like h-"

"No! What would do you think about all these weird look-a-likes?" Jenn sighed.

"Oh. Erm-ouch-I think it's crazy too." Roy said, wincing.

"Perhaps the creators somehow saw us on the streets and thought we were excellent superhero material!" Wally suggested. "I mean, our hairstyles rock. Look at mine!"

"I doubt that." Karen admitted.

"C'mon, it seems possible to me." Wally said. "Your hair...I mean...Bumble Bee material!" Karen raised an eyebrow. Her hair was in two buns at each side of her head which wasn't anything too astonishing.

"Are you hinting on the fact I wear black and yellow clothes?" Karen asked. "Because I don't always wear that combination."

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England." Roy hissed at the side of his mouth, meaning to be an unheard remark.

"I heard that!" Karen barked.

TT

A short, middle-aged man (this would be more obvious if he had not dyed his hair red) was shuffling some History Pop Quiz papers which had been marked lazily. He had a somewhat smug stature as he leaned against his desk with a 'proud' smile slapped across his face. He waited impatiently for his students to arrive. When they finally did, he had a quick glance at the time before advancing to the first arrivals.

"You're late, missy!" he snarled at a brunette. She blinked twice and then looked at the clock.

"Only by eighteen seconds-"

"Nineteen seconds now!" the teacher interrupted. "Now sit down! I need to talk to you Americans about something." The teacher, who more efficiently goes by the name Mr. Mod, went back to his desk and waited for all the students to get into the classroom.

Kori, Richard, Gar and Rachel were among these students and they sat themselves down quickly when they caught the uncomfortable stare of Mr. Mod. Yes, they had History on consequent days.

"Now, I'll begin this lesson even if some ruddy duckies haven't arrived yet." Mr. Mod announced. "I've marked your history pop quizzes from last week. Some of them just scraped past Mr. Mod's expectation line while some of them were ridiculously rubbish." He started handing the Pop Quizzes out, often muttering a comment about each pupil's mark. He never said 'excellent' or 'great'. The best comment he could give was: "Just scraped past Moddy's expectations." His face showed amusement when he approached Kori and Gar.

"Ahh..." he slammed down two quizzes on the table. Kori and Gar peered at them. There was no mark.

"Mr. Mod, we have no mark!" Gar cried out. Mr. Mod stood in front of their desk and leaned in a matter of seconds. Consequently, Kori and Gar leaned back to avoid smelling his putrid breath.

"You little snots did so badly that you go no mark! You! Garfield!" Mr. Mod turned to Gar. "For ruddy mother's sake, there _is_ no Queen Elizabeth III!" Gar blinked.

"I knew I did something wrong..." he muttered. Mr. Mod stood up abruptly, sending a wave of air.

"And you two! Richard and Rachel!" he turned to them sharply. They jumped in surprise. "Did you just no revise? What, you think lazing around watching the television would be more productive?"

"Uh..." Even Rachel, who was the smartest out of the four of them, had gotten a low mark. Due to the Teen Titans business and tutoring Gar (which had come to a halt as of yesterday), she hadn't had time to concentrate on the test. And they weren't even meant to revise anyway, it was a pop quiz...it came out of nowhere!

"Though, that leads onto the other thing." Mad Mod swerved back to his desk, leaving the rest of the papers on someone's desk. "Since I'm famous now-"

People started sniggering at this point. Kori, Gar, Richard and Rachel exchanged glances.

"-I feel I should let you off. Y'know, being kind and all, so all of you ruddy runts can go and have a free period while I chat with these four duckies." The class were shocked by Mr. Mod's kind gesture and they filed out the classroom immediately. The 'four duckies' were, you guessed it, Kori, Gar, Rachel and Richard.

"You did terribly." Mr. Mod confirmed. "I can't accept it. People in my class need to _excel_ and learn history- the right way. King Henry VII and VIII, Charles I and II, Queen Elizabeth I...none of you got even their names right. What's up with you? You're like the runts of the lot. Pathetic. So, for punishment for you disastrous result-"

"I thought we'd get a redo!" Gar couldn't help blurting out.

"No. It doesn't even deserve a redo." Mr. Mod sneered. Gar was a little taken aback. "Today. All four of you. Detention. Here." They looked at each other, already anticipating what was going to happen to them. Where they meant to write lines? Get beaten with a cane like the old English times? Slapped across the face? Endless work? The possibilities were endless.

"Now off you go before my eyes burn from looking at you." Mr. Mod ordered. They hurried out the classroom.

TT

"What a lovely teacher." Rachel muttered sarcastically as soon as they were out of the room. "And what does he mean about being famous? Is it because he was on Teen Titans?"

"Well, a look-a-like was anyway. I guess they do have same personalities though." Kori said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of look-a-likes did you see Deep Six? I spat out my soda all over the T.V. when I saw Garth, sorry _Aqualad_, on the T.V." Richard said.

"I did! It makes me want to figure out who's behind this even more!" Kori exclaimed. "I wonder if Vic's finished the machine yet. We need to check out the dimension again, to see if it really is similar." They all agreed, though Gar hid behind them. No one really noticed him due to their lack of seeing him.

_You can do this _Gar thought as they walked. He needed to tell her so people would stop teasing him about being a failing flirt. Kori glanced back at Gar.

"Richard, how about we work on our homework assignment in the library?" Kori asked her friend.

"Huh? What homework assign-"

"Bye!" Kori grabbed Richard's hand and towed him off towards the opposite direction of the library. Rachel eyed them with a raised eyebrow before realising she and Gar were alone. She felt her heart race as she tried not to keep her expectations of Gar too high. He looked at her with his emerald eyes and then began speaking.

"Soo... Rachel... how have you been?" Gar asked conversationally. She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." She felt a little disappointed and slightly annoyed by how much of a coward Gar was being. He seemed to realise that too and mentally told himself off.

"Rachel, look." He said, changing his tone. "I'm sorry I was acting all weird around you. I was kinda embarrassed at what happened yesterday." Gar tried not to remember.

"I see." Rachel said. "Look, Gar, if something like that happens, don't put it off 'till the next day."

"Yeah, I learnt that from how bad I was feeling yesterday." Gar chuckled nervously. Rachel raised her eyebrows in a way which meant: 'told you so'.

"I was wondering if I still had a chance." Gar blurted out. Rachel was a little confused.

"Chance for what?" Rachel said.

"Chance...doyouwannagooutwithme?" Gar spoke at an incredible rate.

"Pardon?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I said...do you want to go out with me?" Gar spoke slower and at a more human rate. He hoped for the worst but received the best: a smile etched upon Rachel's face.

"Sure." She said softly. "You could've just asked me yesterday, instead of chickening out."

"Sorry," Gar said breathlessly. "So...Saturday? I'll pick you up at six." Rachel nodded, as it fitted with her empty schedule.

"Great...where are we going?" Rachel felt tingling in her stomach at the idea of going somewhere with Gar. She occasionally had a couple of day-dreams about it but often told herself off for it for doing so.

"Surprise!" Gar exclaimed. "Well actually, I have no idea where we could go..." Rachel rolled her eyes but secretly found it funny.

"We could go to the Pizzeria." She said.

"Good idea." Gar agreed. "So...what do you want to do now?"

"Perhaps we should make for the time we wasted for tutoring." Rachel suggested. Gar smiled broadly.

"Sure, Rachel." He agreed, in a way Rachel had never heard him speak before.

TT

***kills herself for writing too much* I was planning to add more to the chapter but I figured if I wrote any more, people would be put off! **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

TT

"_We could go to the Pizzeria." She said. _

"_Good idea." Gar agreed. "So...what do you want to do now?" _

"_Perhaps we should make for the time we wasted for tutoring." Rachel suggested. Gar smiled broadly. _

"_Sure, Rachel." He agreed, in a way Rachel had never heard him speak before._

TT

Robin held his magnifying glass steady as it was crucial it did not move a millimetre. He was concentrating on the 'red blinking thingie' which was in fact a camera. The Titans were now very cautious of what they did in the tower and they were on the constant search for duplicates of the tiny camera. Even with the magnification, Robin discovered it was quite a task examining the minuscule parts of the tiny object. It was so quiet you could hear a feather drop. His mind was set in deep thought; it could be perturbed by the tiniest thing...

"Yo, Robin!"

"AHH!" Robin dropped his magnifying glass and he fell over in shock. Beast Boy burst out laughing.

"Dude!" Beast Boy sniggered. "I thought you were meant to have good reflexes or something!" Robin glared at him and got up.

"Did you just _ignore_ the 'Do not enter' sign on the door?" Robin growled, holding the magnifying glass.

"What 'do not enter' sign?" Beast Boy looked at Robin, confused. Robin deadpanned.

"The one on the front of the door in bold, capital letters." Robin resisted the urge to call Beast Boy a rude term.

"Oh, _that_ 'do not enter' sign..." Beast Boy said in the most irritating tone imaginable. Robin wondered if he was just doing this to wind him up. "Well, dude, remind Starfire that there's a sign there."

"Why?"

"She always seems to be allowed in when that sign's up-"

"Okay, Beast Boy! What are you here for?" Robin interrupted him hastily.

"Well, I was just wondering what you'd had found out about the red blink- sorry, tiny cameras, so far." Beast Boy answered.

"I would've found out more if you hadn't interrupted me." Robin said, gritting his teeth.

"C'mon dude, you've been here for hours, you must've found out something!" Beast Boy pointed out. Robin sighed and picked up some sheets of paper off the table, seemingly where he had some notes jotted down. Robin quickly scanned them.

"I would tell you what I found, Beast Boy, but most of it would fly over your head." Robin admitted. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Nah, tell me, I'm curious!" Robin began talking about the different functions of the tiny camera that he had discovered which included its quality, material and design which ensured it to sustain many different attempts of destroying it, but apparently wasn't strong enough to withstand someone's foot. Robin continued talking in Greek, of what it sounded to Beast Boy anyway, and when he finally stopped...

"I still need to delve into that a bit more, and Cyborg could help a lot with it... you didn't understand a word of that, did you Beast Boy?" Beast Boy shook his head, looking dazed.

"Dude... just... I'm gonna go now and try to learn Greek so I can understand that." He left the room, looking bewildered. Robin chuckled to himself before going back to his work.

TT

Garth was relieved he didn't have an anger management problem; otherwise he would've killed the last girl who was ogling at him. During his past few lessons, he had often been spied by a lot of girls and it was starting to get really annoying and uncomfortable. Of course, he knew why this was so- the darned T.V. show. Teen Titans was heading for his despised list.

And he didn't have a despised list until today.

He let out a growl of frustration when a voice yelled out whether he would like to go on a date this Friday. He was thanking everyone in heaven for the fact that Toni hadn't been in any of his classes until lunch so she hadn't seen him being stared at by 9th Grade girls. He wasn't the type of boy who admired being in the spotlight so this was a terrible experience for him. Just when he thought it couldn't be any worse, the familiar voice. that resembled a cat's screeching, rang out again. No doubt who _that_ could be.

"Garthie-Poo!" Garth froze. Was it...? It couldn't be! _No...no...please no... _A pink clad girl in his year marched in front of him.

"Hey Garth," she purred. Garth resisted the urge to throw up and just at the close the gap between them was. "You free, tonight? Because, I'm like, _free_ and my parents are away tonight. You know... my bed sheets were just like, cleaned so we can-"

"No! NO!" Garth yelled in her face and practically ran for his life. However, Kitten wasn't giving up just yet. He turned the corner and his eyes caught sight of the Cafeteria's double doors. Never before did he appreciate the cafeteria so much. It always tightly packed making it difficult to find someone. He couldn't even risk looking behind him to check where Kitten was. He was _not_ going near that freak. He opened the double doors and his jaw dropped.

It was almost empty.

Only a couple of people were sitting at the tables and the most tightly packed table was where Garth's friends were sitting- Rachel, Gar, Richard, Kori, Wally, Jenn, Joseph, Kole and Toni. Garth was pleased to see there were many of them.

"Hey Garth!" Gar waved, much too loudly for Garth's current situation.

"Ssh! Hide me!" Garth hissed, rushing over to them. They looked at him strangely but obediently pointed to the place behind Jenn and Joseph. He hid behind them and Wally threw a couple of bags on him to conceal him, for good measure. Jenn deadpanned.

"What's with you and throwing bags on people?" Jenn asked him. Wally shrugged nonchalantly and continued eating his spaghetti. Kitten opened the double doors with flourish and Richard's eyes widened.

"Hide me too!" he whispered, already anticipating the consequences of Kitten interacting with them. But it was too late. Kitten had spotted them and marched over to them, hands on hips.

"Hello... peasants." She sneered. Not surprisingly, Kori was already fuming. "Have any of you seen Aqualad around?" A couple of them had jerks on their faces signalling they were about to laugh but Toni, keeping a straight face, come out with a reply.

"Aqualad doesn't come here you idiot. He's a television character." Toni sneered. Kitten rolled her eyes, as if Toni was being stupid.

"Duh, like, he does!" she shrieked. Kole, Joseph, Wally and Jenn had to protect their ears from such a high frequency, though Richard, Gar, Rachel and Kori were used to this.

"Yeah, and I have a pet fly called Walk!" Toni said sarcastically.

"Well he _does_ and I'm not gonna bother explaining it to you losers," Kitten sneered. "Anyway, he's like totally hot-"

"What did you say?" Toni said scathingly. If Kitten, or anyone, thought her boyfriend was hot and said it in front of her, you'll end up with a broken arm.

"I said he's hot! Are you like, blind or something?" Kitten laughed.

"Look, you dumb bimbo, Aqualad is a _character_ and he has an _actor_. The _character_ is not _real_. Understand?" Toni explained it to her slowly, getting ready to get up and advance to punch Kitten.

"Well, whatever, I saw his actor! Happy?" Kitten glared at Toni. "Why am I hanging around here anyway? Have you seen him or not?"

"No!" everyone chorused in unison to make the point more clear.

"Thank you! Like, I just wasted like, two minutes talking to you people! When I could've been making _evening_ plans with Aqualad..." She strutted out of the cafeteria leaving the others to relax without destroying their ear drums. However, Rachel realised it was time to head off for their judging at the auditions and with a goodbye, Gar, Rachel, Kori and Richard left the cafeteria. Garth came out of hiding once he was sure the coast was clear and sat in Kori's seat.

"Now I know what Rich feels like." He muttered, letting out a relieved sigh.

"I get ya." Wally agreed. Toni was looking furious and was ready to kill something. Kole noticed and was a little wary of her but otherwise, didn't take much notice. Roy decided to come in at that point and he had an impossibly wide grin on his face as he sat in Richard's seat, next to Garth.

"You're looking happy." Kole noted.

"Yep." Roy breathed happily. "Just been talking with Jade."

"Your girlfriend?" Jenn said. Roy nodded.

"Why didn't you bring her over? Is she shy?" Jenn asked. Roy snorted loudly.

"Shy? _Shy_! She's the last person who would be shy. No, she said she had to do something important." Roy explained. Everyone else nodded, understanding and murmuring words of 'oh, right'.

"Have you guys noticed Gar and Rachel lately?" Wally said suddenly. "They seem different!"

"They do?" Toni said. "Didn't notice."

"They do. They seemed...a little happier?" Kole said, trying to pick the right word.

"Isn't Gar always happy?" Garth pointed out.

"Well...they seemed to act differently around each other." They discussed the matter nonchalantly for a couple of moments before Karen walked in, beaming. She sat next to Toni.

"_You're_ looking happy too." Wally noticed.

"Well it might be because Vic just asked me out to the dance!" Karen said, excitedly where the girls showed the same amount of enthusiasm.

As Karen was a top gossiper, Roy decided to ask her if she knew anything about Rachel and Gar's different behaviour. She answered quite casually:

"Oh, he asked her out."

"What!"

"_What!"_

"What?" Karen said. "Y'all sound surprised. It was about time."

"_I didn't think Gar had enough guts to ask her out."_ Joseph signed which Kole immediately translated. Karen looked at Joseph, with a somewhat stern look on her face at the fact they didn't really expect much of Gar.

"How'd you find out?" Toni asked Karen. "Did you just _ask_?"

"No, accidentally on purpose, I eavesdropped their conversation." Karen answered. "Speaking of which, can I steal some of your chips, Toni?"

"How is chips got anything to do with you eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdropping makes me hungry."

"...Fine." Toni let Karen eat her chips. "Why can't you just get some? Do you have no money?"

"I can't. There's no food." Karen indicated the food bar which everyone looked at. It was indeed empty and was lacking food and dinner ladies. The lights were even switched off.

"Where is everyone?" Garth muttered. No one answered Garth's question, even when they had a vague idea where they were.

TT

Almost everyone was escaping the school at a rapid pace. The minority of the students were either at some after-school clubs or were in detention. Gar, Rachel, Richard and Kori watched with envy as they watched Vic leave with their other friends who sent them useless sympathetic glances. They stood nervously in the small queue for detention. They had not recognised anyone in the queue as none of them had been in detention frequently. They were mostly made up of punks, goths and emos as people would name them.

"Dude... what do you think Mr. Mod's gonna do to us?" Gar said, a little unsurely. He wasn't used to the detention environment as he had only had detention a couple of times, due to long strings of undone homework.

"I just assumed he was gonna make us sit there and stare at the wall. Or maybe read a book about England's History." Richard rolled his eyes.

"Whatever it is, I'm not looking forward to it." Kori spoke for everyone when she said this. Mr. Mod finally appeared, looking uncharacteristically gleeful and his gait had an excited swing to it.

"Alright-y my duckies... in you go; and I've set you some lines for you write 500 times." He announced. Everyone let out a groan- it was typical of him to use an old punishment. As the queue started filing in, Mr. Mod whipped out his arm in front of Rachel to prevent the four from going any further.

"Uh... is there something wrong, Mr. Mod?" Rachel asked, wondering if he was about to shout at her at the way she was walking.

"Well, you're not going to be in this detention class." Mr. Mod had a strange grin on his face, never seen before by his students. "You're in a special one. Follow me." He swiftly turned around and started marching, and the other four followed, a little uncertain and surprised. They were a little apprehensive of what Mr. Mod had in store for them.

TT

"Get in and sit down on the chairs." Kori, Gar, Richard and Rachel followed the order without argument and sat down on the chairs. It was a bit odd how the chairs were laid out; they were lined up facing the whiteboard. Mr. Mod stood in front of them with his hands behind his back.

"Now, you're probably all wondering why you're all here." Mr. Mod started. "Well, the Principal has discovered a new teaching method that would teach students to learn their subjects inside and out. He needed some guinea pigs and I suggested you." They blinked, not having heard this before.

"How does this 'Teaching Method' work?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"You'll find out if you were patient." Mr. Mod snapped. "First, I'll strap you in so you're nice and comfortable." Mr. Mod began leaning down and pressing buttons which seemed to be on the legs of their chairs. In a millisecond, their wrists, ankles and waists were strapped in securely- a little too securely. They were little unsure now about what was happening next as it didn't seem like a normal detention was going to happen. Then, Mr. Mod walked over to his desk drawers, retrieved an old stereo and pressed play. Some soothing music started playing.

Gar, along with the others, started to feel a little more relaxed as the musical tune seemed to urge them to rest their muscles. While they listened, and felt a little out of it, Mr. Mod went over to the computer and tapping ensued. The music stopped after a minute and there was an odd silence.

"Don't nod off to sleep you ruddy kids!" Mr. Mod yelled and they sprung to life. Their eyes widened and suddenly were staring at the board as if it was Barack Obama.

Richard started feeling a little dreamy and his mind felt empty. Slowly, he felt as if his current thoughts and feelings were being eradicated by simply staring at the board. He started feeling as if he was losing control, as if he was floating upwards. His sense of feeling started to drift away. His eyes felt as if they were spinning in circles, in shades of black and white. He managed to grasp some last thoughts... Basketball... The Dimension Transporting Machine... Teen Titans... Teen Titans!

Just before he lost control of his mind completely, he remembered last night's episodes. He recognised the black and white screen- wasn't it something to do with Mad Mod? And what did it do...? _Think...Richard think... don't lose your head..._

"Hypnotise!" Richard suddenly bellowed loudly.

"What!" Mr. Mod said, sounding surprised but his face didn't match his tone.

"You're hypnotising us!" Richard accused. He looked at his friends fearfully; Rachel and Kori seemed to be in part hypnotisation and part conscious. Gar was completely out of it and was drooling.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Mr. Mod barked, louder than necessarily as he marched up to Richard.

"'Cuz you're British?" Richard retorted, just to annoy his teacher. He turned a nice shade of puce. "Now let us go, you crazy hypnotist!"

"No! I need to try this! It's all so good! I got it off that T.V. show... and I thought- why hasn't this been done before? It'll make kids learn their History instead of dozing off!" Mr. Mod yelled. Richard started struggling and Mr. Mod held him down, his hands clenched over his wrists.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, grinning menacingly. Richard narrowed his eyes and with one swift motion, he kneed Mr. Mod in the place where it hurt most. He fell to the ground due to the force and in pain and Richard began searching the chair frantically for the button that would release him. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead; he had never been so frightened of a teacher before. But he knew he was _more_ than teacher. Mr. Mod was beginning to recover and Richard had found the button with his foot. All he had to do was press it.

Mr. Mod saw what he was doing and many things happened at once. Mr. Mod got up and lunged at Richard and at the same time he got his ankle on the button which released him and he jumped out of the seat just before Mr. Mod landed in it. Quickly, Richard, put his wrists in the straps but because of Mr. Mod's position, he couldn't do anything else. Then, he started releasing his friends from the grips. Gar fell onto the floor when he was released but the other do girls stumbled as they regained their balance.

"Quick! Let's get out of here before he gets up!" Richard ordered. The girls took a few moments to find themselves and then they ran out of the classroom, shutting the door behind them.

TT

"I feel... confused... and my head hurts..." Kori mumbled. She was sitting in the Nurse's Office along with Rachel who was sitting beside her and Gar who was lying down on a bed.

"What happened, dear?" the Nurse asked. "Can you remember anything?"

"I remember Mr. Mod taking us to detention and then putting us on chairs. Then he put this soothing music on and I felt all relaxed. And then...I saw swirls of black and white and felt I was losing control of myself. Like I was becoming unconscious." Kori answered. The Nurse frowned, obviously not hearing such a story before. She was expecting some sort of bang in the head.

"What about you, sweetie? Do you remember anything?" the Nurse turned to Rachel.

"It's the same as Kori's." Rachel said. "My friend, Richard, said he was hypnotising us." The Nurse looked shocked at such a thing.

"Why on earth would a teacher want to hypnotise someone?" The Nurse said, shaking her head. "Well thank goodness you two have recovered. But I'm not too sure what to do with your friend over here." The Nurse got up and walked over to Gar. The other girls followed, their eyes held concern.

"Do you happen to have any experience with knocking people out of hypnosis?" Kori asked hopefully. The Nurse shook her head.

"No, but he might wake up after some time." The Nurse said.

"How long will that take?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not too sure. A couple of days, maybe weeks." The Nurse said. A knot twisted in Rachel's stomach. Gar had to wake up; their date was on Saturday...

"If that happens, we might have to take him to the hospital." The Nurse said sorrowfully. Kori and Rachel were silent for a moment, as they looked at the drooling Gar with spirals replacing his pupils. Most people would've found his constant drooling and noise-making amusing but no one cracked a smile. In fact, it was so quiet they didn't notice Richard walk in.

"How's he doing?" he asked suddenly.

"Whoa! You could've given us a warning!" Kori gasped. "He doesn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. We might have to take him to hospital."

"I've never seen such a case before. People always have woken up after 30 minutes at most. " The Nurse commented. She started looking for some tissue to mop up Gar's drool from the floor.

"What's the time Richard?" Rachel asked her friend. He looked at his watch.

"4:30pm." He answered. "Detention would've ended by now."

"What do you think is going to happen to Mr. Mod?" Kori asked suddenly. "I think we should report of what he did. It's serious!"

"Fired, hopefully." Rachel muttered darkly.

"From a cannon. If we're lucky enough, he'll land in England and stay there so he can have a go at hypnotising the English kids." Richard added.

"Hahahahah!" Rachel, Richard and Kori stared. The Nurse stared. Their eyes had grown twice its size.

"Gar, why are you laughing!" Kori exclaimed.

"Dude, that was _funny_!" Gar sat up and laughed. Then, his laughter died down when he noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "Wait... don't you get it?"

"We get it Gar, but what we don't get is why you suddenly woke up." Rachel said. "Do you think laughter somehow takes you out of hypnosis?"

"Seems like it." Richard said, looking relieved.

"Honey, do you remember anything?" asked the Nurse. "Anything at all? From an hour ago?" Gar frowned, wrinkles forming on his forehead. He shook his head. The Nurse asked him a couple of other questions such as: 'Do you feel a little sick or queasy?' or 'Do you have a headache of any sort?' When the Nurse was sure he was fine, she dismissed them with a friendly smile.

TT

"Oh! Look! I have a text message from Vic!"

"Read it then!"

"Okay, okay!" The four detention escapees were now settled in Richard's expensive car and they were now being dropped off outside their houses. Gar had received a text from Vic and was now reading it, Rachel noticing that his reading ability could be improved.

"Vic wants us to go over to his house." Gar said. Then his face enlightened. "He says he's almost finished the Dimension Taker!"

"Wish he told us earlier..." Richard muttered as he did a swift, illegal u-turn.

"That's great!" Kori exclaimed who was sitting in the shotgun seat. "It's about time we got to the bottom of this Teen Titan business. I think they've finished season one already!"

"They have?" Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Where did you hear that?"

"Some people were talking about it." Kori answered. "Season 2 will be starting soon."

"How do you know _that?"_

"It's kind of obvious; they're airing new episodes so quickly." Richard said, for Kori. "Whoever made the stupid show likes to have no spaces between his episodes."

"But dudes, the show's brilliant! You're all sounding like you don't like it." Gar said. They all looked at him, sighed wearily and looked away again which left Gar with mild confusion.

TT

They arrived at Victor's house and as soon as they entered, Vic appeared in the hallway.

"Where did you come from?" Gar yelped who received a shock.

"The lounge? C'mon and follow me, guys, we're going to the Lab."

TT

Once again, Rachel, Gar, Kori and Richard were blown away by the hi-tech and efficiency of the metallic and scientific instruments set out around the lab. Mr. Stone, otherwise known has Vic's Dad, was leaning over the large machine that was oh so familiar to them having first seen it's duplicate last week or so.

"Is this thing almost done?" Gar asked, unable to cover his eagerness. Mr. Stone turned around to face them.

"Yes. We just need to review everything's in place and working correctly. More tinkering is in order which I'm going to let Vic handle." Mr. Stone threw a spanner in Vic's direction and he caught it, signifying he was controlling all work on the machine by himself.

"I'll be leaving now. It's all done to you Vic." He gave him an encouraging smile and left the Lab. Vic had a broad smile on his face as he looked at the spanner with glee.

"YES!" he cheered, punching his fist into the air.

"I think he's happy." Richard grinned.

"Right y'all, I'm gonna let you help me finish this thing but first..." Vic went over to a cupboard and started rummaging through it. He got out five white, starched lab coats. He threw one to each of them; the one they received seemed to fit their body shape perfectly.

"Wear 'em so you don't get oil on ya." Vic said.

"Oil?" Kori repeated. "Why do you need Oil?"

"For this door." Vic opened the narrow and tall door revealing a small cupboard space inside. It made a sharp, squeaky sound which made them cringe. "It keeps making that noise; it bugs the flip out of me."

They began working on the Machine with concentration, precision and getting yelled at by Vic. They couldn't blame him though; they were absolutely terrible with mechanics aside from Rachel who had helped him out before. She even was starting to use vocabulary that Kori, Richard or Gar had never used or heard before. It was in fact, fun helping Vic with the machine as laughs and mistakes occurred often. After a couple of hours, Vic called it a day. He had been right about the oil: Each one of them had their hands covered in it. He said it would be hard to wash off but it didn't bother them that much.

Kori went over to some shiny, metal cupboards and began looking at her reflection in the least vain way possible (is that possible?). The top cupboard provided the reflection of her face while the bottom one provided the reflection of her body.

"Wow, this lab coat looks really nice!" she giggled. It somehow fit her figure perfectly even though Vic had only thrown one at each of them randomly. Richard watched her admire the lab coat (*cough* her figure *cough*) but eventually realised he was staring at her and looked away, cheeks flushed. He hadn't noticed Kori look at him via the metal mirror.

Gar and Rachel exchanged amused glances, for various reasons, and then turned to Vic. They remembered to take their lab coats off which the others followed suit.

"When do you think the Machine will be finished?" Gar asked. Vic judged the machine, making 'hmmm' sounds.

"If y'all come on Saturday, after the fan mail of course," Vic grumbled. "Then we can finish this and head off for the dimension." Kori and Richard walked over to hear the plan.

"Oh... well..." Gar flushed slightly. "I don't think me and Rachel can..." Victor frowned.

"Why not?" Victor asked.

"Well... you see... me and Rachel have... to go somewhere..." Gar started awkwardly. Rachel looked a little embarrassed.

"Where?" Kori pressed on.

"Gar and I are going on a date." Rachel blurted out flustered. There was silence.

"Oh how _wonderful!"_ Kori exclaimed as if Rachel had announced there was world peace.

"Well done, Gar!" Richard congratulated.

"Finally!" Vic commented. "That's a good excuse, guys, 'cuz I'll just get Kori and Rich to help me."

"Okay, good." Rachel smiled, relieved.

"So dude... can we eat dinner here cuz I'm starving?" Gar said, grinning sheepishly.

"Sure, but you'll have to eat Steak and Potatoes." Victor said sarcastically and walked out of the lab.

"I'll just eat the potatoes." Gar said, not realising the sarcasm. Richard followed them, chuckling and the two girls stayed behind. You could hear someone shout: "Hey, Vic! Where's the nearest sink?"

"Are you okay, Kori?" Rachel frowned as Kori had held her back. Kori didn't look worried; she simply looked a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah, I was just wondering if you remember what we decided last week..." Kori started. Rachel made a face which indicated she was attempting to recall what Kori was talking about. Then she remembered.

"Oh. It was that deal thing, wasn't it?" Rachel said. "That if one of us expresses our true feelings to a boy the other person has to..." Rachel had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"What?" Kori said, wary of Rachel's supposedly amused expression.

"I'm guessing you're not ready yet?" Rachel guessed.

"I want to give it some more time." Kori admitted. "A little more time to think about it all."

"Don't worry Kori; I'm on the same boat." Rachel reassured. "And, to be honest, I kinda thought that deal thing was just a joke." Kori blinked.

"Oh. Let's pretend I thought that too..." Kori said. "And so the deal isn't official?"

"Agreed." Rachel had humoured smile on her face, which Kori matched, and the two of them trooped out of the lab.

TT

**I updated less than I should've this summer. Very disappointed with myself but oh well, you can't change the time you get inspiration...unfortunately. **

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! **

**P.S. You may enjoy the next chapter...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahh! I'm so sorry guys! I've been lazy lately and school's being a bully. So working on my stories has been impossible. And the worst part is, the longer I put off a story the more I don't want to work on it! Please try to stay with this story even if I don't update frequently!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Note: Just too clear things up, it's the 28th of November. Please ignore any dates I said in the past as this is the current date! **

**2nd Note: Dance is on the 20th December **

**3rd Note: I have planned everything and I'm confirming that there are going to be 30 chapters altogether in this story. **

_TT_

"_I want to give it some more time." Kori admitted. "A little more time to think about it all." _

"_Don't worry Kori; I'm on the same boat." Rachel reassured. "And, to be honest, I kinda thought that deal thing was just a joke." Kori blinked. _

"_Oh. Let's pretend I thought that too..." Kori said. "And so the deal isn't official?" _

"_Agreed." Rachel had humoured smile on her face, which Kori matched, and the two of them trooped out of the lab._

TT

"Dudes! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Beast Boy announced as he proudly entered the Common Room. The rest of his teammates were located in the room. Raven was talking to Starfire and Robin and Cyborg were battling each other on a video game.

"How many times have you said that?" Raven asked him wearily. He shrugged.

"Dunno, I don't count how many times I say things." He said, matter-of-factly.

"I am guessing you are excited for July the 4th, am I right?" Starfire asked. "Raven was just telling me why you were so excited today."

"We all are BB." Cyborg said while he was concentrating on his video game. "Imma making my famous cheeseburgers and hot dogs. I'm gonna try and make you a carnivore, BB."

"You'll never succeed!" Beast Boy retorted. "Other than what Cy's making, I'm revved up for July the 4th!"

"Beast Boy, would you mind taking the last shift for the night?" Robin asked, his eyes glued to the screen. Beast Boy frowned. He wasn't eager to patrol, it was usually boring. Bank Robbers never really put up much of a fight.

"Yes I would."

"Beast Boy."

"Gah, fine." Beast Boy mumbled. He walked out of the doors again as he was to patrol the city.

TT

The rest of the school week passed slowly and painfully. The Talent show was still in order but all five of them thought it should be called something less misleading. Also, Garth was informed he was to join Gar, Kori, Rachel, Richard, Victor and Jenn in the Comic Con next week as their jobs at lunchtime will alternate. However, one person every day would not participate in the Comic Con, aside from Garth and Jenn, as there weren't enough stalls for everyone. This was excellent news for everyone apart from Garth. He was furious but the Principal did not change his mind.

However, despite what the Principal had made them do, he actually did something that pleased practically everyone in the school; he fired Mr. Mod. As soon as he heard what Mr. Mod had attempted to do, by the Nurse, there was no hesitation (it was rumoured the Principal had a crush on the Nurse, but rumours aren't always right).

During all of this, Rachel was slowly building up panic for her date with Gar. As they were only going to the Pizzeria, she assumed it to be casual. Kori had confirmed that so now Rachel was wondering what she would wear. Karen and Kori offered to help her choose the perfect outfit, something that Rachel never thought she'd agree to let them doing. Gar was just as nervous as she as he was worried that he might be too immature for her. Victor, Richard _and_ Roy helped him out and offered encouraging pep talk and advice which boosted Gar's spirits a bit.

It was Saturday, finally the day where Rachel and Gar would go out on a date (after reading fan letters of course. They were surprised no one had seemed to find out about the storeroom full of fan letters yet.) Kori was in fact, very excited and provided Rachel with many hints and tips for her date. Rachel was extremely nervous. She didn't remember the last time she felt like that before. Kori wished Rachel luck as she left to head off to Vic's house where she, Richard and Victor himself were to try out the Dimension Machine.

TT

Kori arrived at Victor's house and went down to the Laboratory. Richard and Victor were already there though it looked as if Richard had just arrived as he was putting on his lab coat. As soon as Kori entered, a lab coat was tossed in her direction. She caught it neatly and automatically put it on.

"Are you sure we still need Lab Coats, Vic? We're just doing some tinkering. Heck, knowing us we'll just be watching." Richard said.

"You always need Lab Coats, Rich." Vic replied as if that settled the matter. Richard shrugged nonchalantly and went over to the machine. Kori followed suit.

"May I ask what we're calling this thing?" Kori said. "Are we going with Gar's suggestion?"

"Sorta. I thought an abbreviation would be good, 'specially when we're talking with people 'round so they don't listen in on our conversation." Vic said. "Just in case. So it's gonna be called D.T."

"Design and Technology?" Richard said, sounding confused.

"No man, it stands for Dimension Taker. I mean seriously, that name is rubbish, isn't it? So we're calling it D.T." Vic inspected the machine and then pointed to a plaque above the large door. It had the letters 'D.T.' on it.

"I also thought I should abbreviate it cuz then it would actually fit on 'ere." Victor smirked. The other two laughed slightly and then, they began to work. Work, as in checking everything was fine and there were not loose bolts or misplaced sheets of metal. One or two of these examples were found so Victor fixed them right away with Kori and Richard watching with mild interest. They were all in fact; very excited to travel to another dimension again, despite the fact the shock they received last time they went. Anticipation and excitement was in the air.

TT

At Rachel's house, anticipation and excitement was in the air also. Along with nervousness. She sat in her lounge, often taking frantic glances at the window to check whether Gar was coming or not. It was silence at her house. Dozens of hypothetical scenarios zoomed around in her head. What if he actually intended the date to be formal? What if he never came? What if he didn't like her? What if their friendship broke into a million of pieces? Rachel hoped she looked presentable in her black, skinny jeans and deep blue, long sleeved top. She had earrings to match, some black pumps and a fashionable belt, a 'surprise' gift from Karen. Never before did Rachel appreciate that she had such wonderful, fashion crazy friends.

Every minute, she glanced at the clock. She felt sick to her stomach but not literally, just sick with tension and the thrill of having a date with Gar. It was nearing Six 'o' clock on Rachel's clock. Only five minutes to go. Four and half minutes. Four minutes. Three minutes. Two. One. Rachel closed her eyes so she wouldn't look at the clock anymore. Some time passed. She immediately jumped to conclusions and assumed Gar had stood her up.

Then the door bell rang.

Heart surging with joy, she got up in a flash and went to the door. Then she stopped, relaxed herself and then opened it. Gar was standing on her doorstep, looking as handsome as ever in Rachel's eyes. His hair looked like he had attempted to brush it. He was wearing some blue jeans and a dark green T-shirt which read: 'Back Off. She's Mine.' To top everything off, he had a beautiful dark red Rose in his mouth. He raised his eyebrows, twice, which made Rachel smile. Then, she gently prised the Rose from his mouth.

"Ow... ooh..." Gar cringed. "Ouch, I think I should've taken off the thorns."

"I think you should've." Rachel said. "It's beautiful anyway." Gar stopped cringing and smiled at her.

"I thought it resembled you." He said. When she gave him a confused expression, he added: "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rachel felt her face grow hot and she knew she was blushing. It seemed that Gar knew too because his cheeks tinged pink too.

"Thank you." Rachel said, holding the delicate rose in her hands. She glanced into the hallway and spotted a surface which she could lay the rose on. Quickly placing it there, she turned to Gar.

"Should we go?" she asked.

"Yep! I'm starving." Gar smiled goofily, a smile Rachel secretly loved.

TT

"Is it ready? Is it ready? C'mon Vic, hurry up!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Be patient, man! I can't get anything wrong here." Impatient were Kori and Richard as they waited for Vic to screw in the last bolt. He was taking his time certainly, to ensure nothing went wrong. Kori was tapping her foot impatiently and Richard kept encouraging Vic to finish. Finally, after what seem like hours (but in fact was only ten minutes) Vic announced that the machine was completed and ready for use.

_Hallelujah!_

Victor, Kori and Richard stepped back to look at the final result of hard work, perseverance and oil stains. D.T. looked high and a little intimidating if you had no knowledge of its purpose. All three of them felt excitement leap in their stomachs as they anticipated what was happening next. Also a little apprehensive of the small chance of something go wrong, though, Victor had assured them that his father had gone over and over the whole Dimension concept with his colleagues and himself and that he was sure nothing could go wrong. Even though they had tried it out before, there was always a chance some of the difficult machinery could go haywire.

Nevertheless, they all took of their dirty lab coats and stared at D.T.

"Who's going in first?" Richard asked.

"Not me!" Kori said indignantly.

"You go Vic." Richard said.

"Wh-what? Why do I have to?" Victor argued.

"Because you're probably most familiar with all the technology and stuff." Richard retorted. Vic looked at both of them and opened the door. They were mildly disappointed to discover there was no dramatic opening such as smoke bursting out. It was quite simple. Victor got in and in followed Kori and Richard. It wasn't as squished as last time as there were only three of them.

Victor got out his iphone-similar controlling device which was familiar. They heard him mutter something like: 'No, not Harry Potter... definitely not Spongebob... there's a Twilight dimension?' After pressing a couple of buttons, Victor turned to them.

"Ready, y'all?" Victor asked them both. They nodded. He slammed his fist on a giant red button. Then _it_ started...

It was all too familiar to the three of them: dizziness, constant spinning sensation, motion sickness, blurs and swirls... it seemed to go on for ages, Richard was sure he was going to throw up...a sudden flash of light...

From what is seemed like midair, they came tumbling down whilst screaming and then they landed on hard asphalt.

TT

As Gar apologetically told Rachel he had not yet got a moped, he had told her that they simply had to walk to the Pizzeria. She didn't really mind of course as she was used to walking and it gave them more time to talk anyway. The more they talked the more comfortable she felt. They talked about school and how Gar was showing signs of improvement already thanks to Rachel's enjoyable tutoring. They also talked about the Principal and the fact he simply was called the Principal instead of 'Principal Holden'. They even talked about the annoying people at school like Mary-Sue (though, they hadn't seen her in a while thank goodness) and other general people.

Much too quickly, they arrived at the Pizzeria. It was pretty busy though Gar was happy because then no one would overhear their conversation. They were directed to their table which was on the balcony, over-looking the streets where cars were driving up and down.

"Nice view." Rachel commented. "Of Jump City."

"Yeah... pretty cool, isn't it?" Gar said, agreeing. "I like coming up here during the evening."

"Me too." Rachel agreed. She picked up the menus which already had been conveniently laid out for them and started reading them for pizza choices. Gar smiled his toothy grin at her.

"I don't see why you still need a menu, Rachel." Gar chuckled. "We've been here like thousand times." She shrugged.

"Might as well look through it again... even though I've memorised this." She giggled a little, something she didn't do often but Gar had noticed she had been doing it a lot more lately. After a moment of pizza-topping-memorising Gar spoke.

"You know Rachel... I'm really glad you're here tonight." Gar said. Rachel looked up to check if he was just exaggerating his feelings but he looked very sincere. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Rachel put down her menu and put her hand tentatively over his. He accepted it.

"The feeling's mutual." She said softly. "I didn't ever think you'll be interested in a girl like me. We're total opposites."

"I thought the same." Gar nodded. "I guess Richard, Vic, Roy, Kori, Karen and any of our other friends were right."

"Perhaps we should trust them more." Rachel suggested. Then they both laughed simultaneously.

"Hmm... I'm actually going to check the pizzas. I'm kinda hungry." Gar pulled his hand away. Rachel felt a little hurt for a moment before she realised why he did so and didn't think much about it.

"So am I." She nodded and they began discussing the menus.

TT

It took Victor, Richard and Kori some time to get onto their feet and ignore the throb in their jaws. Their eyes darted around the area, examining everything. It looked exactly the same as their home, there was no difference. Perhaps one of the signs was a different colour but that was hardly a significant feature. Kori noticed a familiar place in the distance.

"Hey look, that's where Rachel and Gar are going!" she said randomly, indicating the Pizzeria.

"Ssh!" Victor hissed.

"What? There's no-one around." Kori said but said it in a hushed tone anyway.

"We don't want anyone to see us!" Victor said and pulled them both behind a dustbin.

"Why?" Richard said. "Nothing's gonna happen with the space and time continuity whatever..."

"I know but we don't want anyone to see us! They're bound to realise we look oddly like Teen Titans and they'll be a rumour around about the Teen Titans having twins or something." Victor explained. After a couple of seconds, they both nodded, understanding.

"I see. So what are we meant to be doing here anyway?" Kori asked.

"Well, I'm sure this place has got to do with _something_ with all the Teen Titans trash on television. So we just snoop around and see if we find anything worth taking back." Victor said, though, he sounded a little unsure himself.

"Right... so stay quiet and unseen and look for things that we don't even know what are." Richard summarised. "Let's go." Walking from the behind of the dustbin, they observed the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary here so they started walking on the sidewalk (or pavement), wary of people nearby. They almost got spotted by a random bystander but he had turned away and ran down an alleyway before he saw them.

"Probably doing drugs." Victor muttered.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Richard retorted.

"Well, why else would he go down an alleyway?" Victor said, his voice changing to normal conversation tone.

"Maybe to rape someone." Richard suggested.

"What? Man, you come up with the strangest ideas."

"It's possible!" Kori deadpanned as they began arguing at a volume much too high for what they were currently attempting to do.

"Sssh!" she hissed. "Someone might here you!"

"Is anyone there?" a strangely familiar voice echoed in the night. Panicking, the three became silent and hid behind the nearest structure- a lamp post. Still, they made an effort to stay unseen. It was noiseless around them for a couple of minutes. The person must have gone, they'd thought.

"Hey!" someone whispered, immediately behind them.

"AHHHH!" Jumping a foot into the air, they turned around and stared at owner of the voice. He was shorter than them, looked oddly familiar, had elfish ears and was wildlife green. They exchanged looks with each other before looking back at him.

"What are you doing out here so late? Are you guys doing drugs?" the Green Boy accused.

"No! No!" Victor said quickly. _Oh shoot... he's a Teen Titan! This is not gonna go well_. Despite the fact Victor had specifically said that they shouldn't meet and greet anyone, Kori talked to Beast Boy anyway.

"Are you Beast Boy?" she asked cautiously.

"Yep!" He said, seemingly proud that he was. Then he frowned, his eyes scanning them. "Hey... I know you!"

_Oh shoot._

"You're the guys who showed up a couple of weeks ago!" Beast Boy said, a smile appearing. He seemed pretty excited. He pointed to each of them in turn. "You look like Cyborg... you look like Robin, and thanks for telling us what colour of his eyes were, and you look like Starfire!" He began to laugh and they froze for a bit, his laughter sounded much too like Gar's. It was too freaky.

"No we're not!" Victor said suddenly. "We're...wearing costumes. Y'know, so we kinda look like the Teen Titans." He nudged Richard who started playing along.

"Yep! We're just trying out our... new Halloween costumes!" he looked at Kori, expecting her to continue.

"Uh... yeah! We thought it'd be really scary to see Teen Titans as normal humans... and stuff... you know... because you're not?" Kori babbled aimlessly, hoping Beast Boy bought it. He remained in thought for a couple of seconds before grinning.

"Oh! Though, Rob's already human in case you guys hadn't noticed." Beast Boy pointed out. Richard already had a reply to this.

"I thought it'd be scary not to see him in Spandex." Richard said, smiling a little. Beast Boy seemed to buy their entire lie.

"Good point... Alright then dudes. Don't do drugs and no drinking either... and whatever else you can think of." He added nonchalantly before walking off, casually. They let out an internal sigh of relief.

"Whoa... that was the best lying you've ever done Kori." Richard said to her in a hushed tone, genuinely impressed.

"I can't believe he actually bought it." Victor admitted. He glanced over at Beast Boy, who was now about thirty feet away from them. "Y'know... do you think we should follow him?"

Richard and Kori stared at him.

"Weren't you the one who _just_ _said_ that he's not meant to see us?" Richard hissed.

"I know...but he might give us some hints about the Teen Titans thing! I mean, _he's_ the real deal." Victor explained. Kori and Richard looked at each other. Not knowing how following a Teen Titan would help, they agreed to it anyway. Who knows what they'll find?

They crept silently towards Beast Boy and when they got closer, they saw him taking his communicator out of his pocket.

"Calling Raven!" he said loudly. The three of them had their eyes bulging out of their eye sockets. They just about spotted someone's face on Beast Boy's communicator which was without a doubt, Raven.

"Found anything interesting, Beast Boy?" she asked him.

"Well, not _found _exactly. Something pretty hilarious and kinda stupid." Beast Boy replied.

"I see." Raven said, sounding uninterested.

So Beast Boy began to spout all the lies the three early trick-or-treaters had told him.

"Crazy, right?" Beast Boy smirked once he had finished his anecdote.

"Beast Boy."

"Yeah?"

"Those people are right behind you." Beast Boy stared at Raven for a moment. During this short period of time, Kori, Richard and Victor began speed-tiptoeing into an alleyway.

But then Beast Boy turned around.

"Oh! Hey, dudes!" he sounded a little sheepish. "Uh... you didn't hear all of that conversation, did you?"

"Uh..." They were a little stuck. Should they lie again or tell the truth? Or run for their lives?

"Beast Boy, they heard all of the conversation, I was watching them." Raven's voice came out of the communicator.

"Oh." Beast Boy said. "Well... you guys should be back at home, anyway! It's a little late, y'know! For kids like you."

"We're not kids, we're probably older than you!" Victor couldn't help saying. Kori and Richard really didn't want to stay around. Sooner or later, Beast Boy will come to his senses and realise they were just lying themselves silly. Why'd they come here again? Because of Victor's stupid predicament that they'll find some answers to all their questions? Yeah right. They hadn't been here for less than fifteen minutes and already were in a heap of trouble. And then it got worse.

An ebony-black bird swooped in from the sky and landed on the ground next to Beast Boy, materialising as Raven. Just for a split second, the three humans had thought they had bumped into Gar and Rachel on their date. With Gar with green face paint.

Raven looked at Kori, Richard and Victor. She didn't glare viciously at them, but the look she gave them kept them rooted to the spot. They could've easily run off. But they didn't.

"Didn't we see you before?"

TT

Rachel and Gar had just chosen their pizza (a spicy, vegetable deluxe), and now were just talking cheerfully to one another while they waited for their pizza to be cooked. In fact, Gar had just cracked a joke and Rachel genuinely found it funny.

"You seriously found it funny?" Gar said eyes wide. "You're not kidding?" Rachel stopped laughing and smiled.

"I never told you this but sometimes, I did think your jokes _were_ funny. But you didn't say them at the right times." Rachel explained. "You _really_ need to learn to joke at the right time." Gar grinned sheepishly.

"I guess... I wonder if there are classes on it..." he murmured. Rachel shook her head in amusement and then there was a giggle. Gar looked at Rachel, smirking.

"Wow, am I getting funnier or what?" he commented.

"Why do you say that?" Rachel asked.

"Didn't you just laugh?" Gar pointed out. Rachel shook her head.

Then there was another giggle and Rachel's lips didn't move. They both looked at each other utterly confused.

"Did you learn some trick to laugh without moving your mouth?" Gar asked Rachel.

"No."

"Oh."

"Ignore the laughing." Rachel told Gar. Then, they started chatting about their next times for their Tutoring dates. And then there was laughing again.

"Who the heck is laughing?" Gar grumbled.

"Don't let it bother you." Rachel said, thought it was bothering her. Most people said laughter was contagious but not this laughter. It was squeaky, screechy and annoying. The laughter was even louder this time and Rachel and Gar looked at each other, bewildered. They glanced around but no one seemed to be moving their mouth to indicate laughter. Everyone was just talking and chattering. They didn't even seem to hear the laughing.

Before Rachel or Gar could contemplate on it more, their large, fresh smelling pizza arrived on the table in front of them with a few slices of garlic bread.

"Dude, I'm starving." Gar licked his lips hungrily.

"I'm quite surprised with myself actually. I'm pretty hungry!" Rachel said. Gar took a slice from the pizza and started devouring it. Rachel ate with a little more carefully and tried to avoid getting tomato sauce everywhere, which Gar was successfully doing. Oh well.

The Pizza was delicious and they continued eating...

"OH MY GOSH CAN I HAVE SOME!" A bespectacled girl with strawberry blonde pigtails and brunette roots seemed to burst out of the table in front of Gar. It happened in a split second which made Rachel choke on her pizza and Gar scream in fright and let go of his pizza (the pizza slice flew off and landed on someone's face, quite unexpectedly for them).

"WHAT THE FUDGE!" Gar then proceeded to fall of his chair. The bespectacled girl leaned over to look at Gar. She beamed at him creepily which made him shiver.

Rachel had stopped choking when she had got another scare when another being popped up behind her, yelling 'You idot, Martha!'. The bit of pizza she was joking on flew out of her throat and on the back of the bespectacled girl's head. She didn't notice but she did turn around.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed sorrowfully. "I was just so hungry! I mean, you know me! I can't stand not eating for half an hour!"

"No wonder you have three chins!" the other girl snapped. "You just scared Beast Boy and you made me scare Raven! How much more idiotic can you get?"

"Hey! You're the one who yelled right in her ear!" the bespectacled teen argued. Rachel was downright furious and Bea- sorry, Gar was about to explode. He sat up straight and got up calmly. He prodded the bespectacled girl on the shoulder twice. She turned around and gleamed, assuming 'Beast Boy' wanted to have a friendly chat with her. Her smiled faded when Gar spoke.

"Who the heck are you and what the flip are you doing here!" Gar yelled.

"We're Mary-Sue's Posse!" the other girl answered. Rachel and Gar stared at her.

"You're _what_?" they both shrieked. Rachel stood up abruptly and only then did she realise they were the centre of attention. She flushed under the embarrassment.

"Shoot." Gar murmured under his breath. Everyone else was simply staring at them, dumbfounded. He shot Rachel a look which said: '_Let's run'._

Rachel returned a look which said '_NOW!'_ Simultaneously, they ran past the girls and out the doors. They didn't even look back so they had no idea that Mary-Sue's posse were following them. They clambered down the stairs clumsily, Gar almost missed a step. They scurried along the tiled floor and rapidly, Gar got out his wallet and threw notes at the cash register aimlessly and the two of them pushed the doors with such a force that they swung around into the wall with a bang.

They ran down the street and only this time did Gar take a chance to look back. Mary-Sue's Posse were closer than he thought- they were only a couple of metres away!

"Run faster, Rachel! They're gaining on us!" Gar yelped, doing so.

"I definitely should join Track for this!" Rachel yelled before catching him up, frantically looking behind her. Oh gosh, she definitely didn't want to talk to them or even look at them... they were friends with Mary-Sue. They were bound to be bad. The thought of that encouraged Rachel to run a tiny bit faster.

Suddenly, Gar noticed a flash of light in the distance. It was car heading straight at them! Without thinking, he shoved Rachel off the road along with him and they narrowly missed their deaths. Gar's shoe however, seemed to have been trampled by the rubber tyres of the fast moving car.

"Thank you." Rachel breathed heavily.

"You're welcome." Gar replied and just then did he realise what position he was in. He quickly scrambled off of her and they both flushed again.

"Awwww, they're so cute!"

Shoot.

Mary-Sue's Posse had caught up with them.

The couple got up, prepared for whatever was going to happen next.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel said, furious. "Why the _hell_ are you following us?"

"Cuz Mary-Sue told us to." The bespectacled girl's friend said. "We _always_ follow what she said, no matter how stupid it is."

"So she's making you follow us for _no_ reason?" Gar said incredously. He paused. "... I guess it is something she'd do."

"Would you mind just leaving us alone, anyway? People need their privacy." Rachel said.

"Ooooh!" both girls chimed suggestively. Then bespectacled girl's friend added: "If you really want your privacy, we'll leave. But only if you promise you don't tell Mary-Sue. We're not meant to talk to you!"

Rachel and Gar exchanged glances.

"Uh... sure." Gar said, cautiously.

"Okay!" They happily ran off, giggling and shrieking. Once Gar was sure they were gone, he smirked.

"What a bunch of weird dudettes. Do you really think they actually are in Mary-Sue's posse?"

"I seem to recognise them from that time in the cafeteria." Rachel mused. "They're really strange."

"I don't get why people still think we're the Teen Titans from the TV show." Gar sighed.

"Anyway, I think we should continue with our... date." Rachel said, looking at her feet.

"How? We left our pizza way back over there." Gar grumbled. Then his stomach made a rumbling sound similar to Gar's moan of displeasure. Rachel suddenly felt a surge of anger towards the two, immature girls who had unnecessarily intruded their date.

"How about we go back to my house?" Rachel offered.

"Yeah!" Gar said, lighting up. "Sounds great!" Rachel smiled and then glanced sideways at a nearby parked car. She took Gar's hand and led him behind it. Gar caught on quickly.

Nervously, both of them leaned in slowly, the distance between decreased until it reached zero. Their lips met softly and it was a pleasant experience.

TT

There was no point lying now. They all knew Raven, who was the equivalent of Rachel, had more common sense than Beast Boy, preferably known as Gar. They were foolish to think they could get away unnoticed. What was the possibility? I mean, they looked at them for a good few minutes, they were sure to remember their faces (ha-ha, they just need to look in a mirror). Might as well own up now. That they are in fact their doppelgangers that look unbelievingly like each other with the same personalities and that they only came here to learn more about them.

...maybe one more try?

"No." Richard said, a bit weakly as he had no reason to back the answer up. Rachel stepped closer to them to examine their faces a bit more. They, in turn, stepped back. Rachel took a larger step forward. The three took a large step back.

"This is ridiculous!" Raven said, exasperated. She turned to Beast Boy: "It doesn't look like they're wearing Halloween costumes."

"B-but!" Beast Boy spluttered. "I'm sure they are! Who else they could be?"

"Those people a few weeks ago!"

"I thought that too, but who'd be mad enough to come back here? They looked seriously freaked." Raven turned to the other three sharply.

"But they look way too identical to be wearing Halloween costumes." Raven said, but she didn't sound like she was arguing with Beast Boy. It was the conclusion statement

"Well, we'll be going now. Bye!" Kori said hurriedly and Victor, Richard and Kori turned around and began sprinting. In their haste, they didn't notice the black wall and crashed into it.

Wall in the middle of the road?

It was in fact Raven's telekinisis.

"Shoot, I forgot she could do that." Victor mumbled.

"I have a couple of questions." Raven said casually. "Robin, I'm guessing you know who _he_ is, is currently researching on you guys. He and Cyborg are actually making a dimension machine so they could visit your dimension and figure more about you. Does that happen to be what you want to do, too?"

They exchanged looks. All three of them sighed internally, knowing they had to answer. Suddenly, the black wall behind them began pushing them forwards rapidly. They thought they were almost going to crash into the two titans but halted immediately and they were thrown onto the floor. They got up, flustered and Richard answered the question.

"Yeah, actually." He said.

"Wow. That's... pretty creepy." Raven commented. "And that's coming from me. Right, second question... what time period are you in at the moment?"

"28th November 2010." Victor replied hesitantly. "What about for you?"

"Dude! You serious?" Beast Boy said. "We're July 3rd, 2004!"

"How does that work?" Raven frowned. "How can you go back in time...?"

"I could answer that." Victor said, matter-of-factly. "D'you have a couple of hours?"

"Just like Cyborg! I asked him a question about how he made the T-car or summin' like that and I feel asleep." Beast Boy grinned a little at the memory.

"That's interesting..." Rachel murmured. "Okay, last question. Where is your Dimension machine at the moment and can we use it?"

Richard, Victor and Kori pondered on this for a moment. If a moment is one second.

"No." They said firmly.

"Y'know what? I think it's time for us to leave. Nice meeting you!" Victor grabbed his two friends by the shoulders and hauled them off the floor and started running. He let go of them so they could run for themselves. Raven and Beast Boy were a little taken aback which meant that Raven had less time to react. She created another black wall but it wasn't as strong as before.

Victor rammed his hand into it which caused it to crack. Rachel jumped back a little bit and toppled onto the ground. She groaned.

"You okay, Raven?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Yeah... " she murmured. "Wow. That Victor's pretty strong."

"Dude, I know." Beast Boy agreed.

"Don't call me dude." Raven said, annoyed.

"Sorry." She got up and looked in the distance. She couldn't see their doppelgangers at all.

"Hey, I forgot to ask them why our doppelgangers weren't with them." Raven realised.

"Huh. Maybe they were too freaked out to come." Beast Boy suggested.

"I doubt it. If I were me, I would've come." Raven said. She started walking back to Titans Tower and Beast Boy trailed after her.

TT

"Can you see them? Can you see THEM?"

"No, for the last time, Richard, I can't! And be quiet, I swear I saw an old lady pop her head out the window."

"Hide in this dark alley!"

Following Kori's orders, the three friends squatted next to a smelly rubbish bin. Victor got out his iphone look-a-like and started tapping. The only sound around was the sound of finger hitting glass. Finally, Victor had got the right dimension.

"Here we go!" The red button was tapped/pushed and the squishing, squeezing, stretching, swirling sensation started. Vomit was almost included in the swirling motion but thankfully, Victor was able to keep it down.

They landed on the floor with a thump.

TT

**As does everyone else, I appreciate reviews. It doesn't take too long... :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay. Kill me now. I know I haven't updated in yonks. I apologise greatly.**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**I've actually forgotten what's happened in my own story so sorry if I make you confused with contradicting information... **

**I know this is a short chapter! You must be so shocked!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

TT

"Dudes! You wouldn't believe it! We met your doppelgangers!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he burst into the common room, to grab attention.

"Who?" Cyborg blinked.

"You did?" Starfire and Robin chorused at the same time, standing up immediately in surprise. Beast Boy was grinning from ear to ear while Raven wasn't as excited but did show signs of interest.

"We did." Raven said, to confirm.

"What did you find out?" Robin asked promptly.

"Nothing much. Apart from the fact they're living in the year 2010." Raven said. "And that they have a Dimension machine too."

"Dimension Taker." Beast Boy corrected. Everyone ignored him unsurprisingly.

"Whoa? Seriously?" Cyborg exclaimed. "That's a bit unexpected."

"They are six years ahead of us? How strange!" Starfire said, frowning. "Why is that so?"

"Dunno." Beast Boy said. "But the point is, we saw them! Though, we didn't get to see _our _identical twins."

"Weren't they there too?" Robin asked.

"Na. Perhaps they had something to do."

TT

"School Magazine! Jump City High's official school magazine! All the gossip you need!" Rachel raised an eyebrow at the girl who was yelling about the unheard of School Magazine. Rachel knew they didn't even _have_ a school magazine. She went up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned around and her face enlightened.

"Hey, Actor of Raven!" she greeted Rachel. She handed her a magazine. "Here, have this, free! It has some news you probably wanna know about." Rachel looked at the magazine cover. It had 'JUMP CITY HIGH MAGAZINE' splayed across the front with luminous yellow letters.

"I didn't know we had a school magazine." Rachel said.

"It's new, after many suggestions from the school community." The girl explained. She beamed at her. Rachel didn't beam back; she just took the magazine and walked away.

She stood beside her locker as she opened the magazine. It was made out of the squeaky, plastic-y paper you found in normal magazines at newspaper merchants. From a distance, it looked like an authentic, gossip tabloid. There were bright colours everywhere which screamed to catch your eye. The only thing missing were the advertisements in-between different articles. Rachel looked at the first article. She stopped breathing for a split second.

**Raven and Beast Boy-Romance?**

_The wonderful heroes of Jump City, or at least their actors, have a blossoming romance! Yes yes, the rumours are true! Our secret, unknown spies took a wonderful, clear photo of them having a private 'talk' together as can be seen as above. How adorable! All of us are hoping that this may have an effect on the Teen Titans episodes, as many of us are RavenXBB shippers (for more info about Season 2, go to page 14). However, some people were furious by the picture and started making bad comments. What do you think?_

_We haven't yet interviewed this cute couple, but hopefully, an awesome interview will be printed in the next issue of Jump City High magazine. Some people suggested the same might happen with the actors of Robin and Starfire, but who knows? Perhaps a love triangle will form. A love square? So many possibilities! Only time will tell! We'll keep you posted on all the latest news about these two and other Teen Titans news. _

The article wasn't incredibly long but it was enough to make Rachel feel like she would see her breakfast again. She was disgusted by the fact a picture of _her_ and _Gar_ _kissing_ was in the Jump City magazine. All of their friends would've probably seen it, maybe even everyone in the school. She was furious and held the magazine with such tight fists it almost ripped in half. She turned the page before the tension became too much.

Fortunately, not _all _of Jump City High's magazine was about Teen Titans, some were typical stuff you found in magazines such as Agony Aunts, upcoming events and pointless articles of some random couples in the school whom Rachel had never heard of. Then she came across page 14. It was about the first episode of Season 2. It wasn't on marathon mode so it was only one episode. Rachel folded the corner of the page, without reading. She didn't doubt some of her other friends would want to discuss about the episode, something they decided they should do every time now.

At the bottom of the article was a reference to page 23 for more 'Titans News'. Not because she wanted to do but feeling like she had to, Rachel flipped to the page. Her eyes widened when she read the article.

**Titans' Island in Jump City? **

_I'm sure everyone reading this knows that Titans' tower is situated on an island on the outskirts of Jump City. Guess what? We found that EXACT island in the EXACT same spot in the T.V. show! Though, don't go jumping up and down about visiting the tower as unfortunately, the tower isn't there. We're hoping the makers of Teen Titans might make a Titans museum for us to look back on when the epic show finishes. Unfortunately, we have no idea who the Titans makers are so we can't really ask them to build such a thing, but it'll be sooo awesome if they did! And-_

Rachel shut the magazine quickly so she wouldn't absorb any more of the fan-made magazine. It was the worst magazine she had ever read if she was blunt. But she had to admit; it was a good source of information and would may help them in the future.

"That magazine is stupid, isn't it?" Rachel perked up, and began to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation.

"I know! Who the heck wants to read about Teen Titans?"

"I know right?" Rachel looked over to the people who were talking. They were two boys, one wore huge glasses, had freckles and ginger hair whilst the other looked relatively normal. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. They were the both same height. Rachel was ready to approach them, as she agreed entirely with their views, when her friends began calling her name.

"Rachel! Rachel! _Rachel!_" Three different voices called out her name before Rachel knew it; Victor, Richard and Kori were surrounding her itching to tell.

"What! What! What!" Rachel responded with the same high decibel.

"We went to the alternate universe!" Kori exclaimed.

"It was freaky!" Richard yelled.

"You never guess what we found out!" Victor shouted.

"Sssh!" Rachel hissed. They were starting to catch unwanted attention from students surrounding them. "Let's go somewhere less public."

So, consequently, the four of them slinked their way through the corridors without arousing suspicion and then exited the school building. They found themselves gathering against the wall at the back of the school, where no-one was around.

"So?" Rachel prompted her friends to unravel their discoveries after venturing to another dimension. They all began to speak at once with excitement.

"One at a time! I can't hear what you're all saying! Vic, you go first." The other two shut up obediently and Vic began to fill in Rachel with all the news. He included everything from that they were six years behind them to the fact that the Titans were trying to figure out who they actually were. He left no information out which left Richard and Kori to nod in the right places.

"Whoa." Rachel said at the end. "That's really interesting...and kinda weird if you ask me."

"Tell me about it!" Richard exclaimed. "It's doing my head in!"

TT

"Oh my gosh, did you watch Teen Titans yesterday?"

"How could I not? It was so awesome!"

"Mmmm, Nightwing's HOT!"

Karen was listening to the girls' conversation whilst she waited for Rachel to come to class. Karen had actually watched Teen Titans yesterday and she'd enjoyed it. She probably would've liked it more if the main characters of the show didn't resemble her friends so much but never mind. They were to find the bottom of that later, as soon as Rachel came with the goods i.e. Stuff she'd found out from Kori, Richard and Victor.

Finally, Rachel came in with a stunned look on her face. She sat beside Karen who scrutinized her expression.

"What's up?" Karen asked.

"Some idiotic fans just yelled at me about being depressing or something." Rachel replied. She looked a little freaked out for a moment before reverting back to her usual state. "Anyway, I'm guessing you want to know what happened?"

"Yup." Karen replied. "Ooh! And tell me about your date with Gar afterwards! I was hoping you'd text me last night to let me know how it went on!" Rachel flushed.

"Erm...later..." Quickly, Rachel began to spill all what the other three had told her. Karen nodded, taking in every word.

"Oh, did you hear? They started up a new School Magazine." Rachel said. Karen's eyes widened.

"What? You're joking! Gimme!" Rachel searched through her bag and handed it to Karen who immediately began to flip through it.

A few moments later, she burst out laughing.

"Haha! They've written an article about you and Gar!" She snorted.

"Ah shoot, yeah they did." Rachel deadpanned. "It's so stupid, isn't it? What weirdoes are going to be reading this junk?"

"Look around." Karen replied.

So Rachel did.

Everyone in the class had the magazine out. Rachel was taken aback- they weren't reading them before were they? Did they just take them out because she'd taken hers out? _Strange..._ Rachel thought.

Karen read the article with genuine interest and then began to flip through it to read other articles. Rachel just sat there, looking a little odd, doing nothing.

"Erm, you done yet?" Rachel asked Karen finally.

"Huh? Oh yeah, here you go." Karen handed it to her. "How much was it?"

"I got it free. They still think I'm an actor, seriously." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Do you...do you think I could borrow it then?" Karen asked her after a moment of pause. Rachel cocked an eyebrow at her and then silently gave the magazine back to her.

TT

It was lunchtime and of course, all the students at Jump City high were incredibly happy and were chatting away merrily. They were mostly talking about the new School Magazine, or to be more specific, Teen Titans. Gar, Rachel, Kori, Vic, Richard, Garth, Roy, Karen, Jenn, Wally, Toni, Kole and Joseph were all enjoying their meal around a very large table whilst Vic, Richard, Kori and Rachel was informing them of their trip to the other dimension. Well, excluding Rachel, she hadn't gone but seemed just as knowledgeable as the other three.

This was all news to Gar so he was listening intently as were the rest of them. No one spoke while they did, they simply nodded as their friends agreed to help them sniff out who was behind the Teen Titans gimmick. Once their, ahem, lecture was over they let them mull over it for a short while.

"Seriously, I wish I'd gone." Wally said. "That would've been so cool!"

"You could've asked them more questions." Jenn pointed out. "It would've made this darn thing a lot easier to figure out."

"Well, it was a little hard to when they were asking you questions _and_ had the ability to kill you." Richard pointed out bluntly.

"They wouldn't _kill you_ Richard, don't be stupid."

"You never know."

"They're good guys!"

"Pffft, didn't seem like it to me." Richard grumbled.

"Well, G- sorry, _Beast Boy_ was going on about not doing drugs or drinking or whatever." Vic said.

"Oh yeah, he was..."

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm confused. Why are they in the year 2004?" Toni asked, interrupting Vic and Richard's conversation.

"They're basically six years behind us! So that D.T. thing can go back in time as well?" Vic shrugged.

"You should know!" Toni continued. "You're the one who flippin' made that thing!"

"My dad gave me the blue prints! He'll have the answer to that question!"

"Go ask him then."

"Shoot, time for us to go." Rachel looked at her watch. "The Comic Con awaits."

"Yay." Kori said sarcastically.

"Oh! I'm not going!" Gar grinned. "I'm off for today!" Richard stared at him and then swore under his breath before he reluctantly went with Kori, Victor, Rachel and Jenn.

"Garth- you have to go too." Roy nudged him. Garth deadpanned.

"Shoot. Wish me luck." Garth chased after the other five. With six people having left the table, there was a considerable reduce in number but not a reduce in conversation.

"Have you seen the new School Magazine?" Wally asked his friends.

"What?" Kole and Toni exclaimed simultaoenously.

"A magazine? What could they possibly write about?" Roy scoffed.

"Teen Titans." Karen said. "They've been stalking Rachel and Gar, and apparently found the island where Titans' Tower is on._ Seriously."_

Wally snickered while Kole and Toni exchanged amused glances. They were just getting desperate now...

"...do you have a copy of said magazine?" Kole asked, interested. Karen nodded and handed her the copy Rachel had given her while Wally gave Toni his.

"It's $2 dollars as well, _Rip off!"_ Wally grumbled.

"Why'd ya get it then?" Gar asked.

"Uh...I was curious." Wally said. "Most of the stuff is crap no one cares about but the rest of it will probably be quite cool for our Teen Titans thingy and finding out the mystery behind it and stuff."

"Wow Wallace, who knew you were so smart?" Roy said.

_He's getting smarter every day_ Joseph signed. Kole grinned and decided not to translate what he just said, to prevent an offended Wally.

"Actually, it is just simple logic." Jenn pointed out. Wally sent her a glare, annoyed that she had ruined his moment of intelligence.

The rest of lunch mostly consisted of them talking about the Teen Titans malarkey and how they were to uncover its secrets. The seven of them were in such deep conversation (well, Joseph was just nodding), they didn't notice that the other seven returned.

"God, I don't want any of that ever again..." Richard cried.

"You're going to have to go through it tomorrow." Vic pointed out. "While _I'll_ be having a day off." Richard glared at him, with eyes so vicious that Vic was intimidated enough to sit a little further away from him.

"You finished early!" Roy noticed with a surprised tone. The bell rang just after he made his comment.

"Not much early." Rachel sighed. "So what were you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later in Art." Kole told Rachel.

TT

"So did you watch last night's episode?" Katie Walls asked her friend Sarah Winfred who was unsuccessfully drawing a rose. However the actual flower was a bit disproportionate compared with the stem and surroundings which was stressing Sarah out. This did not deter here from responding to Katie's question however.

"Yes I did," Sarah replied. "I was almost _crying_. It was so sweet!"

"Starfire and Robin forever!" Katie gushed, expressing her emotion by flinging her arms out which thus caused the paint on her paintbrush to fling out and land on someone's face, causing annoyance for them. But she didn't even notice and resumed to paint her comparably better rose to Sarah's.

"I'm more of a Raven and Beast Boy if I'm honest." Sarah admitted. "But the show's stupid and it hardly shows any of them... maybe we should write to the producers?"

"Would they actually change the storyline for us?" Katie wondered thoughtfully.

"Maybe. But it's pretty good at the moment... it was such a good idea to make Starfire go to the future!" Sarah squealed. "I love their friendship so much!"

"You're not the only one." Katie said enthusiastically.

Rachel and Kole were sitting a small distance away from the Teen Titans Fan Girls and they could easily overhear what they were saying.

"Did you watch Teen Titans last night?" Kole asked. Rachel nodded.

"We have to; we're trying to find out who's behind that overly popular TV Show."

"Well, did you have any luck? Any idea?"

"No. What about you? What were you talking about at lunchtime?"

"Oh. Just general stuff really. We thought that we should all carry a notebook round because Jenn and Toni suspect we're somehow going to be included with the show too."

"That's a good idea. It'll keep track of all our progress." Rachel proceeded to take a small notebook out of her bag, which Kole remarked as being quite convienent. Rachel began to write down the following things:

_Teen Titans magazine_

_Apparently the island of Titan's Tower has been spotted_

_In AD Teen Titans seem to be 6 years behind_

'_Aqualad' is Garth. Maybe the episodes will bring more people in?_

"What's AD?" Kole asked curiously.

"Alternate Dimension," Rachel replied. "You know, with the whole machine thing?"

"Ah."

"Girls! Why are your canvases still blank?" the Art teacher bellowed.

Rachel and Kole quickly began to draw.

TT

"What on earth could they be doing with these cameras?" Robin sighed as he used a magnifying glass to inspect them.

"You've been droning on about that for the past two hours Robin, even I'm getting annoyed." Raven said dryly.

"I'll kill Brother Blood, I'll kill Brother Blood..." murmured Cyborg scathingly. He rocked back and forth on the sofa, his eyes looking in the distance, unfocused.

"He's been doing that for a while too." Raven remarked.

"Robin, just look at those red blinky thingies tomorrow morning." Beast Boy suggested.

"Cameras."

"They don't have to be cameras. They could be little laser things that want to shoot us! You better back away Robin!"

Raven and Robin cocked their eyebrows at their younger and more eccentric minded team mate.

"Maybe I need some sleep too." Beast Boy blinked, rubbing his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't of had so many lemon Humzingers.

**I know that wasn't much but at least it's something! Suggestions for what happens next will be lovely!**

**I know the ending was random. Quite pathetic really.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: News for you all. I'm going to TRY and finish this story, no matter how bad it turns out. I want to finally conclude this thing which has been sitting on my account for ages. I've already got the chapters planned out, it's only a matter of executing them and making sure I don't contradict myself too severely!**

**Anyway, please read and review! **

* * *

"Look, do you see those two?"

"Who?"

"The geek with braces and the guy with brown hair standing together."

"Oh, yes! I see... they'd make a cute gay couple."

"Kori!"

"Sorry. So why were you pointing them out again?" Kori and Rachel huddle behind the open door of Rachel's locker when the 'cute gay couple' look in their direction.

"I keep seeing them everywhere. I have a feeling they're following us." Rachel said, though after she did she knew she sounded crazy. The first time she saw these two guys was when Rachel had overheard them complaining about the stupidity of the articles in the school magazine (much to her surprise, it still hadn't been discontinued).

"Are you _sure_ you're feeling OK?" Kori asked, quite bluntly for her character. "I've honestly never seen them before."

"Well, you're always checking out Richard all the time so I'm not surprised!" Rachel said snidely.

"I'm not!" Kori protested like a little girl. Much to Kori's misfortune, Richard approached them.

"I heard my name?" he said.

"No you didn't!" Kori said sharply and at an unnaturally high pitch.

"I didn't know you had control over my hearing, Kori," said Richard. Rachel detected affection in his voice.

"Oh... no... I meant, we didn't say your name." Kori flushed, gabbling to try to cover up her mistake. Rachel smirked at their exchange. _It's just so obvious..._

"So Kori..." Richard began. Kori's eyes perked up and much to her own surprise, Rachel leaned in to listen too. "I was wondering, and since the Christmas dance is coming soon, erm... I was hoping-"

But he was interrupted, mid-sentence, by an awfully familiar voice.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

* * *

"Right. So what else do you think we can add?"

"What about Mr. Mod appearing in one of the episodes?" Wally said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Jenn remembered and scribbled it down in her _Teen Titans_ notepads. They were sitting in the cafeteria, in the corner on an empty table to be away from prying eyes. However, some people did look in their direction. It was something they, or at least Jenn, got used to.

"And Garth was in one of them!"

"Right, him too... has anyone else remarkably similar popped up yet?"

"No, but I've got a bad feeling it will soon." Wally said.

"Let's hope you're the villain, people only hate you for a few days and then they forget about you because you're not the protagonist." Jenn said. "Which is odd because I thought it was the other way round."

"Jump City High is _odd_." Wally said.

"Agreed." a nasal voice said behind Wally. The pair turned to look at the owner of the voice who had another person beside him, but he didn't say anything.

"I don't get why everyone's so crazy about this show. It's _just a show_." Jenn said.

"Well, the owners of the show are pretty lucky to be earning loads of money with all the views they get every day." The nasal voice owner said again.

"I wish they would just get rid of the show and not make any more episodes. They're actors look like our twins!"

"You must be getting a whole lot popular for that," said the person who had been standing next to his nasal voiced friend. While the latter looked rather geeky with his huge geek glasses, freckles and obvious braces, the former looked rather normal and for a high school, the pair of them looked quite odd together.

_They'd make a cute gay couple_ Jenn thought.

While Jenn and Wally happily insulted Teen Titans with these people who actually agreed with them, they approached by a gasping Richard and Rachel whom looked like they had run ten miles in a very short space of time.

"What the _hell_ happened?" Jenn asked, eyes widening staring at them both. Wally turned to look at his friends too, and snorted. Rachel glared at him with such severity that he stopped laughing abruptly and turned away. He noticed the two boys they were talking to had left. Quite quickly, he noted.

"Richard got the worst of it," Rachel said, still panting. Mentioned boy was chugging down a litre bottle of water.

"I did," Richard said, cutting off his water supply by sharply pulling the water bottle away from his mouth which consequently caused water droplets to fly everywhere.

"Well, I'm listening," Jenn said, amused.

"Firstly, did you watch Teen Titans last night?" Richard asked.

"No," Wally said. "I was catching up with my mountainous pile of homework."

"I was afraid I was going to see myself again," Jenn admitted.

"That makes it a whole lot harder to explain then," Richard said, annoyed.

"Basically, Kitten was in the episode and she forced this guy," Rachel indicated Richard, "To go out with her and Kori, I mean Starfire, got really jealous. And her dad is literally a moth, like Kitten's last name in our world, and they both go to jail in the end."

"Ha ha, that's what would happen in real life too! Apart from the jail part, unfortunately, because I don't know of any crimes that Kitten may have committed, apart from being a slut and a hoe." Jenn said, rather bluntly. "But they're not crimes, I suppose..."

"Kori wouldn't get jealous of me like that!" Richard said indignantly, flushing red. However, he looked rather pleased about the prospect of her getting jealous.

"Whatever you say," Rachel said. "Now continue with your story."

"Oh... where was I? Oh yeah. It turned out Kitten had watched that episode too and she almost pulled my arms off with all her tugging and she asked me so many times to go out with her that I almost strangled her..."

"Actually, you _did_ strangle her," Rachel pointed out.

"Oh yeah. But not for long enough," Richard said. "And that's not all! After Kitten finally managed to clear off, some freshman came up to me and said that me and Rachel must go out since 'Robin and Raven are forever'."

"You should've seen Gar and Kori. They were fuming." Rachel added.

"So _irritating_." Richard said. "Why do people still think we're the actors of those people?"

Then a girl came up to him and asked for his autograph. While Richard yelled at her to go away and whatnot, Kori, Kole, Gar and Joseph approached them at their table.

"Hey," Jenn greeted them. "Did you watch Teen Titans last night?"

Joseph nodded, smirking a little.

"Yeah, I did," Kori said, though she didn't look too happy about it.

"Did you hear what they said yesterday?" Kole asked. "They're having a 'quick-fire' episode run. The students of Jump City High will be glued to their television screens!"

"We'll probably be appearing in some episodes then!" Jenn cried. "Oh God!"

"I know!" Kole agreed. "I can't imagine how Kori, Rachel, Richard, Gar and Victor can handle all of the attention!"

"Don't forget Garth," Wally said. "Poor dude."

"Speaking of Victor..." Kori said. "He said he had something important to tell us."

"Oh?" Jenn said. "When was he going to tell us this important information?"

"In the car park," Kori said. "When nobody's around."

"All of us?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. Must be important then," Jenn said thoughtfully.

A few minutes later of more conversing about Teen Titans, including a discussion about a meeting to gather their findings and putting a stop to the show, Roy appeared with his girlfriend, Jade Nguyen.

"Hello!" Jade beamed at them.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Jade," Roy said, smiling at her. Her greetings were returned and they both sat down at the table, just when Richard, Kori, Rachel and Gar realised it was time to go to the Comic Con replication. Bidding goodbye to their friends, they left the table.

"Oh my gosh guys, did you watch Teen Titans last night?" Jade exclaimed.

The remaining people stared at her incredously. Even Roy looked a bit shocked.

"Okay, I know it must be a bit weird watching yourselves," Jade said when she received no response. "But still, it's such an _amazing_ show, isn't it? I love the story line! And I'm totally going to watch all the episodes tonight, since they're having a run through of all the episodes, promising new characters!"

How could Roy have picked such a weird girlfriend?

* * *

"Hey, Victor! VICTOR!"

Victor turned around, an annoyed expression crossing his face.

"What?" He spat at the boy he didn't know. Said boy didn't notice his pissed-off mood.

"I heard you made a dimension taking machine." he said. "And I was wondering if there was a Harry Potter dimension there-"

"NO. THERE IS NOT A HARRY POTTER DIMENSION." Victor lied, very loudly. "NOR IS THERE A STAR WARS, TWILIGHT, MERLIN, DOCTOR WHO, FRIENDS, BIG BANG THEORY OR ANY OTHER DIMENSION!"

The boy blinked, and stepped back a little.

"Jeez, no need to get _touchy,"_ he said. "And people were saying it took you to dimensions, so there has to be a least one of them, right?"

But Victor had already stormed off. He had been bothered by countless people with requests to use the D.T., even Mary-Sue had asked, but he declined them all and made a special request to his father to hide the D.T. so even he couldn't find it. He finally made his way into the car park where all of his friends were waiting for him: Rachel, Gar, Kori, Richard, Jenn, Wally, Roy, Garth, Karen, Kole, Joseph and Toni.

"Sorry, I'm late," Victor said. "Idiots were interrogating me about the D.T."

"We heard," Karen said. "Hopefully you didn't say they could use it? Because you don't even let us."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Victor grinned a little. "But we can't just keep going to different dimensions, can we? It'll mess up all laws of physics and reality and trust me; you do not want those messed up."

"So what did you want us for, Vic? Not a Physics lesson, I hope." Garth said.

"No. I was thinking that we should really start getting serious about this Teen Titans thing-"

"But we are!" Wally cried, holding up his notebook.

"Even more serious than that. You remember how the original D.T. got stolen?"

The others nodded.

"Well, I've got an idea who did." Vic said.

"Who?!" Kori asked.

"Did you recognise them?" Kole said. Vic shook his head.

"Don't think they go to Jump City High, but when I was taking the D.T. out of my car while I was a home, they were passing by and they stopped for two seconds to look at it. They seemed real interested."

"Come on, two seconds isn't a long time Vic! Are you sure it was them?" Richard said, disappointed.

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Garth inquired.

"Not really, but they were both boys. But I didn't have time to look at 'em, I was too busy sorting out the D.T."

"To be honest Vic, they aren't many leads to go on. There are loads of boys in Jump City, aren't there?" Toni said.

"Well, I'm just sayin' if you see anyone who might be suspiscious, let all of us know, alright? And I was also thinking that we should have a meeting and discuss. Not at school though, people keep bothering us and some people might overhear."

"My house?" Richard offered. When he was offered a positive tone from his friends, they settled for that weekend, Saturday.

TTTTTTTT

Kori was tapping her leg ferociously with her finger, Vic was texting his friends, Richard was staring off into the distance, Rachel was finishing off one of her books and Gar was waiting patiently when the five of them were called into the Principal's office.

His face was stern yet unfathomable and he was sitting behind his desk. Gar sat down on one of the opposite chairs.

"Did I say you could sit down?" the Principal boomed, his beady eyes fixed on Gar's small head.

"...no?"

"Get up then. Only sit down when I tell you to!" Gar jumped off his seat like it was magma. Much to his annoyance, the Principal admitted their seating a second afterwards.

"Now," he began after a pause. "I'm sure you're wondering while you're all here."

No reply from the delinquents.

"Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes, we're wondering why!" Gar babbled.

"Good. I hope all you little chickens remember, I asked you to reply to fan mail not so long ago."

Simultaneously, their blood ran cold.

"However, it seemed... that you got _bored_ of it and decided to cram all of the unopened letters of your adoring fans in a stock cupboard. I'm sure you can imagine my horror when I opened that door and was brutally attacked by a wave of paper."

Then, the Principal proceeded to get out from behind his desk. As soon as his crutches came into view, it was clear they were going to suffer severe punishment.

"You kids..." The Principal fumed. "Got me a broken leg. I hope your all happy because you'll be getting the worse end of the stick. Oh yes... I've got just the thing for some good retribution."

Richard gulped. Kori braced herself.

"You won't be doing that Teen Titans Comic Con thing anymore. Ha ha! No more popularity for _you_ guys!" Heavy and thunderous chortles spewed out of the Principal's mouth, leaving the five of them in a state of shock, and in Richard's case, utter delirium.

The Principal stared at them for a few moments when Gar burst into tears. The Principal mistook it for tears of sadness and grinned to himself at his choice of punishment.

But, as soon as Kori, Richard, Gar, Victor and Rachel were dismissed and were at _least_ 100 metres away, they whooped for joy.

Life seemed to be getting better already.

TTTTTTT

**A/N: I want your reviews anyway. I would like to know if anyone's still holding onto this story. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I am finishing this story. I don't care how many people don't care about it; it's just awful to have an unfinished story sitting on your account. Anyway, I got into the Teen Titans again recently (darn those adorable new shorts!) so I'm taking this chance to write a new chapter.**

* * *

"Gar's acting a little... well, depressed today."

"Funny of you to notice," remarked Jenn, who followed Rachel's gaze upon aforementioned boy. He indeed was looking glum with his backpack sagging to the floor as his shoulders lacked the strength to hold it up. Rachel found this sight disturbing and almost saddening, considering Gar was supposed to be the joker of their large friendship group but now seemed to be in a state of emotional disrepair.

"I've got a horrid feeling that it's linked with the Teen Titans episode last night," Rachel said. When Gar suddenly glanced in her direction she averted her eyes so it appeared she had not been looking at him. Gar, not being an idiot, knew Rachel and Jenn were discussing his sudden personality change but decided not to approach them. Another thing that was unusual.

"I didn't watch it," Jenn said nonchalantly, taking her required books out of her locker. Rachel glanced at her sharply.

"You know we're _all_ meant to be gathering things on the Teen Titans? We have a meeting this Saturday about gathering our clues about the show."

"Wally said he'd cover for me," Jenn shrugged. She then stopped what she was doing and her eyes bulged out. Realising her mistake, she continued: "Probably shouldn't've told you that."

"I won't say anything," Rachel promised. She understood Jenn didn't enjoy being portrayed as the villain in the show, and therefore held an immediate disliking for it.

"I'm going to talk to Gar," Rachel decided. Without attracting unwanted attention, she walked over to Gar.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, nice to see you." Gar replied, his words out of character.

"I know why you're upset." Rachel said. Gar froze. He interrupted her before she could continue.

"I can't help it, all right? That episode... it just brought up bad memories." Gar shook his head. "I know I should forget about Terra, especially since I'm with _you_..."

"It's okay. I understand. You really liked her," Rachel said. She felt a little ache in her heart as she thought of the possibility that she was Gar's rebound girl. But he denied any of her assumptions.

"I like you more." Gar said, giving her a smile. He then frowned a little. "They could at least changed her name though..."

"I guess that's another reason to try and find out who's behind Teen Titans," Rachel said. The bell rang for the beginning of class and with a little hesitation; Rachel placed a chaste kiss on Gar's cheek before practically running down the hall to hide her blush.

She didn't get to see his lovestruck expression.

* * *

"Is it just me who thinks Kori and Richard should just start banging?" remarked Roy Harper as he observed said couple's flirting from a safe distance.

"Yes. It's just you." said Karen, disgusted. "They haven't even started going out yet."

"That's probably Richard's fault," chipped in Wally, who appeared at their side. "He needs to grow a pair and ask her out. Before someone else does!"

"Like who?" asked Karen.

"Xavier. He totally fancies Kori."

"Xavier fancies _everyone_."

"... that's probably true." Wally admitted before reaching into his pocket and biting into an apple. Neither of the two commented on the randomness of his action because it was pretty much expected of him.

"Hey, guys!" Two figures shorter than them approached them who went by the names Kole and Jericho. They exchanged greetings before Kole quickly went onto the topic of _Operation Teen Titans: Who's behind it?! _ This was their name for their current 'mission', created by the courtesy of Gar and Wally. Kole was hugely interested by this and considering she was lucky enough to be shown in an episode yet, this was very odd.

"Have you been writing down notes about the Teen Titans episodes?"

"Of course! I have all the time in the world to be watching some crappy show while I make notes about which unlucky person gets to be in and get some stupid fame." Roy said sarcastically. Kole glared at him and then chose to ignore what he said.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset he hasn't appeared on it very much," Karen smirked while Roy immediately protested that that wasn't the case. Wally insisted that he had _tried_ to make some sort of notation on the odd appearances of the show but was momentarily distracted by his homework.

"Homework." Kole and Karen stared at him blankly. Even Jericho was raising his eyebrows at Wally.

"Yeah! I got some hard-ass history assignment the other day and I needed to get started on it," Wally insisted. Before Kole and Karen could challenge him further, Kori and Richard approached them both of whom had a blush on their face. Tactfully, everyone chose to not mention it; honestly, they were so used to it that it got tiresome bringing up how they fancied each other.

"So, you all can make it to my house tomorrow at eleven? Alfred promised to make us all lunch."

"All of us? What all..." Roy counted, "thirteen of us?"

"He's not the only one who cooks," Richard explained.

"Ohhhhh, I see," Wally and Roy said, exaggerating their understanding. "So you're the other cook, right?"

"What?! No!" Richard denied.

"Aww, Dickie, I didn't realise you were such a great cook! Was it you who sent Kori those heart shaped cookies last year?" Everyone cracked up with laughter at the memory of Kori receiving heart-shaped, yet tasty, cookies from an anonymous person who everyone in their friendship group (apart from Kori herself) assumed it had been Richard. While he fumed under their teasing, Kori stealthily slipped away as she felt embarrassed about being hopeful that it _had_ been Richard who had sent those cookies.

The last thing she saw before the bell rang to signal afternoon classes was Richard whacking Roy and Wally over the head with his science textbook.

* * *

It was Saturday and by quarter past eleven, all thirteen friends had comfortably seated themselves around a long, rectangular table. Most of them had ample notes around them about the show, but were mindful much of it was the same as they all observed the same things.

The main focus of that meeting had been on Richard, Kori, Vic, Rachel and Gar as they were the first five to appear on it, and seemed to be the most prominent characters. Of course, Garth and Jenn (along with other people in their school, but weren't their friends) had appeared too but they had less screen time and therefore, less attention from their high school peers.

They named the disturbing similarities.

"They had my sister on the show too," Kori said. "She wasn't very happy about it, especially since she was portrayed as the villain. She doesn't go to the school anymore, of course, so I don't believe she has got much attention."

"Terra was on it too... the show made her do things parallel what she did to me in real life..." Gar trailed off and stared at the floor. Tactfully, no one mentioned the single tear that dropped from Gar's eye and no one teased when Rachel placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Fortunately, there hasn't been _that_ many similarities between our lives and our err... equivalents on the show yet." Richard said, 'our' meaning Rachel, Vic and himself.

"Except that Cyborg's into electronics and machines like me and Robin's bossy like you, Dick," Vic smirked.

"I'm not bossy!" Richard yelled.

"Oh, you forgot the unspoken unattraction between Robin and Starfire!" someone said, but it was difficult to tell who because Richard was already telling them to shut up and was turning puce with embarrassment. Kori wasn't far from that colour either.

"And what about Kitten? She went mad over you after that episode when Robin had to go on a date with her-"

"FINE. There are loads of similarities, _OK?!"_ Richard fumed in the corner. He hated being wrong.

They hadn't initially planned to have another meeting of the same kind, but after a whole week of rapid-fire new episodes of Teen Titans which involved ALL of their appearances, another meeting was almost involuntary.

It was time to step it up a notch.

* * *

"It's just getting _ridiculous!_" Victor cried. A giant chalkboard had been set up with everything that happened on the show had been written down. Most of it was covered in chalk. More than half of the friends were up on their feet, yelling about what suffering they had endured after appearing in an episode or too.

"There was a _whole_ episode about me!" Kole cried. "And it was with _my_ name! Not even some alter-ego like the rest of you!"

"I'm happy they put me with Jenn though!" Wally shouted randomly and Jenn quietly told him to shut up.

"Even those Spanish twins I babysit were on it! They were freaking out about it the last time I talked to them!" Karen exclaimed.

"Am I the only one who thinks Slade reminds me of the Principal?!" Richard exclaimed to no one in particular.

"_Bumble bee! _How is that even intimidating?!"

"I _cannot_ believe my old babysitter was on it! Mrs Mae-eye!"

"Dude! At least your surrogate _parents_ weren't on it!" Gar argued. "Though, they were pretty cool..."

"My father is apparently a demon and wants to take over the world. Honestly, it's not that far off," Rachel said, nonchalantly. Gar paled.

"I never want to meet your dad," he admitted. Rachel shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure we had this evil French teacher in our school called Madame Rouge..."

"Hey Richard! Do _you_ know what's in Robin's briefcase?!"

"I kind of found the episode where we all fought together pretty bad-ass though... anyone agree?"

"How on earth could I work on a team with Roy?!"

"There was an _entire_ episode about Dick and Kori's relationship!" Toni laughed when she saw the look on Dick and Kori's faces, and laughed harder when they said it was about _Robin and Starfire_ actually and NOT them at all in any way possible.

When the cries of their friends got too loud and Vic and Rachel considered the whole of Jump City could hear their, with a want of a better word, 'suffering', they told everyone to shut up, sit down and remember that they were going to find out who's behind this.

"We should be thankful," Rachel said. "That they decided to keep the name 'Jump City' on the show and not something crass like 'Rump City'." Consequently, everyone laughed but Rachel did not. This was serious. What would happen if the show accidentally revealed something very private from some of their lives? It almost did on a number of occasions. Very few people knew about Richard's past and one of the episodes, 'Haunted' to be exact, did for a moment display how his parents' died.

This wasn't a joke anymore. It was getting serious. If it went any further, it could be a true invasion of their privacy and the case, if they decided to take it to court, would be a difficult one to discuss and win.

"It's imperative we find out who's behind this show, Tit-" Richard stopped and slapped his hand over his mouth. "_Shit_. Shit."

"I can't believe you almost said that," Roy said, not helping. Richard began to panic and stumbled into the corner as he tried to revaluate his life.

"This... _show_," Kori said, as if 'show' was too kind of a word to give to the monstrosity, "is literally taking over our lives! Does _anyone_ have idea who could possibly be behind this? Any suspects?"

Everyone shook their head. They had no reason to lie.

"I think I do," said Jenn. "Remember that cute gay couple?"

Everyone apart from Kori stared blankly at her.

"She means the geeky guy with a guy who looks relatively normal," explained Kori, though only Rachel seemed to understand what she was going on about. "I think I can see why. I mean, I have honestly _never_ seen them at our school before, and they suddenly just appear?"

"There are a lot of people in our school, Kori," Garth argued. "There may be many people you haven't seen."

"I don't think so. Those 'comic con' things we had to do every lunch time? Almost all the school turned up for that, even the Emos and Populars and Drama students." Gar said. "I think we've seen pretty much everyone, you included Garth."

Some people raised their hands to argue, including Jericho with help from Kole, but Rachel stopped them.

"It's something to go on. There's no point trying to bring it down." she said. "Operation Teen Titans: Who's behind it just got serious."

* * *

**A/N: I've got a feeling Rachel has become the main character. Not on purpose, but she seems to be the most focused out of all of them, Vic behind. Richard's too busy flirting with Kori.**

**Reviews will be dandy. Please point out any contradictions I may have made, though, I hope I've made none! **


End file.
